Down with Love
by cluelessblue23
Summary: Percy Jackson is a university student majoring in applied music. He is also the vocalist and guitarist of the band Halfbloods. Known for his good looks, cocky personality. What happens when he meets Annabeth? A bright student majoring in traditional music.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so here's my new story! I hope you like it. Also, please read the sequel to my story "Unofficially yours". The sequel was written by AmayaSeiki. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1: Accidentally Meeting You**

"Oh, dad!" Annabeth Chase whined as she struggled to get her and her father's bag from the luggage area of the arrival part of the airport. Annabeth and her father, Fredrick Chase, were having a trip in San Francisco because Fredrick was invited for a seminar about traditional music. Annabeth's father was a teacher of traditional music and wanted Annabeth to take up the same path. She's really good in playing the violin herself.

"What took you so long?" Fredrick snapped at Annabeth. She bit her lip.

"I got held up looking for our luggage." She said simply. "Can you please help me with this one?" she said, handing over one of the bags to her dad.

"I'm getting this old, how much strength do I have? Yet, you still dare to order me."

"Isn't this all your luggage, dad?" she complained "How can you bring so much stuff for a 3 days and 2 nights trip?"

"Don't you know that the older you become the more you have to pay attention to your looks? Let's go!" Annabeth made a face on that one.

They kept on walking until they found the man who's supposed to pick them up from the airport.

"Hey you!" Fredrick yelled at the man holding a placard "Fredrick Chase. That's me"

"Thank you for all your trouble for coming all the way here." The man said "Now let me take you to the seminar venue."

Fredrick nodded and turned to Annabeth, "Annabeth, just go to the hotel by yourself, okay? Just pick me up when the seminar ends."

Annabeth smiled and nodded, happy to be left alone for sightseeing, "Give me money for the fare" she demanded when her father started to turn away.

Her dad took out his wallet and handed her fifty dollars, "Spend it wisely!"

Annabeth looked at it incredulously, "50 dollars? You're only giving 50 dollars? This won't be enough for the fare!"

"Take the bus!" Her dad snapped "It's not good for young people to always take a cab"

"Let's go" Fredrick told the man. And together they went out of the airport leaving Annabeth alone with the luggage and fifty dollars.

"Giving me a bit more would've been good." She muttered to herself. She shrugged and continued to drag the luggage to the bus stop outside the airport.

After Annabeth left the insides of the airport, a rather handsome, young man with sea green eyes and jet black hair walked out of the luggage area and followed Annabeth's example of going to the bus stop. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a blue button up long sleeve, head phones hanging on his shoulders, and a guitar on his back. His name was Percy Jackson and he was a very good guitarist. He was taking a vacation in San Francisco, or rather getting inspiration to write new compositions. He was a band member at his school back in New York.

Annabeth however, was still struggling with the luggage, and when she saw the bus she hurried off. But unfortunately, one of the wheels of the luggage broke. She struggled to balance the bag but before she can do that, Percy took the handle and carried it to the bus without saying a word.

"Um, oh . . . " Annabeth started to say, but Percy was already in the bus with her luggage. So she followed him instead. She got her bag from him and muttered, "Thank you, thank you."

Percy, however, just shrugged and gave her a small smile, acting nonchalant. Annabeth thought, that from the looks of it, he was a "man of few words" type of guy, he was keeping a cool façade but there's a mysterious aura around him, like he can be arrogant and sweet at the same time. Also seems that he's indifferent about the things that don't concern him. And he was very handsome, too. Percy noticed her staring so she quickly looked away.

Annabeth focused on examining the map of San Francisco, figuring out where to go first. She decided that it's better to leave the bags in the hotel first, so she climbed out of the bus the moment she spotted the hotel. Percy, yet again, followed her example. But instead of going in the hotel, he rented a bike and headed towards the beach.

* * *

><p>"Traditional music seems so old fashioned, right? But it can also be modernized." One of the participants in the seminar said.<p>

"Just now, you also heard what the Japanese had said, right? Traditions need to evolve with the modern world, what should be changed has to be changed. We should not strictly adhere to traditional music but accept what should be accepted . . . " he never had the chance to finish because Fredrick Chase pounded his hand on the table.

"What are all these talks about?" he asked angrily.

"Teacher . . . "

"Accept what? How can we still call it tradition if it's already been modernized?" he snapped.

"We wanted to take some risks and try something new. Lately, crossovers between different styles have been very popular . . ." one of the participants tried to explain

"What? Cross-what?" Fredrick asked. "Nonsense! Next time, don't talk about all this useless stuff in front of me!" he threw his arms in the air and began to stand up.

"Sir, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to New York!" He snapped and disappeared behind the door.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was spending her time relaxing at the beach. She was sitting on the sand, cross legged while sketching some kind of building. At that moment, her cellphone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that her father was calling. She gasped and looked at the time before answering the call.<p>

"Hello?"

"What time is it already?" her dad was yelling so loudly that she jumped and held the receiver a foot away from her ears. "Where are you? Why aren't you here yet?"

Annabeth cringed, "I'll be there right away, dad! Please wait a moment." She quickly hung up and made her way to the hotel. Little did she know that Percy Jackson, who, at the moment was standing at the top of the lighthouse was taking pictures of the scenery and because of this commotion, Percy diverted his attention to her. He found this scene quite amusing so he took a picture of it. He smiled and stared at Annabeth's running figure.

* * *

><p>Annabeth reached their hotel room in a matter of minutes. She collapsed at the first chair she saw. But just then she heard her father's voice.<p>

"Didn't I tell you to wait at the hotel? Where did you go?" He yelled.

"But you told me to pick you up!" she defended. "I went there and saw you eating without me." She pouted and clutched her stomach.

"That's enough! Follow me."

"Why?" she asked.

"We're going back to New York!"

"What?"

"Whether it's this guy or that guy, there are no decent youngsters this nowadays." Her father complained. "Even if the world ends, I will never do that cross whatever thing!"

Annabeth made a face, "Did you quarrel with someone again?"

"Am I still a child? To be quarreling at this age. Grab the luggage and come with me!"

Annabeth sighed, a symbol of defeat, "What about food?" she asked. But she saw that her father was already out the door. She scrambled to get the luggage and followed her father. Well, there goes her vacation.

**I know there's not much Percabeth in here. But hey! It's the first chapter. Please be patient. Anyway, this story has a lot more to it. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I think I need to warn you. This story may seem OOC. But of course I've got a lot of surprises up my sleeves. Enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2: Accidentally meeting you part 2**

"Excuse me . . . Excuse me," Annabeth said as she made her way out of the packed bus. She was on her way to school, her violin in her hands. She was studying at Goode University for Music, traditional music major. It was her first day there and she's already late. While getting off the bus, her violin bumped into the head of one of the passengers.

"Ow!"

"I'm really sorry!" she apologized.

"It's fine. Just hurry and get off," the man said irritably.

She smiled sheepishly, "Okay, I'm really sorry!"

The moment she was off the bus, she broke into a run, "Oh, I'm so late!" She kept running until she reached her classroom. She got there in time seeing as the teacher was calling her name because it was her turn to perform.

"Who's supposed to play today?" Mr. Apollo asked. When nobody answered him, he consulted his list, "It's traditional music student, Annabeth Chase."

And that's the moment Annabeth entered the classroom, panting heavily as she made her way to her seat beside a sleeping jet black haired boy.

"Annabeth Chase." Apollo called again "Is Annabeth Chase absent?"

Annabeth stood up and raised her hand, "I'm here!"

"Are you ready to perform?" he asked.

She nodded and muttered "Yes" as she unzipped the cover of her violin. She walked up to the front and began to play a soft, peaceful rhythm. Everybody in her class was staring at her with awe. Well, except for the sleeping boy, who seemed oblivious to whatever's happening. When she was done playing, everybody clapped. She made a bow and made her way back to her seat.

"Hey, the student over there" the teacher said, referring to the sleeping boy. He turned to Annabeth, "Hey, wake him up." He ordered.

Annabeth nudged him and murmured, "Please wake up"

The boy slowly raised his head and looked at Apollo, his sea green eyes inquiring.

"What's your name?" the teacher asked.

"I'm applied music major, Percy Jackson" he answered nonchalantly.

"Is that so . . . Let's hear what you thought of the performance just now." Apollo challenged.

Annabeth looked at him expectantly, something in the back of her mind told her that she'd seen him before, but she really don't know where or when. She shook the thought away and listened to what he has to say about her performance instead.

Percy turned his head sideways, "I'm not sure about that, but it was easy to fall asleep to."

The whole class laughed and Annabeth glared at him. But it looks like he doesn't really care.

* * *

><p>"That makes me mad!" Annabeth pounded her fist in the table of the traditional music practice room. She was on the middle of making posters with her friends Piper McLean, Juniper Green and Katie Gardner for the beneficial concert she was planning to raise funds in order to help her sick professor pay the hospital bill. "What? Easy to fall asleep to? The more I think about it the angrier I get." She said, seething.<p>

"That's right! What a hateful fellow!" Piper said. "That's why, just forget about that guy. Did you hear what I said just now?"

"Oh, what is it?" Annabeth asked.

"The Half-bloods!" Piper squealed

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows, "What's that?"

Piper looked at her as if she were expecting her to say "April fool's day!"

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"How can you not know the Half-bloods? Our school's idols are bigger than celebrities!"

Annabeth smiled sheepishly, "Oh, is that so? Are they that famous?"

"Curious?" Piper smiled "So let's go see one of their performances in a bit. I heard they're performing every night in Dionysus' bar, The Olympic"

Annabeth smiled, "I'm going to the hospital in a while. I promised professor that I'll show her my One Day Tea House poster"

Wondering what the One Day Tea House meant? Well, remember that Annabeth and her friends were making posters for a beneficial concert that was meant to help Professor Brunner pay his hospital bills. One Day Tea House was the name of the concert.

Piper seemed to think for a moment then said, "If the Half-bloods would perform for One Day Tea House, we don't need to struggle to sell the tickets anymore. It would be the jackpot!" Piper squealed.

This seems to capture Annabeth's attention, "Jackpot?" she repeated, an excited glint in her eyes. She knows, deep inside her, that on their own they'd struggle to find much of an audience, but if the half-bloods were to share the stage with them, they could attract a large number of attendees.

* * *

><p>"This was an idea we came up with the professors." Dean Hera said to 23 year old Luke Castellan, who came all the way from Broadway to direct the Centennial performance of the University. "The main concept is the Centennial Anniversary." She explained to Luke who was examining the script.<p>

"It also implies that we're making a comeback." Luke smiled as he looked up. "This sounds interesting. But I also have my difficulties."

"Glad to have you back here, Luke" Hera smiled.

Luke smiled and scanned the script again, he examined the staff that's going to help him organize the musical and saw that his past love, Thalia Grace – now choreographer and dance professor at Goode, was one of the staff.

"Thalia was one of the staff." Hera said as he saw Luke's expression. "Her choreography would be helpful, so I ask her for this favor. You knew about her returning to school, right?"

Luke remained silent. Hera sighed.

"You must have not heard it because of your Broadway shows. She has been teaching since last semester. But you'll do it, right? You have to do it, Luke. The president of the school hopes that you'll do it."

Luke nodded, "It's only a school performance."

At that moment, the door of Hera's office opened and revealed a baffled Thalia Grace.

"Oh, Professor Grace, has class ended?" Hera asked.

"Yeah" she whispered, her teary eyes locked at Luke – who seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

"It's been a while since you two saw each other, huh?" Hera said. "Has it been 3 years?"

Hera sensed that the atmosphere was too awkward so she thought about easing it up a bit, "We were just about to go eat. Do you want to go together?"

Thalia broke her gaze from Luke and muttered, "No."

"I'm sorry." Luke immediately said "I'll leave first." And he began to stand up but Hera said, "Why? Didn't you say you'll leave after eating?"

"That was the original plan . . . but I suddenly lost my appetite. I'll carefully consider you're proposal." Hera started to say something but Luke was already out the door.

She sighed, "Looks like he's really busy. Let's go eat together if you hadn't had lunch yet." She told Thalia, who was trying hard not to cry.

"No, thanks. I have something on." She murmured and also left the office.

* * *

><p>"Were there always so many people here?" Annabeth asked as she, Piper and Katie entered the Olympic Bar.<p>

"Well, everyone's going crazy since The Half-bloods are performing today" Katie told her.

"There are no good seats!" Piper whined.

Annabeth scanned the room and found a table at the upper right corner near the stage. They made their way to the table and waited for the Half-bloods to perform. Annabeth was actually very curious to see the Half-bloods.

"Is the "half-bloods" or whatever they're called, so great?" she asked Piper and Katie.

But they've never got the chance to answer her because Annabeth's phone suddenly rang. She looked at the caller ID and sighed at what she saw. Annabeth excused herself and went outside the bar to answer the call.

"ANNABETH CHASE!" her dad yelled.

She bit her lip and said, "Yes dad? What's the matter?"

"Didn't I tell you to iron my suit for the meeting today?"

Annabeth grimaced and bit her fingernails. She completely forgot about that because she was under complete stress just by thinking about the concert. Heart beating wildly she said, "I'm sorry. Please just wear a . . . polo or something for today." She pulled the receiver away from her ear, expecting her dad to yell at her again. But no reply came. She tried to apologize again, "I'm sorry. I'll iron them nicely tonight."

"Make sure about that!"

"Yes" annabeth sighed as she hung up. "Ah. My life" Why must her father be so harsh to her? She sighed again and turned to re enter the bar. But as she turned, she was surprised by the sight before her.

There he was . . . Percy Jackson standing with some girl. His face was expressionless and he's waiting for the girl to say something.

The girl was twisting her hands nervously, "So . . . how about dating me?"

There was no change in Percy's expression as he said, "No. I don't want to." It looks like he's used to girls asking him to date them, like it happens every day.

The girl's eyes began tearing up, "Why? Are you dating someone else? I heard you're not."

Percy smiled, "I really hate people who are ugly."

Annabeth was shocked at his attitude. Honestly, the girl was pretty cute. Who does Percy Jackson thinks he is? Annabeth was about to slap him but thankfully, the girl beat her to it.

She slapped Percy and ran away. Percy, however, just sighed and made his away to the bar, but before he could enter he stopped and looked at Annabeth. His sea green eyes stared at her for a moment and she felt as if she was melting. She racked her brain for a reason of why she was standing there.

"Oh, I was just . . . " she stammered and pointed to her phone. It's like she lost her ability to speak and her mind just thought about how handsome he is. _Snap out of it, Annabeth. He's a jerk!_

"Do you want to confess to me, too?" he asked her. His voice was the most beautiful sound she ever heard.

Annabeth laughed humorlessly, "What nonsense are you saying?"

His face was still expressionless, "If not, nevermind" he said and continued walking inside the bar.

Annabeth gaped at him. When he was completely out of view she muttered to herself, "What was that? He totally has prince syndrome! Complete jerk. I hate him!" And she, too, went inside the bar.

She took the seat between Katie and Piper, who was staring moony-eyed at the other three members of the half-bloods who were tuning the instruments. The vocalist/guitarist, however, was still not on stage.

"I just met an unlucky bastard." She grumbled to Katie and Piper.

"Who?" Piper asked, her eyes still glued to the stage.

Annabeth buried her head in her hands, "He's the one who told everyone in class that he can easily fall asleep at the sound of the violin"

At that moment everybody squealed. Turns out that the vocalist/lead guitarist walked on the stage and picked up his guitar. As the half-bloods started to play, Annabeth lifted her head, only to see that the lead guitarist and singer was none other than Percy Jackson himself. His face, yet again, shows no emotion. Although there's this cool aura vibrating around him.

Piper and Katie squealed among the many others.

"He's the guy I'm talking about!" Annabeth yelled at them, but no one's listening to her. Because Percy started to sing. The moment she heard him sing, her gray eyes softened. She seems a tad bit mesmerized by him. She knew that there something about Percy that nobody understands. Like he's acting that way because he's reserving his affection for someone special and that he's tired of everyone treating him special just because he's famous.

Annabeth listened to Percy's singing.

The beginning started coincidentally for us.

At first, I'd never know this would be love even in my dream, but it is.

Your heart keeps going thump thump

You keep smiling at me and starting to love me without even realizing it.

You have fallen for me, fallen for me, melted in my sweet love.

You have fallen for me, fallen for me, mesmerized by my charming gaze.

See my eyes You fell for me

See my eyes You have fallen for me

Love always comes unexpectedly like destiny.

It soaked me like shower I'd never know it was love.

even eyes closed, i occur to you from time to time.

Whenever you see your face blushing, You fall in love with me without even realizing it.

You have fallen for me, fallen for me, melted in my sweet love.

You have fallen for me, fallen for me, mesmerized by charming gaze.

See my eyes You fell for me

See my eyes You have fallen for me

I fall in love with you too Now i will confess I am in love with you.

I fall in love with you too My heart says I am in love with you.

See your eyes just look at me

See your eyes I love you

(see my eyes) forever and ever even after time passes

(see my eyes) without knowing it you have fallen for me.

How ironic that the song is all about how he's fallen for a girl and doesn't have the courage to do something about it. PSH! Like this boy's ever lived a moment of insecurity about his romantic prowess. Then again, he could pretty much be singing about dog poop and his adoring audience would find a way to see the romance in it. She was brought back to reality by Piper and told her that it's time to talk to the half-bloods. So they went out of the Olympic and saw the band members getting ready to leave.

"Over there, let's go." Piper pointed at Percy, thinking that he's the leader of the band.

Percy looked at them with his all too familiar expressionless face, although you can see that there's a hint of happiness in his sea green eyes, "What?" he asked Piper.

Piper, overcome by nervousness, shoved Annabeth forward, "She wants to tell you something."

"Hey!" she hissed. She glared at Piper before turning to Percy, who was looking at her questioningly. She bit her lip nervously and said, "Well . . . about that . . ." she trailed.

"Talk to him" Percy said, pointing to the one who played the drums. "He's the leader." He finished before climbing his bicycle and pedaling away.

"O . . . kay?" Annabeth stared after him. He really is cold and distant. She turned her attention to the drummer.

"Hi, my name is Nico di Angelo. And this is Jason Grace and Travis Stoll." Nico said, referring to the two guitarists. "Sorry about Percy, he needs to pick up his sister from school. What was it you wanted to say?"

"Well, you see, we're doing a beneficial concert and . . . we uh, need you to perform." Annabeth said. She realized that it was a lot easier to talk to Nico. In the corner of her eye, she saw Piper staring at Jason and Katie staring at Travis. "So, you in?"

Actually, Annabeth's request was something Percy would have flatly turned down if he'd stuck around to hear the request, but because he'd left it to soft hearted Nico to handle . . .

Nico seemed to think about it for a moment. "Well, technically, I'm not really the leader. Percy is. But, well, he put me in charge of this, so, okay. We'll do it. It's for good cause anyway."

Annabeth sighed in relief and patted Nico's back, "Thanks, Nick!"

"Hey, I think I'm going to like you!" Nico laughed. "Anyway, see you tomorrow. Come on, guys. Let's go"

**So, how'd you like it? Please Review! I also wanted to tell you that the next chapters will have slight Percabeth. But it will become total percabeth I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

"Wow! He's so handsome!" one of the middle schoolers murmured as they saw Percy standing by his bike, waiting for his sister, Nicole. Nicole Jackson was the only person Percy ever smiled to. Except maybe his band mates. One thing you need to know about him is that he's a loving and caring brother. He was scanning the crowd for his sister when he heard her all too familiar voice, "Percy!" 11 year old Nicole said as she ran to Percy.

He patted her head and smiled.

"Help me say 'happy birthday' to Hazel once." Nicole pleaded, using her puppy dog eyes.

"What?" Percy asked, perplexed, but still smiling.

"Help me and just say it. Say it to the girl in the middle" Nicole pointed to Hazel's direction.

Percy looked at Hazel, who was near to jumping up and down and has a very red face, and back to Nicole, who was still staring at him with puppy eyes. How can he ever say no to his sister? He sighed in defeat and looked back at Hazel.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "Hazel . . . Happy Birthday!"

The moment he said that, Hazel lost it. She jumped up and down and squealed like there's no tomorrow. Percy grimaced and looked at Nicole. She, however, has a look of triumph in her face. She walked towards Hazel and held out her hand at her.

"Okay?" Nicole asked, still smiling.

Hazel nodded, "Too cute" and handed Nicole a ten dollar bill.

Nicole took it gingerly, "Thank you!"

When Percy saw this, he laughed. When did his sister get so smart? She was using him as business. Of course he knew that it'll work. Ever since he started working at The Olympic he became so famous. He thought it was cool. His sister never failed to make him happy.

Nicole ran towards him again and jumped at the back of his bike, "Percy, let's go!" she said sweetly.

Percy took one last look at his sister's classmates and took off, leaving them all squealing.

* * *

><p>"Look! The poster came out today. Not bad right?" Annabeth told professor Brunner. She was showing him the One Day Tea House poster the four of them made at the practice room. Professor Brunner has cancer and was at the hospital for a long time now. They were doing the concert to help him pay the bill.<p>

Professor Brunner nodded, "Very pretty" he said softly.

"Right?" Annabeth repeated, happiness evident in her eyes "Piper painted it. She's really talented in this area."

"How are the preparations?" Brunner said, breathing heavily, like every word took an effort for him to say.

"It's been prepared. Don't worry. We also invited a band." Annabeth told him.

"Band?"

Annabeth nodded, "A band from school called The Half-bloods. They are very popular. The event is going to be great!"

"Thank you." Brunner said weakly.

"Then you should quickly get well and give us lessons. Professor Apollo is so scary. He doesn't tolerate mistakes." She said.

Brunner smiled and nodded.

"Our promise . . . you must keep it." Annabeth told him.

"Of course." He replied.

Annabeth smiled and held his hand tighter.

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" Annabeth said the moment she entered their house. She was making her way to her room when she stepped on something. She saw her secret stash of modern music CDs – sent by her mother – all broken and scattered on the floor. She knew that only her father would do this kind of thing. She can't hold back her anger because that's her only connection to her mother. She grabbed the CDs and stomped her way to her father's room.<p>

She slammed the door open and yelled, "What is this? Did you go through my room?"

"I told her not to do useless things. We can still live well without modern music" he said calmly. "If she has money to buy those, ask her to send you more allowance instead."

Annabeth laughed humorlessly, tears forming in her eyes, "Why are you doing whatever you want? That was something my mother sent me!"

"Who are you yelling at?" her father said, eyes flashing. "Go and iron my suit. So I can wear them tomorrow."

Annabeth gave up. She slammed the door close so hard.

"Well, look at that temper . . . " Fredrick muttered "If I had known earlier, then I would have secretly thrown it away."

* * *

><p>The next day . . .<p>

"Percy . . . " Nico said the moment Percy parked his bike. He sounded a little bit . . . guilty?

"Hm?" Percy asked.

Nico pursed his lips, "I . . . think I made a mistake." He said "I agreed to a performance. One Day Tea House"

"One Day Tea House?" Percy repeated. He nodded and seemed to think about it. "Reject it."

Nico grimaced, "I've already accepted the money."

"Return it, then" Percy replied.

"I already spent it!" Nico whined.

"You got the money yesterday and already spent it all?" Percy asked disbelievingly.

"About that . . ." Nico trailed "last night I was too hungry after the performance . . . It wasn't even beef! I only ate some pork belly, and then the money was gone"

One thing you need to know about Nico, is that even though he's soft hearted, he eats like a pack of wolves.

Percy stared at him and sighed, "When is the performance?"

"Ah, when was it again? Oh. The day after tomorrow." He said. "Wait, are you doing it?" Nico exclaimed happily.

Percy looked away, "I don't know."

Nico whistled, "I take it that you will be doing it then! That means I don't have to return the money, right? Thank you!"

Percy didn't say a word but only raised his eyebrows at him.

Nico started to walk away but he yelled, "I love you, Perce! You're the best!"

* * *

><p>"Last night was awesome, wasn't it?" Katie said as they ate at the school cafeteria. They were talking about The half-bloods' performance the other night.<p>

"I never thought that a song could be this cool!" Piper squealed.

"I'm so sad that I missed the show," Juniper pouted "but Grover needed me that night. He's got high fever."

Annabeth, though, was not listening to their conversation. She was eating so fast that it made Piper say, "You're going to choke! Eat slowly."

"I have to finish eating quickly and go to the library to write a report." She reasoned. "I had to iron my father's suit yesterday so I couldn't write the report."

"Poor girl, a Cinderella like you still exists." Katie sighed.

Annabeth swallowed the last of her food and stood up, "I'll go now, okay? See you later!"

"Yeah, see you later!"

When Annabeth reached the library she got a few books and scanned the room for any vacant seats. She saw that there wasn't any available except for the table occupied by a sleeping Percy Jackson. Annabeth sighed, does this boy ever do anything? She decided that it's okay to seat beside him since he was sleeping so she made her way towards him. She sat silently and proceeded on making her report.

She was almost halfway to finishing her report when she saw the girl that Percy rejected outside The Olympic bar. The girl whom Percy called ugly was back to following him around like a lovesick admirer. She was carrying a food basket designed with little hearts. She dropped the basket on Annabeth and Percy's study table and began to write a note on a post it. Percy, however, was awakened by the sound of the plastic. He took one look at the girl and said, "What is this?"

The girl blushed, "Please eat this and work hard."

Percy sighed and looked at the opposite direction. He muttered something that Annabeth was pretty sure it was "I wanted to sleep peacefully."

_I sure came at a good time, _Annabeth thought, smiling to herself.

"For hitting you last time, I'm sorry" the girl told him. "Please continue sleeping" the girl smiled last time and took off.

Percy looked tired and disgusted. Annabeth made a face. She followed the girl with her eyes and when she was out of sight, she turned around and came face to face with Percy. They stared at each other for a moment and Annabeth felt she was going to melt yet again. Percy's gaze was so intimidating that she was the first one to look away and pretended to continue doing her report. Although you can easily tell that she was trying to look at Percy from the corner of her eyes.

Percy stood up, straightened his clothes and made his way out of the library, leaving the food basket the girl dropped off. Annabeth saw the food basket and for some reason, she wanted Percy to take it. Not just because a girl gave it to him, also because she knows how much effort the girl exerted on that basket.

"Excuse me," Annabeth whisper shouted at Percy before he can fully exit the library. He turned around to look at her, his eyes questioning.

She took the basket and held it in her hands, "This. You're not taking it?"

But Percy took the wrong interpretation of her question, "If you want to eat it, go ahead."

"Ah, I didn't mean . . . " she didn't finished her sentence because Percy already took off. She felt her blood boiling so she followed him outside.

"Hey! Percy Jackson or whatever your name is!" she shouted as Percy stopped in his tracks and looked around. "You should take this." She said handing him the basket.

"You can have it." Percy said simply. He started to walk away again but Annabeth held his shoulders and took her chance to press the basket in his chest, "But it's yours" she smiled.

"Who are you?" Percy asked her.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "Then, who are you? A person who judge and hurt others based on their appearance? Are you so great?" she said, hatred leaking in her words.

"Did I say that?" Percy challenged.

Annabeth looked perplexed, "Or . . . you could have not." She muttered "In short, don't judge others by their appearance!"

"Aren't you the same?" Percy said.

"Who?"

"If that's not the case, are our shows really that great?" Percy asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't you judge others by their appearance, too?" Percy turned around on her and handed her the basket back. He hates that he's famous for his looks.

"In any case, you could have politely refused it."

"I have my difficulties"

"What difficulties do you have?" Annabeth challenged.

"Receiving so many people's confessions every day. I'm so tired of it." He told her "Although . . . people like you will never understand my feelings."

Annabeth looked ready to strike but she held it in and asked, "Why do you think I will never be able to?" she breathed heavily.

Percy replied simply by looking at her from head to toe.

"Fine, I may not understand," she said "Anyway, what I want to say is –"

"Like I said," Percy cut in "I don't like ugly people. Even talking to you right now is upsetting me."

"What?" Annabeth fumed.

"I can leave now, that you've understand, right?" he started to walk away but stopped and looked around one more time, "Do not chase after me." Then he started walking again.

Annabeth saw red and she followed him hoping to give him a good smack in the face. But she didn't realize that her shoelaces were untied that's why she tripped and goes sprawling to the ground . . . accidentally grabbing Percy's ankle on the way down.

Everyone outside the library went quiet, because now, she inadvertently made literal that metaphor about ankle-grabbing. It can mean merely holding someone back, but in the literal sense it's the ultimate gesture of desperate begging.

Percy was so shocked about what happened but her manly instincts took over and he actually checked to make sure she was okay. But Annabeth was so mortified that she waves him away. Yet, he still insisted on making sure she was okay.

"Are you all right?" he asked yet again.

This time, Annabeth nodded, still sprawled on the ground.

"Are you really all right?"

Annabeth stood up shakily and pushed him away.

"She was probably dumped" she heard one of the bystanders murmur. "As a woman, isn't she embarrassed at all?"

Percy flashed them a look and that seemed to silence them. After helping Annabeth to her feet, he quickly walked away without another word.

* * *

><p>Later than night, Luke was looking at the scrapbook he made following Thalia's career as a ballet and jazz dancer. At first she was on the top of the dance world, but towards the end the headlines allude to her career facing jeopardy. Luke is clearly far from being over her despite their three years apart.<p>

Little did he know that Thalia was practicing alone in her studio late that night, demonstrating that injury had something to do with her shift from performing to teaching. She was dancing to the music when she fell, clutching her ankle.

"You'll fall since the lights are off" Percy said, smiling, suddenly appearing beside her. She didn't notice that he was there all along, watching her.

He started fussing over her injury and applied medicinal spray. In contrast to the way he's acting, with Thalia, he's caring and attentive, all gentleness and concern. Thalia, on the other hand, tried to distance herself.

"It's fine. You can leave now." She told him.

Percy smiled, "It's not done. Not yet."

**Okay. So, there's gonna be a bit of Perlia on the first chapters. Just thought you should know. Please review. I'll update if I'm satisfied, hmkay? Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so here's chapter 4. Fast, right? If you want me to discontinue this just tell me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Chapter 4**

"Under the moonlight, I serve a drink to myself," Nico recited while holding a bottle of soy milk and raising it like he was a first class poet. He was sitting on "Half-blood hill" they call it, because you can see the half-blood members sitting there almost every day. "A jug of wine among the flowers," he continued and took a long breath "I have no one, hence I shall drink alone" he raised the bottle once again and drank it in one swig.

He sighed, "Sure enough, a poet's life is a starving one!" he lied on his back "I'm so hungry! I'm so hungry that I feel like I'm going crazy." He took one long breath and smiled, "Ah, a delicious smell!" he seemed to realize what he just said and shot up "A delicious smell!" he then sniffed the air, "Roasted Chicken!" he exclaimed and then set off to find the source of the smell.

He walked and walked, classroom after classroom, until he came across one classroom where he heard music blaring. He peered through the glass and that when he saw _her._ The most beautiful red haired girl he'd ever seen, dancing gracefully to hip hop music. Nico unconsciously opened the door and went inside to get a better view. The red haired girl turned around and saw him staring at her, mouth open. She turned the music off and raised her eyebrows, "Who are you? Who allowed you to just come in?" she said in a bossy tone.

Nico was still staring at her, moony-eyed "Who are you?"

The girl laughed without humor, "The question is: Who are YOU?"

Nico smiled, "It seems like I finally found my Natasha!"

"Natasha? Stop speaking nonsense and leave so I can practice" the girl retorted.

"You're strange. But you're beautiful. So it's okay." Nico said.

The girl just raised her eyebrows.

"I'll meet you again, right?" Nico asked hopefully. When the girl didn't answer, he left sadly.

"What? Is he crazy?" the girl muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>"Is your leg alright?" Percy asked as he walked a very uncomfortable Thalia home.<p>

"It's all right," she said. "Can't believe I fell down. As a professor, this is so embarrassing."

"I try my best as well." Percy smiled. "You were so cool."

Thalia stopped in her tracks and faced Percy, "Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Don't do that in the future. Please don't come see me at the studio anymore. And don't wait for me until late at night. Whether I have eaten, or if my leg is in pain, don't worry about it. Don't do anything. You should like someone your age." Thalia said.

Percy looked heartbroken, "I don't want to."

"Percy," Thalia sighed

Percy smiled, "Be careful when driving back." He said then climbed his bike and pedaled away.

Thalia watched him until he disappeared and sighed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Annabeth was yet again, late for class. She was up late that night because she was practicing the violin. She was running for class, violin slung in her shoulders, when Percy, riding his bike, stopped and looked at her.<p>

"What is it? I'm busy." Annabeth panted.

"It's really like I expected, you're really strong." He told her.

Annabeth looked at him, puzzled.

"You have the makings of a military General" he said, flexing his own muscles.

"What?" Annabeth fumed.

Percy suppressed a smile and whistled while he continued to bike his way to the school grounds.

"Oh, what was that . . . ?" Annabeth trailed. "Today at 7 p.m.!" she shouted at Percy "Don't you dare be late! I'll have you pay triple!"

Percy raised his arms and showed her that he has a watch. Annabeth remembered that she was late and continued running.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Pollux! It's Luke!" Luke yelled at Pollux, the manager of Dionysus' bar.<p>

Pollux whirled around and said, "Who is this?" he smiled "Isn't this the famous . . . I really can't stand famous people" he said as he and Luke did a manly hug. "Hey, when did you return?"

"it's been a few days. Has business doing well?" Luke asked.

"It's like what you see" Pollux replied, looking at the bar. "It's really lively" he smiled "But why are you here at this hour? It's afternoon. Is something wrong?"

"The president called me over," Luke started "to do a performance."

"Performance? Centennial?"

Luke nodded.

"Well well well, I'm looking forward to the performance. It'll be good."

Luke put his hand in his neck and sighed, "I don't know"

"Oh yeah!" Pollux shot up "Thalia. You haven't met her yet, right?"

"it's not like this is a big place" Luke sighed "How could I have not seen her?"

"You met her already?" Pollux asked disbelievingly.

Luke nodded.

"By the look on your face, looks like it wasn't a very pleasant meeting" Pollux pointed out.

"Are you happy?" Luke asked.

"Of course I'm happy. I can't stand to see that things are good between you and Thalia" he joked as Luke playfully punched his shoulders "The both of you always exclude me in things. Thalia is like that, you're the same as well. Both so cold. What's wrong with meeting each other once in a while? Then again, you got dumped by Thalia."

Luke looked at him sharply, "Who's been dumped?"

"Are you getting angry now? Ah, forget it!" Pollux said. "Watch the performance before you leave. If you wait a little longer, an idol group will be here."

"Idols?"

* * *

><p>Nico entered the Half-bloods' practice room looking very smitten. Jason, Travis and Percy looked at him, completely weirded out.<p>

"No matter how you look at it . . . I think I have fallen inlove." Nico told them.

The three boys smiled and went back to tuning their guitars for the One Day Tea House show.

"Somebody must have bought you a meal" Jason laughed.

"No" Nico said.

"Then hamburger?" Travis added.

"No."

Both Travis and Jason shot up, "Nobody really bought you anything?"

Nico nodded while smiling. Then he realized what they said. "Why?"

"You're the one who falls in love whenever someone buys you food." Percy said as a matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Nico exclaimed. "Am I such a playboy?"

"You didn't know?" Travis joked.

Nico pouted, "this time, it's real." He said, then he was back to that smitten look "This time, I think I found my Natasha."

"Natasha?" Jason repeated. "Who is Natasha?"

"I don't know" Travis said. "Perce, do you know?"

"Isn't she a singer?" Percy replied.

"That's Narsha." Jason pointed out.

"Oh" Percy nodded.

"It's time for One Day Tea House" Travis said as he checked his watch. Jason and Travis dragged an in love Nico out the door, "You're not going?" they asked Percy.

Percy's phone rang, "you go first." He told them.

When the three disappeared he picked up his phone, "Yes Nicole?" he asked.

"Percy . . . "came in Nicole's weak voice. "I feel like I'm going to die"

Percy's smile fade away and he shot up from where he's seated, "What?" he didn't wait for a reply. He run out of the practice room and to his bike. Uh-oh. What about the concert?

* * *

><p>"Beer?" Pollux asked Luke "Look at this business. Today is a great day as well."<p>

First up are Annabeth and her friends, Piper, Juniper and Katie. They're group is called "Windflower" and they play traditional or classical music.

"For coming to One Day Tea House, to help raise funds for Professor Brunner's hospital expenses, thank you very much." She said to the audience, who are looking forward to the half-bloods play.

She took her position on the stage and they started playing. They played a soft, melodious harmony that everyone started appreciating them. Luke, being the director for the Centennial performance, thought that the group has potential.

When they finished their set, Jason, Travis and Nico began setting up their instruments, worried that they can't get hold of their singer. They don't know that Percy has been called by his sister, whose appendix has burst and who undergoes emergency surgery.

Percy was pacing in front of the emergency room and looking at his watch. Wondering how much trouble he's in for not making the show. But he can't find it in his heart to leave his sister alone. At that moment, Sally Jackson, his mom, came running towards him.

"How is Nicole?" she asked warily.

"She just entered the operating room." Percy said, hugging his mom "They said it's acute appendicitis"

Sally sobbed, "You must have gotten a fright."

Percy smiled, "a little" he admitted. "Have you eaten?"

"Not yet" Sally choked out "I was making it when Nicole called me. You haven't eaten either, right?"

"I'll wait for Nicole to come out." He pouted. Knowing that he's mom would force him to eat something. "I'm not hungry."

"Okay. Let's wait first."

Percy looked at his watch yet again. His mom noticed.

"Why? Do you have an appointment?" she asked

"No," Percy smiled "it's nothing important."

* * *

><p>"It's so late already!" the audience grumbled.<p>

"It took them so long just to tune the instruments."

"We're falling asleep waiting for you!"

"Looks like they're waiting for someone. Could it be the singer?"

"What? We all came here just to see him! This is a total hoax!"

Jason looked at Nico for help, who just shrugged and looked at Travis, who looked at Annabeth.

"What do we do?" Piper whimpered "he really didn't come. These are the people who came to see him. What do we do, Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked worried but she's putting on a brave face. She needs to be strong. "I won't let this go. Wait till I get a hold of you, Percy Jackson" she sighed, looking as anxious as ever.

"You said there would be an idol group," Luke told Pollux "so I thought something like Paramore would be here."

The impatient crowd became more restless and began a chant for half-bloods.

"Half-bloods! Half-bloods! Half-bloods! Half-bloods!"

Feeling the pressure to act, Annabeth jumped on stage, grabbed Travis and Jason and told Nico to start playing. As Annabeth reached the microphone, the crowd silenced.

The half-bloods started playing and Annabeth started to sing.

When did it start, it came inside my heart  
>Beating beating, even your little smile makes me shake<br>I waited so long for my fated love  
>It was you, I know it Oh my love is you<p>

You are like cotton candy that melts inside my heart during the whole day  
>You are like a rainbow that makes my heart shine bright<br>Tell me with your sweet voice only to me  
>Even your heart from the beginning, everyday Loving me, I love you, Just be my love<p>

I happen to smile a lot because of your playful voice  
>Even my image in your little eyes is shaking<br>I waited so long for my fated love  
>It was you, I know it Oh my love is you<p>

You are like cotton candy that melts inside my heart during the whole day  
>You are like a rainbow that makes my heart shine bright<br>Tell me with your sweet voice only to me  
>Even your heart in the beginning everyday Loving me I love you Just be my love<p>

Did you know, the day we fall in love like this  
>Did you believe it, the cupid arrow that was sent from heaven<br>I love you like the miracle that came toward me  
>Be with me forever, Everyday Loving me, I love you, Just Be my love<p>

The performance made Luke sit up in interest. An idea sprung into his head for his own show as he watched Annabeth perform her classical music and then take the mic for a pop song.

* * *

><p>"Though it may be hard, try and take deep breaths" the nurse told Nicole, who was lying in the hospital bed, Sally on her side and Percy at the foot of her bed. "Otherwise, the lungs will shrink."<p>

Sally nodded as she tried to remember this note, "Okay, thank you."

When the nurse left, Percy asked, "Nicole, are you okay?"

"Nicole," Sally said softly, "the anesthetic will make the pain go away. Endure it for just a little bit longer. Percy, what do you want to do?"

Percy looked at her. "You go home first." Sally told him. "I will take care of Nicole."

Percy nodded, "Okay." Then he turned to Nicole and smiled, "Nicole, I'm leaving. Get well, okay?"

Nicole nodded weakly as Percy walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming. We're really sorry. Goodbye." Annabeth told the audience as they left one by one. She slumped into one of the chairs and sighed.<p>

Nico approached him nervously, "Percy always keeps his promises. Something must have happened."

"Annabeth, why don't you say something?" Jason asked.

"It's scarier if she's not saying anything." Piper warned them.

Annabeth took a deep breath, "I knew all along that he's a jerk. There's nothing to be disappointed about."

Nico sighed, "He's really not like that."

Annabeth stood up and went to fetch his purse. Luke saw her leaving.

"Traditional music department . . . sounds interesting" he mused.

* * *

><p>"Should I go with you?" Katie asked Annabeth, still trying to cheer her up.<p>

Annabeth shook her head but smiled at her friend, "It's okay. I'll leave after I send this over." She said, gesturing to the money they earned tonight. "Professor is probably tired as well."

"okay then" Katie said. "Oh, the bus is here. I'm going, Annabeth. Take care."

"Take care!" Annabeth waved.

After Katie left, Annabeth heard a voice ask, "Is that a violin?"

Annabeth looked suspicious, "What about it?"

"It looks heavy. You must be quite strong."

"Look, I'm in a bad mood right now, so please, leave." She told the man.

The man laughed, "I don't want to. My mood is really good. Can we talk for a moment?"

"You're not some type of pervert, are you?" she asked. "If you have any strange thoughts . . . "

"Pervert? Hey! I'm a person with high standards." The man defended himself.

"Then what is it?" Annabeth asked.

"I have a friend in the Traditional Music Department, okay?"

"Then why are you following me?"

"Did you learn to sing professionally somewhere?" the man asked "Seeing you just now, you can really sing."

"Oh. Earlier, it was all because of some jerk that I was forced to sing." She replied. "Is it possible that you bought a ticket?"

"And if I did?"

Annabeth smiled, "I just want to thank you, we've managed to raise more money because of you."

Luke laughed, "You say the money is for your professor's hospitalization costs?"

"Yes. I'm on my way to see him." She replied "Oh, the bus is here. Thank you so much for today."

Annabeth jumped in the bus and left. However, Luke saw that she has forgotten her violin. He tried to call her but of course, that would be absurd. So he decided to go to the hospital, instead.

* * *

><p>Luke found out which hospital after calling a friend. He asked what room Professor Brunner's in, but instead the nurse told him that he already died.<p>

He walked out of the hospital, shocked. That's when he saw Annabeth sitting on one of the benches. He approached her anxiously and sat beside her.

"Why are you here?" she asked. Trying to look strong.

"Oh, this . . . " he never finished because Annabeth cut in.

"The things I do always turn out like this. Nothing I do turns out well. They said it's too late. Professor . . . has passed away."

That's when her first tear fell. She's been trying hard not to cry. Luke, sensing her need for someone that will console her, wrapped her into a brotherly hug. And that's where Annabeth cried her heart out.

* * *

><p>The next day, Nico was in class when suddenly the teacher said, "di Angelo, a friend is looking for you."<p>

Nico peered at the door and saw Percy standing there. He stood up hastily.

"What happened? You didn't even answer your phone! A lot of people demanded their money back." Nico yelled.

"Tell them we will return the money. Give this to them." Percy said, handing Nico an envelope.

"I don't want to. Do it yourself, Perce." Nico said, trying to be mad at him. "Annabeth was fuming. Give that to her, yourself."

"Traditional music major, right?" Percy asked.

Nico nodded.

Percy left and tried to find their practice room. He walked through corridors and classrooms and finally he heard the sound of violin. He peered and saw Annabeth playing. Her eyes shut. He saw her sad face. He suddenly felt the need to comfort her, but he put on a cool façade and entered the room. Annabeth stopped playing and looked at him with red rimmed eyes.

"Who said you could come in?" she said sharply.

"I came to return the money." He said, showing her the envelope.

"I don't need your measly money. Take it back." She snapped. "You think you're so great, huh?" she told him, hate and grief seething in her voice "Just because your looks are acceptable and you have some popularity, you think you're all that, huh? I've heard your music before." She put her hand in her heart, "here. It wasn't moved by your music at all. So quit showing off." Annabeth started to sob.

Percy sat down beside her, "I understand how you feel, but . . . you'd better take it. Isn't this for professor's hospital bill?" he asked.

Annabeth looked at him sharply, "What?" she fumed. "I really don't understand why those girls would chase after a guy like you every day. You're ruthless, unlucky and nauseating. What's so great about you? Consider it my mistake. Go away, and don't you dare show yourself in front of me again!" she tried to slap Percy but before her hand reached his face, Percy held it in his firmly.

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: One thing, I don't want to rush this story so Percabeth will have to go low and slow. This story is from heartstrings if you know the drama. This is the kind of story where the hero and heroine were always bickering, and making each other jealous, same old same old and BAM, they fall in love. Besides, this story will be long, like, really long. I promise, you're gonna love me for not rushing this. So, my tip for you, is just enjoy it while it's here.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

**Chapter 5**

_She tried to slap Percy but before her hand reached his face, Percy held it in his firmly._

"Do you want me to show you?" Percy said, Annabeth's hand still in his, "This ruthless, unlucky and nauseating guy . . . Why there are so many people chasing after him?"

Annabeth stared at him, anger ebbing away. She pulled her hand away from him and said, "Don't kid around. Who says I want to know?"

Percy looked at her with expressionless eyes,"I've heard it too. Your performance. You too . . . "he imitated Annabeth's gesture of putting her hand in her heart, "Here, it wasn't moved at all. Not even a little bit."

She laughed humorlessly, "Do you know the essence of traditional music? Do you know its soul?" she spat at him.

Percy laughed, "Do I need to?"

"If you don't, then you shouldn't be talking!" she snapped. "It's a million times better than your noisy music."

Percy looked insulted, "Is that so? Do you want to bet?" he challenged Annabeth.

Annabeth, thinking that it will hurt her pride to refuse, and maybe the effect of her anger, agreed. "Fine. Let's do that." She said indignantly "What are we betting?"

Percy suppressed a smile, "What if you lose?"

"If I lose . . ." Annabeth trailed.

". . . then you'll be my slave for a month." Percy supplied.

Her eyes widened, but she composed herself immediately, not wanting to show Percy she's weak, "Let's do that. One month or two months, however long you want."

Percy smiled at her, the kind that's sweet and gentle, "Are you okay with that?"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "Don't go denying it when you lose later. Now go away."

Percy looked hurt, but then he put on his brave face again, "Fine." He huffed, and then stomped out of the practice room. Not knowing that Piper has heard their whole conversation. She came bustling in the room.

"Annabeth," Piper panted

"Call them over" Annabeth said seriously. If she wants to win, they have to practice hard. And by hard, she means REAL hard.

Page Break

"Slave?!" Katie and Juniper yelled at the same time.

"I want to lose!" Piper squealed. "Percy's slave? No . . . I'd even carry his shoes."

Annabeth looked at her with disgust, "Hey, snap out of it! This involves our pride. Also, this concerns our professor. "

Katie sighed, "That's true. But, what piece should we perform?"

Annabeth frowned, "We'd have to look for it. A piece that truly captures the soul of classical music. "

"But, when Percy sings, everyone would be dazzled," Juniper argued.

Annabeth smiled, "that's why I said singing is prohibited. Evaluation will be based solely on the music."

"Then we have a chance in winning this!" Piper squealed.

"Right?" Annabeth smiled "Those people who treat traditional music as a joke . . . absolutely cannot be forgiven-"

"What are you saying?" Lee Fletcher, their department head, interrupted. "Who's treating traditional music as a joke?" he asked.

"Hey, how long have you been there?" Annabeth asked. She doesn't want him to know about their bet.

"From just now," Lee answered. "Tell me, what we're you talking about?"

"You know of the band called The Half-bloods, right?" Piper said "The one with the very handsome boys."

"Stop it!" Annabeth hissed.

Piper ignored her, "Anyway, he's the one who said Annabeth's performance was easy to fall asleep to."

"The Half-bloods' from the applied music department, right?" Lee asked. "Those kids . . . " he said through gritted teeth, then stormed off.

Annabeth guessing that he was going to scold them or something, ran after him, "Hey! Where are you going?!"

But too late. Lee already reached the traditional music department's practice room and said, "Hey, those kids at the applied music department said they wanted to compete with us! They think we're a total joke."

"Compete?" one of the students repeated, unable to believe.

"Hey! Hey, it's not like that!" Annabeth panted as she entered the room "that was just . . . for fun! Yeah, the bet was just for fun." She laughed "Please don't pay any attention to it."

But unfortunately, nobody listened to her, "We must win this." Lee told them. "This concerns the reputation of the Traditional Music Department. For our late professor's sake," he said dramatically "we definitely can't lose!" he looked at Annabeth expectantly.

She sighed and said, "Yes. I will do my best. I absolutely won't lose to them. Don't worry."

And they all cheered. While Annabeth thought of how much trouble she's in.

Page Break

After escaping from their clutches, Annabeth walked absent-mindedly, sighing from time to time. She was thinking of Percy. Sure, he's arrogant and selfish and a complete jerk, but she's sure she saw him smile sweetly at her. Maybe her mind's playing her. He just did that so she can be soft towards him and she will never, ever be nice to him.

"We're doomed." She sighed. "What should I do? I was completely fooled by that jerk's provocation!" she stomped her foot, "Annabeth, you fool, idiot!" she kept walking, her head bent down, until she bumped her head into a strong chest.

"OW!"

"Oh!"

"I'm so sorry!" Annabeth told Luke, her hand clutching her head while Luke was rubbing his chest. "Are you all right?" she asked him.

"I think you broke my ribs," Luke joked

"What?" Annabeth panicked.

"Is your head made out of stone?"

"Huh? Seriously!"

Luke put his both hands on Annabeth's head and started to swing it, "This would be great as a weapon when one occasionally gets into a critical situation."

Annabeth struggled to get out of his grasp and when she did she told him, "You're the one with toothpick-like ribs!"

"Are you angry?" Luke asked. "Stop frowning. You'll get wrinkles." He smiled at her.

Annabeth smiled, "What brings you here today?"

Luke raised her violin, "I planned to give this to you last time. But the timing wasn't right." He handed the violin to her.

Annabeth sighed in relief, like it was the only good thing that happened to her all day, "Oh, thank you, sir. I thought I lost it."

"Cut the formalities. I'm not really a teacher here, just the director. Call me Luke. Besides, it's not 'I thought', you really did lose that violin. I found it for you." He teased. "You should be grateful."

Annabeth smiled sweetly, "Yes. And also, for that time in the hospital, thank you."

"People cry, not because they're weak, Annabeth. But because they've been strong for too long." He told her "I normally am a very busy person, you know. You . . . have you heard of a place called Broadway?" he joked "I'm a person who's been there before."

Annabeth laughed, "You know I live in New York. Suddenly . . . you remind me of a certain someone." She said referring to Percy.

"Who?" Luke asked.

"There's someone. A narcissistic prince. " she said.

"Narcissistic prince?" Luke asked, wondering how the hell he was connected to this person.

Annabeth smiled, "Yes."

Page Break

The half-bloods were practicing their music. Jason, Nico and Travis still didn't know that Percy made a bet. The three were strumming their guitars and Nico pounding the drums, when Percy suddenly stopped and sighed.

The three looked at him questioningly but Nico asked, "Ever since we started today, what's wrong with you? Do you not have enough energy? Shall I get you something to eat?" he asked expectantly.

Travis gestured him to shut it and told Percy, "That's right. You seem so irritable today."

"The competition is in three days." Percy said.

The three looked at him, confused, "What competition?" Jason asked.

"The competition against the Traditional Music department" he told them, but he was mainly referring to Annabeth. He was still thinking of her face.

"Why the sudden competition?" Nico asked.

"We've been challenged." He said.

The others just looked at him weirdly.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Are you really going to compete?" Jason asked

Percy sighed, "I already said so. Why do you keep on asking?"

"Why were you provoked into a challenge so easily?" Travis inquired. "A guy who's nonchalant at everything"

"It's Annabeth, right?" Jason asked. "The one that sang at One Day Tea House?"

Percy looked at him,"sang?"

"Oh! What a coincidence!" Travis smiled

Percy stood up immediately, "let's go to class!" he said and walked out of the practice room. Travis and Jason followed him while laughing, leaving Nico alone because he doesn't have a class.

He plopped into a chair near the table and popped open a bag of cheetos. He started eating when he saw the red haired girl he was crushing on outside the door. He jumped up and approached her, "What brings you here?" he asked. "Are you here to see me?"

The girl frowned, "Percy isn't here?"

Nico looked disappointed, "Percy already left for class. Do you know Percy?"

"Why do you want to know?" the girl raised her eyebrows. "Enough about me, why are you here?"

"That's because I'm the drummer here. I'm Nico di Angelo."

"What?!" the girl asked in disbelief "You're Nico? Well, that's just ridiculous. Anyway, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Then she started to leave but Nico called her back.

"Rachel!" Nico called

"What?"

"We're going against the Traditional Department in the competition. Are you going to come watch?" Nico asked.

"I'll . . . think about it." Then she stormed off the room.

Page Break

"Because of that Percy guy, nothing is going well," Annabeth complained to her mom, whom she was speaking to through the phone, that night. "Now, even the fate of the Traditional Music Department is in danger."

Athena Chase, her mom, was a professor in architecture in some private college in San Francisco. She was allowed to visit her twice a year, but Annabeth's dad doesn't know that she has contact with her mom even though it's not visitation days.

"What a mean fellow," her mom said "even wanting to use somebody else's precious daughter as a slave. Do you want me to give him some pocket money? So he'll let you off this time?" she joked.

"Hey! What are you talking about? You know I won't back down!" Annabeth said indignantly.

"That's my girl!" Athena said proudly "But is that guy handsome, huh?"

"Ew! Mom! Although . . . just like a young girl, he's quite pretty." She smiled. "Didn't I say it before? He's a total narcissistic prince. I really don't understand what's so great about him that makes people chase him around like that?"

"In this next competition . . . how about I quietly go take a peek?" Athena offered.

Annabeth smiled brightly, "Really? It's on Thursday."

"Ah . . . I don't think I can. Since it's not on a weekend. I'm sorry, sweetie." Her mom apologized.

Annabeth's smile faded. She really missed her mom, "It's alright. If you came, I'd be even more nervous" she bluffed.

"Annabeth" her dad's voice filled the room. Because of shock, Annabeth lost his grip on her phone it clattered on the floor. "why are you not sleeping?"

"Dad!" she exclaimed as she picked up her phone, "you scared me!"

"Are you on the phone now?" he asked.

Annabeth grimaced and brought the phone's receiver to her ears and said, "Oh, Piper, sorry. Let's talk later."

Athena laughed on the other line and said, "Goodnight, sweetie." Then she hung up.

"Dad, can you please knock first?" Annabeth said.

"Why are you on the phone so late?" her dad asked.

Annabeth struggled to come up with a bluff, "Piper said that she had something to tell me."

Her dad frowned but then made his way out.

Page Break

The next day at school, Annabeth was walking with Piper, Katie and Juniper when they saw _it._ People had gathered around a blue poster plastered into the notice board.

**INVINCIBLE WINDFLOWER vs. THE HALF-BLOODS**

**We support WINDFLOWER**

**-Students of Traditional Music Department**

"It seems like the guys posted this up." Katie whimpered, ashamed.

"So embarrassing!" Piper whined "Let's quickly take it down."

"What is this?" one of the students said "The traditional Music students must have posted that. Invincible windflower? Hey, call everyone to come over!" they sneered.

"Seems like it's already too late," Juniper said.

Annabeth however was not looking at their poster, but at the opposite side of the notice board was a large tarpaulin for The Half-bloods, where most of the students were standing.

"Hey, take a look at that." Annabeth told her friends.

**Rare and Legendary**

**THE HALF-BLOODS**

**FIRE.**

"We are so dead." Piper said.

Annabeth decided not to comment about anything. She started walking, leaving her friends behind. She walked and walked until she stopped because of the person in front of her: Percy.

Annabeth started to walk in the opposite direction but Percy did the same. She tried the other way, but again, Percy imitated her.

"Is it fun?" she snapped at him.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Percy snapped back.

"You haven't forgotten about the competition, have you? Don't you dare try to run away." She told him.

Percy smiled and brought his lips to her ears, this gesture sent shivers to her spine, "You better not cry when you lose."

Annabeth pushed him away, "Just wait and see, Percy Jackson, I will torture you for a month." She told Percy, who just smiled and walked away.

She huffed and continued making her way to their practice room only to find her friends waiting for her. She told them that they need to practice if they want to win, so practice they did.

But in the middle of the piece, Annabeth stopped playing and said, "Hold on a second."

The three looked at her pleadingly.

"This is too common. Should we try another song?" she asked them.

Piper sighed, "Annabeth, it's already the fifth time. Let's just go ahead with this one."

Annabeth shook her head, "No. This is too common. Let's find another one."

She grabbed the music sheets and rummaged it for a new song. Not thinking that all the while, Percy was doing the same thing with his band mates.

They were playing the piece they chose for the competition when Percy stopped and waved his hands at them. Travis sighed, "What is it this time?"

"What are you not satisfied with this time?" Jason whined.

"This isn't it either" Percy told them, referring to the piece. "Other than this, do we have something else?"

"Again?" Nico exclaimed "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah! Let's eat so that we'll have strength." Jason supported.

Percy shook his head, "I'm not hungry."

The three boys sighed. "I hate you" Nico grumbled but Percy ignored him.

Page Break

Thalia was, once again, practicing in her studio that night when she heard the door open. Thinking It was Percy, she said, "Why are you here? I already told you not to come anymore."

But when she turned around, she saw it was no Percy, it was Luke. Memories flooded through her and tears began forming in her eyes.

"Were you expecting someone?" Luke asked.

It took a minute for her to answer, "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Seems like you fell, is your leg alright?" Luke asked her again.

"It's fine. You don't have to be worried." She grabbed her towel and started to walk out but Luke said, "I heard that you're going to be the choreographer for the Centennial Performance. I might be directing it."

"So?" Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Don't do it. You're not of that level yet" Luke told her. "Just because you dance well, that doesn't make you a good choreographer"

The tears she's been trying to hold back fell, "You haven't even seen it."

"When a person has to hide behind others to practice, it should already be obvious" Luke said. "I understand that you're anxious to prove your ability. But if you don't want to be pitied, it's best to end it here." He told her harshly.

"What?" Thalia fumed.

"I'm saying this for your sake. You should end it here."

"No." she said firmly. "Sympathy. If you want to sympathize, it's fine with me. I'll be more than glad to receive it."

Luke also had tears forming in his eyes, honestly, he's just afraid of falling in love again with Thalia, or rather, he's afraid that his buried feelings for her will resurface again, "Tell me, how am I supposed to work with you?!" he roared, shocking Thalia.

"Why should I care?" Thalia yelled back and she ran out of that room.

Page Break

"Didn't I tell you to eat first since I'd be coming home late?" Annabeth told her father as she prepared their dinner. "All the side dishes were prepared. You just needed to take them out to eat. Must you order me around to be satisfied?"

"Of course. With a daughter here, why should I do it myself?" Fredrick told her. But actually, he just wanted to eat with Annabeth.

"Dad, you're always like this. That's why others disregard me as well." Annabeth said.

"Who's disregarding you?" he demanded.

"There's this guy. That guy looks down on traditional music, saying that it has no soul."

"What?! Which wicked fellow said those words? And you just let him off like that?"

"At any rate, I will put him to shame." Annabeth smiled "We've made a bet on a performance."

"What kind of bet?" her dad asked. "What happens if you lose?"

"The loser will be a slave for a month" Annabeth beamed.

"This cunning guy . . . He can't find a slave anywhere? He dares to take away my slave." He joked.

"I won't let this guy off" Annabeth huffed "So you really do see me as your slave."

"Annabeth, this is war. Don't think of sleeping, and focus on your practice instead, understand?"

"What?!"

Page Break

"Although it's great that you've agreed, will you have time for it?" Hera asked Luke the next day. "Don't you have another performance?"

"The schedule is a tad tight, but I'll squeeze in some time." Luke told her "It also reminds me of my days in college. I felt that it would be interesting."

"Good then. What are you doing with the performance?" Hera asked him while he's sipping his coffee "Because it is my plan, it might not please you too much."

Luke put down his cup and said, "I'll just redo it then." This shocked Hera.

"Redo it?" she repeated. "Does that mean that the whole production must be redone?"

Luke nodded, "The production team doesn't need to be changed though. We'll just abandon your plan."

Hera remained her cool, "What exactly are you not satisfied with?"

"It's no fun." He said simply. "The scale is too big. The story is too unappealing."

"If you want to change the established plans, the professors may be a bit unsatisfied." Hera said.

"You'll help me convince them, right?"

"I will try to talk to them." Hera sighed "But they are all people with a great sense of pride. It will be a bit difficult to convince them."

"I'll be holding auditions as well," Luke added. "I hope that you will help me prepare a bit."

"I don't know how you will change the entire plan, but I hope you will allow Rachel Dare to participate." Hera told him sternly.

"Who is she?" Luke asked.

"The president's daughter."

Page Break

"Percy! Hey, you have to win!" Silena, one of the applied music students, told the half-bloods. "This concerns our pride."

Percy just nodded, and she went away. Today is the day of the competition and the half-bloods were preparing and tuning their instruments.

"So burdensome, right?" Jason said.

"if we lose, it will be very bad." Travis added.

Percy gritted his teeth, if he loses, he'll be a slave. He had it bad.

"Oh right, Percy, have you heard?" Nico knocked him out of his thoughts. "That professor Annabeth was talking about . . ."

"The one who has cancer?" Travis asked.

"Yes. I heard he passed away." Nico said sadly.

"What?" Percy blurted. He felt a sudden gush of guilt. That's why Annabeth was acting so testy to him the day they made the bet.

"I never thought it'd become like this," Travis said, as he shook his head.

"When did she pass away?" Percy asked.

"The same day as the One Day Tea House event" Nico told him. "I heard they attended the funeral right after the performance."

More guilt. And the way he acted towards Annabeth doesn't seem to ease it a bit. He made a mental note to make it up to her.

Page Break

It's battle time. And like all westerners do, they battle at noon. Annabeth and Percy met at the middle of the stage (which were set up at the middle of the campus) while their band mates stand behind their backs. Among the audience were Luke, Thalia and Hera. Although, Thalia and Hera sit apart from Luke.

Luke, like a big dork, cheered for Annabeth, "Go Annabeth, FIGHT!" he yelled. Thalia flashed him a look and Percy stared at him weirdly. Love square.

Annabeth waved back at Luke awkwardly and turned her attention back to Percy, "Are you fully prepared?"

Percy looked at him softly, "For last time, I'm sorry, Annabeth." He brushed her cheek lightly.

Annabeth seemed electrified by the touch but she shook the feeling off, "What? Are you suddenly afraid to lose?"

"What?" Percy smiled, "Against you, I'll just use my usual strength." He said cockily.

"Oh, is that so? I look forward to it." She smiled, faking sweetness. "Exactly how great is your strength?"

Percy narrowed his eyes and pouted. He was about to make a retort but Pollux, who was invited to host the competition, started "Now we will start the competition with Traditional Music department group Windflower, and Applied music department, The Half-bloods. Then let's have a coin toss to set the order." He fished a coin in his pocket and said, "Then, Annabeth?"

She looked at Percy before answering, "heads."

"Then Percy is naturally tails." Pollux said.

Pollux tossed the coin and voila! It's tails. "The first performance is The Half-bloods!" he yelled and backed out of the stage to give the floor to the Half-bloods.

As usual they wowed the crowd and made the windflower nervous. Annabeth, however, didn't let this to take her down. After the Half-bloods perform, they took the stage. But as she passed by Percy, she heard him whisper, "Good luck"

Annabeth saw her dad at the audience and this seemed to heighten her want to win. They play what starts out as a very traditional mellow piece but becomes an impressive display of string-chops to a catchy beat.

They've got the crowd . . . they build to the climax . . . Percy was getting nervous, thinking he's going to be her slave for a month . . . but just then . . . the string of Annabeth's violin broke, bringing the whole ensemble into a halt.

**Review please. Take note of Luke's part and the play that he needs to direct. It's going to have a big role in this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own anything.**

_They've got the crowd . . . they build to the climax . . . Percy was getting nervous, thinking he's going to be her slave for a month . . . but just then . . . the string of Annabeth's violin broke, bringing the whole ensemble into a halt._

Annabeth started to tear up, but of course, she would never ever cry in front of many people. Instead, she ran out of the stage and went wherever her feet would bring her. Of course she could've ignored it, but shock overcame her. And her mind was clouded with shame.

On the other hand, the people Annabeth left started to react, starting with Percy. When she ran away, he had some strange urge to follow her and let her cry in his shoulders. He can't understand this feeling. He still likes Thalia, right? Luke sighed and stood up, hoping to find Annabeth. Thalia and Hera just walked away and muttered that the show was quite interesting. One by one the audience dispersed and headed to a board where they would vote who they think deserves to win.

Piper, Katie and Juniper looked at the scoreboard and saw that the majority voted The Half-bloods to win.

"Sorry." A hoarse voice said behind them. It was Annabeth. "Everybody has worked hard. But because of me, we lost."

"Annabeth," Piper said sadly

Annabeth cut her off with a smile, "I'm sorry. I'll go home, okay?" and she went off.

"She must have been really disappointed," Katie sighed as she watched her friend leave.

"We were too nervous," Juniper said.

"You were all wonderful!" Nico said, surprising the three girls "It's the first time I heard something like that. I seem to have completely fallen in love."

"I can let you listen to it every day!" Piper, who liked Nico as a brother, said.

"Really?" Nico asked "But, aren't you hungry?"

"You're hungry? I'll treat you. Let's go." Piper offered, and the two set off.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was dragging herself to the bus stop while muttering "Fool" "stupid" and "idiot" all the way.<p>

"That was not music" she heard the voice of her dad. And when she looked at the bus stop, she saw him, waiting for the bus.

"You didn't leave yet?" she asked him.

"They're loud and crazy. And not one of them has real substance." Her dad told her, trying to make her feel better. Which was a little unusual for Fredrick. "If the string didn't break, you would've won for sure."

"Dad," Annabeth choked.

"Come to think about it, he really looks like me when I was younger" he mused.

"Who?"

"That guitar kid, Percy, is it?" he said "And when I was young . . . I looked exactly the same."

"DAD!" she exclaimed, "how do you look alike? Because of you, I can't even cry"

"He looks similar to me . . ."

* * *

><p>"Eat slowly, Nico. You'll choke" Piper told Nico, who was eating so many food that the restaurant will have to close because they ran out of it.<p>

"Pipes, you're not eating those?" he pointed to Piper's roasted chicken.

"No, you want it?" she said hesitantly.

Nico grabbed her plate and started devouring it too.

"Hey, Pipes, another order of fries, okay?" Nico suggested.

Piper stared at him in disbelief. He already finished five cheeseburgers with three large fries and two milkshakes and a plate of roasted chicken. She's not even sure if she has enough money to pay the bill, "All right, wait a moment" she told Nico and grabbed her purse to check if she has enough money. She has only $30.

"Actually . . . " she started to say. "The thing is . . . "

"What is it? We can't order another plate?" Nico asked sadly.

Piper stared at him and couldn't find the heart to refuse, "Yes. Yes! Order, order as much as you like." She laughed. She's in for so much trouble.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was lying on her bed, thinking. "What to do?" she muttered to herself. "How could I face that guy tomorrow? Oh! I'm going crazy!"<p>

She was remembering Percy's face when her phone rang. It was Piper.

At that same moment, Percy, who was on his way home, also had a message from Nico.

"**Percy, I've been caught by the restaurant. You'll come and save me right? ^^"**

Percy sighed.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Annabeth. He ate so heartily. I didn't have the heart to refuse" Piper told Annabeth.<p>

"S'all right. Today, you've suffered because of me, too." She smiled.

"Annabeth, you're an angel." Nico exclaimed.

Annabeth laughed, "But how much did the two of you eat exactly? The waitress was shocked."

"You won't be able to imagine" Piper whispered as Nico fidgeted with his fingers. After a moment, his head shot up and he called, "Percy!"

Annabeth whirled around and came face to face with Percy, who was already staring at her. She immediately looked away.

"Hey, Perce," Nico clapped him in the back. "Annabeth helped pay for us. She really is an angel" he said adoringly.

Annabeth's face was red, "That's enough"

She looked sideways at Percy, who seemed to be glancing at her from the side, too.

"Hey, Pipes, I'll take you home." Nico offered.

"Really?" Piper asked.

"Of course. Women need to be protected." He said manly. Annabeth made a face.

"Sure," Piper smiled, she turned to Annabeth. "Annie, I'm going, okay? Let Percy walk you back."

And the two leaped on Nico's motorcycle and zoomed away, leaving an uncomfortable Annabeth with Percy.

The two stood in silence for a moment until Annabeth spoke, "Today, I actually lost." She said with all the humility she could muster. "According to agreement, you can do whatever."

"Your performance was not bad," Percy said softly "If the string didn't snap, you could've won."

Annabeth's eyes softened at him, "Of course."

"About last time, I'm sorry." Percy said.

"What?"

He pursed his lips, "I wasn't able to keep the agreement. I heard . . . about the professor."

"If I ask why you didn't come, would you tell me?" she asked gently.

Percy hesitated, but one look in her eyes, he gave in, "My sister was sick, and my mother was still at work . . . " he trailed. He looked at Annabeth and smiled, "It's okay if you don't believe me."

"I believe you." She said softly. "Regarding the professor, I know it's not your fault. It's just that . . . If you don't do it like that – "

"I don't care" Percy cut in. "I was the one who didn't keep to the promise."

Annabeth smiled. And Percy returned it to her, only with a hint of mischief in it, "Anyway, a promise is a promise. I will order you around as much as I want." Annabeth pouted at that, while Percy bit her tongue to suppress his laughter.

"That's up to you." Annabeth said sulkily.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"It's all right to not take me home." She pouted,

Percy smiled, "I order you to walk in the opposite direction. But, I'm free anyway. I can take you home."

"Forget it." Annabeth huffed and started walking.

"Okay." And Percy, too, started walking the other way. But only he looked back.

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" Percy said as he entered their apartment. He found his mom and his sister eating ice cream.<p>

"Hey, Perce!" Nicole greeted and he ruffled her hair.

"Where did you go?" Sally asked.

Percy was saved when the phone rang, "I'll get the phone, Percy if you want to eat, just get a spoon." She said, and Percy sat down on her place and started eating Nicole's ice cream.

"Percy!" Nicole whined. "That's mine!" she said as she grabbed her ice cream from Percy's hand.

Sally laughed and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"_Mrs. Jackson?" a woman said._

"Yes, who is this?"

"_I am the wife of Poseidon. This is Amphitrite." _

The truth is, Percy and Nicole have two different dads. Percy's father is Poseidon. And Nicole's dad is Paul Blofis, who already died. Sally looked at her children with sad eyes. It's time to let Percy meet his dad.

* * *

><p>"I haven't seen you in a long time," Amphitrite told Sally as they met at a restaurant the next day. "Have you been living well?"<p>

"Yes," she answered.

"He's called Percy, right?" Amphitrite asked, "Is he doing well?"

Sally nodded, "Why did you look for me?"

"I have something to ask of you . . . "

* * *

><p>"Hey! Just like that, the day is over . . . " Piper said as their last class finished. Annabeth, however, was hiding behind Piper's back, looking everywhere for signs of Percy.<p>

"If you really don't want to do it, I'll be the slave," Katie said as she dragged Annabeth out of Piper's back.

"I'm thankful," Annabeth said sarcastically, "but forget it."

At that moment that she stopped hiding behind Piper, the person she least wanted to see, appeared. Percy Jackson was walking towards her and told her, "What's your phone number?"

Girls within one mile radius of them started to gather around and tried desperately to see Percy's phone number.

Annabeth grimaced before facing him, "What?" she squeaked. "Why do you want my phone number?"

Percy shuffled closer to her, "I need to know your number so I can order you around as much as I want. I do recall that you're the one who made that specification." Percy smiled.

When Annabeth did nothing but stare at him, Percy grabbed her phone that she was clutching and began typing his number.

"How can you just . . . ?" Annabeth faltered.

When Percy was done typing in his number, he gave Annabeth back her phone, gave her one last smile, and began to walk away. Girls around them started to crowd over Annabeth.

"Annabeth, give me Percy's number!"

"Me too! Me too!"

Damn Percy.

* * *

><p>Sally Jackson was standing in front of the hospital where Poseidon was currently confined. Amphitrite's words were still ringing in her ears, "<em>He knows the mistakes he has committed. Even if he dies, he'll not tell. Although he won't say it . . . I know that he misses him. But then his only son, how can he not miss him? I beg you, just once, let him meet with that child."<em>

Sally sighed and prepared herself as she entered the hospital. She asked what room Poseidon was in, and entered it quietly. And there she saw him, looking as sick as ever.

"Just like you said," Poseidon said with difficulty "I'm going to die with beer in my hand" he joked.

"That's you're wish, isn't it? To die while drinking."

"He's still playing the guitar, right?" Poseidon asked.

"What has that got to do with you?"

"Music . . . " Poseidon mused "It would be better if he didn't do it. It's too lonely."

Sally started tearing up, "I'm going. I have a deadline to meet tomorrow. I'll not see you again in the future. Take care." Then she started to walk away from him but Poseidon spoke up, "Sally, I'm sorry." But she didn't turn around. She just cried harder and walked away.

* * *

><p>"How exactly does he want to order me?" Annabeth grumbled as she and Katie were sitting at the bus stop, waiting for the bus. "I'm dead!" she stomped.<p>

"Should I make a bet with him again?" Katie asked. "Next time, he would be sure to admit defeat."

Annabeth pouted, "Forget it. We'll certainly lose."

Annabeth turned her head sideways, and that's when she saw Percy, riding his bike, his sister behind her. Percy saw her too and decided to stop. Nicole gave Annabeth an inquisitive look.

"Percy? Do you know her?" Nicole asked.

"Yes. She's my slave." He said with a smirk. Annabeth glared at them.

"Percy, don't mind that squash-looking girl. Let's go." Nicole said.

Percy laughed but nodded. He smiled at the glaring Annabeth then left.

Annabeth's nostrils flared as she glared at them. She gripped her seat so tight that her knuckles were white.

"Annabeth, your nostrils are flaring." Katie pointed

That's when Annabeth lost it, "AAAAAARRRGGHH!" She jumped out of her seat and shouted at the top of her lungs, "I HATE YOU JACKSON! GO TO TARTARUS!" while stomping her feet and throwing her fists.

Katie flinched at her sudden outburst. Luckily, there are only the two of them at that bus stop.

* * *

><p>"Mom, what's the matter?" Nicole asked as soon as she and Percy entered their apartment and saw their mom's weary face.<p>

Instead of answering, Sally said, "Where did you go? Your wound hasn't healed yet."

"It's too boring." Nicole whined as she sat beside her mom.

"I called her out to go take a spin outside." Percy intervened.

"Be careful," Sally told Nicole.

"All right. Mom, are you sick?" she asked.

Sally sighed, "I'm just a bit tired." She bluffed.

"Mom, if you're tired, you go to bed and rest, okay?" Percy told her "I'll take care of things here."

"Percy . . . " Sally whispered, "your guitar . . . can you not play it?" she requested, vibrating Poseidon's wish.

"Why can't I?" Percy asked.

Sally thought of a reasonable reason, but came out with nothing. So she just said, "It's just, youcan't earn any money." But Percy didn't seem to believe her.

"Is this what the editor of a music magazine is supposed to say?" Nicole asked in fake disbelief.

Sally smiled, "Of course."

"Anyway, how come you came back early today, mom?" she asked. "Tomorrow, you'll send me to school, right?"

"Yeah, now go to your room and fix your things, okay?"

" 'kay." And with that, she vanished from sight.

Sally looked at Percy, who felt uncomfortable under her gaze, "What?" he asked.

"Just thinking, when did you grow this big?" she told him.

Percy looked at himself before smiling broadly at her mother.

"Could it be that the cold personality is also genetic?"She mused. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. You brush your teeth before sleeping, young man."

Percy chuckled.

What he didn't know, is that once in her room, Sally called Athena Chase, who happened to be her best friend.

"_Is the situation very bad?" Athena asked._

"Yes" Sally whispered. "It seems like this time he really won't survive."

_Athena sighed, "Let them meet each other before it's too late."_

"Until now, what qualifications did that person have to meet Percy?"

"_Not for Poseidon, but for Percy. While he's still alive, please let them meet."_

* * *

><p>The next day at school . . . Annabeth was on her way to class when her phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" she answered.

"_It's me, Percy."_

"P-Percy?"

"_Education class, help me for a bit. I need you to sit in for me."_

"I have a class as well!" she protested.

_But instead of letting her off the hook, Percy said, "4__th__ building. Room 360"_

"I said I have a class as well!" she yelled, but too late. Percy already hung up. "Hello? Percy! Hey!"

Annabeth stomped her foot and grumbled, "This doesn't make sense!"

Since she agreed to their contract, she has no choice but to do what Percy asked her to do. So she hastily went to the fourth building and into the room where Percy's class was. She saw that students are already there but the professor was nowhere to be seen. So she sat on Percy's chair and prayed that the teacher won't catch her.

The moment she was dreading came when the professor entered the room and started the class with a roll call.

When the teacher yelled Percy's name, Annabeth wore glasses and brought her hands to her face, so it'll be harder to see that she's not Percy and muttered a low, "Here" But it seems that the professor could not be fooled easily.

"Percy Jackson!" the teacher called again.

Annabeth muttered a faint, "Here!"

Unfortunately for her, the professor saw her and said, "Applied Music Department, Percy Jackson, as far as I know is a very handsome male student."

The whole class laughed and Annabeth said, "What?"

"Are you looking down on me now?"

Annabeth grimaced and stood up, "I'm extremely sorry, sir."

"You and Percy will have to write a paper about self-reflection. Send it to my office."

"Yes." She muttered. "I'm sorry."

Oh, she's going to kill Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p>While that was happening to Annabeth, Percy was with his mom and they're on their way to the hospital to make Percy meet his dad.<p>

"How did you know him?" Percy asked. "The person you said who teaches guitar."

"Oh. He's someone I knew when I was working in publishing before." She lied "When I was talking to you yesterday, I suddenly thought of him. His skills in the past were quite good. It will benefit you if you go to his class once."

"But, what's with the rush?" Percy asked once more.

"He said he doesn't have a lot of time. He's very busy." Sally told him "What's wrong? Don't you want to go?"

Percy smiled, "No, it's all right. I'll go."

"Is it here?" Percy asked as he pulled in at the hospital parking lot.

Sally nodded, "Yeah. Room no. 350"

"Mom?"

"I'm waiting for you here." Sally smiled. "I don't want to trouble you. Go ahead."

Percy smiled and said, "Okay." As he got out of the car and got his guitar.

Percy walked silently as he entered the hospital, not bothering to ask the nurse since he knew what room he's going to. Of course he knew that this person, whoever he was, was someone important to his mom. She wouldn't act like that if he isn't. When he reached room 350, he knocked three times and waited for an answer.

"Come in," a faint voice answered. When he came in, he saw the man. And he instantly knew that he was his father. The resemblance between them was unmistakable. Their eyes, the hair, the smile. Emotions overwhelmed him. Joy, anger, disappointment, anticipation, anxiety.

"Please sit down," Poseidon told him.

Feeling numb, he sat down.

"You know how to play the guitar, right?" he asked Percy once again.

Percy nodded, "Yes"

"Play it for me, please." Poseidon requested.

Percy unzipped his guitar case and brought out an acoustic guitar. He looked at his father and started to play one of his own compositions. Poseidon listened for a moment and then he, too, picked up his guitar and started accompanying Percy's tune. He smiled in contentment.

"Did you compose it yourself?" Poseidon asked.

For the first time since he entered the room, Percy smiled, "Yes."

"Me and my guitar, this is my whole world." Poseidon told him, his eyes finally happy. "Except this, we don't have other things. Will you come back again?"

Percy smiled and nodded. He looked at his father's hands and saw that one of them was shaking.

* * *

><p>Percy was standing in front of Annabeth's house, how he knew that it's her house, we may never know. Anyway, he was standing there, thinking still about his encounter with his father, while waiting for her to come home<p>

"What's the matter?" Annabeth asked, looking surprised that Percy waited for her.

Percy smiled and walked towards her, "I just . . . Today, I went to see my father."

Annabeth's eyes softened. She was planning to give him a piece of her mind for getting her into trouble. But seeing him like this, sad and happy at the same time, made her mind go blank.

"I just wanted to tell someone." Percy smiled. "Thank you. I'm going."

When he started to walk away, Annabeth held his hand and said, "Percy . . . " she, too, also smiled and hugged Percy, burying her face into his chest, "that's great."

Percy held her tighter, "Thank you."

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

**Chapter 7**

The day after Percy told Annabeth about his dad, he asked her to watch him perform at the Olympics. So there she was, waiting for the Half-bloods to perform. But she didn't have to wait that long because they already took the stage and Percy started singing

I met you, loved you and hurt by that love

Just looking at you without being beside you, I'm a fool.

When you cried, I cried. When you smiled, I smiled.

Like a child, just following you whatever you do, I'm a fool.

I love you but you can't hear it

I love you but you don't know it

I shed teardrops in my heart but you don't see it

I call out your name but you can't hear it.

You are the only one for me but you don't know it.

My love is blind, my love is poignant, and I can't do that.

Just turn around and I'm right here behind you.

When you're tired of someone else's love, hurt by someone else's love

Just turn around once.

I love you but you can't hear it

I love you but you don't know it

I shed teardrops in my heart but you don't see it

I call out your name but you can't hear it.

You are the only one but you don't know it.

My love is blind, my love is poignant, and I can't do that.

Today I call you a thousand times..

Even though you can't hear it.

I love you so, please look at me

I love you so, please come to me

Please come one step closer, I will wait for you.

I'm sorry because I only know you

I'm nothing without you.

Because of this bitter love, I call for you.

You don't know…

When Annabeth was listening, her face goes from skeptical . . . to surprise . . . then moved. What she didn't know, is while Percy was singing, he was thinking about his dad . . . and her. He can't seem to understand his feelings towards Annabeth. He's sure that he likes Thalia. But then, why is he feeling excited and happy whenever he's around Annabeth. It seems like he can do whatever.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth called as the performance ended.

Percy's heart leapt, but he ignored it and smiled at Annabeth instead. She, however, scowled at him.

"In class, I covered for you and got caught. We have to submit a reflection paper." She told him. Percy bit his tongue to control his laughter, given the fact that Annabeth was upset. He found her cute whenever she's angry. "I told you in the first place that it wouldn't work." she pouted.

"When you write yours, write one for me too." He ordered.

Annabeth laughed a derisive laugh, "Yeah, that'll happen." she said sarcastically.

"May I remind you, Miss Chase, that you're my slave for a month?" Percy smiled mischievously, "So, write one for me too, okay? You have a good night, miss beautiful." then he left before he could fully let out his laughter.

"I hope you're bike breaks down!" Annabeth called after him, but she seemed flattered when Percy called her beautiful. Talk about playing hard to get.

* * *

><p>The next day at Goode University . . .<p>

"Wow! It's the auditions for the Centennial Performance!" the students were all goggling at the notice posted on the bulletin board. Though while they're planning and aspiring to participate . . .

"The one responsible for the music is Professor Michael Yew, from the applied music department." Luke said, giving assignments to the teachers, "And the one responsible for the choreography is . . . Thalia Grace, of the dance department" he choked on that one "The one responsible for the set is Silena Beuregard of the drama department."

"I've heard so much about how you were a young director who was successful in Broadway!" Silena squealed.

Luke smiled appreciatively, "Don't look at me as some kind of a big star. It might be easier to see me as someone who agreed to help his alma mater by assuming the role of director."

"I'll just speak freely, then." Silena smiled "I heard that all the planning for the performance must be redone. Must the whole thing _really_ be redone?" she asked.

"Yes." Luke answered simply.

"No way! How many days are left until the performance?" Michael protested. "The performance concept must be changed also."

"I've already revised it," Luke said smugly. "Is there a problem with that?"

"A girl who has a dream of becoming a star," Luke explained his plot, when all the while fixing his eyes on Thalia. "That girl is also deeply in love with a boy. To achieve her dream, she must leave him. However, due to an accident, she is unable to achieve her dreams and must come back."

The atmosphere in that room was extremely awkward. Everybody was looking at Thalia, who at the moment was trying to look strong. Hera, who was in the room with them, said "Luke, I need to talk to you outside"

"Aren't we already talking?"

"Outside" Hera said firmly.

"What exactly are you planning to do?" Hera asked him sharply.

"What?"

"You don't have to treat Thalia like that!" Hera said.

"Didn't you hear about my problems? Just to see her in television dramas, my moth-"

"Thalia. Don't provoke her; it's hard enough for her. Don't ever . . . Do anything to hurt Thalia." Hera warned.

"Looks like you don't know her." Luke laughed derisively "Thalia . . . is not as fragile as you think. More than me, more than you, she's several times stronger. Unconditional passion will hurt Thalia even more."

"Don't talk as if you are the only one who understands Thalia. Three years is a very long time. If you're simply playing around, then stop immediately." Hera said as she turned her back to Luke.

"I refuse to just give up." Luke called. "Instead, this talk has made me more excited. I'll persevere until the end. I'm sorry, but there's no room for you to squeeze in."

* * *

><p>Annabeth and Percy were standing in front of their professor. Apparently, Annabeth made her reflection in a not-so-pleasing way. She insisted Percy to make his own.<p>

"I'm really sorry about last time," she spoke up.

"I'm sorry, too" Percy imitated her. She flashed him a look, which made him smile.

"Are you two a couple?" The professor asked after deliberating their papers.

"What?" Annabeth asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Are you two lovers?" the teacher repeated.

"No way! Absolutely not! T-to that person? Impossible." Annabeth denied, disgusted by the prospect of dating Narcissistic Prince.

Percy looked hurt but he thought of a quick comeback, "I have high standards." he said, which made Annabeth flash him a second look.

"If you're not a couple, then why did you sit in for him?" the professor asked "Is it a one-sided love?"

Percy stifled a laugh.

Annabeth's cheeks reddened, "What? Of course not!"

"You're not lovers, it's not a one-sided love. Then what kind of relationship do you two have?" he asked yet again, but didn't wait for their answers, "Try reading this," he handed Percy Annabeth's paper and Annabeth, his.

Percy read his first:

"Respectable professor, in the last class, I substituted for another student and made you angry. I am very, very, very sorry." He said in an exasperated sort of voice, which made Annabeth laugh. She knew it'll come to this and she made sure he'll have it bad. "I am really, really, really reflecting on my actions." Percy said through gritted teeth, "From now on, I absolutely, absolutely, absolutely will really, really, really never do such a thing ever again. I will become a student who looks towards the sky without any shame."

His lips curled when he looked at Annabeth, who was still trying hard not to laugh, that her eyes started to tear up.

"Your turn." the professor told her. She cleared her throat and began reading.

"The last class was very important. I didn't tell you that I will let a useless student be my substitute,"

It was now Percy's turn to hide his laughter. Annabeth stopped and glared at him, "Who are you calling useless?" she whispered.

"Miss Annabeth Chase, you really, really, really, really, really don't know?" he asked, quoting her.

"Hey!" she yelled, which made the professor pound his hand on the table.

"What are you two doing?" he sighed. "Originally, I was going to have you simply write a reflection, but it seems that this is not enough. Tidy up everything in the drama department's prop room." He barked. "You can leave once the person in charge has inspected your work, understood?"

"Yes." They said in unison and made their way to the prop room.

"Is it possible to finish it all by today?" Annabeth whined as she saw the mess of the prop room. Costumes were scattered, props littered the floor, and trash is everywhere.

"Yeah," Percy said "Seems like it'll be exhausting . . . for you to finish tidying up everything by the end of the day." He smiled evilly.

"What do you mean? Why am I doing this all by myself?"She asked, perplexed.

Percy faced her and held her shoulders, "Because you're my slave, remember? I will be supervising you." Honestly, he meant to help her. He's just getting back at her for what she did to him a while ago by teasing her.

"You're being unreasonable. How can one person do it all?" she asked, tripping over one of the costumes.

"That's true." Percy snickered "If you don't hurry, you won't be able to go home today."

"Percy!" Annabeth whined.

"Oh, so this is what the drama department's prop room looks like." He mused, pretending not to listen to her whining. He moved on to the costume rack and left Annabeth alone to fix the props.

"Hey!" she called. Seeing that there's no hope for Percy to help her, she stomped her foot and grumbled to herself, "There is no way I'm going to live. Why did I make a bet with that guy? Argh! My life!"

She picked up the props and started to put them in the cabinets. But then she saw a witch's hat and found it interesting. She tried it on and checked herself in the mirror. She laughed at how ridiculous she looked, not knowing that Percy was watching her beneath the racks. He, too, found it amusing when Annabeth tried the hat. So he looked for more interesting costumes. He found a medieval princess dress and grabbed it, making her way towards Annabeth.

Percy showed her the dress, trying to keep a straight face.

"What?" Annabeth asked him.

"Looks like this dress would fit quite well." He told her. "Try it on."

"What?" Annabeth laughed "You wear it yourself."

"Wear it." Percy said shortly.

Annabeth made a face and pushed Percy as she grabbed the stupid dress. Percy chuckled and sat on an empty chair while waiting for Annabeth to finish dressing up. After two minutes, she emerged wearing the dress, with her golden hair hanging loosely on her shoulders. Percy's jaw dropped, but he recovered quickly and made Annabeth turn around.

"Happy?"

Percy shook his head, "Change."

After a few more costumes, including a snow white and clown costume, Percy said, "Oh, it's so boring!" he stood up and made his way to the costume rack.

"Hey, Percy!" Annabeth called, but she tripped over the length of her dress and she fell down, making Percy hurry beside her.

"Hey, are you okay? Where does it hurt?" he asked frantically.

But before she can answer, the lights went out. She gasped, "What happened?" she tried grasping Percy's hand but she can't find it, "Percy, you're over there, right?" she asked nervously.

"I'm here. Don't worry." He was the one to find Annabeth's hand and clutched it tightly but gently, reassuring her that he's there.

After a few minutes, the light went on again, and Percy and Annabeth found themselves sitting uncomfortably close to one another, adding the fact that Percy was still holding Annabeth's hand.

Not knowing what he's doing, he started to lean in, owing to the fact that Annabeth's gray eyes were pulling him in.

"Percy!" Annabeth grabbed her hand back and pushed him away, completely unnerved. "Hurry up and clean." she said briskly, walking to the opposite direction so she can change. Percy felt a tinge of disappointment, but shook his head to dispel the thoughts.

After a few hours . . .

"We've finished cleaning," Percy said to the person in charge. The moment he handed her the key, he walked out of the prop room. Apparently, he was baffled by what happened earlier; about him and Annabeth almost kissing.

"Hey," Annabeth called.

He stopped and looked around.

"Did you . . . really not come last time because you had class?"

"You don't need to know." He answered coldly.

"It's all because of you that we had to-"

"You're the one who lost the bet. You should have just won if you feel wronged." He said. He CANNOT fall in love with her. He absolutely can't.

Annabeth gritted her teeth. She can't argue with that,

"You have nothing else to say, right?" He fished something from his pocket and tossed it to Annabeth. It was a key.

"What's this?" she asked.

"My bicycle key. Because of you, the tire's flat." He said. "So go fix it."

She laughed hollowly, "Why is it because of me?"

"Didn't you curse me yesterday saying my tire would blow out?" he said through gritted teeth,

"So . . . the tire really blew out?" she asked. Realization hit her and she . . . laughed. Laughed at him hard.

"Is it funny?" he grumbled.

"Yes, very funny." She said, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Pump it until it's completely full. Then leave it at the bicycle rack." He ordered, then walked away.

"Served you right!" Annabeth called, still laughing.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was practically skipping when she made her way to Percy's bicycle. But her happiness was cut short by no other that Rachel Elizabeth Dare.<p>

"What is this?" Rachel asked. "That's Percy's bicycle"

"Yes, so?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you then? What's your relationship with Percy?"

Annabeth sighed dramatically and said, "Then what's _your _relationship with him?"

Rachel laughed, "Don't you know me? I'm the drama department's Rachel Dare."

"I don't know you." Annabeth smiled her fake smile. "Oh, are you an actress?" she added sarcastically.

Rachel made a face, "Anyway, that's a very expensive bike. Be careful with that."

"A bicycle like this? How expensive could it be?"

"Don't you know how much this costs?" Rachel asked disbelievingly.

"How much is it?" Annabeth challenged.

"You don't have to know." Rachel said. "Anyway, it's just particularly expensive. Let me make it clear to you," she said, her eyes narrowing "Don't even think about stalking Percy. So . . . even if you're like that, Percy won't glance at you either."

"Huh, who'd want to stalk him?" Annabeth retorted

"One more thing, don't even think about seducing director Luke." Rachel warned and went away.

Annabeth's eyes widened, "Who does she think she is? So disgusting. Stupid bicycle!"

* * *

><p>"You play quite well," Luke said to Percy as he spotted him sitting on one of the chairs in The Olympic. "You're in the applied music department, right?"<p>

Percy didn't answer; instead, he just continued tuning his guitar.

"Are you ignoring me?" Luke laughed.

"Hey, Percy!" Annabeth's voice came in. "Oh, hello." She greeted Luke.

"Oh, you're here." Luke smiled. "you know of the auditions for the Centennial performance, right?" he asked Percy. "If you're interested . . . "

"I'm not interested." Percy said shortly.

"Hey, even if you don't care . . . you should at least pretend like you're listening." Luke told him.

"Audition?" Annabeth mused.

"Why? Are you interested?" Luke smiled brightly at her, which made Percy flash a look at him.

"Oh." Annabeth realized that she had spoken her thoughts "No, not really. . . "

"If you perform well at the audition, you may even get the leading female role." Luke explained. "Because I'm the director."

"The leading female role?" she repeated.

Percy smirked.

"Why are you laughing?" she raised an eyebrow at him "Are you mocking me?"

Instead of answering, he just smiled at her and started to leave, but Annabeth threw his bicycle key at his back.

"Hey! I put a lot of air into the bicycle tires, so you should be careful when riding. Don't make it explode. After all," she smiled her best fake sweet smile "you never know when you're going to be cursed."

But Percy wasn't listening to what she's saying, instead, he was looking at her face, his eyes in a mesmerized sort of trance, "Once more, I would like to listen to you play the violin."

"What?" Annabeth whispered.

But Percy didn't answer, he picked up the key and walked away.

**REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Not much percabeth here. This chapter is just for things that will be of importance for the story. This is like a filler chapter. The following chapters are the sad ones. But after that, well . . . let's just say that you're all going to love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 8**

"Being mocked by Percy really makes me upset," Annabeth grumbled to her mom. She was, yet again, talking to her mom over the phone secretly that night. "But I really want to get the scholarship Luke told me about."

"_So do you want to try?" Athena asked._

"I don't know yet, mom." She sighed "There's also the traditional music competition dad's insisting me to join in. Mom, what do you think?"

"_I'm grateful you're worrying about the scholarships for me, but there's no need for you to worry," Athena reassured "You don't need to take the scholarship into account. Just think about it. If it makes you happy, then I'm always behind you." She smiled "You should do something memorable while you're in college. This seems pretty decent"_

"Does it?" Annabeth smiled brightly

"_You have to try out different things, sweetie. So you can figure out what you want."_

"But if dad finds out after I've already done it, what should I do?" she asked worriedly.

"_Then I can't be responsible," Athena joked._

"Mom!" Annabeth whined.

"_I'm sorry, sweetie. If he did something to you, anything that will harm you or will make you hurt, I'm going to take you out of that house and you're going to live with me."_

"It's okay mom. You're food is going to overcook. I'm hanging up." Annabeth's eyes sparkled.

"_How did you know I'm cooking?" Athena asked skeptically._

"Because I'm your daughter. I'm hanging up. Goodnight mom. Love you."

Annabeth sighed as she lay down on her bed. She was thinking about what Percy said a while ago. The he wanted to hear her play the violin again. What does he mean by that? Annabeth was getting frustrated. She can't understand how his mind works. She was also thinking about how she and Percy almost kissed, and he was the one leaning in. This thought brought a smile to her lips. But she doesn't get the chance to know that she's smiling, because she's already asleep.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I've decided!" Annabeth told Piper, Katie and Juniper the next day "let's participate in the audition."<p>

"Really?" The three said in unison.

Annabeth nodded, "Yep."

The three girls squealed in delight.

**10 days before the audition.**

All throughout the campus, students were practicing their dancing.

**9 days before the audition**

The windflower ensemble was practicing every music piece they can get a hold on so that they'll be ready for the time of the audition.

**8 days before the audition**

Luke was working tirelessly until the night to make the script and the production of the performance Broadway worthy,

**7 days before the audition**

Aspiring students were practicing their singing.

**6 days before the audition**

Percy Jackson, who's still not interested in participating, was seen sleeping, yet again, in the library.

**5 days before the audition**

Luke distributed the finalized script for the performance to the staff.

**4 days before the audition**

Luke supervised the acting practices.

**3 days before the audition**

"The school is getting better," Luke told Hera, attempting a conversation "The environment is great."

"What is it?" she asked coldly "I'm busy preparing for the performance."

"Where's Will Solace?"he said, cutting to the chase "I haven't seen him"

"He dropped out last semester," Hera sighed

"Dropped out?"

"It seems like he doesn't want to come back to school. I heard that he's going to a cram school for the transfer exam." She explained.

"Where's the cram school?" Luke asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Hera asked suspiciously "don't tell me that you're . . . " realization dawned on her: Luke wants Will to be the male lead "It absolutely cannot be Will"

"Why?" Luke challenged. "He's a very skilled child. You were the one who introduced him to me."

"The situation now is different from before!" she said frantically "Will hasn't just messed up once or twice in performances. Stage fright cannot be so easily cured. Even if you find him, he wouldn't agree to it."

"What if he agrees?"

"What?"

"What if Will agrees, then will you give your consent?" he raised his voice.

Hera looked at him skeptically, "All right, but let him pass the audition. If he's able to attend the audition, then go ahead. Otherwise, don't even think of coming near the performance." She said before she brushed past him.

**2 days before the audition**

"Here it is." Pollux told Luke as he pointed at the cram school before them.

"Let's go." Luke said before he entered.

The two of them walked and walked until they reached Will's classroom. They found him sitting alone in his desk while the other students were filing out. Pollux approached him first, "I'm here." He called to Will.

Will looked up and gave him a smile, "You're not busy at all."

"Is school going well?" Luke asked as he appeared at the doorway.

Will looked at him with wide eyes.

"I was also dragged here." Pollux said.

"I'll be directing the centennial performance." Luke informed.

"That's good." Will answered shortly as he prepared to leave. He picked up his bag and turned to leave but Luke said, "Play the leading male role. I'm opening the back door for you."

Will laughed derisively, "Are you high? Goodbye." And he walked past him.

"Will!" Luke called "Hey! Because of this situation, you have to audition. So prepare a song, okay?"

Pollux ran after Will and said, "This is a good opportunity. You'll be comfortable because Luke's the director."

"I told you already that I don't act" Will insisted.

"Don't lie. You still want to act now." Pollux said.

"So what if I want to act?"Will challenged. "Someone who can't even stand on the stage without shivering in fear, why does it matter if he wants to act? Don't follow me."

**1 day before the audition**

Rachel was still practicing her dancing until late that night where she would be going home alone. Little did she know that Nico was waiting for her outside.

"Get on. I'll give you a ride." Nico smiled at her.

"What?" Rachel asked, completely baffled. "Didn't I tell you not to appear in front of me again?"

"Beautiful people should be protected." He answered. "Get on." He offered his helmet.

"I'll get on just this once." Rachel said, climbing onto his motorcycle.

They were on their way to her house when it started raining.

"Hey! It's raining." Rachel whined. "What kind of motorcycle is this? It's slower than a bicycle."

Instead of answering, Nico said "do you want to go out with me?"

"I said it's raining, you idiot!" she yelled.

But there's no need for her to yell because at that moment, they arrived at her house. She clambered out of Nico's motorcycle quickly and ran to where there was roof.

"What is this?" she whined "I'm all wet."

"The weather report didn't say that it would rain today," Nico pouted.

"If I catch a cold, I'll kill you!" Rachel threatened. "Tomorrow's the audition."

Nico smiled and handed her a chocolate bar, "Eat this to calm down."

"Are you toying with me?" she asked, "I was already dying of hunger. You . . . don't appear in front of me again. If you appear again, I really won't let you off!" she huffed and went inside.

Nico was left alone, but he was still smiling, "There will be a day when you'll seem to be wandering around in endless loneliness . . . I'll use the small incidents that happened in this long time to call out to you." He muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Rachel had just took a bath when her mother went to her room to talk to her, "Rachel, tomorrow is the audition. Are you confident?" Her mom was the president of Goode University. Let's just say that she's a stage mom and she doesn't want her reputation to be ruined.

"Of course, who else can play the leading role?" she said with an air of pride.

"I can't say for sure . . . " her mom trailed "Do you want dad to give them some pressure? Or, how about I go directly to Luke?"

"Forget it." Rachel snapped. "Why would you do that? My skills are already good enough."

"No, it's just in case," her mom said sweetly "If you unfortunately lose first, how disgraceful that would be. That'll be scary." She shuddered. "Really, no matter how you say it. If you're this confident, what will you do if you fail?"

"I'm going to bed." She said and waved her mother out of her room. But just as she was about to close her eyes, she let out a sneeze. Looks like she's going to be sick.

**THE DAY**

"Are we all prepared?" Luke asked Pollux, who was adjusting the cameras.

He nodded, "Yes. We can start as soon as the professors arrive."

"The host will be changed," Luke said. "Pollux, hurry and get Will. Bring him over here. Drag him if you need to."

"Yes." Pollux said with utter determination and dashed away.

"It's been a long time since things have been this exciting!" Luke heard Silena's usual squeal, behind her was Hera, Thalia and Michael.

"Good," Luke smiled. "We can begin immediately."

"Then let's start" Hera said "Send the first person in."

Page Break

"Rachel, please listen to me," her mom pleaded as she struggled to get out of bed. "Your fever has reached 39 degrees. How can you audition in this condition?"

"I want to go," she insisted weakly "I must go."

"Even if you don't participate in the audition, your father will take care of it!" her mom said frantically.

"No way!" she said hysterically "Luke said that I definitely won't pass if I do things that way."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it for you"

"I'm going," Rachel said determinedly "Damn Nico! It's all because of him" she took one step towards the door but then her eyes rolled and she passed out.

* * *

><p>"Did Professor Hera really say this?" Will asked Pollux suspiciously as he was being dragged to the car.<p>

"Yes!" Pollux insisted "Really, trust me. She said there was a mistake in last semester's results. If you don't clear it up, you won't be able to transfer schools"

Will looked at him with an exasperated expression.

"I'm not that bored!" Pollux defended "Why would I lie to you?"

"Professor Hera isn't the kind of person who worries about these things!" Will said as he was forced to enter the car.

"Just hurry up, will you?" Pollux said, smiling triumphantly.

* * *

><p>"Ah . . . so bored!" Nico whined as he, Jason and Travis sat, doing nothing, in the practice room.<p>

He looked at Travis, who was examining the music sheets absent-mindedly, and at Jason, who was sleeping in the chair, his hands dangling at the side.

"AAARGGGHHH!" Nico let out a frustrated yell, startling Travis and causing Jason to fall out of the chair.

"I'm so bored," he whined.

"If you're so bored, why don't you go audition as well?" Jason suggested while rubbing his head.

"Audition? What am I going to do there?" Nico asked.

"Beatbox" Jason said, and then he went back to sleeping in peace.

Nico started to be a human beatbox himself and did some beats with his mouth.

"Hey! You spat on me" Travis complained.

Nico continued doing it.

"Don't do it," Travis warned

But Nico ignored him.

"HEY!" he yelled, waking Jason up again, who was becoming irritated because of the constant disturbance in his peaceful sleep.

"Oh, so bored." Nico whined as he sat down. Then an idea struck him "Rachel is going to the audition today! Let's go and cheer her on." He ran out of the room.

"Don't cause any trouble!" Jason called after him, then went back to sleeping, now satisfied that there'll be no disturbance. But Travis had other ideas. He crawled towards Jason and pushed him off the chair.

Jason punched him playfully and let out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

><p>"Did Rachel come here this early?" Nico mused as he peered through the audition room. He saw a girl wearing a Juliet costume playing horribly at the stage.<p>

"OH ROMEO!" the girl shouted.

"Enough." Hera interfered. "You've worked hard."

"Should I do something different?" she asked, desperation in her voice.

"Already a third year and you haven't done any role . . . and mainly helped with costume?" Luke asked her.

"Yes." The girl answered.

Luke nodded, "Okay. Next!"

Nico watched as participants after participants filed into the room and performed. Still, no Rachel. Until he can't hold it in anymore.

"Rachel Dare isn't here, is she?" Nico asked Luke.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" Luke repeated "She hasn't come yet."

"When will she come?" Nico asked.

"I don't know. Now please, get out." Luke said and he turned to the participants. "Begin."

* * *

><p>"Wait a second . . . " Will panted, he was still being dragged into the school grounds to the auditorium by Pollux.<p>

"Why?" Pollux asked as they entered the waiting hall.

"Pollux, what's going on?" Will asked as he saw the audition poster and the students waiting "What's this?"

"If you've realized it . . . " Pollux's eyes widened "Quickly, let's go inside!" He dragged him inside the auditorium and pushed him up the stage, giving Luke a thumbs up.

Will stood there, frozen, in front of Luke and all the judges.

"You!" Hera snarled.

"You should let people audition" Thalia said. "He already came here."

Hera sat down hastily and Luke said, "Begin"

"There's no time. If you're going to perform then do it quickly," Hera said sharply.

"I won't perform. I'm sorry." Will said and he started to leave.

"Will," Luke called. Will stopped.

"Can the next person come in?" Hera asked. "Next!" she shouted.

Annabeth and the Windflower entered and took the stage. She saw Will standing at the edge of the stage.

"Will!" Luke called again. Annabeth looked at Will, "If you just leave right now . . . you will never receive another opportunity. This is your last chance." Luke told him.

"Don't mind him," Hera told the Windflower "Begin"

"O-okay" Annabeth stuttered, still looking at Will.

"Are you confident enough to sing the chorus?" Luke called to Will

"Don't make useless efforts" Hera said.

But Luke ignored her, "Do you want to forever be the tree in a dance performance?"

Will balled his fists.

"Let's get started," Thalia said softly to the Windflower.

Annabeth nodded and gestured her friends to start. They began playing and after a few fraught moments, Will began to sing, almost against his will.

In the beginning I was up front  
>Nothing to think about, you'd always hear me out<br>We made a pact to never give up  
>When everything would change, we'd always stay the same<p>

Something went wrong along the way  
>You'd come around and there's nothing left to say<br>It's like we're strangers anyway  
>What more could you ask of me?<p>

It's been a long time coming  
>But every ones gonna hear me now<p>

If I leave, bet you'll wish I'd stayed  
>Make you regret all the things you said to me<br>You know that time can't help us now  
>If I leave this, if I leave this way<p>

All in all, the audition went great, both Will's singing and the intensity with which the Windflower played. Will closed his eyes and silently walked out, leaving a smiling Luke and a marveled Annabeth. She wondered whether this is what performing is all about.

"That was really good!" Silena squealed.

"That was really amazing," Annabeth muttered silently as she followed Will Solace with her gaze.

* * *

><p>"Finally, it's over!" Silena yawned as she stretched her hands. "More people than expected came. I thought that only a few kids from the drama department would come."<p>

"There's one more person who hasn't arrived." Hera said.

"Oh, is it Rachel?" Luke asked.

"President's daughter, right?" Silena confirmed.

At that moment, Hera's cell phone rang, "Hello?" she answered.

"_Rachel's been hospitalized with high fever," Mrs. Dare said. "It seems like she will be stayingin the hospital for a few days. No matter how you put it, I should have called you earlier. She's very worried about the audition. Seems like I have to trouble you." She said and Rachel pouted. _

"Okay, I understand" Hera said "I will handle it."

"Is she ill?" Thalia asked the moment she hung up.

"She's been hospitalized with a fever." Hera shook his head. "What should we do? Tomorrow, we can hold an additional audition or . . . anyway, the audition is just a formality."

Luke decided to throw her words back to her, "Didn't we say that if they didn't pass the audition, no matter who it is, they can't be in the performance?" he looked at Hera "I still have an appointment. I'll go ahead." He said, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Eat slowly!" Piper shrieked to Nico as they were eating at The Olympic bar that night with Katie and Juniper.<p>

"Where's Annabeth?" Nico asked them.

"She had to go home to cook dinner for her dad," Katie said.

Nico nodded and went back to eating, but then he heard what the other table is talking about.

"Hey, have you heard? Rachel, that bitch." One of the girls said.

"What is it?" her friend asked.

"Because she has a cold, she didn't go to the audition" she laughed.

"A cold?" Nico mused to himself. Then he remembered what Rachel told him the other night, _"If I catch a cold, I'll kill you!"_ He gasped and dashed out of the bar to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Where's Rachel's room?" he asked the nurse while panting.<p>

Rachel, however, was still crying her eyes out.

"Stop crying," her mom told her yet again. When Rachel did nothing except cry harder, she sighed. "I don't care anymore. So you can just cry like this every day. You can't go out with a swollen face, so just stay at home, okay?" she sighed and left the room.

One minute after Mrs. Dare left, Nico bursted inside, "Rachel!"

When she saw him, she glared, "GET OUT!" she shrieked as she threw the tissue box at him. "Because of you I couldn't go to the audition. Who asked you to use that broken motorcycle to take me home?" she sobbed.

"You want to audition that much?" Nico asked sadly.

Rachel cried louder.

* * *

><p>The next day, Luke was walking to his car when suddenly . . .<p>

"Director Luke!" Nico said, causing Luke to stumble backwards to his car.

"You scared me!" he told Nico.

"Can't you hold another audition?" Nico asked desperately.

"What?" Luke asked, taken aback.

"But Rachel did not participate in the audition," Nico said.

"Did you really not injure your head?" Luke said, exasperated.

"Rachel's the best! Honest!" he said. "But since she caught a cold because of me, she wasn't able to go. It's all because of me."

"Luck is also a kind of skill," Luke told him "I've always thought like this."

"You don't understand love!" Nico yelled at him.

"Love?"

"I'm a good runner. I can run 100 meters without losing my breath, but whenever I see Rachel, my heart quickens." He admitted "Isn't that love?"

Luke laughed, "Yes. It looks like love. Keep fighting, okay?" then he climbed into his car and sped off. But Nico can't be turned down easily. He climbed his motorcycle and followed him. Commence: Operation harass Luke.

Luke glanced at the side mirrors and was very surprised to see that Nico was pursuing him in that slow motorcycle of his. Luke was amazed by his persistence but was not easily convinced to hold another audition. He stepped on the gas and sped away, leaving Nico in the dust.

* * *

><p>Luke arrived at his destination, which was a small cinema where he can study different kinds of plays and such.<p>

"In a little while, a silly looking guy will come," he told the receptionist "Watch out for him. Absolutely, don't let him in." he warned.

Page Break

Percy, Jason and Travis were practicing when Travis spoke up, "How come I haven't seen Nico all day?"

"Is he eating somewhere?" Jason wondered.

"That's not bad" Travis noted Percy as he let out a mellow tone from his guitar.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Where are you taking lessons?" Jason asked.

Percy smiled but answered indirectly, "Has it changed?"

"Yeah, a bit." Travis admitted. "From the looks of it, it's become more calm."

Percy looked at his hands and smiled, remembering his dad. But his thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone. Nico was calling him.

"Nico?" Percy asked.

"_Perce! I've been trapped by a demon!" he said _

"What?" Percy chuckled. He was sure he heard doors banging on the other end.

"_Percy, I have a big favor to ask. This is my last resort. You must help me. Do you understand?" Nico drew a long breath. "Cancel today's performance at the Olympic. Everybody gather at Music Square. Perce, I'm relying on you."_

The line went dead.

"What did he say?" Jason asked.

Percy smiled and said, "To make a heart out of candles."

"What?" Travis and Jason asked in unison, totally puzzled.

"He doesn't think that's edible, right?" Travis joked.

"He's not that stupid." Jason said.

Percy nodded, having the perfect idea. "He is a fool." He smiled.

* * *

><p>"Rachel," Nico nudged her awake<p>

Rachel glared at him and said, "Why are you still alive? Didn't I tell you to go die?"

Nico sighed, "I'll go and die later. Let's go, Rachel" He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bed.

"Are you crazy? Where are we going?" she shrieked.

"Just trust me. There's no time, so hurry." Nico said, still dragging her.

"Where are we going in the middle of the night?" she complained.

She climbed onto his motorcycle and they sped away towards Music Square, where The Half-bloods are waiting and Luke waiting to watch Rachel's make-up audition.

Rachel saw that Nico had set up a makeshift stage in the outdoor auditorium and it was surrounded by candles in the shape of a heart.

"Here, tonight, you'll have your first performance" he beamed and took his position behind the drums.

Rachel, not wanting to admit that she's touched by what he did, said "but there's not even an audience. What's the point then? The audition is already ruined."

"There seems to be an audience," Luke said. He was leaning on a pillar beside the stage. Waiting for her to perform.

"Rachel!" Nico called "Do your best!"

Rachel burst into tears, ran to Nico and gave him a hug before gesturing to Percy to start playing.

"It is love," Luke murmured.

* * *

><p>The next day, Luke called all those who pass the auditions. And these include The Windflower, Will and Rachel along with all the others who passed. The auditorium was divided into two parts The Music team and the Acting team.<p>

"is it here?" Percy whispered to Travis as they entered the auditorium. He knew clearly well that they did not audition so he was wondering what they were doing there.

Travis nodded.

"But it seems like we're in the wrong place." He said.

"Hey, Piper!" Nico shouted as he approached them.

Piper smiled at Nico, "Seems like The Half-bloods will also be part of the performance!" Piper whispered.

"Pay attention!" Luke's voice suddenly filled the room. "Everyone here has passed the audition. So next, the goal of the centennial performance in mind, everyone will need to undergo intensive training."

Percy raised his hands, "We didn't participate in the audition."

"I recommended you guys," Silena said "because we probably need a group of accompanists."

"We're not interested. Find someone else." He said and began to hoist his group out of the auditorium.

"Percy," Luke called and Percy stopped. But he didn't stop because Luke called him. He stopped because at that moment, Annabeth arrived, panting. He fixed his gaze at her amazing features and turned to look at Thalia who was at the other side of the room. What is this he's feeling?

"First, we will divide the group into acting and music teams." Luke's voice came to his senses, "I say, no matter if you're participating or not, first stand over there to the right." He told Percy, pointing at the music team.

"The rest of you who belong to the acting team, stand on the right." He instructed. Annabeth, who was already weirded out because of Percy looking at her moved to the Music team but then Luke told her, "Wait a minute, Annabeth, join the acting team. Go and stand over to the left."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "What? Me?" she spluttered.

"Annabeth will practice with the acting team in the future" Luke told the whole lot.

"Oh, that, is-is there some misunderstanding?" she asked, still bewildered.

Percy looked at Annabeth, who was still looking shocked, to Luke, who was looking at her with admiration and to Thalia who was looking at Luke.

What is this atmosphere?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for this. I was busy beta reading and writing (is that right?) my friend's story. It's called "No Strings Attached" by Ninjainaction. Please do read it. It's an amazing story.**

Percy was standing from his perch at the second floor bridge above the passing students when he saw Annabeth walking with Piper and Katie. A smile broke across his face and he pulled out his phone and called her.

"What do you think the performance will be like?" Katie asked them.

"I thought that we'll all be in the music team," Piper said sadly.

"Don't ask me," Annabeth said, pouting "So annoying."

At that moment, Annabeth's phone rang.

"Who is it?" Katie asked her "Is it Percy?"

"Answer it quickly!" Piper squealed "C'mon!"

"Forget it." Annabeth said firmly "He's going to make me do something weird again," she whined. Percy laughed from his perch.

"If you don't pick up, I will" Piper threatened.

"I said forget it." She said.

But too late, Piper grabbed her phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Yeah . . . Regular cup? All right, I'll tell her." Piper said sweetly.

"What did he say?" Annabeth asked Piper rather grudgingly as she grabbed her phone back.

"He wants you to buy him a cappuccino, regular size." Piper said, satisfied.

"What?" Annabeth made a face.

"That's just like our Percy. Even his taste is elegant." Katie swooned.

"Really, I'd be crazy if I bought it for him." She laughed humorlessly "Come on, let's go."

"What? You're not going to buy it for him?" Piper asked, slightly disappointed.

"I'll just tell him I'm in class," she told them.

Meanwhile, Percy heard their conversation and called Annabeth once again, just to test her. She picked up the phone with a determined face and whispered, "Hello? I'm in class now. I'll call you, okay?"

Percy suppresses his laughter, "Oh, so you're wandering around during class?"

"What are you sa-" Annabeth seemed to realize what was going on and she frantically searched the surroundings for signs of Percy, until she saw him on the bridge, leaning across the ledge.

She grimaced when Percy shook his head, smiling.

"Bring it over in ten minutes. Don't let the foam disappear." He said, enjoying the fact that he can get in Annabeth's nerves. It's kindergarten-stage flirting and it's adorable. _She's _adorable.

She hung up and glared at Percy, who just smiled. Their eyes met for a second before she stomped her way to the nearest coffee shop.

"Hurry back, Annabeth!" Katie called.

Percy smiled as he looked forward to seeing Annabeth later with his coffee. That's his reason for ordering her to buy coffee after all, to have Annabeth all to himself.

"I'd like a regular cappuccino, please." Annabeth panted seeing as she ran all the way to the coffee shop.

"Ok." The waitress asked as she collected her payment.

"Does he hate me that much?" Annabeth muttered to herself.

"A cup of cappuccino, please." a voice behind her said. Annabeth whipped around and saw Thalia Grace.

"Hello," Annabeth greeted. Thalia smiled and nodded. Annabeth wondered if Percy likes Thalia, because she's sure that she saw him looking at her. But why should she be bothered about that? She doesn't like him _that_ way . . . right? Although, when she's with Percy, there's something bubbling inside her chest . . . contentment, maybe? Was it joy? Or worse . . . love. She shook her head to dispel the thoughts. But Percy's acting as if he likes her sometimes . . . like the time when he told her about his dad and let's not forget the time when _he_ almost kissed _her_. What was wrong with that guy? Maybe he has bipolar or something. As if _her _luck will bring Percy Jackson, the university's hottest and coolest student, to like her, Annabeth Chase, a boring and average girl. That Percy likes Thalia that she can understand. She's stunning and funny and nice and she can dance pretty well.

Annabeth didn't realize that she has been staring off until Thalia waved her hands in front of her, "Hey, Annabeth, right? Your coffee's done. Um, so, shall we go together?"

Annabeth was taken aback. Here she was going to walk with a professor. And not just any other professor, a professor which Percy likes (or at least she thought that Percy likes). She nodded and together, they exited the café.

"You're from the traditional music department, right?" Thalia asked her, trying to ease the awkwardness that started to envelope them.

"Yes," Annabeth smiled. "I play the violin."

"You didn't bring it today?" Thalia asked "I see you carrying it everyday."

"Oh, I only bring it for special performances" she explained "There's also one in the practice room."

Thalia looked as if she was struggling about something. Annabeth looked at her inquiringly and because of that she decided to spit it out, "Is it possible . . . that you know Luke from before?" Thalia asked, not meeting Annabeth's eyes.

Annabeth hesitated whether to answer or not, but she decided that it's best to tell her the truth, "Yes . . . because of some incidents" she said, thinking about what happened after Professor Brunner died.

"So it's like that," Thalia mused, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Annabeth decided it's best not to answer. She saw them entering the school grounds, "Professor, I'll go ahead. I have to meet someone."

"Yeah, sure." Thalia said, her eyes unfocused.

* * *

><p>"Here you go," Annabeth said the moment she entered the terrace-like bridge where she saw Percy. But the bridge was empty. No sign of Percy. Now where did he go? Annabeth sighed. She approached the ledge where Percy was standing and leaned on it, too, just like what he did. She saw that the view was very nice and comforting, "So . . . he was watching from here." She mused. She smiled unknowingly.<p>

"What are you looking at?" a familiar voice startled her. She looked sideways and saw Percy there, leaning also on the ledge. She doesn't know why, but her heart skipped a beat.

"Where did you go after making people run errands for you?" she grumbled, trying to ease the fast beating of her heart.

Percy smiled, "Did you buy the coffee?"

She handed him his cup, but she also held her hand out at him, "three dollars and eighty cents." She said.

Percy took the cup and fished his wallet. He gave her four dollars and said, "Give back the change."

"You're not going to . . . it's just twenty cents!" she spluttered.

"Just joking," Percy laughed.

Annabeth smiled after hearing him laugh but she covered it quickly, "In the future, don't make me do these things." Then she had a sudden idea "How about we treat this with money? I'll give you some money, then we can treat as if the bet never happened." She smiled.

"How much will you give me, then?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"How much?" Annabeth thought for a moment "um, around fifty dollars."

"I'll consider it if it's 500 dollars." Percy said smugly and began to turn around.

"Wait a moment, Percy" Annabeth called. He's always leaving her like that and she found it extremely . . . frustrating?

"But . . . do you sing well?" Percy asked out of the blue.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"Never mind . . . "he smiled and left Annabeth staring at him like he's an idiot. He's right on the edge of falling for her but . . . the best way not to get your heart broken is to pretend you don't have one.

* * *

><p>"This is the room," Hera told Luke as she showed him his new office. "Majority of your things had already been moved here. If you need anything, just let me know."<p>

Luke scanned the office and said, "Not bad. This is quite peaceful."

"What are your plans for the future?" Hera asked.

"What?" Luke asked. He's obviously bored and he obviously know that Hera was just trying to put up with him.

"The one from the traditional music department," Hera said, referring to Annabeth but refusing to call her by her name. Everybody knows that she wants Rachel to play the female lead. "She hasn't even acted in a play before."

Luke sat down in front of Hera, trying to tell her that he's the director of this performance, "Not having any acting experience will make it more interesting. Plus, she's able to express herself well."

"That's what you're hoping for," she realized "Same goes with Will. You should be more realistic. Although an audition can be sloppy, that can't be said of a performance. Don't let your stubbornness lead to a sloppy performance."

Luke let out a hollow laugh, "I think you've forgotten. You were the one who destroyed the performance, not me. I know you're worried about me, but Hera, just leave it to me. You being like this makes me really tired."

"Don't think that because you're the director, you can have it all your way." She told him sharply "I'm the person in charge." She sighed "About Will and that traditional music department kid, you should reconsider them." She turned on her heels to leave but Luke spoke, "It's Annabeth Chase. That's the name of "that traditional music department kid""

Hera faked a smile, "Yes. Annabeth Chase" she said before leaving.

No one can hurt Annabeth under her watch. No one.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth!" Piper called as soon as acting practices were over. "How was it? Fun?"<p>

Annabeth was close to dragging herself as she walked, "I feel like I entered enemy grounds by myself."

"Precisely," Rachel's voice intervened in their conversation. "I can sing a bit at karaoke, but it sure is hard to come here without properly preparing."

"What?"

"I'm afraid you might have the wrong impression, so let me say this. I don't consider you as a friend or even as an acquaintance. So don't talk to me so freely. And I already told you last time: don't act weak in front of Percy. I already had enough headaches when you weren't around"

Annabeth laughed humorlessly, "What are you talking about?"

"Percy Jackson, he likes someone who you can't even compare to," Rachel said. "So, get lost."

So Percy likes someone . . . and it's not her. What was she thinking? That Percy would like someone like her? That's wishful thinking. She was dumb-stricken for a moment that Rachel actually looked pleased with herself. Little did they know that Percy was on his way out when he heard what Annabeth had to say.

"Rachel," Annabeth used her ultra fake sweet voice "I'm afraid you might have the wrong impression so I have something to say, too."

"What?" Rachel challenged.

"I also don't see you as a friend," she said, every trace of deepest loathing on her face "And regarding Percy? I wouldn't want him even if you give him to me." Percy was deeply hurt about what she said. Was he that mean to her that she decided that she loathed him, too? He didn't stay to listen to them anymore; he doesn't want to be sidetracked by Annabeth. She doesn't like him. "So don't point at me as you wish." Annabeth finished. "Let's go, Piper." Annabeth hoisted Piper away. Leaving Rachel infuriated.

"That was so cool!" Piper squealed as soon as they were out of earshot of Rachel "Come on, let's go to the Olympic."

"I'm not in the mood to listen to Percy's song right now," she said.

"Nico's going to sing today," Piper informed her,

"I still can't. I've to go to the dance studio so I can practice. I'm sorry. I promise I'll come next time." Annabeth said.

Piper sighed, "Okay. I understand. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said as they parted ways.

* * *

><p><em>Shining star in the sky<br>The star that's shining from far away  
>It must have came to my heart<br>The star that's engraved inside my heart  
>The star that's shining inside my heart<br>I think it's you  
>Do you hear my trembling voice<br>Oh star  
>Do you feel my hot heart<br>You're my star  
>The love I dreamed about for a long time<br>I know it's you  
>Be with me forever<br>For a long time, even you  
>Hope that it will shine from the same spot forever<br>I'll let you borrow my heart only to you_

The star that's engraved inside my heart  
>The star that's shining inside my heart<br>I think it's you  
>Do you hear my trembling voice<br>Oh star  
>Do you feel my hot heart<br>You're my star  
>The love that I dreamed about for a long time<br>I know it's you  
>Be with me always<br>For long time, even you  
>Hope that it will shine from the same spot forever<br>I'll give you my heart only to you  
>Even the star that's engraved inside your heart<br>Even the star that's shining inside your heart  
>Tell me, I love you forever<br>My eyes will look at only you  
>Oh would you also look at only me?<br>Hoping we can be each other's star

This is Nico's song for Rachel. Percy helped him compose it and accompanied him with the guitar while he play the beatbox. This is the first time they heard Nico sing. And everyone loved it. Especially Piper.

"You sang really well, Nick!" Piper said, patting his head.

"I know right? I'm awesome." Nico said smugly.

Percy smiled at their exchange but frowned when he noticed something . . .

"Piper . . . where's Annabeth? I rarely see her without you." Percy inquired.

"Why?" Piper asked suspiciously, "Are you going to make her do something? She's at the-"

Piper didn't finish her sentence because Percy's phone rang, It was Annabeth.

"Hello?" Percy smiled as he answered the phone.

"_Percy . . . " Annabeth's scared voice filled his ears "Please help me, I'm stuck in this stupid dance studio. Someone locked it. I can't believe I was so stupid! I kept the lights off and maybe they thought there's no one in here and . . . well, I wouldn't bother you if Piper would answer her phone but I think it's turned off or something."_

"You're not hurt, are you?" Percy asked frantically.

"_I'm not, it's ju-" _

"I'm on my way! Stay there." He ordered. As if Annabeth can go anywhere if she's locked in a room.

"Percy, what happened?" Piper asked.

"Annabeth needs me." He said as he climbed his bike and made his way towards the dance studio.

Percy didn't stop pedaling his bike, not even when his knees hurt. All he's thinking is that he needs to get to Annabeth as fast as he could. The moment he saw the big red door of the studio, he ran to the guard house and asked for someone to open the door.

"Quickly," he told the guard. He didn't even bother his aching chest.

The guard fumbled at the keys and at long last, the door opened and Percy ran inside, only to see Annabeth calmly sitting on the floor.

"Annabeth!" he panted. A smile of relief spread across his face when he found her completely safe.

Annabeth stood close to him, "I'm sorry. I wasn't able to contact anyone else." She smiled shyly.

"Are you hurt?" Percy asked warily.

Annabeth smiled, "No."

"Miss, isn't it better with the lights on?" the guard asked. "I didn't know someone's in here."

"Sorry," she said apologetically "next time I'll be more careful."

"Let's go, Annabeth. I'll take you home." Percy told her.

Percy and Annabeth walked in a comfortable silence until they reached her house. All the way, Percy was having an internal struggle about whether to tell Annabeth if she meant what she told Rachel or not. But not telling her had won the war, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Thank you," Annabeth told Percy as soon as they were in front of her door.

Percy smiled sweetly at her, "No matter what happens next time, just give me a call, okay? I'll run over immediately."

Annabeth smiled and nodded, "Be careful on the way home."

He nodded. But before Annabeth could lose the courage she had mustered, she kissed Percy's cheeks and entered her house as quickly as possible, leaving Percy looking like he's the happiest man on earth.

* * *

><p>"Luke, exactly what is he thinking?" Annabeth grumbled to Athena.<p>

"_Didn't you say that it was fortunate that you're able to audition and that you're very happy?" Athena said as a matter of fact._

Annabeth pouted, "That time I thought I only need to play the violin. Singing and dancing . . . " she cringed at the thought "You know I can't dance at all."

_Athena laughed, "Of course, I know."_

"What should I do?" she asked her mom desperately.

_Athena laugh, "hmm, what should you do? Well, just do the best you can. Be happy that you got a role and just love what you do. Practice dancing if you don't know how. But I think, in a not so mom way, that you really have a beautiful voice."_

Annabeth smiled and felt relieved. For a moment she considered telling her mom about Percy, but she's not yet ready so she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"_Sweetie, I've to go, call me again tomorrow, okay?" _

"Sure, mom. Goodnight." Annabeth hung up. She slept that night, thinking of Percy Jackson, and having a wide smile across her face.

* * *

><p>"Ah, so it seems like you like that traditional music department student," Poseidon said when Percy came to visit him after dropping Annabeth off. Obviously he told his dad about his feelings because it became too much for him to hold it back.<p>

Percy smiled and nodded, "Yes"

Poseidon smiled and reminisced, "I used to have a woman I liked as well. She was the girlfriend of a friend. In order to forget, I got married to another woman. But I always think of her. In the end, I remember thinking that I had to have her or I'd die."

So . . . are you living with that person now?" Percy asked.

Poseidon shook his head sadly, "No"

"Why?"

"I don't know as well. That's just how life is." He told Percy "Don't be like me. Be good to Annabeth."

"I plan to," Percy said earnestly. "I'll be good to her."

Poseidon smiled proudly at his son. Having to see him like this, in love and ready to accept his duties as a man makes him satisfied and complete.

* * *

><p>"I want a cup of cappuccino," Annabeth panted as she entered the café and hurriedly bought Percy's coffee. Although Percy's acting nice towards her, doesn't mean she have to abandon her slave duties. A deal's a deal.<p>

"Here," she handed Percy the coffee cup as soon as she reached the bridge where he always stay to drink coffee. Percy took the coffee cup from her and "accidentally" brushed his hands against hers. She flinched at the sudden contact. Not because she doesn't like it, but because it felt like a thousand volts coursed through her body. She smiled sweetly at him and turned around to go to her first class, blushing all the way to the classroom and earning weird looks from the students.

* * *

><p>"Percy, are you serious?" Jason asked him when Percy told them, rather shockingly, that he wants them to participate in the centennial performance. "You said you would do the play?"<p>

"Yeah, it could be fun." Percy said.

"Really good!" Nico said "I really wanted to do it."

"You really want to?" Travis confirmed.

"Uh-huh." Percy and Nico answered.

Travis deliberated their answer, "I don't mind. But . . . don't you normally hate this kind of stuff?"

Percy was taken aback by this question. He did hate this kind of stuff . . . but,

"Looks like Percy Jackson has changed," Jason said smugly.

"It-it's not like that," Percy bluffed "I just feel that it'll be fun."

"Don't tell me it's because of a certain blonde friend of mine and a certain blonde slave of yours named Annabeth Chase?" Nico teased.

"Seriously it's not for a woman right?" Travis insisted.

The three boys laughed.

"It's not like that!" Percy said, but his blush said otherwise. "Absolutely not."

"If you say so . . . "Nico smirked. "'I've heard, that the director, Luke, has taken interest in Annabeth." He said, glancing Percy's reaction. He immediately stops when he saw Percy suddenly grit his teeth and looked at the opposite direction. His suspicions were true then. He smiled.


	10. Chapter 10:Clarification

**A/N: Another clarification: Luke likes Annabeth but his feelings for Thalia is still lingering. He and Annabeth also don't match because he's her teacher. And it's pretty awkward. Percy used to like Thalia but now likes Annabeth. Annabeth, however, is still not sure whether she likes Percy or not. **


	11. Chapter 11

"_I've heard . . . that Luke has taken interest in Annabeth,"_

This statement has been running in Percy's mind all afternoon. Luke likes Annabeth. He's worried that maybe she likes Luke more than him. After all, what has he done for her to make her happy? For god's sakes he's even ordering her around. His thoughts were disturbed when he heard Rachel's shrill voice.

"Oh, Percy! Have you had your meal?" she asked, hooking her arm with Percy's. "Let's go grab a bite together?"

"I ate already," he answered shortly and started walking again.

But Rachel pulled his arm, "Then, how about tea?"

He looked at Rachel's hands on his arm and said coldly, "Forget it."

"Did you know who Professor Thalia was dating previously?" she said out of the blue; just for the sake of making Percy stop. She thought that he still likes Thalia. "I heard once that she's in a difficult relationship with Director Luke."

Upon hearing Luke's name, Percy stopped and listened. Rachel smiled triumphantly, "But in order to follow her own dreams, she left him and went to the UK."

"What?"

"It's true! The performance is all about their love story. Although she's stronger than those who hang themselves over men, but she definitely isn't as demure and weak as you think she is."

Percy looked at him sharply, "Rachel," he breathed heavily "I finally understand why you're always alone and why you don't have friends." He told her harshly before leaving.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was walking down the slopes of Half-blood hill, fixing her hair with her hands, when she heard a voice around her say, "You're not bad."<p>

She whipped around and saw Luke walking behind her, his hands on his pockets. He was looking at her . . . proudly and admiringly.

"What're you doing?" Luke asked, smiling. "Girls," he muttered "Come here."

Annabeth looked at him weirdly but walked towards him all the same. Luke put his hands on Annabeth's hair and began ruffling it.

"D'you think that you're fooling around now?" Annabeth laughed as he broke free of Luke's grasp.

"No, I'm not. Believe me." Luke told her as he began to ruffle her hair again.

"Ugh, stop playing around!" she whined as she put distance between herself and Luke. Little did they know that Percy, who was walking by Half-blood Hill too, stopped abruptly when she saw Annabeth and Luke goofing around.

"Yeah, this suits you. In the future, just look like this when you meet other people." Luke laughed at Annabeth's disgruntled hair.

"Forget it!" Annabeth pouted, "Luke you really-"

"I'm just kidding!" Luke raised both his hands, "I'll help you fix it."

"No, it's okay!" she said quickly before walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey, don't be angry!" Luke called. "I'm just joking!"

"I don't care!" Annabeth yelled back, amusement in her voice.

Percy had had a sudden urge to punch him in the face. But over all that adrenaline, sadness overcame him. Well there goes his chance at Annabeth. He has serious competition. He thought that he ought to move faster before Luke beat him to it. But first, he needs to have a serious conversation with him.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Pollux. Why?" Luke answered his phone the moment he entered his office.<p>

"_Luke, it's Will! He's got leg injury." Pollux's panicked voice came in._

"What?" Luke asked disbelievingly. "How bad is the injury?"

"_Will you please just get over here?" Pollux said desperately._

"Alright," Luke said as he scrambled to get his coat and dashed outside his office. "I'll head over there now."

He hung up. He was hurrying along the corridors when he saw Percy waiting for him.

"What's wrong?" he asked "Are you looking for me?"

Percy looked at him with his famous expressionless stare, "Regarding the performance, I want to participate." He said coldly.

"Oh, good." Luke said distractedly "That's great." He looked at his watch and told Percy, "We'll talk about the details in the future."

"I'll just ask you one question," Percy said as he held Luke's shoulders when he began to walk away.

"What is it?" Luke asked, annoyed. "Can't you ask it the next time around?"

"Treating the woman you once loved as a laughing stock, is it really that fun?" Percy asked, hate seeping in his voice. If Luke can do this to Thalia, how can he make sure that he's not going to do it with Annabeth? He laughed humorlessly while Luke stared at him, completely taken aback. "If it were me, I'll be able to understand why Thalia had to leave." Percy finished.

"Wait a second, what's your point here?" Luke challenged.

"I like Annabeth. You're using her to get back to Thalia, are you not? Don't you ever, ever hurt Annabeth. Or even Thalia. Or else you'll come through me." Percy told him without turning around.

He walked away leaving Luke with an unbelievable strong feeling towards him. And trust me, it's not a positive feeling.

"It seems like Annabeth's charm is really explosive." Luke muttered. "Explosive."

* * *

><p>"<em>It's because of people like you that others who want to perform are being denied the chance!"<em>

Annabeth was playing Rachel's voice in her mind over and over again. She was walking along the corridors that night, trying to get home, when she heard music blaring from the dance practice room. She peered through the door and saw Rachel practicing so hard it makes Annabeth feel tired. Rachel's bitter words about how Annabeth was taking a spot that other people sweat for, started to sink in. Rachel was threatened that Annabeth would actually be the female lead just because Luke favored her. Annabeth also thought like that. She never realized that she had the talent and the courage to be the female lead like Luke had. She went home that night while forming a suitable plan to fix this.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Luke panted as he entered the hospital room where Will was confined.<p>

"Uh . . . "Pollux stuttered "We were fooling around and it got out of hand . . . "

"Did you guys fight?" Luke scowled.

"Just . . . having serious differences in our views," Pollux said, avoiding the word 'fight'

Luke sighed and looked at Will, "It isn't broken, is it?"

"Uh, luckily, it was only a slight fracture." Pollux told him.

"How long does he have to stay like this?" Luke asked.

"Well, he has to stay in a cast for a month. He'll be discharged in a few days, though." Pollux explained.

Luke slumped into a nearby chair and buried his face into his hands, "Oh god, we barely made it to the show." He sighed.

Pollux looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry." He said.

Luke clapped him in the shoulder, "S'not your fault."

* * *

><p>Annabeth comes to school the next day, cappuccino in hand, waiting for Percy to show up in his usual spot. She was leaning casually on the ledge, waiting for him. She was smiling while looking at Percy's coffee. Percy may be annoying and a jerk, but underneath all that male bravado, he's really sweet and gentle. Annabeth was scared to admit, even to herself, that maybe, just maybe, she's starting to fall in love with him. It's hard not to, just look into his eyes and you'll start falling. <em>But <em>some part of her brain started contradicting her, _Percy doesn't like you, remember? He likes Thalia. What are you compared to her?_ Annabeth sighed. She looked at her watch and saw that she'd been waiting there for half an hour. She decided to leave the coffee on the ledge.

Annabeth smiled as she walked away from the coffee, which now had a pink paper posted in it.

Percy entered the school grounds that afternoon while riding his bike. He doesn't have morning classes that day so he didn't bother to go to school early. He was making his way to the parking lot when something caught his eye. He did a double take on the bridge where he usually drinks his coffee and looked at the ledge. He saw a coffee cup. Thinking that maybe Annabeth left it for him, he quickly parked his bike and ran to the bridge.

He slowly walked towards the ledge and stared at the coffee cup. The note on the coffee brought a smile to his face.

_**Applied music department Percy Jackson's coffee . . . has spit in it. Ptooie Ptooie.**_

Percy took the cup gingerly and grinned like an idiot. He thought of Annabeth waiting for him there. If he knew, he wouldn't mind going to school early just to spend time with her. But all the same, it was really sweet of her to buy him coffee every day and to wait for him just to make sure he got it. He drank the coffee while leaning into the ledge just as Annabeth had done; the only difference was that he's smiling all the time he was there.

* * *

><p>Luke was studying the script, thinking of ways to improve it when he heard a knock on his door.<p>

"Come in," he called.

The door creaked open and Annabeth peered through it, "Hello." She said shyly. "Are you available right now?"

Luke gaped at her but said, "Yeah, why?"

Annabeth entered his office and stood before his desk, "That . . . I feel that it would be better if I quit." She whispered.

"Why?"

Annabeth thought of a bluff fast enough, "I thought that I would be playing traditional music that's why I auditioned. This wasn't really what I had in mind."

Luke lapsed into thinking for a moment then said, "If all you had to do was play traditional music, will you participate then?"

"What?" Annabeth laughed nervously and shook her head, "No."

"Why?" Luke challenged. "There's no meaning if Percy wasn't around?" he asked. Annabeth thought she saw a sparkle in his blue eyes, like he knows something she doesn't.

Annabeth's eyes widened when he said that, "No! It's not like that!"

Annabeth sighed and started fidgeting at her fingers, "I felt like I caused trouble for people who really wanted to make this work. I'm sorry." She turned around and went outside, not even bothering to wait for Luke's reply.

Annabeth dragged her feet while walking in the school grounds, still thinking that she had already quitted the performance, that it's all over. Heaviness started occupying her heart. But this heaviness was forced out of her immediately when she walked by the bridge and looked at the ledge where she left Percy's coffee. She saw that it was gone. She smiled and instantly, she felt happy.

* * *

><p>Percy entered their practice room, still smiling and holding his coffee, when Nico rushed forward to him shouting, "Coffee!"<p>

He quickly put the coffee out of Nico's reach and said, "No way!"

"Why?" Nico pouted. "Just one, just one sip!"

"This . . . "Percy said looking at the coffee and smiling once again, "This has spit in it. Don't drink it."

"Ugh, you're so stingy." Nico pouted as he stomped his way out to buy his own.

Percy smiled, satisfied, and drank his coffee once again.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth . . ." Thalia told Luke after dance practice, "did she quit?"<p>

"It's lacking impact," Luke answered indirectly.

"What?"

"Everybody was too slow." Luke commented on Thalia's choreography. "There was no sense of unity. If you don't want to get fired, you need to work harder."

Thalia laughed derisively before walking towards him and slapping him full on the face.

* * *

><p>Percy was in the library, doing his homework, when someone sat in front of him. He looked up and was very surprised at what he saw. Luke was sitting casually before him, unwrapping a candy. Luke smiled at him when he saw Percy looking.<p>

"They said that you'll be here," he said conversationally, as if their talk before didn't happen. "You said before you'd like to perform?"

"Yes," Percy answered shortly.

Luke nodded and pursed his lips, "On one condition,"

Percy looked at him inquiringly. But Luke merely smiled and said, "Come follow me." Percy thought for a while before following Luke. Is this some kind of a joke? After debating whether to follow or not, he hastily stood up and walked to where Luke was heading. He saw that Luke entered a classroom where violin sounds can be heard. Percy suddenly had a vague idea of what's going on, but he's not entirely sure. Luke sat down on one of the chairs at the back of the classroom. Percy imitated him. When everybody in the class saw Percy enter, they lapsed into excited whispering and squealing. Percy sighed and looked instead to where Luke was staring. That's when he saw _her_. Annabeth was sitting a few chairs away from them. She didn't even bother to see who came in and why the class was suddenly filled with whispering. She was just sitting there, in all her goddess like features, nonchalant about everything. She's just staring into space and seems to be in deep thought. That is, until she felt someone looking at her and turned around, only to see Luke waving enthusiastically at her. She waved back, rather awkwardly, while Percy gave Luke a disgusted expression. Annabeth saw Percy and her face became confused. Why are Percy and Luke here? She looked away hastily, trying her best to control her fluttering heart and not to gawk at Percy.

When class finally ended, Luke beckoned for her to join them for a bit. They walked together until they reached the library and settled themselves in one of the tables. Luke folded his hands. None of them spoke for a while and the atmosphere was filled with awkwardness. Luke and Percy were looking away from each other and it looks like Annabeth was squeezed between two raging wars. She couldn't hold it any longer so she said, "What's the matter?" her question was directed to Luke.

"Performance matter." Luke said as a matter of fact.

"What?"

"If you don't want to add trouble to other people, just putting in more effort will do." Luke told her. "I'll take care of the rest."

Annabeth's guilt started building up in her chest again. Luke favored her and it's making her uncomfortable to think that she only made it this far because Luke was playing the cards for her. She doesn't want something like that. She made up her mind not to join. But she should've known that Luke isn't one to give up that easy.

"I originally didn't plan to use this method when coming here. . ."Luke said as Annabeth once again declined his offer. He looked at Percy, who was silent all the time they were talking and who was still looking away from Luke, meaningfully. "Percy said he wants to participate in the performance." Luke told Annabeth.

Percy's head shot up as he looked at Luke sharply and full of hatred (intensifying Annabeth's curiosity, that is.) One thing crossed Percy's mind: Blackmail.

"Although generally I know your reason for participating," Luke's eyes twinkled as he looked from Percy to Annabeth. "If Annabeth participates . . . then you can participate."

"What nonsense are you saying?" Annabeth asked hysterically. She absolutely didn't expect this! Now how can she disagree if her decision will affect Percy too? Damn Luke. Damn him to hell.

"Isn't she your slave?" Luke asked Percy, completely ignoring Annabeth. "You try to convince her. I'm going now." He smiled and clapped Percy at the back like they're old buds. With that, he stood up and left the library, leaving a very flustered Annabeth and an angry Percy.

Percy sighed and buried his face in his hands. Annabeth looked at him sideways and said, "Hey . . . um, I'm sorry if this affects you-"

"It doesn't matter if you participate or not," Percy said weakly. He doesn't want to force her into doing something she doesn't like. "I'll still participate."

Percy looked at Annabeth's eyes and there he saw it. She was struggling to decide whether she'll participate or not. He remembered Luke saying that the reason she quitted was because she thought other people deserved the spot more than she did. So she did want to participate. She's just . . . scared. Percy knew a plan of how to convince Annabeth to participate again: hurt her pride.

"Sometimes . . . a negative thing is also a good thing." He told Annabeth.

"What do you mean?"

Percy let out a derisive laugh, "Anyway, aren't you Rachel's rival? Have you seen how hard she's worked? Her dancing abilities are even more amazing." Percy grimaced in spite of his self for saying this.

Annabeth looked at him, disgusted. "If it matters, I can too."

Percy smiled triumphantly. He knew he already won. "Hateful person, crazy woman, exercise freak . . . Those are her nicknames. Others can't even look at how intense her practice was." Percy gazed at her more intently, making sure she got his message. "What about you?" Percy sighed, as if giving up on thinking about what Annabeth is.

"Why? Why'd you sigh?" she challenged.

"I'll attend." Percy said firmly. "You just see what you can do."

Annabeth's blood was boiling. How dare he say that? He doesn't even understand what Annabeth was feeling. It isn't nice to be tagged as the "director's pet". Percy stood up and so did Annabeth, "Why?" she hissed. "Why do you suddenly want to join?"

Percy looked at her with a soft and gentle smile, a smile so different from before. "Because there's someone I like to see." He answered before leaving the library.

Annabeth stared at his retreating back before sitting down again, energy drained from her.

"To see someone?" Annabeth mused to herself. She sighed. Why must it be so frustrating to not understand what's going on with that mind of his?

Annabeth's mind wandered around to who Percy wanted to see. For a while she thought that she's the one he wanted to see, "Don't tell me. . ."she smiled to herself before realizing that it's wishful thinking. "That's impossible."

Maybe he likes to see Thalia? Annabeth frowned, disliking the idea. But then . . . it makes so much sense than Percy liking her.

So much more.

Well, that's what she thought.

**Review guys! I'm working on the sequel of "Unofficially yours" It's gonna be epic, I tell you that. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Will Solace sat comfortably on his hospital bed, contenting himself in composing new songs, when Luke's voice filled the room, "The performance script for this time," he said, tossing a packet of paper to Will. "and also the music sheet. You confirm yourself."

Will took the packet and handed it back to Luke, "These things have no use."

"If there's any use, you have to look for yourself and see." Luke said impatiently. Having the two persons he wanted for the role of male and female lead disagreeing about doing the performance was absolutely frustrating and annoying. "I understand you more than yourself. You can do it."

Will sighed and said, "I'll attend school."

"So be aware of that!" Luke nodded. "After the performances ended."

Will laughed hollowly, "Why do you have to be so stubborn? I already said that I'm not willing!"

"Even if you can easily give up on yourself . . . I can't" Luke smiled at him. He was completely fond of Will, see. For him he's like a little brother that he wants to take out of his shell and make him spread his wings. "You're the one I choose. Even if its competitiveness, I will make you stand on the stage" He said firmly before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>On the way home, Luke passed by a jewelry shop and a certain thing caught his eye. Hanging on the neck of a display mannequin, was a gold necklace with an infinity sign pendant. Finding himself unable to leave the necklace, he parked his car and went inside the shop.<p>

"Is there anything you like?" the saleslady asked him.

"Here," Luke pointed at the infinity necklace. "Can you show me this one?" he asked, smiling.

To whom he's going to give the necklace, his not yet sure. He's fond of Annabeth, but their age gap leaves them in awkwardness. He knows that he still has a soft spot in his heart for Thalia even though she left him before. Either way, he knows that when time comes, he'll not guess . . . he'll know.

A few minutes after Luke left the store, Percy, who was riding his bike, also passed by the same jewelry shop and the same necklace caught his eye. He, too, bought the necklace. The only difference between them . . . is that Percy knows to whom he'll give the necklace: Annabeth.

* * *

><p>"<em>There is someone I like to see."<em>

Percy's words rang crystal clear in Annabeth's mind, and that's the reason why she can't focus on doing her homework. She'd been trying for the last few hours to concentrate but her stupid brain won't cooperate.

"Percy wants to see who?" Annabeth mused to herself, frustrated once more. There's also one more problem in joining the performance . . . her dad doesn't want her participating in these kinds of things because he wants her to focus on the traditional music competition. But what the hell is she going o do? She heaved a sigh and gave up on doing her homework. Instead, she went straight to bed and closed her eyes, determined on what she's going to do tomorrow.

The next day, Annabeth was waiting outside Luke's office, deciding whether or not she should continue with her decision. She breathed deeply and settled on knocking on the door, but before she could do that . . .

"HEY!" Luke shouted behind her.

Annabeth jumped backwards, "Oh my god!"

Luke laughed his hearty laugh and told Annabeth, who was rubbing her chest, "How come you're scared like this?" he chuckled. "Have you decided?"

Annabeth's cheeks reddened and she looked at the floor, "That is . . . I-if because of me, Percy is unable to participate . . . actually, it's not completely because of Percy . . ."Annabeth stammered, making Luke chuckle. "Also, it's too bad about, you know . . . uh, not having to uh, experience this kind of stuff? Yeah, that's it."

Luke smirked, "Let's go. I don't want to be late at a time like this."

"Okay," Annabeth said brightly, skipping off to the girls' locker room to change to her practice clothes.

Luke laughed to himself, "Seriously?" he mused.

* * *

><p>Annabeth entered the auditorium consciously. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and she thinks she knows the reason why. But only Clarisse's gang, whom include Reyna and Drew, spoke their minds.<p>

"That's why this won't do," Clarisse grumbled. "What did you think this was? A community show? Quit when you want to quit, join when you want to join?" she sneered.

Annabeth, who doesn't want any fights, clenched her teeth and resisted the urge to punch Clarisse's face. Fortunately for her, Thalia entered the auditorium and said, "Hi guys, I guess everybody was practicing fervently?"

"Yes!" the class chorused.

""Let's take a look at it, then. Start preparing!" she motioned for the class to start and the music played, leaving Annabeth in complete distress because she still doesn't know the steps, seeing as she wasn't in the other practices.

"1, 2, 3, 4," Thalia counted as the class swayed to the music and followed Thalia's choreography. "Stop." She said before turning her attention to Annabeth. "Annabeth, follow Rachel's steps." She ordered.

"Okay," she answered weakly.

"From the top. Ready."

After a few minutes of dancing, and when Annabeth was finally getting the steps, Clarisse put her foot forward, causing Annabeth to trip. Neither of them noticed that Luke entered the room.

"What's going on?" Thalia asked.

"What do you think you're doing?" Annabeth fumed, ignoring Thalia.

"What did I do?" Clarisse asked in an innocent voice that could fool no one except her gang.

"Just then, Clarisse," Annabeth smiled her fake sweet smile at her. "Didn't you trip me?"

Before Clarisse could retort, Thalia clapped her hands and said, "Do it all over again, start from the beginning."

But Luke countered her by saying, "Stop dancing. Today's practice ends here. Everybody go wait outside." He told the class.

Thalia gave him a weird look.

When the class filed out of the room, Luke sighed and sat down on one of the chintz chair.

"This is just infuriating." He sighed, burying his face on his hands. Nothing in the performance is going smoothly.

"Why is Annabeth the only special one?" Thalia asked coldly at him.

"What?" Luke raised an eyebrow at her.

"From what I see, it could be. Luke, you're really biased." Thalia said before heading towards the exit, but Luke stopped her.

"Thalia . . ." he called. "I'll only ask because I wasn't sure, are you jealous of Annabeth?" Luke laughed derisively when Thalia didn't answer. "Even if that's true, don't make it too obvious. It wouldn't be nice if people saw that." He told her before brushing past her.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Annabeth was practicing her dance steps at the studio when Thalia, not knowing that anybody was going to practice there that night, entered the dance studio. She was shocked to see Annabeth there. Having jealous feelings towards her. But she thought about what Luke said, and she's not going to let anyone see that. So she smiled and approached Annabeth.<p>

"Hey," Thalia said softly.

Annabeth spun around and when she saw Thalia, her eyes widened. "Oh, h-hi." She stammered.

A few blocks away, Percy Jackson, together with his band, was performing at The Olympic. He was eyeing Piper, Katie and Juniper, hoping to see Annabeth with them so he can give the necklace he bought for her. But he didn't see her anywhere. He figured that maybe Annabeth was out dancing in the studio again so he made a mental note to drop by later after the performance.

* * *

><p>"Straighten your waist, no need to be afraid." Percy heard Thalia's voice as he approached the studio. He peered through the doorway and sure enough, Annabeth was there and Thalia was teaching her how to do a proper split. Percy laughed at the sight of Annabeth but was equally worried at the pain she's feeling.<p>

"Down, down again." Thalia told her as she pushed Annabeth down to support her. But Annabeth let out a moan of pain and she crumpled to the ground.

Percy was about to rush in but Thalia said, "It'll really hurt. That's to be expected. Stand up again. You can do it, Annabeth."

Annabeth stood up and once again, Thalia supported her down, "Down again, just a little bit now." But just like the first one, Annabeth crumpled.

After a few more tries and few more moans of pain . . .

"Right, you're doing good, down again, just a little bit." Thalia urged.

And just then . . . Annabeth landed on the floor, doing, finally, a proper split.

Annabeth let out a squeal of delight, and Percy who had been watching all the time, let out a sigh of relief.

"Brilliant!" Thalia said as she helped Annabeth up. "You've worked hard"

Now that she had achieved success, Annabeth can feel eyes watching her, "Who's outside?" she asked Thalia.

"There's no one." Thalia answered, but she knows fully well that Percy was outside all along, watching Annabeth. She just doesn't want to blow his cover.

At that moment, Percy smiled and gave Thalia silent thanks before going out and heading home.

"Are you alright?" Thalia asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Annabeth answered weakly, now feeling the pain in her thighs. "Thanks."

"Tomorrow will be more difficult." Thalia warned. "Before going to bed, massage it with cold water." She instructed.

"Yeah, I will."

"Good night, Annabeth." Thalia bade her goodbye.

"Good night."

* * *

><p>The next day, Annabeth was walking down to school, the pain in her thigh was getting unbearable by the minute. She was stumbling on her way to school with sore legs. Luckily for her, Percy saw her and stopped his bike to stare at her.<p>

Annabeth turned to Percy's direction and said weakly, "Just go ahead, why did you stop? Please just don't order me around right now."

When Percy said nothing and just continued to stare at her, she cleared her throat and said, "Why? What's there to look at?"

Percy looked at her pained state and smiled, "Want a ride?"

"Who wants you . . ." Annabeth began to say but when she realized what Percy said she stopped speaking immediately.

"What?" Annabeth spluttered.

"Just hop on." Percy urged. "I don't want to be late for class." He said, trying to hide his happiness.

Annabeth walked numbly to Percy's bike and sat down behind him, holding on to his bag. Percy smiled and started pedaling. When they were just a few blocks away, Percy realized that Annabeth was just holding his bag. He smiled and said, "Hold on tight."

Annabeth stared at him weirdly before adjusting her hands and holding on to the straps of his bag instead. Percy shook his head and smiled uncontrollably.

"Hold on tighter." He grinned, lucky for him, Annabeth couldn't see his face.

At that moment, Annabeth gripped his waist tight, leaning her head on his back. Percy smiled, obviously satisfied with Annabeth hugging him.

Annabeth, on the other hand, was blushing like mad. Sparks coursed through her body as she hugged Percy's back.

Both of them was so absorbed in the fantasy of having each other close that they didn't notice the crowd gathered around them when they arrived at the school. Annabeth looked around her and saw angry girls staring at her hugging Percy. She immediately climbed out of Percy's bike.

"Thanks" she muttered to Percy before dashing off inside the building.

"Annabeth wait-"Percy began but Annabeth was already out of earshot. He sighed and flashed the crowd an angry look. Upon seeing that look, the crowd dispersed.

* * *

><p>"Everybody, get ready." Thalia said as she entered the auditorium for dance practice. She saw Annabeth among the crowd and she gave her a knowing wink. Thalia started the music and everyone began dancing.<p>

That day at practice, Annabeth showed everyone that she'd been practicing and that she's up to snuff. Luke, seeing that Annabeth's dancing skills had greatly increased, smiled at Thalia, guessing that she had a lot to do with it. Thalia saw him smiling at her, so she smiled back. Maybe things are going to get a lot nicer now that she had overcame her jealousy of Annabeth.

* * *

><p>"You've worked hard." Luke told Thalia later that night, trying to start a conversation.<p>

"Oh, you too." She smiled before walking towards her car.

"Thalia," Luke called. She stopped in her tracks."I said it before the last time we talked . . ."

"Even so," Thalia cut in. "I would never have thought that you would sympathize with me in that way." She smiled.

"Do you have plans today? If you're free, let's grab a drink." Luke asked her.

"In an hour. I'll be at your place." Thalia smiled before entering her car.

"Mmmm. See you later." Luke waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>Luke was pondering on the necklace he bought while he was driving towards his apartment to change before going to Thalia's. He was definitely starting to warm up towards Thalia again, but his feelings with Annabeth are still jumbled up. And speaking, he saw Annabeth stumbling home, still clutching her thighs every now and then. He smiled at the sight of her and pulled his car in the corner.<p>

"You look pitiful enough." He called to Annabeth.

"Luke!" she said in shock.

Luke looked at his wristwatch and said, "Get in. I'll take you home."

Annabeth smiled and shook her head, "It's okay. I'll just ride the bus."

Luke clucked his tongue, "But it looks like you've got problems. Come on, jump in."

Annabeth smiled and stopped refusing, seeing as she was in a wobbly state. She crept towards Luke's car and hopped in.

After a few moments of silence, Luke stopped in front of Annabeth's house.

"Thank you, Luke." Annabeth muttered as she got out of his car. She was surprised to see that Luke was getting out, too.

Luke, unable to think clearly, handed Annabeth the necklace he bought.

"What's this?" she asked, her eyes going wide.

"Open it and see." Luke smiled.

Annabeth numbly took the box out of Luke's hand and opened it. She saw the infinity necklace, glowing faintly. She looked at Luke, her eyes still wide with shock. She seemed to have lost her ability to speak.

"Let me. I'll help you wear it." Luke offered.

"I-I can d-do it m-myself." Annabeth whispered, still shocked.

But Luke was not waiting for her answer. He took the necklace out of the box and started putting it around her neck . . . which is right when Percy's bike passes them by. Percy was hoping he, too, could give Annabeth the necklace. He was, of course, unaware that Luke has beaten him to the punch.

Percy stopped suddenly when he saw Luke putting the necklace around Annabeth's neck. But that was nothing compared to what he saw next. What he saw next shattered his heart into a million pieces.

Annabeth was too shocked to do something as Luke leans in for a kiss . . .

**REVIEW GUYS! Thanks for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_  
><em>

_Annabeth was too shocked to do something as Luke leans in for a kiss . . . _

Percy was so hurt by what he saw that he promised himself he won't let him fall for Annabeth anymore. She already made it clear to him that he hasn't got a chance. Percy didn't stay long enough to see what happened next.

Annabeth turned her head sideways, "Luke, no." she said weakly. Sure, there came a time that she had developed a little crush on Luke, but him kissing her felt kind of . . . wrong. Like, Luke's not the right person to kiss her.

Luke, completely baffled by his actions, pulled away immediately and said, "I, uh, I'm s-sorry." He stammered, smiled nervously and sheepishly at Annabeth before climbing to his car and drove away.

Annabeth walked slowly towards her bedroom, not even bothering to tell her dad that she already came home. The moment she saw her bed, she collapsed into it. She clamped her hands around the necklace, and without knowing it, she had already unclasped it off her neck. Luke doesn't like her that way. She's sure of it. He just doesn't know yet. She made a mental note to talk to Luke tomorrow. And as for her own feelings, she hated to admit it but, she thinks that she likes Percy. Annabeth shook her head. She knows that falling in love with Percy will just bring her hurt and headache. Why in the world would the great Percy Jackson like her? It's just what Rachel said, he likes someone Annabeth can't even compare too. She sighed as she walked towards the bathroom to change. Love sucks.

* * *

><p>Percy dragged his feet towards his bedroom. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes but he fought to keep them at bay, seeing as his mom and sister were at the living room.<p>

"I'm back." Percy said weakly.

"Oh, you're back." Sally greeted him with a bright smile. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah." Percy smiled back, the effort cost much of his remaining energy. But he needs to act normally, so as to not raise questions from his mom. "What are you looking at?"

"We're moving." Nicole beamed.

"Moving?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"I know someone who's in a hurry to migrate," Sally explained. "She's rented out her house. It's closer to your school. I don't know how it'll be when we move in."

"Think about it seriously for a moment," Nicole pleaded.

"It's fine with me. I don't care where I stay. It's up to you guys." Percy said, walking towards his bedroom.

"Then mom will decide!" Sally called after him.

The moment he reached his room, he dropped his bag and grabbed his guitar, pouring all emotions he had on a new song. He wondered to himself, when he can tell all that he feels to Annabeth and whether she'll understand.

* * *

><p>"Hello, please give me a cup of cappuccino." Annabeth told the barista. Of course, she's buying Percy's coffee, since the slave contract is not yet done. "Quickly please."<p>

"A cup of cappuccino, please." Annabeth heard Thalia's voice and suddenly she felt a sense of foreboding. She's the girl that Percy likes.

Thalia saw Annabeth and she smiled at her, "Are you also buying coffee?" she asked her.

"Yeah, hi." Annabeth answered timidly.

"You performed really well yesterday. Much better than the first day." Thalia said proudly.

"Here's your coffee," the barista told Annabeth.

"Here, let me pay for you." Thalia offered.

"No," Annabeth answered promptly. "I'll pay for myself." She said, a tinge of coldness in her voice. "Well then, I'll go ahead." She smiled at a confused Thalia.

* * *

><p>Annabeth went to where Percy usually drinks coffee, at the second floor bridge-terrace. She sighed when she saw that he's not there yet again. "He's never here." She mused sadly, putting Percy's coffee in the ledge and setting off to talk to Luke.<p>

After mustering all the courage she had, she knocked on Luke's door.

"Come in." Luke's voice came from inside.

She entered the office nervously and slowly approached Luke. When she reached his desk, she set the necklace down, "I hope from now on . . . you won't do something like that again." Annabeth said, not looking at Luke's eyes. "I-I don't want t-to play games, Luke."

Luke sighed and said, "What if . . . I said that this isn't a game?"

Annabeth's eyes hardened, "Luke, you're just a brother to me. I- like someone else." She whispered.

"It's Percy, right?" Luke asked.

"I-"

"Don't deny it, Annabeth. I see the way you look at him." He smiled. "I'm sorry if I'm such a nuisance to you. I-I understand. I don't even understand my own feelings."

Annabeth smiled and gave Luke a sisterly hug, "I'm always here to help."

* * *

><p>Percy was walking absent-mindedly when he saw the coffee cup Annabeth bought for him. She loves her so much it hurts. He stared at the cup for a few minutes before deciding that he's not going to touch it. He promised himself he won't show anything that might tell someone that he likes Annabeth. He will be the old Percy. Like he said before, the best way not to get your heart broken is pretending you don't have one. He walked away from the bridge and went off to class.<p>

Later that afternoon, Annabeth was on her way home when she passed by the bridge. She was assuming that Percy got the coffee already but she saw that the coffee was still at the ledge, untouched. An uncomfortable feeling occupied her stomach, "If he's not going to drink it, then he shouldn't ask me to buy it." She grumbled to herself.

She didn't know what overcame her, but she found herself walking towards the applied music department's practice room to talk to Percy.

When she reached the practice room, she found Percy sitting, his eyes unfocused and he was holding a necklace. She thought it was weird, since the necklace was similar of the one Luke gave her. She shook her head and said, "Hey, Percy. Who do you think you are? Who says that just because I'm a slave, you can order me whenever you like?"

Percy, whose misery was catching up to him, said "What?"

"Cappuccino, or whatever . . . if you're not going to drink it, then don't ask for it. Don't make it seem like you're training a dog. Try not drinking it for today" Annabeth said before storming out of the room.

Percy thought that Annabeth was being childish by getting angry with that reason, seeing as he's hurt because of her. He extinguished his face with all emotions before running after Annabeth, he grabbed her arm and turned her around so that she was facing him, "Whether I drink it or not . . . it's my choice." He said, his voice as hard as a rock. "As for you, just do what I tell you to do. And also . . . from now on, don't come over here to question me."

Annabeth blinked as if recovering from some sort of trance, "I-I'm sorry. I didn-"

"Just go," Percy said, turning his back from Annabeth before the first tear fall.

"Do you-do you like Thalia?" Annabeth asked him before he could reenter the practice room.

Percy faced her, his eyes shocked, "What?" Does Annabeth really think that?

"Do you think that makes any sense?" she asked, her eyes turning misty.

Percy's eyes hardened, "What does not make any sense?"

"A professor is a professor. Furthermore, there's like what? Five years age difference between you?" she said bitterly.

Percy let out a hollow laugh, "And what about Luke and you, huh?" he snapped. "From now on, you're no longer my slave. You're free. Don't buy coffee, don't do anything anymore. Also, stop concerning yourself with my life." He spat.

Annabeth couldn't hold it in anymore, her tears fell, "What?" she whispered.

"Get lost." Percy told her bitterly before walking away from her.

The moment Percy entered the practice room, he shed all his tears. Silently being thankful for the console of the room. He clutched what supposed to be Annabeth's necklace in his hands, thinking if what he did was the right thing to do. If Annabeth doesn't care, why was she crying a while ago?

* * *

><p>"Did you really, really make this on your own?" Silena asked Luke excitedly.<p>

Luke composed an ending song for the centennial performance and now, Silena, was checking it out for him.

"Is it bad?" Luke asked.

"Not at all!" Silena shook her head. "This is really good. The ending of the song seems to be really intense."

Luke sat down in front of Silena and said, "In the beginning, we'll go with a guitar solo. The lead will also have a solo. Then harmonize with the traditional music instruments and the chorus. What do you think? Would they work together?"

"The later part of the song should be possible," Silena calculated. "But, I think that the guitar solo that comes in the beginning will be very important."

"Yes," Luke urged her to go on.

"If it's Percy . . ." Silena trailed. "He should be able to play a cool sound"

"Percy Jackson?" Luke's voice had a tinge of coldness.

"Yes." Silena confirmed. "Although he's not a professional, he's known to be great with his guitar. Compared to other students in this field, he plays exceptionally well."

Luke sighed internally, "He doesn't seem so special." He said bitterly.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Nico whined to Jason and Travis.<p>

Percy is late to music rehearsal, to everyone's irritation. The Half-bloods would start their audition but Percy's still not there, intensifying Luke's hatred towards him. Annabeth, who was sitting on one of the chintz chair together with the other participants, sensed Luke's anger. She hoped that Percy would be here soon. But at the thought of Percy, her heart began aching again. _He likes Thalia, get over it, _she keeps telling herself.

"He shouldn't be too late," Silena said nervously, seeing as she's the one who recommended Percy to Luke.

After a few minutes of waiting, the doors of the auditorium finally opened and Percy entered, acting as if he doesn't care that everyone waited for him. He glared at Luke and Luke glared back. No one else noticed their exchange except Annabeth, who thought that maybe they hate each other because they both like Thalia.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Percy told Luke, not sounding sorry at all.

"The guy who says he's sorry can just walk in nonchalantly like that?" Luke seethed.

Instead of answering, Percy just gave him another glare.

Silena, who seemed to be realizing the atmosphere, said, "Then, let's start."

Before playing, Percy gave Annabeth a longing look, but alas, she didn't see it.

The Half-bloods played a rock guitar arrangement leaving only a few spaces for the traditional instruments to squeeze in.

"How was it?" Silena asked Luke happily after the Half-bloods play.

Luke, who was having an internal battle with his head, said, "Better than I expected." He said grudgingly.

"Although they haven't been able to play the proper sound yet, after some practice, it shouldn't be too bad." Silena assessed.

"You're right," Luke replied, but he was looking at Percy, "Right now, they aren't able to play the proper sound yet. Particularly the guitar."

"Luke," Annabeth said from the audience, trying to make him stop from insulting Percy, seeing that Percy was about ready to strangle him to death. Realizing that she had spoken aloud, and everyone was now looking at her, including Percy, Annabeth slumped back to her chair and remained silent.

"Guitar?" Silena said, earning back the attention of everyone, "the guitar sounded pretty good."

"No, it didn't" Luke said. "It wasn't good at all."

"Where was it lacking?" Percy asked, trying to control his anger for Annabeth's sake, who looked deathly worried.

"I can't say exactly which part" Luke smiled smugly at him."Let's stop here for today." He told the students before heading out of the auditorium. Percy glared at Luke before deciding that he needs to talk to him. He set down his guitar and followed suit.

"Luke," he called.

Luke stopped and faced him.

"Next time, please tell me exactly where I'm lacking." Percy said, unnaturally polite. "The way you said it, I couldn't understand. Or maybe . . . you're just doing it because you know that I like Annabeth?"

With that comment, Luke's fury intensified, _No, it's because Annabeth likes you_ "You stay the hell away from her."

Percy smiled, "Why would I? I love her more than you do. And I'm sure as hell I won't give up on her." He told Luke, brushing past him, making sure he bumped him hard on the shoulders in the process.

Oh, this means war.

**THERE. SIGH, Luke thinks he likes Annabeth. Thalia likes Luke. Annabeth likes Percy and Percy likes Annabeth. Only Annabeth thinks he likes Thalia and Percy's much of a douche that he can't tell Annabeth that he likes her and that he doesn't like Thalia. How can this love square get more complicated? Heehee. Well, we'll see in the next chapter . . . if you review. Heehee. Oh, one more thing . . . Annabeth and Percy's age are 20 and 21, respectively. And Luke and Thalia are like, 26 to 27.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry if this came late. I've had a lot to do. I tried my best to get this out today. I hope you like it.**

"Did you finish the paperwork?" Pollux asked Luke the moment he got off the line at the hospital reception desk. They were planning on checking out Will out of the hospital without his consent.

"Yeah." Luke said. "Will?"

"He's sleeping. But, what are you planning to do now?" Pollux asked him worriedly.

Instead of answering, Luke clapped him on the shoulders and said, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Even if I have to do it like this," Luke panted as he pushed Will's wheelchair up the stairs of the mini auditorium bleachers. "I will definitely put you up on stage."<p>

He stopped in front of the bleacher nearest the stage then told Pollux, "Help me lift him up." Together, the two of them carried Will and transferred him to the bleacher, seeing as he still can't walk because of his leg injury. When Will was properly seated on the bleacher, Luke pushed the wheelchair away.

"For now, you'll just stay here. On this stage you'll eat, you'll sleep." Luke told him.

"Did you think anything will change if you do this?" Will asked him grudgingly.

"I'll make you change" Luke said firmly. "No matter what happens, you have to do this performance. I'll definitely help you overcome your fear. I will make you stand up on stage again!"

Will sneered, "Who are you doing this for? Luke, do you feel guilt towards me?"

"Will, do you want to get hit?" Pollux warned.

But Will ignored him, "If it's not like that, then I'm saying to stop bothering me."

Luke looked like he was about to lunge at him but he breathed deeply and told Pollux, "Take good care of him. If something happens, contact me right away."

"Are you leaving now?" Pollux asked.

"Yeah. I have to take care of some things back at the school." Luke told him.

Pollux nodded and Luke was gone.

"Try to understand . . . " Pollux told Will "Luke's intentions. Although he uses harsh methods, he wants you to come back."

* * *

><p>Thalia was sitting on her desk, turning on and off the radio in front of her. She has been thinking about Luke and how they were starting to get along again. Then there's also the fact that Annabeth's acting cold towards her because (Thalia's not pretty sure) of Luke and Percy. She was deep in her thoughts that she didn't immediately hear the knocking on the door.<p>

"Working late?" a voice on the doorway said. This seemed to bring back Thalia from her reverie. She looked up from her desk and saw Luke standing n front of her. "Are you busy?" he asked.

"No, it's okay." She told him.

Luke nodded, "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

Though she was shocked by Luke's sudden interest in talking to her, she nodded. She followed him outside the school to the nearby café where she and Annabeth always buy coffee.

"How're you?" Luke asked the moment they sat down. "Are you okay now?"

Thalia smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't able to make it last night." Luke said. He was supposed to go to Thalia's house yesterday for some red wine but the thing with Annabeth happened and he wasn't going to tell Thalia that.

"Don't worry about it." Thalia said. "Oh, the frivolous part that you talked about last time, I've changed it. Listen to the tape tomorrow. If it's not right, tell me. I'll change it."

Luke was in no mood to talk about the performance at the moment. He wants to make everything clear. Everything about Percy and Annabeth, Thalia and him.

"There's a Percy Jackson in the applied music department, right?" Luke asked. "I heard he likes you." Luke told Thalia, trying to know more through telling what Percy keeps telling Annabeth.

"What?" Thalia asked, obviously shocked by the statement. She was about to tell Luke that she doesn't know what he's talking about when she thought that maybe Percy has a reason for doing this. So she made something up and made a mental note of talking to Percy.

"He . . ." Thalia started as she scrambled for a good reason. "Sympathizes with me. He just treats that feeling as love." She told him, smiling as she reviewed what she just said. "Because he's so young, he's confused pity with love."

Luke's next words shocked her even more, "What about you? You won't be confused with his feelings, will you?"

"What do you mean?"

When Luke didn't answer, she asked, "Luke, are you jealous of Percy?" Some sort of a happy feeling was bubbling inside her as she anticipated Luke's response.

"Yeah." Luke whispered, his face was in a confused frown. "I'm jealous"

* * *

><p>"Oh, let's eat first then we can continue practicing" Piper suggested when Katie reentered the practice room with food.<p>

"I hate buying food," Katie grumbled as she emptied the bag of food she was clutching.

"Thank you," Annabeth said as she grabbed a double stuffed Oreo. "I'll enjoy eating this." Then she went back to her side of the room and slumped back onto the chair, looking as troubled as ever because of the Luke-Percy problem she was having. The Oreo served as her only comfort food and she wants to be left in silence to think about her problem. Unfortunately for her, Piper opened the subject.

"But, wasn't Luke acting strange before?" she asked them while her mouth was full of ice cream. "Percy's performance was really cool and very good."

Annabeth grimaced.

"That's what I said. He just wanted to discipline him." Juniper said.

"But wasn't he only 10 minutes late? That's nothing." Katie countered.

The three girls looked at Annabeth and waited for her to say something. Seeing that she can't do anything about it, she sighed and said, "Well . . . he must have a reason, right?"

"But won't your life as a slave become very tiresome because of Percy's bad mood?" Katie asked, unaware of Annabeth's struggle between the two boys. You see, she hadn't yet told anyone about this problem.

But with Katie's question, Percy's word began to ignite in Annabeth's mind once again, _From now on . . . you're no longer my slave. _

"It's okay" she sighed. "I've already decided not to live the life of a slave anymore"

"What? Why?" The three girls chorused.

"You still have a few days left, right?" Piper asked eagerly. "Can I go and be his slave instead?"

Annabeth scowled, "Hey, don't you guys have any pride at all?"

"What's so great about having pride anyway?" Piper shrugged.

The three girls laughed. But behind Annabeth's laughs was a troubled and sad girl wishing to see the man she loves talk and smile to her again.

* * *

><p>Night finally came. The day had been full of drama and Percy was sitting alone in their own practice room, still playing the guitar. He was practicing hard to prove Luke wrong. But again, as it had been all day long, his thoughts drifted back to Annabeth. He felt bad for having a row with her. All because of that silly cup of coffee, which until that time, is still standing on that ledge where Annabeth put it earlier that morning. Percy sighed and put his guitar down before standing in front of the window. He looked again at the necklace he was supposed to give to her and before he know it, he was silently shedding tears. Little did he know that outside the practice room, Annabeth was peering through the door, silently watching and longing for him. To be honest, both of them were being stupid. If only one of them could tell them their feelings directly.<p>

Long after Annabeth went home, Percy exited the practice room and headed outside towards his bike. He climbed onto it and prepared to go home. But something on the bridge caught his attention. The coffee Annabeth bought him was still there. Nobody dared to touch it because everyone knew it was for him. He looked intently at it and some kind of invisible force was pulling him to it. And before he knows it, he was standing in front of the coffee.

**Are you training a puppy?**

The post it that the coffee held said. Percy smiled unknowingly and he picked up the coffee. He opened it and stared at the cold contents, closed the cup and put it at the ledge once more. He turned around and started to walk away from the coffee but the thought that Annabeth was upset because of him ignoring that coffee made him stop. He sighed and approached it once more. He took the cup and brought the lid to his lips, taking one careful sip. His mistake. He choked because the taste was so repulsing. He laughed at his stupidity for drinking a cold coffee as he set off for home once again.

Percy was passing by the bus stop when he saw Annabeth asleep at one of the bench. She must have drifted off while waiting for the bus. He stopped his bike and walked towards her. He sat beside her as he brushed her cheek, trying to not wake her up. He didn't know what came over him but he kissed her forehead, knowing that it's a sign of trust and respect. But at that gesture, an idea struck him. He chuckled at himself as he fished Annabeth's puppy note. He fished for another post it and wrote something into it. He then put it on Annabeth's forehead. Percy looked at her adoringly one more time before going away as he saw the bus approaching and Annabeth beginning to stir.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was walking inside the bus looking for somewhere comfortable to sit when she noticed people looking at her then laughing. She thought it was rude to stare. Doesn't that apply to her anymore? When she was finally sitting, she started to feel something on her forehead. She clasped her hand around it and saw that there was a post it.<p>

**Be careful. Don't mess with this puppy. It's very fierce.**

Annabeth bit her lip to prevent herself from doing something uncivilized. Oh, he was going to kill whoever did this to her.

* * *

><p>The next day, Annabeth went directly to the bridge to see if Percy had touched the coffee she bought for him yesterday (although some part of her was saying it was wishful thinking) Sure enough, she found the coffee still lying on the ledge.<p>

Annabeth's heart sank. Percy's words started ringing in her head once more. _Starting today, you're no longer my slave. You're free. _Annabeth tried to convince herself of this, really. But she can't bring it to reality.

Annabeth sighed. _Percy doesn't have anything to do with you. He doesn't like you. Get over it. _She chimed to herself. "Okay, now I'm really quitting." She told herself. "He's really too disgusting and too despicable!" she grumbled and grabbed the coffee as if to throw it, but the moment her hand touched the cup an odd feeling coursed through her.

"Oh," she said in surprise. "It's warm." She turned the cup around her hand and found a note on it.

**Traditional music major Annabeth Chase, has a lot of spit in her coffee.**

"Oh." Was Annabeth's only words. The note reminded her of her very first post it on Percy's coffee. She looked at the note in front of her again and suddenly, a bulb ignited. She fished for the post it that was attached on her forehead yesterday and compared it to the note in her coffee. The writing was definitely similar. And whoever will write a note about spit on a coffee except . . .

"So it was Percy," Annabeth mused to herself. She was smiling uncontrollably. And she didn't even realize that she was already walking. She was only brought back to her wits when she saw Percy walking with Nico, Travis and Jason. She on the second-floor and Percy on the first. She started to call Percy enthusiastically but then she remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him so she composed herself and said,

"Percy," she called, looking down at him.

Percy looked up at her and tried to suppress a smile when he saw her holding the coffee he made all by himself and transferred into one of the café cups.

"Annabeth!" Nico called.

Luckily for Percy, Travis and Jason sensed he wanted to be alone with Annabeth.

"Didn't you say you were hungry?" Travis asked Nico as Jason started dragging him away.

"Annabeth!" Nico's faint voice bellowed as Travis and Jason whirled him.

Annabeth smiled as she took the two post its and crumpled it in front of Percy. She threw it at him and it hit him square in the face. She laughed melodiously.

Percy, who can't hide his happiness at hearing Annabeth's laugh, smiled. Annabeth motioned to the coffee and stuck her tongue out at him. Percy laughed and ran as fast as he can towards her. When he was about three meters away from Annabeth, a familiar voice called towards them.

"Annabeth, Percy." Luke's cold voice filled their ears and suddenly all the happiness that came through Percy vanished as quickly as it came.

**Please review. Then I'll update.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Annabeth, Percy." Luke's cold voice filled their ears and suddenly all the happiness that came through Percy vanished as quickly as it came.

"Hi, Luke!" Annabeth greeted cheerfully, which made Percy scowl. She was still unaware of the fact that Percy likes her and the fact that Luke was jealous of him.

"It's time for rehearsals." Luke smiled at Annabeth. "Shall we go?"

Annabeth nodded and turned to Percy, "Coming?"

Percy smiled softly at her, remembering that just a minute ago, he was the happiest man on earth, "Yeah, sure."

And together, the three entered the auditorium. Percy sat with his band mates who was smiling in a teasing manner. Annabeth sat beside Piper and Juniper while Luke went in front.

"Like what I've said before," Luke said in an authoritative manner. "We will start with the lead actors' chorus."

The class shuffled their scripts and waited for Luke's next instructions' eagerly. (With the exception of Percy, of course)

"First, Rachel and Annabeth will play the lead female roles . . . "everybody looked at them. "The male lead," Luke trailed . . . unable to think of someone, when Silena chirped in.

"Percy, do you want to try?" she asked Percy, who was absent-mindedly tuning his guitar.

"What?" he blinked. Luke made a face. Annabeth smiled.

"You know how to sing this song, right?" Silena asked excitedly.

"After losing his dream and the love of his life, he poured his heart into singing this song." Luke told him. "Fuel your determination to rebuild your heart, and sing with your all" Luke may be jealous of him, but when it comes to the performance, he's setting aside all personal problems.

"Go Rachel!" Nico cheered.

Piper scowled and yelled, "You can do it, Annabeth!"

Luke motioned for the three to come up the stage and so they did. Rachel, Annabeth and Percy filed up the stage and took their positions, Percy in the middle.

Silena skipped over to the sound box and played the song the three were supposed to sing. Annabeth's heart started hammering inside her chest. She's not used to singing in front of an audience. The only time she sang in front of other people was because Percy didn't come to the performance and she was forced to cover up for him. Before she can steady herself, Rachel began singing:

_I was afraid I'd lost my way_

_I couldn't see ahead of me_

_I didn't know what tomorrow would bring_

Luke and Silena seemed to like Rachel's vocals and seemed to think her singing was fine since they both let them continue without saying any comments. Percy continued to sing the lines:

_I was scared_

_I just wanted to hide_

_I wanted to conceal myself_

_But today is different_

Of course, while singing, Percy was glancing sideways at the nervous Annabeth. He wanted very much to hold her hand and sing this song to her and only to her but he couldn't since everyone's attention was to them, and Annabeth seemed to be busy fiddling with her hands. Luke and Silena also thought he's singing was fine, good even. Who wouldn't think it was good? He was a vocalist and a singer for God's sake. Soon, too soon for Annabeth's liking, it was her turn to sing. She fumbled with her mic and began to sang, her heart beating wildly.

_Now I'll stand up_

_I'm going to sing again_

_I'll forget yesterday and sing for tomorrow-_

"Hold it," Luke stopped. This was something Annabeth was scared of happening. Because of his nervousness, her voice warbled. And she can't think of anything except for the fact that there so many people watching her. "Annabeth, don't just sing for the sake of singing. Sing for the sake of conveying the lyrics, so that it can fully reach the edges of the stage."

Beside Percy, Rachel smirked. Percy flashed him a look to silence her.

"Y-yes" Annabeth stuttered, her cheeks started to redden.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'm so hungry!" Piper whined the moment they got out of the auditorium.<p>

"Me too," Katie grumbled.

"Yeah, we've been practicing non-stop" Juniper added.

Behind them, Nico was running and shouting, "I'm hungry! Hurry! Let's eat!" then he brushed past the girls with Jason and Travis following suit.

"Nick, let's go together!" Piper yelled after him and dashed after them with Katie and Juniper. Annabeth was about to follow them when she spotted Percy beside her. She slowed down and said, "Thank you for the coffee."

"I spat in it." Percy joked.

"You sure spat a lot" Annabeth smiled then pursed her lips. She stopped walking and looked directly at Percy. "I'm really sorry about last time. For talking like that . . . barging into the band room and snapping at you just because of a coffee."

Percy's expression softened, "Forget it."

"I was a bit angry, so I did it unconsciously." She admitted.

Percy smiled and looked at her in a teasing way, "If you feel sorry, then honor your slavery contract till the end." He said smugly.

"What?" Annabeth blinked. Where is the kind and sweet Percy Jackson? Who is this arrogant and self-conceited person?

"Aren't there a few days left?" he raised his eyebrow.

Annabeth pouted, "Fine. A deal's a deal."

Percy's grin turned wider, "Since you said it, go clean up the band room."

"Clean?"

"For a slave, cleaning is very fitting." Percy pointed out, trying to control his laughter. "Clean it thoroughly." He said, patting her shoulders before following Nico.

"Fool" Annabeth muttered under her breath, although she smiled at Percy's retreating back. There goes her Percy, teasing her in any way possible.

* * *

><p>"Oh god!" Annabeth gasped the moment she saw the band room. Litters were everywhere. Junk food wrappers were lying on the floor, soda cans and other junk imaginable. She slumped and entered the room, "Annabeth Chase, you are really too naïve. Just because of a cup of coffee, you're back to being a slave." She mused to herself.<p>

Annabeth sighed and put her bag down, took off her cardigan and tied her hair up in a ponytail. Rolling up her figurative sleeves, she started cleaning the room.

After throwing out the trash, polishing the table, mopping the floor and leaning the instruments, Annabeth slumped to a chair in front of Percy's guitar. She examined her work and she smiled, seeing as how she did a great job. Since she has nothing to do anymore, she turned her attention to Percy's guitar. She smiled and picked it up playing a tuneless sound and singing, "Percy's a fool"

Strum, "Percy's a fool!"

Another strum, "Percy's a fool!"

"Looks like it suits you," A voice from the doorway filled the room. It was Percy. And he certainly heard Annabeth's little song.

Annabeth's eyes were wide with shock as she quickly let go of the guitar and straightened herself because Percy sat beside her.

"What?" she managed to get out.

"If I didn't tell you to clean, you'd feel sad for sure," Percy shook his head, faking sympathy.

"I didn't laugh because I was happy," Annabeth defended. "I laughed because I was thinking of the joke Piper told me just now." She bluffed.

"Tell me." Percy challenged.

"What?"

"Let's see how funny it was that it made you laugh this much." He told her smugly. He loved it when they're bickering like kindergarten kids. "I also want to hear it."

Annabeth fumbled with a joke because Percy was staring at her intently. She racked her brains for something and when she came up with the first one she immediately told it.

"Two cannibals were eating a clown . . ." Annabeth started and faked a laugh, "I just want to start laughing now. One turns to the other and says-"

"Does this taste funny to you?" Percy continued for her. "Isn't that right?" Percy asked smugly.

Annabeth pouted and nodded, "Yeah, that's right."

"You think that's funny?"

"It's funny, isn't it?" Annabeth smiled sweetly.

Percy raised his eyebrow as he tried to suppress his smile, "And here I thought only your singing was bad . . ." he shook his head. "Even your sense of humor is warped."

Annabeth scowled, "What?"

"With your singing level just now, you can't even compare to Rachel." Percy tried using his old tactics to make Annabeth better. Hurt her pride. "The windowsills still need cleaning."

He smiled at Annabeth before exiting the room. When Percy was out of sight, she stomped her foot. "He has just the ability to piss people off" she grumbled. "Making me crazy!" Then she seemed to realize what Percy just said about Rachel being better than her. "You say I'm not even qualified to join the chorus? Just wait and see, Percy Jackson, I'll show you by becoming the lead actress!" she balled her fists and stomped her foot once more.

Outside the room, Percy laughed silently.

* * *

><p>"No matter what, the director wants to put him on the stage. Luke has gone crazy" Clarisse told Reyna and Drew. They were talking about Luke wanting Will to be the male lead for the performance.<p>

"Yeah, Professor Hera was shocked, too." Drew said.

"Didn't they say that he was kidnapped from the hospital and imprisoned in the theatre?" Reyna asked.

"Imprisoned?"

"Rachel," Clarisse called to the passing Rachel. "are you curious? Do you want to listen?"

Rachel snorted, "Why would I?" then she walked away.

"Ah," Clarisse realized. "Doesn't Rachel hate Will?"

* * *

><p>Will was seating on the bleachers, thinking of why he needs to be stuck in this stupid theater, when he heard someone say, "Can you walk?"<p>

He whirled around and saw Rachel Dare, standing a meter away from him.

Will sighed, "What do you want?"

"Don't you want to, at least once, stand there at the stage?" Rachel asked him. She was staring at the stage longingly. "Luke said people like me still have a long way to go. My luck is also lacking." She smiled at Will and said, "Until now, there hasn't been anyone as talented as you, Will. Even if you continue to maintain this helpless façade."

She gave Will one last reassuring smile before leaving the theater and Will to ponder with his own thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Now I'll stand<em>_  
><em>_I'm going to sing again__  
><em>_I'll forget yesterday__  
><em>_and sing for tomorrow_

Annabeth was practicing her singing in the auditorium, trying to ease her nervousness and put feelings into the lyrics. She was there all alone. At least that's what she thinks. Little did she know that Percy was at the very back of the auditorium, listening to her silently. But another thing she didn't see is when Thalia entered and told Percy that she wants to speak with him for a moment.

* * *

><p>"What do you think you're doing?" Thalia asked Percy the moment they were out of the auditorium.<p>

"What? Watching Annabeth sing?" asked a confused Percy.

"No, telling Annabeth that you like me."

"Oh . . . that." Percy pursed his lips. "Well, you see . . . I did it unconsciously. I, uh, I was a bit overwhelmed when I did that. Well, it's true I liked you before."

"Yeah, but not now! What have you done? Annabeth's acting cold towards me. And Luke does too." Thalia said hysterically. "You need to fix this." She said, close to tears.

Percy felt bad. "Yeah, I-I will. I'm sorry."

Thalia seemed to relax, "Yeah, I-it's okay. Next time you'll use me as a cover up, tell me ahead of time, will you?"

Percy smiled, "I will."

And Thalia gave Percy a sisterly hug, but too bad for him, that's the moment that Annabeth went out of the auditorium. Annabeth felt a pang of hurt. She already knew of the fact that Percy likes Thalia, but seeing him hug her makes it so real. A tear fell from her eyes and that's when she realized she needs to get far away from them.

**There. That was fast, right? I hope you like it. ^^ Thanks so much for the reviews last time. Review this chapter, too. Thank you.**


	16. Chapter 16

Annabeth, after seeing Percy and Thalia hug, was standing on the second floor bridge, still deep in thought. She remembered the sight of them together. They looked perfect for each other. Whereas she, has no match for Thalia. She told herself many times before that Percy doesn't like her, but her stupid heart won't listen. It's like her heart's got a mind of its own.

"Annabeth," a voice behind her said. She whirled around.

"Luke," she smiled weakly.

Luke stood beside her, "What are you doing here, alone in a daze?"

Annabeth hid her face, afraid that tears might fall anytime. Of course, Luke noticed.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked, putting a consoling arm on her shoulders.

"Oh." Annabeth said, coming back again from her thoughts. "No, nothing. Luke, can I ask you one thing?"

Luke smiled, "I like your questions. Okay, just ask."

"What is . . . the relationship between you and Thalia?" Annabeth asked, uncertain.

"Are you that curious?" Luke sighed.

She nodded.

Luke drew a huge breath and said, "Back in our university days, Thalia was the untouchable ice princess beloved by many male students, who were all too gutless to make their declarations of love." Luke said. "I think only I had the nerve to step up and declare myself. By and by, I'd won her over and we became a happy couple. But . . . she got chosen by the New York Jazz Ballet Group so, she had to leave. I think you know it from there."

Annabeth only sighed.

"Come I'll take you home, it's already late." Luke offered.

Annabeth, too tired to walk and take the bus, agreed. Luke put an arm around her waist to support her weight, seeing as she can barely walk. And together, they made their way to Luke's car and to Annabeth's house.

Oh, but of course, Percy followed Annabeth when he didn't see her in the auditorium and saw, just in time, when Luke wrapped his arms around her waist. For Percy, it looks like all his chances for Annabeth had just evaporated. He stood there, transfixed, unable to think clearly. Luke and Annabeth. He's a goner.

Numbly, he made his way to his bike and towards home, where he can sulk and scream and cry and no one else would see.

* * *

><p>"Oh, so sorry. It's really late now." Luke said to Fredrick Chase when he and Annabeth arrived.<p>

"It's all right, Luke. Drive safely." Annabeth said nervously, seeing as her dad was like scanning Luke.

"Why are you leaving?" Annabeth's dad snapped. "You should tell me what kind of director you are."

"Oh!" Luke said, baffled. "I'm the one responsible for Annabeth's lead role, the director of the Centennial performance."

"The centennial performance?" Fredrick asked skeptically.

"Um, about that . . . that is . . ." Annabeth intervened. "The centennial performance is divided into many small performances. Luke here, is responsible for the traditional music performances. Right, Luke?" she gave Luke a silent plead to agree with her story.

"Ah . . ." Luke stammered. "Yeah."

"Really?" her dad said, his eyes twinkling. "Then how old are you this year?"

"Ah, 27 this year."

"Oh, that's not particularly old." Fredrick mused.

"Dad!" Annabeth whined, completely knowing why her dad was doing this. He sees Luke as prospective boyfriend for Annabeth!

"How about your parents? Are they still alive?"

"Yes. My father originally worked with the Department of Culture. He has been retired for some time now." Luke answered politely.

"Ah! Really? You look quite normal." He mused. "Then, if you have time, how about having a cup of tea before you leave?"

"Dad," Annabeth said weakly. "Luke is a busy man." She turned to Luke. "It's getting late. You should also be going back now."

"Oh, okay." Luke smiled and turned to her dad. "Sir, then I'll visit you again next time."

"Okay, all right." He said enthusiastically.

When Luke drove away, Fredrick told Annabeth, "Although he's a bit old, he's not too bad."

"What are you talking about, dad?" Annabeth asked, exasperated. "Come on, let's go inside."

"Compared to the kid last time . . . what's his name? Jackson, is it? This Luke guy is better."

"Dad! Percy and Luke have nothing to do with me."

When Annabeth and Fredrick entered the house, Sally and Nicole exited the other one in front of them.

"Although the building is a bit old, the inside is renovated." Sally told her friend that's going to migrate. "It should be quite comfortable to live here. So, can we move in next week?"

"Yeah!" her friend said. "I'm leaving during the weekend."

"How is it?" Sally asked Nicole.

"Okay. It's better than what I imagined." Nicole answered. "I wonder if Percy will like it here."

* * *

><p>The next morning at school, Annabeth was walking on one of the corridors when she passed by Percy. She was ready to greet him 'Good morning' but when he closed in their distance, he walked past her without saying anything or without even acknowledging that he saw her. What the hell? Annabeth's heart weighed a ton. Now he's not even talking to her. She continued walking to the auditorium and was surprised to see Percy already there. Again, he showed no sign that he saw her. Even when they were called to stage to sing.<p>

Rachel began:

_I was afraid__  
><em>_I'd lost my way__  
><em>_I couldn't see ahead of me__  
><em>_I didn't what tomorrow would bring_

Then Percy, who was still acting cold and distant and Annabeth has no idea whatsoever of why his actions were like that.

_I was scared__  
><em>_I just wanted to hide__  
><em>_I wanted to conceal myself__  
><em>_But today is different_

Then, it was Annabeth's turn to sing. She knew she prepared herself for this. She steadied her heart and began:

_Now I'll stand  
>I'm going to sing again<br>I'll forget yesterday  
>and sing for tomorrow<em>

_To cold days spent in empty rooms,  
>Goodbye<br>Overflowing and trusting in me,  
>My heart races<em>

Turns out, Annabeth's practice had paid off. Her performance was enough to have Rachel look over in alarm. While Annabeth was singing she looked at Percy, who was trying his best not to stare at her, too. And succeeding for that matter. Which made Annabeth sadder.

"Annabeth sings very well," Piper hushed from over the seats.

"'Very well' my ass." Clarisse sneered. Although there was a hint of doubt in her face. "I can sing that well, too."

Luke smiled proudly at the three of them. Yes including Percy. "You've all worked hard. Let's end here today."

At those words, the whole class shuffled outside, and Percy, like a flash of lightning, grabbed his bag and disappeared outside. Annabeth tried to follow him and to talk to him but Rachel blocked her way.

"Looks like you've practiced hard." She told Annabeth, who was peering and slumping when Percy disappeared when he turned to another corridor.

"Oh, thank you." She said distractedly.

"But did you eat so much before you went to bed last night? Your face is so bloated" Rachel sneered.

"Get lost." She said and huffed away.

* * *

><p>Percy was lying on his back at the school hill, or more commonly known as the Half-blood hill. He was holding and staring yet again, at the necklace he was supposed to give to Annabeth. Looks like he's not going to give it to her after all. Luke already gave her one. And there's no chance that Annabeth will like him. It's been so hard to ignore her all day, but this is the only way he'll forget her. To pretend that she doesn't exist. He will go back to what he was before.<p>

Percy stood up and tightened his grip on the necklace. He poised himself as if to throw the necklace. But when he was ready to release it, he found himself losing the willpower to throw it. Instead, he held it more gingerly, hurt filled his chest.

* * *

><p>"What brings you here?" Luke asked Pollux when he exited his office.<p>

Pollux pointed to the far corner of the corridor, and there Luke saw Will, standing, or rather limping for he was on crutches because of an accident, staring at the ground.

Luke smiled and approached Will, whom he treats as a little brother.

"Will, why did you come here?" he asked.

Will smiled, "I'm listening to you. I want to try again. Although I don't know what will happen, this is better than regretting."

Luke nodded, "You've done well. It's a good thing that you came."

And later that night, Will sang at The Olympic with the Half-Bloods playing for him.

* * *

><p>Thalia was sitting on the floor of the dance studio later that night after Will sang at The Olympic when she heard the door open and someone enter. Thinking that it was one of the guards, she said, "Oh, I'm really sorry. I'll finish up immediately." But when she whirled around, she saw that it was no guard, but Luke.<p>

She looked stunned. She stood up shakily and faced Luke.

"What's wrong? Why did you come so late?" she asked.

"I, uh, I came to see you." Luke said.

"Um, about Will, it's great." She said, thinking it was polite to acknowledge his success in making Will stand on stage again. "My sincere congratulations"

Luke smiled but made no comment whatsoever about the Will thing. Instead, he said, "Thalia . . . it looks like, I still really like you. I thought before, that I like Annabeth. But turns out, I just see you in her. And yesterday, when she asked me about us, it all came back. She's an extraordinary girl, really. Extraordinary enough to make me realize my feelings for you were still here, but buried deep." Luke laughed nervously. "Being jealous about other guys . . . I don't want to do that anymore."

Thalia didn't realize she was crying. Her chest was filled with joy and longing for Luke. She loved him so, but she's not yet sure if she heard him right, so she said, "What are you saying? It's getting very late. The guard will lock the door soon."

"Let's have a fresh start," Luke said, holding Thalia firmly but gently on the shoulders. "I love you, Thalia."

Upon hearing those words, Thalia cried completely. She hugged Luke so tight it knocked the air out of her. "I love you too, Luke." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was walking home when she spotted Percy in front of her, his back facing her.<p>

"Percy?" she said to herself. When she saw that it really was Percy, she sped up and caught up on him. "Wait a moment, Percy!"

"Percy!" she panted as she stopped in front of him. She saw that his face was weary, tired and sad.

Percy looked at her with expressionless eyes, "Get lost"

What the hell?

Annabeth tried for a more cheerful approach, "You haven't left yet? Do you want to go eat with me, or . . ."

Annabeth saw that Percy's eyes became misty, "I said get lost."

"What's happening to you?" Annabeth snapped, losing her patience. "What did I ever do for you to treat me like this?"

"You . . . do you like me?" Percy asked.

"What?" There was an internal battle between Annabeth's mind and her heart. Sure, she likes him, but she's not even sure if he could return that feeling. And she's scared to be hurt.

When she hesitated a moment too long . . .

"It doesn't matter who you like, because I don't care at all." Percy said.

Annabeth felt hurt. Her worst fears have been confirmed. Percy doesn't like her. And

"So you, too . . . should stop caring about me." Percy whispered.

Annabeth has no response; she just let her tears fall. Weirdly, she also saw Percy trying to suppress his tears.

Percy brushed past Annabeth, leaving her crying. But he, too, let his tears fall the moment he was not facing Annabeth.

**Whee. I know it's short, but I've had little time to make this. Since the next one would come in late. I had finals this week, then vacation! Please review. I may think of updating if I get enough. ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey ^^ Thanks for reviewing last time. So, I know Percy and Annabeth are playing cat and mouse but trust me, it'll all pay off. Just wait a little more. They'll get together soon, and the story will still go on. ^^**

"_You . . . do you like me? It doesn't matter who you like. Because I don't care at all. So you too, should stop caring about me."_

All night these words have been running inside Annabeth's mind. She cried so hard that no more tears would fall from her eyes. Percy had asked her if she likes him, and still, she was baffled of why he asked her that. Did he ask her metaphorically? Or did he ask her because he really wanted to know? But all the same, Percy had told her that he doesn't care if Annabeth doesn't like him or if she likes any other guy, and this is the thing that hurts her the most.

Annabeth collapsed into her bed, tired mentally and physically, and still thinking of Percy.

* * *

><p>Percy was sitting at the waiting area of the hospital where his father was confined. He was staring at the ground and was thinking of the incident with Annabeth earlier. He's not crying. It seems that the pain he's feeling was beyond tears. But something in the back of his mind was telling him that what he just did was a stupid, stupid thing to do.<p>

"Is that you, Percy?" a voice brought Percy back from his reverie.

Percy looked up and saw the smiling face of Poseidon, his dad.

"What happened today?" he asked warmly. But Poseidon need only to look at his son's face to tell that today hasn't been well at all. His smile turned into a worry frown.

"It seems like something bad happened," Poseidon said carefully.

Percy nodded, his sea green eyes lifeless.

"Woman problems? Is it serious?"

When Percy didn't answer, he knew that it is woman problems. And Poseidon also knows that boys don't want to talk about their problems. They just want to be with someone who they know will be with them. Not to talk, or to comfort but just give them company. So Poseidon picked up his guitar and began playing a comforting song. He may not comfort his son through words but he knows that Percy loves music so he will comfort him through something he loves.

When Poseidon played the guitar, Percy instantly felt warmer inside and all his problems seemed to be sucked out of him. But he knows that all this would be temporary, but all the same, he's glad he went to his dad.

* * *

><p>Annabeth went to school early the next morning only to find Luke and Thalia together. <em>So that's why Percy's acting so sourly. <em>She mused to herself. It seems that Percy's pained to know Thalia's with Luke again.

Annabeth sighed. Why can't Percy not like Thalia? What she didn't know . . .

Percy was lying flat on his back on the school hill. He was yet again, staring at the necklace he was supposed to give Annabeth. But this time, instead of keeping it, he threw it with all his might. And just as that, it was lost in the school hill. He stood up numbly and began walking out of the university. And that's when Annabeth saw him, walking like a living zombie. She was standing with Piper when she made a snap decision: To follow him.

"Percy!" Annabeth called, but he didn't stop walking. "Percy!" she called again. Nothing.

"Piper, I need to talk to him. Help me explain this to Luke." Annabeth said and sped off to follow Percy, not bothering if she's holding a violin and three heavy books.

"Annabeth!" Piper called but she ignored her.

She kept running even though her lungs screamed for air.

"Hey, Percy, where are you going?" she panted when she was behind Percy. But again, he ignored her. He kept on walking as if he can't see Annabeth.

"Aren't you going to performance practice?" she tried again.

"Don't follow me" Percy's hoarse voice answered her.

"But, where exactly are you going?"She asked desperately.

She stopped for a moment because her legs were aching. That's when a droplet of water fell on her.

"Rain?" she told herself. Then remembered Percy. "Oh, God."

Then she ran again towards him.

* * *

><p>"Everybody knows Will, right?" Pollux asked the participants of the centennial performance.<p>

"Yeah," they answered politely, though they were nervous because everyone also knows about his stage fright.

"Oh, Will!" Travis, Jason and Nico acknowledged him when they entered the auditorium, making Will more comfortable. "Are you going to practice with us starting today?"

"Yeah, that's what's been decided." Will told them.

"Oh, this is just great!" Nico said happily. Nico saw Rachel scowling, so he asked Will, "Isn't she pretty?" pointing at Rachel. "She's my Rachel." Will recoiled.

"Who said I was yours?" Rachel demanded.

"She gets shy very easily . . . but isn't she cute?" Nico asked.

Will forced a smile, but it turns out to be a grimace.

"This kid is a little, uh . . ."Pollux fumbled for a word to describe Nico. "Don't take him too seriously. You'll get really annoyed."

Will laughed and Pollux turned to face the rest of the class.

"So, until Luke arrives, let's warm up!"

* * *

><p>"I have practice. I have to leave first." Luke told Hera.<p>

"I have to admit, you have the ability to convince others." Hera told him. "I've been trying all these years with no success."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Luke asked.

Hera sighed and turned to face Luke, "As always, I'm against Will Solace. But I will pretend that I know nothing. Since that's what you really want, I'll turn a blind eye. However . . . I can't accept Annabeth."

"Why?" Luke snapped.

"Rachel." Hera answered simply. "I believe you know she's the chairman's daughter. You have to think twice. It's for the chairman's benefit. This fake solo competition, let's stop it now. And also, I'm afraid you've had some misconceptions, so I'm telling you now. The school needs money. If we use your name, we can bring in a lot of corporate sponsors. That's why I've let you stay. So don't make everyone suffer. Just do what you're told."

Luke laughed humorlessly, "Do you still feel inferior to me?" he asked. "It doesn't matter if you're the department head, I'm the director and it's my responsibility. Your so-called responsibility, might just be signing the paperwork. Regarding Annabeth, I'll take care of it. I'll take responsibility. So, don't worry about this."

Luke walked out of her office and went directly to the auditorium, only to find all of the class sitting and not practicing.

"What's happening here?" he asked incredulously. "How come you guys aren't practicing?"

Pollux stood up and said, "They said they can't practice because Annabeth and Percy, the lead guitarist, are not here."

"What?"

"In short, Annabeth is the problem." Rachel interfered.

Luke frowned and brought out his cell phone.

"_Hello?" Annabeth answered._

"Annabeth, where the hell are you?"

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Annabeth answered her phone while still running, holding her violin, her bag and the three books plus it's already raining.<p>

"_Annabeth, where the hell are you?" Luke yelled._

"Sorry, something came up." She panted, struggling with her heavy load. "I'll only be absent today, Luke."

"_Stop that nonsense and come over here immediately" Luke insisted._

It was raining hard now that it was hard for Annabeth to see where she was going. But she can see Percy's blue cardigan ahead so it was okay for her.

"I'm sorry, Luke." Then she hung up.

"Hey, Percy!" she ran faster and held Percy's arms. "Where are you going? It's raining!"

Percy kept walking and ignored Annabeth. That's when she lost her patience.

"Does the world end just because you got rejected by a girl?" she yelled.

Percy stopped. Ironically, Annabeth was talking about Thalia being with Luke and not liking Percy. While Percy was thinking about Annabeth not liking him.

"What?"

"Do you know what you look like right now?" Annabeth asked angrily. "Dirty and messy. You're doing things sloppily. You're really quite a sight. Don't blame it on Thalia, even I would dump you!"

"Stop it" Percy said, unable to believe what he's hearing. Thalia? Annabeth thinks he likes Thalia?

"How long are you going to continue making this mess?" Annabeth yelled.

"That's why I'm going to stop!" Percy yelled back.

"What?" Annabeth was taken aback.

"I said I'd stop." Percy whispered_. That's what Annabeth thinks?_ "From now on, I've decided not to be like that." He said softly. Only, Annabeth thinks that he's going to give up on Thalia, and Percy was thinking that he'd give up being a douche.

Percy looked at Annabeth clearly for the first time since she started following him. She was crying, drenched because of the rain plus she was carrying her violin and three books, which were also wet. He cursed himself silently for making her follow him all the way when she was carrying so much.

He walked towards Annabeth and took the violin and the books and began walking again towards the shed. Annabeth's shoulder slumped as she followed Percy. The moment they were in the shed, she collapsed into the bench. She felt bone tired, mentally and physically. When she closed her eyes, she immediately fell asleep.

Percy, who was standing, saw Annabeth fall asleep. He set her things onto the bench and sat beside her. He brought her head to his shoulders and let her slumber there while they were waiting for the rain to stop. He snaked his arms around her waist and everything was alright.

* * *

><p>Two days after that incident . . .<p>

"Ugh, what exactly did dad spill here?" Annabeth grumbled while she was scrubbing the floor. Her hair was up into a messy ponytail and she was only wearing jean shorts and a loose shirt.

"Who's making all the noise?" Fredrick grumbled, walking out of his room. "I would like to sleep for a moment here, since I haven't gotten to take a nap lately."

"It seems like someone has moved in next door," Annabeth answered, also curious about who moved in.

"Moved in?" her dad asked. "It's a rare opportunity to eat rice cakes."

"Who moves in and sends rice cakes these days?" Annabeth grumbled. "They don't even say hello and just continue on with their lives."

"It's all because they don't have manners. If you move somewhere, you must first greet the neighbors." Fredrick said.

"Excuse me, is anyone home?" a girl's voice said.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"Do you have a hammer?" the girl asked.

"Who is she?" Fredrick asked. "Where did she hop out of?" he said, for the girl had just entered their house.

"I'm from the family that just moved in next door today," she answered. "But no matter how much I called, no one answered. But do you have a hammer?"

"Hammer?" Annabeth asked, nut her mind was floating somewhere else. She saw that kid with Percy before.

"What's your name?" Fredrick asked.

"I'm Nicole Jackson." She answered and Annabeth's worst fears was confirmed.

"Nicole Jackson . . . are you a student?" Fredrick asked.

"Do you have a hammer or not?" Nicole insisted.

"Nope." Fredrick answered.

"If you don't have one, you should've said so in the first place." She grumbled.

But when Nicole backed away to the door, she accidentally bumped the vase of orchids.

"Hey!" Fredrick yelled.

"Oh my God!" Annabeth shrieked. "That's dad's favorite." She said, scared for Nicole.

"Grab a hold of that kid! Quickly, catch her!" he told Annabeth. But instead of catching Nicole, Annabeth tried to calm her dad down. But, too late, her dad went out the door and chased Nicole to her house.

"Dad!" Annabeth yelled and sped towards them.

Meanwhile,

Percy was taking the things out from the boxes when Nicole went in and said, "Percy!" Nicole shouted fearfully. "The man from next door is chasing me!"

"Hey you!" Fredrick's voice can be heard from the outside.

"How did he chase me here?" Nicole whined and turned to hide in Percy's back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fredrick asked when he finally entered their house.

"Dad!" Annabeth came tumbling towards her dad, but when she saw Percy's confused face, she too, hid behind her dad, "Dad, let's go back." She whispered, scared of being seen by Percy after their last encounter.

"What exactly is the problem?" Percy asked politely.

"Hey! This kid," he pointed at Nicole. "Why are you hiding? Come here."

"Don't want to!" she whined, still using Percy as her cover.

"You must apologize for destroying someone's precious orchid." Fredrick said. "How could you just run away like that?"

"Dad," Annabeth tugged at her dad's sleeve.

"Let go." Fredrick said, pushing Annabeth in front of him, showing her in full view of Percy.

"Annabeth," Percy said, completely surprised to know they were neighbors.

"Hi," Annabeth said shyly.

Percy's confused look turned into a hopeful smile.

**That's that. Don't get too comfortable, though. Review. And I just have to say, I love Louis Tomlinson ^^ Oh, and one more thing, please read my sister's story. It's pretty good. Called, "Fated to love you" by xXxGossip GirlxXx**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay, as I said before, this is based from a Korean drama called Heartstrings. But, I think I deleted the chapter where I wrote it, so there. **

"He's really a vicious, loathsome old man!" Nicole grumbled to Percy as they were arranging CDs into their proper order. "It looks like moving in here was a bad idea."

However, her older brother doesn't seem to be listening. Percy's mind was floating to the house next to them, where Annabeth was supposed to be.

"Percy," Nicole called and Percy pretended he was listening. "If that Annabeth girl bothers you, just tell me. I will help you kick her away without holding back." Nicole said. She hated it when there's another girl in Percy's life. She wants it that she's the only little girl for her brother.

Percy laughed, but only half-heartedly. He knows that even her sister whom he loves most can't prevent her from liking Annabeth. The only problem is, finding the guts to tell it to her.

But, another item caught his eye. Among the CDs they were arranging, was one with the composer's name on it: Poseidon Jackson.

* * *

><p>"Ah," Annabeth sighed as she collapsed on her bed. "The rest of my day was so . . . troublesome?"<p>

She was lying on her bed for a few minutes when she shot up again. She seemed to realize the bigger problem.

"Percy moved in next door," she said nervously. "From now on, Percy will be my neighbor? Oh god!"

She stood up and looked at her vanity mirror. Her hair was a mess and her t-shirt was not that admirable.

She gasped and let out an embarrassed scream, dedicated for her poor choice of wardrobe. "Just now I looked like this? Ugh, I'm embarrassed to death."

She punched the air as if thinking that she was punching Percy instead

The next morning . . .

Annabeth slowly walked out of her house, cautiously looking for any signs of Percy. When she didn't see any, she breathed a sigh of relief and walked towards the Jackson's front door. She was starting to sneak a peek only to have Percy come out to find her standing there, looking as if she waited to see him all morning.

Percy, who was pushing his bike forward, stared at her with bewilderment, "What are you doing?" was the only words Percy can utter at the moment.

Annabeth turned and faced Percy with an innocent expression, "What?" she asked sweetly although she was fumbling for an excuse. "About that . . . oh, garbage collection is on Wednesdays and also there are community meetings on the last Friday of each month."

Percy stared at her as if she just dropped down from space.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You waited for me . . . just to say this?" he asked.

Annabeth blushed. She hoped Percy wouldn't notice. "Waited for you? What the hell are you saying?" she said, faking surprise. "I was just going to school, that's all. Going to school."

Annabeth tried to leave nonchalantly, but unfortunately for her, she went the wrong way. She grimaced, but smiled when she turned to look at the confused Percy.

"And look at me, I'm really out of it." She let out a melodious laugh. She turned and walked forward, now on the right direction. Percy stared at her retreating back for a moment before letting out a silent laugh. He followed Annabeth.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was wringing her hands nervously as she stood in front of Luke's desk. He still mad because she and Percy ditched practice the other day.<p>

"Annabeth, do you think this performance is a trivial matter?" Luke asked, not meeting Annabeth's eyes. "Do you think this is funny?"

Annabeth sighed. She hates being chewed out, "No, it's not."

"Don't you know that a lot of people are watching you closely?" Luke seethed.

"What?"

"Exactly how competent is Annabeth Chase?" Luke told Annabeth. "Exactly how competent is Luke Castellan." He said as if repeating all the rumors he heard. "Everyone is watching you with open eyes!"

"I'm sorry." Annabeth said softly. This seemed to abate Luke's anger.

"If you're absent without reason again, you'll be removed from the performance, understand?"

"I understand." She whispered.

"You can leave." Luke said.

Annabeth slumped as she walked towards the door. Luke regretted that he shouted at her.

"Annabeth," he called.

"Yeah?"

He gave her a small smile, "Don't slouch. It doesn't look good."

The moment Annabeth disappeared, Thalia entered the office.

"Excuse me, do you have time?" she asked Luke sweetly.

"Yeah, come in." Luke smiled at her.

"You must have scared the hell out of Annabeth. She was so listless when she walked out." Thalia pointed out.

"I _was_ scaring her because she was so listless." Luke shot back. "I also told Percy to come, but he never did."

Thalia's smile faltered. She felt sad for Percy. The way he can't pluck up the courage to tell Annabeth what he feels. The way she knew him, he was a boy who never had the courage to express what he feels because he felt like if he does, he'll never be able to let go and accept rejection. Although, she herself can tell Annabeth Percy's feelings before they both die of lovesickness, she can't put her nose into other people's business.

"Did you come because of the choreography?" Luke asked.

"Oh, that." Thalia said, coming back to reality. "I changed the choreography for the second act."

Thalia eyed Luke for a while before asking, "What are you going to do about the lead role?" She asked that because she knows that Rachel and Annabeth were competing for the role.

"Oh, I have to hurry up and decide." Luke answered.

."I believe Rachel should get it." Thalia said.

"Why?" Luke frowned.

"Rachel sings and dances well." She said simply.

"Is that so?" Luke raised an eyebrow, sensing that maybe Thalia's still a little jealous.

Thalia just smiled at him in response.

* * *

><p>After classes, Percy went to the hospital again to visit his father. He was clutching his guitar and he was ready to spend time with him.<p>

When he was outside the room, a nurse emerged and said, "You can't visit today." She said solemnly.

"Is there something wrong?" Percy asked nervously.

The nurse looked grim. "He just had some difficulty breathing."

"Is it really bad?"

"I'm not sure. He was fine just now." The nurse said uneasily. "Excuse me." Then she left.

Percy was sitting in the lobby for almost three hours, waiting for the nurse to give signal that he can already visit his dad. He can't bear to leave him when he knew that he can be in grave danger. Then at last, a nurse walked towards him.

"How is he? Is he okay?" Percy asked frantically.

"He's stable for now, but you can't visit him today." The nurse said sadly.

Percy's eyes looked weary but he said, "I understand. I won't wait for him but please give this to him when he wakes up." Percy handed the nurse a music sheet full of his own compositions.

"All right."

Percy felt sad and anxious and worried all at the same time. It's like a big iron rod was poking his heart. He can't lose his father. He just can't.

* * *

><p>It was already late when Percy arrived home. He was not in the mood to communicate to anyone right now because of what happened to his dad. Technically, Nicole and him are half-siblings. Nicole's dad is Paul Blofis, although he died when she was very young. She never used his surname, though.<p>

"Percy, I'm hungry." Nicole whined when Percy entered the house.

"Do you want pizza?" Percy asked her.

"I'm tired of pizza," Nicole grumbled. "Mom didn't make food either. Percy, let's go to Annabeth. Let her make pancakes for us, okay?" Nicole pleaded.

"What?" Percy asked like the idea was absurd but it amused him.

"Why shouldn't we? Isn't she your slave?"

Percy sighed but he smiled, "If you're hungry. Call for delivery." He said before entering his room.

Nicole pouted. But she soon realized that Percy said 'call for delivery' but he didn't specify WHICH delivery. She smiled and went to Annabeth's house.

. . . . . . . .

"What? Pancakes?" Annabeth asked disbelievingly. It's already late and Percy wants her to cook pancakes?

"Yeah, Percy wants to eat that." Nicole smiled sweetly at her. "Do it quickly, all right?"

"Who said I would make that?"

Nicole didn't answer.

"So . . . Percy likes pancakes?" Annabeth asked his sister cautiously.

Nicole smiled.

. . . . . . . . . .

"It's the middle of the night, what are you doing cooking pancakes?" Annabeth's dad as he poked his head in the kitchen.

"Ah . . . I just wanna make them." She said.

"That's great because I was just feeling hungry." Fredrick said. "When they're finish, give me one plate."

"Okay," Annabeth pouted. How can she give her dad a plate if she's cooking the pancakes for Percy? Stupid Percy and his orders.

When Annabeth finished cooking the pancakes, Annabeth gave her dad one and some beaten up pancakes, which is to say, the ones that has the least presentable aura around them. Then she gave the beautifully made ones to Nicole.

"Wow," Nicole said. "It looks delicious!"

"Hmm . . ." Annabeth said as she examined the Jackson's house. "The interior is very nice." But she saw that Nicole was eating the pancakes faster than a tornado.

"Hey, what about Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"He said he's not eating." Nicole shrugged.

Annabeth scowled, "And yet he still ordered me."

"When did I say Percy ordered you?" Nicole smirked. "I only said before that my brother wanted to eat that. And he does. He likes pancakes, especially when they're blue."

Annabeth sat beside Nicole in surrender.

"Do you like my brother, Annabeth?" Nicole asked her.

Before Annabeth was given the chance to answer . . .

"Hey, Nicole, Percy, I'm back!" Sally Jackson yelled from the doorway.

"Mom!" Nicole jumped up to kiss her mother.

"Hello," Annabeth said politely.

Sally gave her a warm smile while Nicole went back to eating. "You're Annabeth Chase, right?""

"Yeah,"

"Annabeth made this." Nicole told her mom while pointing at the half-finished pancakes. "It's really good."

"Really? It looks good so it should be delicious." Sally praised. "Percy loves pancakes, you know Annabeth." She smiled at her.

"It's nothing." Annabeth said, obviously flattered.

At that moment, Annabeth's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said to Sally then walked towards a corner and picked up the phone. It was her mom.

"Mom! Where are you?" she asked excitedly, knowing that her mom was supposed to visit her soon.

"_Hello to you too, sweetie." Athena laughed. "I'm in front of your house."_

"In front of the house?" Annabeth's eyes bulged with excitement. "Okay, I'll go out now."

Annabeth's grin was so wide when she hung up the phone. She really missed her mom. And now, she's really here . . . in New York . . . to visit her. And there's nothing her dad can do about it.

"I have to go." Annabeth said brightly to Sally and Nicole. "I'll see you again."

Annabeth hurried outside and there she saw her.

"Mom!" she cried, happy tears falling from her eyes.

"Annabeth," Athena said softly while her daughter clings to her as if this is the last time they'll see each other.

"You came without even calling," Annabeth told her. "Did something happen?"

"No, sweetie. I just came to see some friends and of course, to see you." Athena explained. "Why don't we just go to some café and talk there, okay?"

"Okay," Annabeth said weakly.

When they were on the café, they ordered some cappuccino and muffins and sat down comfortably on one of the couches.

"What friends would get you come on a weekday to New York?" Annabeth asked skeptically.

Athena laughed and sipped her coffee before answering, "It's just some old friends. I brought you something." She told her daughter, her eyes twinkling.

It was a CD full of modern music. Her dad never allowed her to listen to that kind of genre because he wanted her trained only to traditional or classical for that matter.

"Oh, thanks mom! All mine got confiscated last time." She squealed with joy as she took the CD gingerly from her mom. "I need to hide them well this time."

Athena smiled and settled to a more important topic, "So . . . how's your narcissistic prince lately?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Annabeth didn't answer immediately. How will she describe Percy? She thought about the whole "Luke-Thalia-Percy" triangle and said, "A bit pitiful."

"Pitiful?" Athena asked.

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah. He got dumped by the girl he likes." She said, not knowing that what she just said was technically true but not with the girl she thinks he likes.

Athena nodded with understanding, her lips taking the form of an 'o' "Well, here's your opportunity." She said teasing her daughter.

Annabeth choked on her cappuccino, "What opportunity? I never said I liked him."

"Your blush says otherwise, dear. Anyway, do what your heart tells you to do. Don't regret it later on." Her mom advised.

"I said it's not like that." Annabeth explained. "If I were you . . . will you regret it?"

"Yeah . . . really regret it."

"Hmm." Annabeth mused. "Mom . . . will you sleep here tonight?"

"Oh sweetie, I have to go."

"Please mom. Stay for the night then go. I haven't seen you for a long time." Annabeth pleaded.

Athena, knowing that she would have to cancel her flight to San Francisco, nodded. "Okay then. I can't resist you anyway."

* * *

><p>Percy was climbing down the steps of the main building of their school when he saw Annabeth.<p>

"Hello." She greeted him. But before he could greet back Annabeth said something else. "Today's the last day."

What she said confused him. "Last day?"

"The slave contract" Annabeth said. "I'm afraid you'd forget and make me do things tomorrow. Only until today . . . and also, tell that to your sister clearly."

Nicole? Percy thought of what Annabeth's saying. What did Nicole do? He made a mental note to ask her sister later.

"Okay, I understand." Percy answered. Annabeth started to walk again but when she turned around from him, he mused to himself . . . Last day?

"Annabeth wait," Percy called.

"Why?" Annabeth turned.

"Can you . . . can you help me find a necklace?" Percy asked, mustering all his courage. He remembered the necklace he was supposed to give Annabeth but he threw it at the school hill.

Annabeth frowned, "What necklace?"

"It's lost in the school hill," Percy explained. His throat felt dry. He wasn't even confessing to Annabeth. He just wants her to help him find the necklace and yet he's chickening out. He thought about how stupid he looked like right now.

"What does it look like?"

Percy flashed a look at Annabeth's neck. He remembered the time when Luke gave her a necklace. When he looked, he saw that Annabeth was wearing a necklace. It was a locket. He never did ask if that was the one Luke gave her. He just assumed. "Forget it. Nevermind. There's no need to find it." He said softly to her.

But something in Percy's eyes told Annabeth that the necklace he was asking her to find was really important to him.

Later that afternoon . . . Annabeth brought Katie, Piper and Juniper over to the school hill to find the necklace Percy lost. Having got no idea what the necklace looked like, Annabeth trusted her intuition.

They kept on looking and looking until Piper started to whine, "Is it really lost in here?"

"What if we can't find it?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, it's most certainly lost here." Annabeth confirmed while looking at the grass for some signs of the necklace.

A few minutes later . . . Juniper squealed with delight, "Annabeth, is this it or not?" she asked, clutching a silver necklace with jade on it.

Annabeth took one look on it and something in the back of her mind told her that's not the right one, "Well, it might be it." She said uncertainly.

"What the heck?" Piper grumbled. "What does it look like? It's your necklace."

The truth was, she didn't tell them that what they're looking for is for Percy. Annabeth just told them that she lost her necklace in the school hill and that it was very important for her to find it since it was from her mom.

The irony in this is that the necklace she was looking for is really for her, she just doesn't know it.

"Uh, it's very shiny." Annabeth fumbled.

"What the heck!"

"Didn't you say it was yours?" Juniper whined.

"Yeah, it's mine." She said weakly before turning around and went back to finding it. "What does it look like?" she mused to herself.

"Hey, Annabeth." Piper put a hand on her shoulder. "We need to go. We have a class. I'm sorry. We'll help you later after our classes, okay?"

Annabeth sighed but nodded, "Okay. See you later."

She searched again for the necklace for about half an hour when finally, her hard work paid off. She saw something glinting on the far corner of the hill and when she approached it, she saw the necklace. Her heart skipped a beat. She knew that necklace. It was exactly the same necklace Luke gave her before, the same necklace she returned. Is this really the one Percy was looking for? Her instincts told her that the search was over. She found it.

* * *

><p>Percy was cursing himself for being such a chicken in front of Annabeth. He walked towards his bike when his cell phone rang. He stopped and looked at the caller ID, it was his mom. Weird.<p>

"Hello?"

"_Percy, you need to go home right now. It's important." Sally said rather frantically._


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the late update, but I was a bit . . . okay make that a lot, absorbed in The Hunger Games. And it made me so miserable I can't concentrate on writing. So, now that I've recovered, so to speak, here is the next chapter.**

"_Percy, you need to go home right now. It's important." Sally said rather frantically._

After receiving the call from his mom, Percy hurried home where he was forced by his mom to wear a tux. She didn't give any details about what's happening and just ordered him and Nicole around to get ready. Sally's eyes were hallow and expressionless. But Percy's inside squirmed. He didn't complain when his mom won't explain about what's happening because he wasn't sure yet if he wants to know. He had that dreadful feeling that he knows what happened the moment his mom made him wear a tux.

The whole car ride was silent. Nicole didn't even say one single word, which was unusual for her because she can't resist talking. Percy's worst fears was confirmed when they stopped at a funeral house. He walked numbly inside, following Nicole and his mom. He saw flowers with his dad's name written on it.

Percy looked at his mom, who was silently crying. He couldn't blame her. He couldn't make himself to fight the tears either.

"Let's go in." Sally said her voice hoarse.

Percy only needs to see his dad's photo, smiling with no trace of sickness on his face that he figured out he couldn't bear to go in. So he stayed behind, silently shedding tears and saying goodbye to his dad. Silently thanking his mom for letting him know his father even for a short period of time. His thoughts were interrupted by some lady clearing her throat. Percy looked up to see the nurse that was in charge of his dad.

"You're Percy Jackson, right?" she asked.

Percy nodded because he can't find his voice.

"Your dad asked me to give you these," she said handing Percy the notebook full of his compositions and Poseidon's own guitar.

"Thanks" Percy whispered.

"I don't know your dad very well, but I know he must be so proud of you. You made his last days the happiest in his life." The nurse gave him a smile, not sympathetic or sad but a smile that gives hope.

"Alcohol poisoning . . . is it genetic?" Percy asked the nurse. He didn't know why he asked it, but he knows that there could be a possibility that it could be the source of his own death.

"You absolutely won't be." The nurse told him. "Don't worry. You won't"

It wasn't a direct answer. It can be a yes, it can be a maybe. But Percy will surely know someday.

* * *

><p>The following days after Percy learned of his father's death. He stopped going to school. He stopped speaking, responding, refused food and water. It's like he gave up on life. He lost the will to live. He even shut Annabeth out when she tried to talk to him since they were neighbors. No, the only person who could talk sense to him is his sister.<p>

One night, Nicole entered Percy's room, looking as sweet and innocent as ever. Who could shut out that look?

"Hey," Nicole said softly as she rested her head on her brother's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Percy was caressing his dad's picture in his hands when he turned to Nicole, "Do we look alike?"

Nicole smiled, "Yeah. A lot."

And that was when she saw Percy smile for the first time since the funeral. Even if it was a feeble one.

"I know your dad loves you, Percy. You're still lucky, you know. At least you get to spend time with him. I don't even know mine. Your dad wouldn't want to see you like this. He would want you to go on with your life, to make him proud." Nicole smiled sweetly at him before kissing his forehead and leaving Percy alone.

After that talk, Percy picked up his dad's guitar and began composing a song.

* * *

><p>Annabeth went on with her daily routine which started since Poseidon's funeral. She didn't even know that Percy's dad died. She just know that Percy would shut her out whenever she will try talking to him.<p>

So her morning starts when she walked out of her house, she looked at Percy's house to see if he already went to school. No sign of him. When she was at school, she looked at the spot where Percy wants to drink coffee. No sign of him either. She even looked at the school hill but he's not there also. She gave up and went to class.

….

"I didn't see Percy today." Piper noted. "He didn't come to practice. Again. But it's strange though, Luke's not getting angry at him."

"Yeah, that's right. What happened?" Katie asked.

"Annabeth, you don't know?" Juniper asked the silent Annabeth. "You guys are neighbors after all."

Annabeth shook her head, "I don't even have a single clue."

"Oh, there's Nico." Piper said.

Just then Annabeth was desperate for information, "Everyone wait here for a moment."

She walked towards Nico, Travis and Jason, all of whom were looking miserable.

"Annabeth," Nico smiled.

"Nico, do you know what happened to Percy?" Annabeth asked hesitantly.

Nico's look turned miserable again as he looked at Jason and Travis for backup.

"Why? What happened?" Annabeth pressed.

"That's . . ." Nico bit his lip. "Don't tell anyone about this . . ."

"About what?"

"Percy's father died" Travis said.

Annabeth was shocked, "His dad?"

"We also don't know the detail. He won't talk to us. We just know that Percy and Nicole have the same mother but different fathers."

Annabeth remembered something that Percy told her a long time ago, _"Today I met my father. I just wanted to tell someone."_Then he hugged her. Oh, Percy.

* * *

><p>"Are you still not going out today?" Sally asked her grieving son.<p>

Percy shook his head.

"If you want to ask just ask." She said, brushing her son's jet black hair out of his eyes. "No matter what it is, I'll answer you."

"I still don't know what I want to know." Percy whispered.

Percy stood up and grabbed his jacket and guitar.

"Where are you going?"

Percy gave her mom a half-hearted smile, "Part-time job."

* * *

><p>Percy was on his way to work when grief overcomes him again and he slumped to the sidewalk. He was sitting on the same spot where he and Annabeth waited for the rain to stop only he wasn't sitting on the bench this time. After a few minutes, rain started to pour, as if having the same emotions as Percy.<p>

Annabeth, who was walking that time, saw Percy sitting there on the sidewalk like a lifeless zombie waiting for his death on the rain. She started walking towards him, but unfortunately, someone beats her to it. Thalia.

"It's raining." Thalia said softly to Percy as she handed him an umbrella. "Go home."

Thalia started to turn around but Percy needed someone desperately that he stopped her and put his arms around her, not in an I-want-you kind of way but in a really vulnerable I-need-a-shoulder-to-cry-on way.

And that's where Percy cried like he was a little boy.

Annabeth was standing a few feet away, not even bothering to use an umbrella, clutching the necklace Percy asked her to find; only she's too late.

* * *

><p>"You should change your clothes, else you'll catch a cold." Sally told Percy as her son came home dripping wet but otherwise looked ok.<p>

"Okay."

"Have you eaten?" his mom asked.

"Yeah"

Sally sighed, "All right. At least you've eaten. Wash up and go to sleep early."

His mom started to go out of his room when he started to ask a question, "Did you like him that much?"

Sally sat beside his son and said, "That person . . . whenever he holds his guitar he becomes transparent. His clothes, hair, shoes . . . everything seemed to disappear as he embodied his music." She stopped for a moment to look at Percy, who was now smiling weakly. "Just like you now, Percy."

"Don't you . . . like him anymore?" Percy asked.

"Don't I still have you?" Sally returned the question to him. "You'll catch a cold. Wash up and sleep."

"Thank you, mom. For letting me meet him" Percy smiled as he rested his head on her mother's shoulder.

"Anything for you." Sally replied, kissing her son's forehead.

The same thing happened to Annabeth, the only difference is that even though her dad told her to wash up, she didn't. She was too embossed in crying to even get up from bed. She just cried and cried as she stared at the necklace. That's when she felt that consciousness was slowly dripping away from her, enveloping her into an uncomfortable and restless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Percy woke up early and readied himself for school. This is the first morning since his father's death where he fully felt fresh. He went out of his house and stopped in front of Annabeth's for a while. He shut her out for the last few days and he thinks that he owes her an apology. He waited for a while in front of her house but still, she didn't show. He wondered if maybe she was already at school, so he left.<p>

….

"Percy," a voice behind him called. Percy whirled around and saw Piper, Katie and Juniper. "Did you see Annabeth yesterday?" she asked.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, unsure of what to say. He didn't meet her and he didn't know he was supposed to meet her. Why? Is anything wrong with her? What happened? Is she hurt? So many questions started swarming Percy's head. "I didn't see her. Why? What happened?"

"She said she was going to find you when she left the school. I guess she didn't find you." Katie answered.

"Where is she?"

"She's sick. She didn't come to school because she caught flu from the rain yesterday." Juniper told him.

"She's sick? I-I'll come by at her house later." Percy answered numbly.

"Okay." Piper said as she and her friends walked away. But another conversation of theirs made Percy's interest piqued up.

"I wonder if Annabeth found the necklace"

"Should we go look for it after our break?"

"It seems like she stayed on the hill the last time"

"She might have found it, too."

And that's when he decided that he needs to go see Annabeth now but a call from Luke stopped him. Luke was summoning him to his office and Percy has no choice but to go there. He made a mental note to make the conversation with him quick.

The moment Percy entered Luke's office, Luke pressed play on his IPod and a musical composition played.

"What do you think?" Luke asked him.

"The melody's pretty good. But what type of song is it?" Percy asked.

"This is going to be the final song for the centennial performance, and I am thinking that we should collaborate with the traditional music group. What do you think?"

Percy frowned. It's weird of Luke to ask him something like this. Percy knows that Luke doesn't like him that much. "It'll really be different but I think it'll sound great. But, aren't you doing the arrangement?"

"Why do you think I asked you to come here?" Luke asked him, a faint trace of a smile playing on his lips.

"Me?"

"Well, your band does have some experience with arrangements, and I heard you have thoughts of studying abroad. It will look good on your resume."

"The final song of the centennial performance . . ." Percy trailed. "But I don't know much about traditional music."

"The traditional music professor has agreed to help out" Luke told him. "Why? Aren't you confident?"

"I'll give it a try"

"Good. Here's the CD and the sheet music. I'll leave it all to you."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Percy was standing yet again in front of Annabeth's house, mustering all the courage he has to talk to her and apologize. He braced himself and knocked on the door three times. He waited for a few seconds when the door opened. It was her dad.<p>

"What do you want?"

"Uh, is Annabeth there?" Percy asked nervously.

"She's sick. You can come back tomorrow when she's feeling better." Fredrick said before closing the door.

Seems like he has no other choice. Percy walked towards his house and saw Nicole sitting on the couch.

"Percy, have you eaten?" Nicole asked him.

"Yeah. How about you?"

"I've eaten, but I'm still hungry." Nicole whined. "Let's ask Annabeth again . . ."

"Stop that." Percy said. "She's not a slave anymore. Also, she's sick today so she didn't come to school." Percy eyes softened as he saw her sister pout. "Should I order some pizza?"

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I'm all right. I'm all better now." Annabeth told Piper over the phone.<p>

"_Then are you going to school tomorrow?"_

"Yeah, I have to go tomorrow" she told Piper, thinking of how she needs to talk to Percy regarding the necklace.

"_Did you find the necklace, then?"_

"Oh." It's as if Piper was reading her mind. "The necklace? Yeah, I found it. It was at home. Sorry for making you look at the school hill."

"_What are you talking about? I'm glad you found it! Oh right, I heard you didn't see Percy yesterday. I thought you would've seen each other."_

"I probably just missed him." Annabeth lied. "It's no big deal, so it's all right. Anyway, thanks, Piper. I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Okay, you rest now, alright? I'll see you. Bye!"_

Why does life makes love seem so hard?

* * *

><p>The next morning at school, Annabeth was on her way to her first class when her friends blocked her way.<p>

Piper wrapped her arms around Annabeth first, "Annabeth! You were really sick, weren't you? Your face has become thinner" she said worriedly.

Annabeth just smiled and said, "Isn't that great? I'm becoming sexier."

"I heard you found the necklace," Katie told her.

"Yeah, it was just at home." Annabeth repeated the lie she told Piper yesterday.

"You're not wearing it?" Juniper asked. "I'm really curious as to what it looks like."

"Yeah, since you were looking thoroughly for it." Katie piped. "It must've been really important."

"It's nothing, really." Annabeth said. But then a flash a black hair caught her eye. Percy was walking towards a direction Annabeth was now familiar of.

"Um . . . I just remembered I have to go somewhere." Annabeth said to her three best friends. "I'll see you in class."

Then she sprinted off after Percy.

* * *

><p>"Sure enough you're here." Annabeth said as she sat beside Percy on the school hill. "Are you busy?"<p>

Percy was surprised to see Annabeth but he also felt relieved that he can now talk to her, "It's all right. Just talk."

Annabeth smiled and held up her hands to reveal the necklace, "I found it."

Percy stared at her, his throat felt dry and his heart was beating fast. He hates it when he feels like this especially when Annabeth was talking to him. He held out his hand to take the necklace from her, which she gave back easily.

"Annabeth . . ." Percy started but Annabeth raised a finger to stop him.

"I . . . just as you said, from now on, no matter who you like or how much you're hurting because of her . . . I won't care anymore." Annabeth said, not meeting his eyes.

"What?" Percy whispered. Anymore?

"I don't like you, anymore." Annabeth said, finally looking up to meet his eyes.

_She liked me before? _Percy thought.

"And now, this marks the end to our slave contract. Oh, and about your father . . . I'm sorry for your loss. Though I know saying this won't comfort you. I'll go ahead, then." Annabeth gave him one last sweet smile before running on the other direction.

"Annabeth, wait!" he called.

"Just don't follow me, please." was Annabeth's last words.

**REVIEW ^^ AND HOPE THAT I WON'T GO INSANE BECAUSE OF READING THE HUNGER GAMES. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Percabeth will start! Yayy!**

Annabeth was walking absent-mindedly on the school yard. _What have I done?_ That's the only thing on Annabeth's mind after she ran away from Percy. She just told him that she likes him. What the hell is wrong with her? She was about to cry when someone called her.

"Annabeth,"

She turned around numbly and saw Luke looking at her with concern.

"Hello" Annabeth smiled. She needed no effort to smile at Luke no matter how sad she is. Since before, when she doesn't even know Luke, he already comforted her.

"How are you feeling? Are you still sick?" Luke asked.

"No, I'm fine now." She reassured him.

"But why do you seem so distracted?"

Annabeth doesn't know whether to answer or not and when she hesitated, Luke backtracked.

"Is now a good time?" he asked her.

"Uh, yeah sure."

Luke brought Annabeth to the nearest coffee shop and bought her tea. At the sight of the drink, Annabeth smiled and put a lot of honey in it before drinking it.

Luke smiled at her enthusiasm. He knew that she loves sugar. "How can you drink that?"

"I was sick. I should eat well now." Annabeth said defensively.

"You don't need that much sugar, though."

"I need sugar, because it calms me down." She pouted.

Luke laughed, "Okay then. Feel free to have more sugar."

"But, what did you need to talk to me about?" she asked.

Luke scrutinized her for a bit. Her eyes seemed to be hiding some loneliness but her lips was formed into a smile. "In a few days, there will be an audition for lead actress." He said instead of pointing out the loneliness.

Annabeth nodded.

"Rachel will surely audition." He added just to see her reaction. Nothing. "Do you want to audition?"

"Me?" she asked, surprised. "How can I be the leading actress? I can't."

"Why not?" Luke frowned. "Last time, you practiced seriously and you did well."

"That time-"

"Don't feel so pressured. You probably won't be selected anyway." He teased.

"So what's the point in going if I'll be unsuccessful?" she shot back.

"If it's just Rachel then there won't be an audition," Luke pointed out as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then am I just going to be a prop?"

"If you don't want to become one, then just take it seriously." Luke told her, knowing that he already won the argument.

Annabeth sighed.

"Do you want to try?" he asked her softly.

"What should I do?" she returned the question weakly.

"What do you think you should do?"

"Try?" Annabeth asked tentatively.

"That's my girl." Luke smiled.

* * *

><p>"Okay then, the stage concept, could it be arranged the way I explained it?" Luke asked as he stand in front of the board room facing all the staff of the performance.<p>

"Understood."

"Also, tomorrow, I'm thinking of participating in the auditions for the lead actress." He informed them.

The room became silent until Hera spoke up.

"Why so sudden?" she asked. You can see in her face the look of utter disbelief.

""Well, we'll be picking from the people we already have." Luke said. "So I didn't think it would be a serious problem." He told Hera who was obviously rooting for Rachel. "What's your opinion, then?"

"When do you ever asked for my opinion before deciding?" she muttered under her breath. "How should we evaluate them?" she asked with a voice more distinct.

"Let's evaluate this together." Luke said. "We should all be there and we'll act as judge. How about it?"

"I agree." Silena chirped.

"Me too." Thalia supported.

Luke smiled, "Then tomorrow, at 5 o'clock. I'll see you all at the audition."

* * *

><p>Rachel was walking out of the auditorium after practice when she came across Will, who was still limping because of his accident.<p>

Will took one look at her and decided to go the other direction. He doesn't want any fights from her today. But it seems like Rachel has other plans.

"The 'runaway syndrome'" Rachel blurted out. "are you cured from it?"

"What?" Will turned around to face her.

"Just like before, the incident where you ran away right before the performance . . . will it happen again?" Rachel asked.

Will bit his lip to prevent him from saying anything harsh to her. "I'm working on it. And I'll overcome it."

Rachel scowled, "Merely working hard on it is not enough. If you screw up my performance again, I really will not let you get away this time."

"Your performance?" Will laughed as if what she said was a very funny joke.

"Of course. Because I'm the lead actress." Rachel said with a lot of confidence.

Will shook his head, "I used to think you were so cool being that ruthless. But now, you're really pitiful . . . with that obnoxious attitude."

"What did you say?"

"Anyway, thank you for last time" Will said instead of answering her previous question. "Knowing your pride, it must have been hard for you to come and find me. I've always been grateful for you."

"Exactly who is sympathizing with you?" Rachel huffed when Will was out of view. She turned around and her heart nearly jumped off of her. It was Nico.

"Oh, you scared me to death!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Rachel, you're not cheating on me with Will, right?" Nico teased.

"What?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"I can forgive other things but absolutely not an affair."

"Shut up." Rachel brushed past him.

* * *

><p>"Lead actress audition?" Piper asked Annabeth.<p>

"Yeah. I'll probably fail but Luke told me to try. And you know . . . he's like the older brother I never had and I'll do anything to help him." Annabeth sighed. "Even though he's giving encouragement, he always does it in a strange way."

"Hey you should be happy," Piper playfully slapped her. "We didn't even receive that kind of encouragement."

"What should I do?" Annabeth asked her.

"It should be interesting so why not give it a try?" Piper told her. "If I have the talent, I would want to give it a try."

"It does look like it'll be interesting." Annabeth nodded.

"Oh, speaking of interesting, did you see Percy yesterday?" Piper asked. "It seems like he was chasing after you. What happened?"

"Oh, um . . ." Annabeth wasn't sure of how to continue or even if she should answer. Luckily, a girl from her class saved her.

"Annabeth, Luke is looking for you. Go and see him." She panted as if she'd been running.

"Oh, thank you!" Annabeth exhaled, more from being saved from answering Piper than being informed that Luke is looking for her.

"You go ahead" Annabeth told Piper. "I'll see you later."

Annabeth headed to Luke's office where she will have to owe him big time.

* * *

><p>"It's about 8 lines from here to there." Percy explained his composition to Luke. "It would sound better if we play it by plucking on the guitar."<p>

"Okay" Luke said as if he's listening. But honestly, he knows everything about this. He's just listening to Percy rant about this until Annabeth comes.

"If you use your thumb and index finger, it creates a vibrato sound." Percy continued.

"Sounds great just hearing about it." Luke said, faking enthusiasm. Where the hell is Annabeth?

"Of course we still need more practice. I hope that each section can also bring out similar feelings. Also, how should we integrate it with traditional music? I can't find the right feeling." Percy sighed.

As if on cue, Annabeth entered the room without even knocking, "Hi Luke!" she chirped, still not registering that Percy is there.

"You're here!" Luke smiled.

Percy turned around and saw Annabeth standing on the doorway. When Annabeth saw him, her smile faded and she looked on the other direction. Percy did the same. Awkward.

"No need for introductions since you know each other, right?" Luke said slyly. "I asked the dean of your department to help me, and he recommended you right away. Percy needs a guide from a traditional music department member. Can you help?" Luke raised an eyebrow at her as if telling her _take it, I'm making you a huge favor here._

Percy closed his eyes and started to breathe hard as he waited for her answer.

"O-okay." Annabeth stuttered.

Luke smiled triumphantly as he dismissed the two from his office, but not before he gave Percy a wink.

"No need to force yourself. I'll go explain it to Luke." Percy said as he and Annabeth were walking.

"Don't worry. I'm okay with it." She said, giving him a small smile.

"Wouldn't it be . . ." he couldn't think of the right word to replace awkward.

"Inconvenient?" Annabeth supplied.

"Yeah, inconvenient to work with me?" Percy asked.

"Not really. Because of the performance, we'll always meet anyway." Annabeth told him. "Do you know anything about traditional music?" She asked, deciding to change the topic.

Percy shrugged. "Not really."

"Then there's going to be a lot for you to study. We should go to the library." Annabeth said and the moment the words escaped her lips, she already know Luke's plans. He's making them spend time together. The two of them.

She stopped in her tracks and faced Percy. "You should be aware. I don't know what kind of impression you have of me, but in this aspect, I'm not a pushover."

Percy nodded. But when Annabeth started walking again, he didn't follow. He just stood there and watched her.

"My dad said since ancient times, traditional music has been associated with regret and spite" Annabeth started ranting. "I really don't know if you can understand the profound significance of it."

Percy chuckled, "Annabeth!" he called.

"What is it? I'm really fine with helping you, you know?" she said, not even bothering that Percy was about three meters away from her.

Percy chuckled more but he tried to regain his composure, "The library . . . is this way." he pointed to the opposite direction from where Annabeth was walking. He spent enough time sleeping there to memorize the route.

Annabeth blushed but she laughed for cover, "I was just testing to see if you knew the way to the library." She bluffed. "Let's go."

Percy suppressed his laughter, but he's about ready to guffaw. He though it was cute of her to bluff like that.

"Do you really know?" He asked as he wrapped his hands around her waist. Annabeth removed his hands immediately.

"I do!" she said, exasperated

"To the left." Percy continued giving instructions all the way to the library. His mistake. Because Annabeth chose to punish him for that.

Annabeth gave Percy about sixteen books to read. All in different sizes. He was already having a hard time balancing all the books in his hands. But Annabeth isn't the one to faze immediately. She kept on giving him books, muttering that it's a "must-read" or "necessary"

When Percy was carrying about twenty books, he started to laugh humorlessly, "Do I have to read all these?"

Annabeth answered without looking at him, "You need to. Ah, this one too!" she said, grabbing another book from the shelf and putting it on the top of the books Percy was still carrying.

"You need to work fast." Annabeth exclaimed. "Start with the basics, if you want to create music." She grabbed another book and gave it to Percy.

"Aren't these enough for today?" He hissed. As much as he loves the girl, his hands are starting to numb. "We will get back to these again later."

Annabeth looked at him with inquisitive eyes. And he responded by merely looking at the building of books in his arms.

"Oh, is it too much?" Annabeth asked with fake sweetness on her voice, although you can hear the amusement behind it.

Percy gritted his teeth.

"Then we'll leave it be. These should be enough." Annabeth said. Percy exhaled from relief. "Oh, how about playing with my group? I think it will help if you can listen to the difference in sound. Right, sounds like a good idea." She clapped her hands because now she found a way to ease the building awkwardness between them. "Percy, I'll bring my group over to the hall, so go over there and wait for us." She gave him one smile and patted the books on his arms before leaving him there in the library, not even bothering to help him with the books.

"Could it be . . . that she's trying to get revenge?" he mused. He sighed and adjusted the books he was carrying. Another mistake because the books toppled down and fell on the floor, causing a racket in the silent library.

Percy's cheeks reddened, "Sorry." He whispered.

Oh, what's going to happen to him now?

**Review ^^ This is going to be the start of percabeth.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay. I know that in the previous chapter, the Percabeth is hardly noticeable. But now, I think it's pretty pronounced. Enjoy ^^**

"We're practicing with The Half-Bloods?" Piper asked and that question was followed by a squeal. It seems like the three girls, all except Annabeth, are super excited at the prospect of working closely with the band.

"Why are you so happy?" Annabeth scowled. At some point, maybe before she said she would forget Percy already, she would have been excited too.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Katie asked. "Oh, you're so pretty. I feel like something great is going to happen." She gushed.

Annabeth let out a laugh and asked, "Hey, what's with the makeup?"

"You want some?" Piper asked handing her a lip gloss.

"No, I'm okay." Annabeth replied, grimacing at the sight of the makeup.

"With this opportunity, I hope that you and Percy can hit it off." Piper told Annabeth.

"What?" Annabeth asked, shocked. "Why should I?"

"You always talk about him, don't you?" Juniper said. "Isn't it because you like him?"

"I thought so too" Katie added slyly.

"I don't!" Annabeth defended herself but her blush betrayed her. "He means nothing to me. Why should I like him, anyway? He's so self-conceited. Anyway, let's get going. I'm sure they're waiting."

* * *

><p>The practice between The Half-Bloods and The Windflower turned out well. It's a nice fusion of electric guitars, violins and pianos. At one point, Annabeth carefully looked at Percy. She seemed enchanted by him when he's playing the guitar. He's holding too much appeal. She noticed how his hair covers his forehead in a cute way. She noticed how his sea green eyes were calming when he plays. But Percy caught her looking and instead of looking away and embarrassing herself, she gave him a small smile and continued on concentrating on the violin. But Percy . . . can't help but look at her every so often.<p>

After practice, Annabeth hasn't had the time to catch up with them because her mom called and told her that she was in her school. She quickly ran outside.

"Mom!" she exclaimed when she saw Athena standing by the gates.

"Ah, my daughter!"

"Why are you here? Is it because of school matters?" Annabeth asked while she hugged her mom.

"Yeah, there was supposed to be a meeting here in New York so I'm going to have to stay for a while. Isn't that nice? I hope your dad is okay with it." Athena said.

Annabeth squealed like a little girl, "Mom, have you eaten? Or, do you want a tour of the school?"

"Tour of the school? That would be great." Her eyes twinkled. "Where shall we start?"

"Over here." Annabeth steered her in the other direction and they started catching up with each other.

"Mom, the day after tomorrow, there's going to be a public audition for lead actress for the centennial performance" Annabeth told her mom.

"Public audition for lead actress?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, my Annabeth is incredible." Athena smiled. "Well, Luke has a good eye for talent, I can give him that much."

"Well, I am kind of good" Annabeth laughed with her mom.

"Then have you decided to do it?" her mom asked.

"Honestly, I haven't. I'm still considering it."

"I was kind of hoping you'd do it." Athena said. "Since you're performing anyway. I'd like to see my daughter in the lead role."

"Do you hope that I'll be the lead actress?"

"Of course!" Athena said proudly. "If my daughter could debut on stage as the lead actress . . . Wow, I would be so proud."

"I think I'll give it a try then, for your sake." Annabeth smiled at her mom.

"Oh honey, don't do it just for me, do it because you want to. And no matter what you decide, I'll always be here to support you." Athena said softly.

"Very well then," Annabeth said firmly. "Let's give it a try."

* * *

><p>"So, did everyone practice well on their own?" Luke asked the class.<p>

"Yeah" they chorused.

"During this time, I'm sure that many have been curious as to who the leads are?" Luke asked them. "Well, tomorrow we will have the auditions for lead actress. Now, those who want to audition?"

"ME!" Rachel's hands shot up in the air.

"Yes, I thought so." Luke told her. "Anyone else?" he asked but he was looking at Annabeth who was having an internal struggle. He gave her an encouraging nod that only Annabeth will understand.

Annabeth heaved a decisive sigh and raised her hand, "Me too."

Rachel shot her a look but Luke said, "Very well, Annabeth" he gave her a smile. "Is there anyone else?"

No one raised their hands.

"So, both of you, at 5pm tomorrow, need to be here." He instructed. "There isn't a specific song you have to perform. Just choose a song that you are most confident with and that will be good enough. The theme is . . . love"

After practice, Luke was walking out of the auditorium when Clarisse, Drew and Reyna followed him.

"Luke, what's our role?" Drew asked a baffled Luke.

Luke racked his brain for something, "You all know what they call 'scene stealers' in movies, right?"

"Yeah" Clarisse said. "Those that appear once, but it feels like they were in the movie the whole time?"

"Exactly that" Luke said, proud of his cover. "You're going to be the 'scene stealers'"

"Really?" they said in awe. "I knew it. Thanks, Luke"

"Oh. Work hard then, go on."

The three backed away and Luke sighed, "Ugh, it's making me crazy!"

* * *

><p>"<em>The theme is love, huh?" Athena asked.<em>

Annabeth was sitting in the library when she called her mom. She was waiting for her practice with Percy.

"Yeah. I listened to all the music you gave me, but none of them gave me the right feeling." Annabeth sighed. "Isn't there something with a more love-like feel?"

"_Isn't love the reason why people have these strange feelings?" Athena asked her daughter. "Sadness is love, hate is love, and pain is also love."_

"Why is it all that?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"_Because of love, you feel sadness. Because of love, you get hurt and you feel hatred." Her mom explained. "Isn't it all that, honey? But regardless, I'm always warmly supporting you. But be careful not to be discovered by your dad, so he won't find out."_

"Don't worry. I'll hide it carefully. I'll call you again tomorrow. Love you, mom."

* * *

><p>After the Half-Blood's training under The Windflower (and a lot of glances from Percy, might I add) Nico said, "Ugh, we've been practicing so hard. I'm hungry." He grumbled while tossing the drum sticks. "Percy, should we all go and eat together?"<p>

"Good!" Piper said. "Since Annabeth was sick and all she should eat good food and have fun."

Annabeth smiled and said, "I'm all right. Besides I have to go take care of my dad and all that jazz."

After Annabeth said that Percy chimed in, "You guys go eat. I'll go on ahead." He looked on Annabeth before he took off.

"He's like this all the time." Nico said. "Shall we go?"

"Let's go, Annabeth" Katie pleaded.

"Please,"

Annabeth sighed. "Okay, let's go."

Nico, Jason and Travis, together with Annabeth and her friends, are walking out of the school grounds when they passed by Percy, who was unlocking his bike.

Percy pouted when he saw Annabeth with them, talking about eating barbecue. She gave Percy a small smile as they passed.

"Ugh, didn't you say you were going home?" Percy muttered under his breath. He only refused to go because Annabeth isn't going, too. Or so he thought. He sighed and gave up on unlocking the bike. He tagged along with them.

"So . . ." Percy said, interrupting their conversation. "Where are we going to eat?"

Annabeth gave him a quizzical look but Nico said, "Percy, you're coming too? Oh, that's so awesome!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, everyone raise your glass . . . to The Half-Bloods and Windflower!" Nico exclaimed. "Cheers!"<p>

"Cheers!"

They decided to eat at a grill house before heading to the bar afterwards. And Percy's still acting grumpy because he thought Annabeth isn't going.

"Here, Annabeth eat this." Nico said, handing her a wrap. Percy flashed him a look because of that.

"Me?" Annabeth asked.

"Nico what's wrong?" Jason asked. "You're actually giving other people food?" he asked, almost choking.

"Weren't you just sick?" Nico asked Annabeth. "Then eat this. It'll give you strength."

"Oh, thank you." Annabeth told him sweetly.

Percy made a face.

Annabeth grabbed her spoon and fork and began eating heartily. Eating whatever she can find in front of her. Percy chuckled but tried to wear a serious face when he said, "Is somebody trying to steal your food? Eat slowly."

"I was sick." Annabeth pouted. "I should eat." With that, she made a grab for the burger in front of her but Percy stopped her.

"You'll end up puking." Percy told her, concern now evident in his eyes.

Annabeth smiled confidently at him, "Don't worry. My stomach's strong. I won't puke."

She made a grab again for the burger but this time, instead of just stopping her, Percy grabbed the burger from her and took a huge bite from it.

"It's delicious" Percy told her, mouth full of burger.

Annabeth playfully hit his arms and scowled.

* * *

><p>Ground shaking music and incessant chatters filled Annabeth's ears as they entered the bar which was somehow called 'UNO' The smell of all the booze intoxicated her and she almost buckled up. She felt queasy. But she wouldn't give Percy the satisfaction of letting him know he was right about the puking part.<p>

As her friends and the boys headed towards the dance floor, Annabeth sat down and ordered a martini. Her thoughts lingered to Percy. Why is he all of a sudden acting all nice towards her? He's making it hard for her to forget him if he's all like that. Charming her with that green eyes and black hair. Tch! Who needs that?

Before Annabeth's mind go haywire, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Percy asked her as he slid beside her.

_Because I might puke, _Annabeth thought but she didn't dare tell him that out loud.

"I'm tired." She told him simply. Then something in her stomach lurched. She couldn't hold it anymore. She ran for the bathroom and hunched over a toilet.

Annabeth felt weak and green. After a few seconds, she felt a hand pat her back. It was Percy.

"Go away." She shoved him weakly, but Percy was still patting her back.

"It's fine. I'm all right." She told him while sitting on the floor of the stall.

"Just stay still," Percy told her while he sat beside her, not caring if he's in the girls' bathroom. "I said you'd puke, didn't I?"

Annabeth was too weak to retort. She absent-mindedly laid her head on Percy's shoulders and closed her eyes, "So you're saying I deserved it?"

Percy wrapped one arm around her waist and traced patterns on her back to calm her down and to eliminate the queasiness.

After a few minutes Percy spoke up, "You don't have to act like this."

"Act like what?" Annabeth asked.

"You don't have to act like you're doing fine in front of me" Percy told her.

Annabeth gave a weak laugh, "I've been caught."

Percy kissed her head and said, "Wait for me here, I'll get your bag and take you home."

Annabeth nodded, "Okay. And Percy . . . thank you"

After a few minutes of bluffing, Percy escaped his friends' clutches and got back on the stall where Annabeth was waiting. He gently guided her to her feet and together, they exited the bar.

"Is your stomach okay?" Percy asked Annabeth when they were nearly at the bus stop.

"Yeah, I feel better after walking a bit." Annabeth smiled warmly at him.

Percy laughed good naturedly, "I should also thank you, you know, for teaching me."

"It's nothing." Annabeth replied.

"Tomorrow, don't you have an audition?" Percy asked.

"Yeah"

"Well, give it your best shot. I'll root for you." Percy told her. "Rachel won't be an easy opponent."

Annabeth sat down on the bench the moment they reached the stop. She motioned for Percy to sit beside her and so he did.

"It's okay even if I don't get the lead role." She told him honestly.

"Why?" Percy asked, wrapping his arms yet again around her waist. Annabeth absent-mindedly leaned in to his touch.

She sighed before answering his question, "Even before learning English, I learned to play the violin. Besides that, I've never really known anything else." She looked up at Percy to see that he's intently listening to her while playing with her curls. "To be honest, I got a little tired of it. At first, that was my way of thinking, but when we started practicing for the show, my interest for the violin piqued up again. Also, if I don't do it now, I might not get another chance to have this experience"

"That's true." Percy said as he continued to play with her hair. They wallowed in silence again. Enjoying each other's presence until the bus arrived.

"The bus is here." Annabeth said as she slowly stood up, disappointed because she have to leave Percy's warmth. "You're riding your bicycle back, right?"

Percy nodded.

"I'll go ahead then" she said. "Thank you for today, Percy" She smiled at him and gave him a light peck on the cheeks before running towards the bus.

After Annabeth was gone, Percy made a snap decision. Instead of taking his bike, he joined Annabeth on the bus as well.

"Oh?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

Percy smiled sheepishly, "I just . . . just felt that riding the bus isn't bad for a change." But to be honest? He just wanted to make sure she was safe and . . . well, being away from her kind of hurt.

"O . . . kay?"

Percy just smiled at her.

**REVIEW. AND SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY WRITING. HIHI ^^ ALSO READ MY SISTER'S STORY: FATED TO LOVE YOU BY xXxgossipgirlxXx**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey, this is kind of short. But I think you'll understand why. It's a fast update, though^^**

"So . . . um, goodnight, then" Percy said nervously to Annabeth as they stopped in front of their house. Annabeth laughed internally at his nervousness and she thought it was cute of him. But she also mentally slapped herself for thinking that.

"Goodnight. Thank you again, you know, for taking me home." Annabeth smiled at him and gave him another light peck on the cheeks. "Goodnight, Percy"

Annabeth's last image of Percy that night was that he was grinning ear to ear and standing there like an idiot that fell from space. A laugh escaped from her lips as she walked towards her room but the sight of her angry father stopped her.

"What's this?" he breathed slowly and dangerously. "WHAT IS THIS?" he yelled, shoving a set of lead actress scripts and flyers of the centennial performance.

"Dad, actually that is . . ." She mumbled, tears flowing from her eyes. How can this night turn from the best to worst?

"Is this why you were coming home so late? To hide this all from me, Annabeth? Is your mom behind all this?" Her dad seethed with rage.

"I didn't mean to hide this from you, dad" Annabeth tried so hard to control her sobbing. "I'm really sorry for not telling you."

"So what?" Fredrick barked.

"So I was wrong, but . . . I really want to take part in this performance. Dad, even if you get angry and won't let me do it, I still want to do it" Annabeth said firmly.

"What was that?"

"I want to participate, dad!"

"YOU CAN'T!" Fredrick grabbed Annabeth's arm and pushed her to her room before locking it shut and grabbing her phone from her. "AND THAT'S FINAL"

"Dad, please let me out!" Annabeth banged the door.

"You're getting out there after that stupid auditions!"

Annabeth collapsed on her bed and sobbed, hoping some miracle would happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hurry up and bet!" Clarisse and her gang were yelling in front of the auditorium the morning of the auditions. "Will it be Annabeth or Rachel?"<p>

"Well, Luke clearly favors Annabeth," Reyna said "So on Annabeth, I'm betting thirty dollars!" she exclaimed, proud of her logic.

"On Annabeth, I'm betting twenty bucks!" Drew said.

Katie huffed and said, "For me, I'm definitely for Annabeth, I'm betting fifty!"

"Me too!" Juniper cried.

"Is no one betting on Rachel?" Clarisse asked.

"There's a problem!" Piper came panting towards Katie and Juniper. "Annabeth was discovered by her dad. I called her phone earlier but her dad was the one who answered it!" Piper said hysterically.

What the girls didn't know is that Jason, who at the moment was walking by, heard their conversation. He stopped in his tracks to listen.

"He said she won't be able to go to school for a while." Piper continued nervously. "What should we do?"

"What?" Clarisse intervened. "Does that mean Annabeth can't make it?"

Piper nodded.

"Eh . . . forget it!" Drew said. "I bet on Rachel, sixty dollars!"

Jason ran towards The Half-Bloods practice room.

* * *

><p>"Today's the audition for female lead," Travis said. "I wonder who will be chosen."<p>

"Hey!" Jason burst into the room. "Everyone's betting like crazy now." He paused to catch his breath.

"Should I place a bet, too?" Travis asked, perplexed of why Jason is saying this.

"No, idiot!" Jason shoved him. "I heard Annabeth didn't come to school today."

"What?" Percy shot up from where he was sitting previously while he was tuning his guitar.

"She got caught by her dad." Jason explained. "It must have been a secret"

Percy didn't need more coaxing. He dropped his guitar and ran out of the practice room and to his bike. He was going to get Annabeth out of her home no matter what it takes.

"Percy!" Nico called. "Where are you going?"

But he didn't bother answering back. His mind was on one person only: Annabeth.

On the other hand . . .

"What do you mean she didn't come?" Luke asked Will angrily. "What nonsense is this?"

"I'm not sure" Will answered. "From what the other students said, she didn't attend class either."

Luke looked at him angrily and after a few minutes, brought his phone out. He dialed Annabeth's number angrily and waited for an answer.

Finally, the call connected. He didn't wait for a hello, "Annabeth, you haven't you gotten a hold of yourself?" he asked angrily.

"_Annabeth has already gotten a hold of herself." Fredrick's voice answered. "And now that that happened, she won't be participating in this musical. Do you understand?"_

"_DAD!" Annabeth's voice came in the background._

"Sir . . ." Luke started but Fredrick already cut off the line.

Luke bit his lip and turned to Will, "You go prepare for the audition. I'll go get her."

As Luke was driving out of the school grounds, he saw Percy racing on his bike on speeds that would've broken his neck if he wasn't careful.

* * *

><p>Annabeth heard someone banging on their front door and shouting "Open the door for a moment!" A tiny spark of hope ignited inside of her as she recognized Luke's voice. She shot up out of her bed and stood beside the door. Her room was downstairs so it was easy for her to escape.<p>

"LUKE!" Annabeth yelled, hoping Luke would hear her.

Luke kept banging on the Chase's door as if there's no tomorrow when Fredrick opened up and said, "Is there a problem?"

"Excuse me, but I have something to say to Annabeth." Luke said breathlessly.

"Did you not understand what I said?" Fredrick asked. "I thought your hearing would be good since you're a young man. Didn't I tell you that my Annabeth will not be participating in that musical?"

"I understand, but-"

"If you understand then leave." And Fredrick slammed the door on his face.

Percy arrived at that moment, breathless because of his bike. He saw Luke there and he pretended he was going home early so as to not arouse suspicion.

Luke made a call before turning towards his car.

"What time is it?" Percy blurted out. "The audition?"

"Why?" Luke asked.

Percy didn't answer.

Luke sighed and said, "It's at 5 o'clock. Less than twenty minutes left." And with that, he climbed his car and sped off.

Percy looked at Annabeth's house and wondered how the heck he would take her out if Luke already tried and failed. And how in the world would he do it in less than twenty minutes?

"Percy!" a voice interrupted his planning. It was his sister. "You came back early today." Nicole greeted him with a smile.

Percy nodded and something in his mind clicked. His solution is in front of him. He smiled, "Nicole"

Page Break

Nicole knocked at the front door of the Chase's nervously. But she swallowed her fear and told herself to get it over with. It was for her brother after all. The door swung open.

"Hey, Mr. Chase" Nicole greeted cheerfully while letting herself in.

"What?" Fredrick barked, following her inside.

"Do you know how to play chess?" she asked innocently while eyeing Annabeth's room.

"Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?" Fredrick asked suspiciously.

"But, in chess, what does the horse do?" Nicole pressed.

"Oh, you're so ignorant!" he told her.

"Can you teach me please?" Nicole begged "I made a bet with my friends" she lied smoothly.

He sighed, "All right then. Wait a moment."

When Fredrick went upstairs, Nicole smiled triumphantly. She saw the keys on the island, grabbed it and unlocked Annabeth's door. Nicole found her pacing.

"Oh! Nicole!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Hurry and run!" she told Annabeth.

"What?" Annabeth said, perplexed. But then she got the message. She grabbed her purse and ran outside.

"Annabeth!" Fredrick yelled.

Annabeth made it out of the house and she found Percy waiting for her on his bike.

"Get on" Percy said urgently.

"Huh?" Annabeth's mind seemed to be in slow motion today.

"Hurry!" Percy pressed.

"Oh, right" Annabeth climbed the bike and wrapped her arms around Percy's waist.

"Annabeth you stop right there!" Fredrick yelled, but it was too late.

"I'm really sorry, dad!" Annabeth yelled back as she and Percy rounded the corner.

Behind Fredrick, Nicole was waving a ten dollar bill that Percy gave her to do that little stunt. Some smart sister, that is.

* * *

><p>"Ah, we're so busy!" Hera exclaimed. "Is Luke coming or not?"<p>

"I'm here!" Luke said "I'm very sorry to have kept you all waiting"

"Where's Annabeth?" Thalia asked him.

"Perhaps she ran off somewhere" Hera commented. "Anyway, we don't have time. Let's start."

"As you all know," Luke said, buying Annabeth some time. "this audition does not concentrate solely on singing. Although their singing abilities have to be good, please also evaluate on their acting skills." Luke said this very slowly but when he looked on the doorway, still no Annabeth.

He sighed and said, "Rachel, you may start now."

"Okay."

Rachel sang "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri. Most of the students thought that her acting skills was pretty good but not exactly excellent. Although, her singing was a bit bland. After she was finish singing, there was a polite clapping from the audience and an enthusiastic one from Hera.

On the schoolyard, however . . .

"Run" Percy panted as he stopped the bike in front of the gate where the auditorium was.

"Thank you" Annabeth said as she ran towards it, but she stopped. She looked directly at Percy and he saw that there were tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't think I'll be able to forget you immediately," Annabeth told him "But I'll try my best."

After that, she ran to the auditorium, leaving Percy desperately wanting her.

Inside the auditorium, people were getting restless.

"Where is she?"

"Seems like it has ended"

"Can we go now?"

People here and there were starting to whine and grumble because Annabeth wasn't there yet. Luke was losing hope that she will actually show up.

"Looks like she's not coming." Hera said. "Let's go everyone."

She was about to stand when they heard the door sing open and a girl say, "Sorry, I'm Annabeth. I'm here!"

Luke smiled with relief and thought that he could almost cry because of it.

"You should come on time," Hera grumbled.

"Yes, I'm sorry" Annabeth said as she gave the CD to the music engineer.

Annabeth stood at the stage as the music began.

_No one ever sees, no one feels the pain_  
><em>Teadrops in the rain<em>

_I wish upon a star, I wonder where you are_  
><em>I wish you're coming back to me again<em>  
><em>And everything's the same like it used to be<em>

_I see the days go by and still I wonder why_  
><em>I wonder why it has to be this way<em>  
><em>Why can't I have you here just like it used to be<em>

_I don't know which way to choose_  
><em>How can I find a way to go on ?<em>  
><em>I don't know if I can go on without you oh<em>

_Even if my heart's still beating just for you_  
><em>I really know you are not feeling like I do<em>  
><em>And even if the sun is shining over me<em>  
><em>How come I still freeze ?<em>  
><em>No one ever sees, no one feels the pain<em>  
><em>I shed teardrops in the rain<em>

_I wish that I could fly, I wonder what you say_  
><em>I wish you're flying back to me again<em>  
><em>Hope everything's the same like it used to be<em>

_I don't know which way to choose_  
><em>How can I find a way to go on<em>  
><em>I don't know if I can go on without you, without you<em>

_Even if my heart's still beating just for you_  
><em>I really know you are not feeling like I do<em>  
><em>And even if the sun is shining over me<em>  
><em>How come I still freeze ?<em>  
><em>No one ever sees, no one feels the pain<em>  
><em>I shed teardrops in the rain<em>

_Oh... I shed teardrops in the rain_  
><em>Oh... Hey... Teardrops in the rain<em>

_Even if my heart's still beating just for you_  
><em>I really know you are not feeling like I do<em>  
><em>And even if the sun is shining over me<em>  
><em>How come I still freeze ?<em>  
><em>No one ever sees (no one) no one feels the pain (no one)<em>  
><em>I shed teardrops in the rain<em>

After Annabeth sang, she didn't realize she was crying. All the time that she was singing, she was just thinking of Percy and how she loved him so much. Even though, even for herself, she was too cowardly to admit. Annabeth evoked so much emotion that she moved everyone in the room. Percy even comes in and watched her with wonder. Longing for her and regretting why he let everything come to this. All the time, Annabeth's words telling him she doesn't like him anymore was ringing in his head.

Luke smiled proudly at her. Even Thalia felt something inside her stir when Annabeth sang. Clarisse and her gang actually cried and Rachel looked very much threatened.

"Like I said before," Luke said over the roar of clapping "we will now proceed with the voting. All you need to do is write down either Rachel's or Annabeth's name"

There was the familiar sound of ruffling of paper as the judges wrote the name of who they think performed best. After a few minutes, all the ballots are in Luke's hands. He spent a minute tallying them.

Luke stood up and said, "The panel of judges consists of 8 people, including myself. After counting the votes . . . the result is 6 to 2. The role goes to Rachel"

**There you have it. I'm going to have to answer some of your reviews now. ^^ anyway, review! And hope that I might be able to post the next chapter soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

_Luke stood up and said, "The panel of judges consists of 8 people, including myself. After counting the votes . . . the result is 6 to 2. The role goes to Rachel"_

Hera stood up and said, "Congratulations, Rachel" she smiled triumphantly at herself. The voting wasn't rigged or anything, it was staged. Hera talked to all the other judges except Luke and Thalia, to vote for Rachel since she was the president's daughter.

The reaction that followed Luke's announcement was simultaneous. Percy's head shot up in shock. Annabeth's smile faded as she stared blankly to space. Luke and Thalia, the only ones who voted for Annabeth, sighed in disappointment, nobody in the audience clapped, Rachel said Thank you enthusiastically even though the only one clapping is Hera and after all that, Katie, Piper, Juniper and all of Annabeth's friends climbed on stage to hug her and congratulate her, ignoring Rachel completely.

"Annabeth! It's all right"

"That was great!"

"I was moved to tears!"

Annabeth couldn't stay sad after that. She laughed and hugged her friends. At the sight of Annabeth happy, Percy, too, couldn't help but smile. Though he didn't dare climb up the stage with them. Annabeth caught his eye and she gave him a small smile.

After the auditions . . .

"This is great!" Clarisse said. "We won some money"

"Hey," Drew interrupted. "why do I feel so bad even after winning some money?"

"I feel the same," Reyna said. "Annabeth was clearly the better singer"

"She was 100 times better" Clarisse agreed and the three skipped away.

Annabeth was walking with her friends as they were talking about going to a bar to get a drink and all that, but she was craning her neck in search of Percy.

"Annabeth" A man's voice called and she turned her head so fast she would've crick it. But it wasn't Percy, it was Luke.

"We'll go ahead." Piper told her. "Hurry over once you're done talking."

"Hey, Luke" Annabeth greeted.

"Tch! I even bet ten bucks on you." Luke grumbled jokingly.

"You already said I would fail anyway" Annabeth shrugged.

Luke ruffled Annabeth's hair, "Then did you really have to fail for real?"

"Luke" Annabeth half-protested, half-laughed.

"Annabeth," another voice called her and this time it was Percy. At the sight of him, Annabeth's heart fluttered.

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" Percy asked her.

"Huh?"

"Are you Annabeth's manager or something?" Luke asked, annoyed.

"Your dad will be worried." Percy reminded her about her escape and that seemed to bring her back to reality.

"AH! That's right!" she grimaced. "I'll go ahead then" she told the boys, anxiety etched on her face.

"I'll take you home" Percy offered.

Annabeth stopped in her tracks to look at him, "H-huh? Uh, it's all right. I-I'll be fine by myself."

"How will you be fine by yourself? I'll go and . . ." Percy said but Annabeth cut him off.

"It's fine. You don't have to do that" she said, covering her blush.

"If you're scared about your dad getting angry with you, then I'll go with you" Luke told her. Percy flashed him a look. "No matter what, wouldn't an explanation from the director be better?"

Annabeth looked at Percy then at Luke, unable to think what to answer. "Uh, T-Then thank you for the favor." She said, accepting Luke's offer instead of Percy's, thinking that if she accepted Percy's offer (which she really wanted to do) being in close proximity with him isn't going to help her forget him.

Annabeth looked at Percy before following Luke to his car. Percy, bit his lip to refrain him from talking. Percy stared moodily at both of them before deciding to follow and tell Luke.

"We're neighbors. I think I'll go with you two" he said, refusing to back down and refusing to let Annabeth alone with Luke.

Annabeth stared at Percy in bewilderment and Luke stared at him, impressed.

"Okay then. Hop in." Luke said as he too, climbed in the car and revved the engine. He looks like Annabeth and Percy's father as he drives the two who-are-not-on-speaking-terms home. There was an awkward air of silence in the car as Luke drove and he felt it was his duty to admonish the feeling.

"Did you guys fight?" Luke asked. "Anyhow, you guys being neighbors . . . this must be fate. And thanks to you Percy, the audition was successful"

Luke kept on talking and talking until he looked at the mirror and saw that they weren't even listening to him ramble, "Ah these kids . . ." Luke grumbled "Why's the atmosphere like this?"

Annabeth glanced sideways at Percy and she saw that he was still grumpy about what happened earlier. But there was also sadness in his eyes and she couldn't quite place he source of this loneliness.

"We're here" Luke announced.

Annabeth and Percy silently climbed out of the car. Annabeth thanked both of them before heaving a deep sigh and entering what seems to be her death chamber. The moment the door closed Luke spoke up, "Thanks for your help today. At times, you can be useful" Luke told Percy, who was still staring at her door.

"Go on" Luke said, motioning him to go home.

"If I hear her screaming, I'll have to rush in" Percy replied, which was an obvious no. He was still in front of Annabeth's house waiting to see of her dad's going to hurt her.

"That's up to you." Luke said. "Why are you doing this?"

"You very well know why" Percy answered.

* * *

><p>Annabeth walked slowly towards her dad's room. She bit her lip as she racked her brain for something nice and honest to say. She thought about knocking on the door but decided against it. Instead, she sighed and went on with her speech.<p>

"Dad, I'm back" she said, trying to test the waters. When she got no reply, Annabeth continued, "About the audition . . . I lost. There was someone better than me. But I still gave it my all. Dad, I really want to participate in this performance. Can you let me just this once? I promise I won't neglect my violin practice. I promise" Annabeth sighed when there's still no reply. "I'm sorry, dad. Goodnight"

She turned around to go to her room but suddenly, the door opened and her dad went out.

"Annabeth,"

"Yes?"

"That director or whatever, write down his name and contact information" Fredrick told her, but it was clear that he was letting her participate.

"Luke? For what?" Annabeth asked.

"You don't need to know" Her dad said before closing the door.

* * *

><p>"Oh, thank goodness!" Luke exclaimed as he finally reached the cinema and found Thalia waiting for him outside. "You haven't gone inside yet?"<p>

"I was thinking of watching it by myself" Thalia said. "But to make you feel guiltier, I deliberately didn't watch it"

"I'm sorry" Luke said guiltily. "Next time, I'll watch it with you. Do you want to at least go somewhere to eat?"

"That's okay." Thalia answered. "I'm a bit tired. I want to go home."

"If that's what you want then," Luke said. "I'll take you home. You didn't bring your car, right?"

Thalia smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before heading towards his car. Luke opened the door for her and together, they sped off. After a few minutes of silence, Thalia asked, "But where did you go? You even missed the show."

"Oh, I was taking Annabeth home" Luke said.

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked as her smile faded.

"Her dad opposes her participation in the performance," Luke explained. "She said that she snuck out, so I wanted to try to put in a few good words for her. It seems like it has resolved itself on its own"

"Really?" Thalia asked, feigning interest. "You did well, then."

It looks like Thalia was still jealous of Annabeth.

* * *

><p>"I already expected this so I didn't hope for much anyways" Annabeth told her mom that night.<p>

"_I'm sure you did a good job, sweetie. As long as you don't regret it, it's fine." Athena told her daughter softly._

"But, even reporters came and they took quite a few pictures of me" Annabeth said, quite embarrassed.

"_See? It's a good thing you did it" Athena said. "Now you have a memorable experience. A memory you can hold on to, treasure and always look back upon."_

Annabeth smiled, "I think the same way as you."

"_Well you are my daughter, aren't you?" Athena joked. "But how's your dad? Is he okay?"_

"Now is the calm before the storm" Annabeth sighed.

"_It should be all right," Athena soothed. "Oh, and didn't your Percy Jackson help you out?" Athena asked, Annabeth can almost hear the smirk in her voice. "Shouldn't we invite him for a meal next time? We can do it in the hotel where I'm staying."_

Annabeth blushed, "MOM! There's no need to be so extreme. But mom, why are first loves always so painful?" she sighed, finally plucking up the courage to talk to her mom about boy issues.

"_Perhaps it's because you'll always remember your first love. That's why it's so painful" _

"Is that so?" Annabeth mused. "Oh mom, it's already late. I'll call you tomorrow."

"_Yeah, goodnight"_

Percy was still awake, reviewing the many books Annabeth told him to read when Nicole entered his room without even knocking. She does that all the time.

"Hey Percy, so how was blondie's audition?" she asked.

"Very well" Percy answered and looked back to what he was doing but then he realized Nicole called Annabeth 'blondie' "Oh, and Nicole, from now on, stop calling Annabeth that. If someone called you that, would you be happy?"

"I was just playing around" Nicole defended.

"Don't play around anymore" Percy said.

"Tss. No fun." Nicole grumbled. She looked at her brother more intently and she saw that his face was glowing. He's happy. "You like her, don't you?" she blurted out.

"Like who?" Percy asked.

"Annabeth"

Percy didn't answer and that's when Nicole knew. Her brother was in love.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Percy is waiting for Annabeth outside her door. He's standing in front of her house, whistling and smiling and looking like an idiot. Luckily for him, no one passed by. After a few more minutes of waiting, Annabeth finally came out. Percy's grin became wider but he tried to act natural. Annabeth doesn't seem to notice him waiting because she continued walking. So he caught up with her.<p>

"So . . ." Percy said. Annabeth jumped but eventually relaxed when she saw it was Percy. "You didn't get punished by your dad?"

"Oh," Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah he was angry, but he didn't punish me. Thank you for yesterday again, Percy. Also, can you thank Nicole for me?"

"Sure" Percy smiled.

Annabeth didn't know what more to say or how to continue. Her mind went all fuzzy and light when she saw Percy. "I'll, uh, go ahead then."

Annabeth started walking forward and she noticed that Percy was still following her. She looked over her shoulder carefully, she grimaced. "Why-why are you still following me?"

Percy gave her a teasing smile, "Didn't I leave my bike at school yesterday . . ." he asked, remembering at the thought of offering Annabeth that he will take her home and her refusing. "because of a certain someone?"

Annabeth blushed, "Oh"

Percy smiled again before brushing past her and leading the way to the bus stop while smiling all the time. Annabeth pouted as she followed him there.

The two of them head to school in an awkward silence, together but not really together. They head in the same direction, the same building, the same halls, in a slow careful pace. It was unnerving Annabeth so much that when Percy walked away in a different direction she breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh the awkwardness was so suffocating!"

Percy was walking towards The Half-Bloods' practice room, whistling still. He was just happy that, even though Annabeth thought it was awkward, he got the chance to be with her that morning. He sat down happily on a chair.

"What's wrong with him?" Travis asked Jason when he noticed Percy all happy like that. It was rare of Percy to be seen like that.

"He looks high spirited" Nico added. "Look, he's snapping his fingers"

"And he's actually IN class when he doesn't even have one. It's morning!" Travis added.

"What happened?" Jason asked Percy, his eyes wide. "You don't have morning classes, right?"

Percy grimaced internally. He doesn't have morning classes, yet he went to school that morning, all for Annabeth. He started to think for an excuse, "Yeah, but uh, you know, tch, I just . . . just wanted to listen to uh, to a lecture."

"What?"

* * *

><p>"Oh look, Annabeth was featured in the newspaper." Silena cried happily and began reading the article, "Although, the leading role went to Rachel Elizabeth Dare, daughter of the school president, the director's favored candidate, Annabeth Chase, stole all the attention. Oh dear, everyone judges talent the same way. Annabeth will eventually become something."<p>

"Silena, don't dwell too much on this newspaper article," Hera snapped. "It'll soon be forgotten. Anyway, as soon as the performance is finished, the spotlight will be on Rachel."

"Are we still proceeding with the plan of creating another team and having a competition?"

"Of course, the president said so"

"Then what will happen to Luke's team?" Silena asked worriedly.

"Without Rachel around, he probably won't get funding and he'll quickly stop their performance" Hera assumed. Upon saying that, she got another idea and dashed out of her office and into Thalia's. She knocked.

"Come in" Thalia's muffled voice said.

"Are you busy?" she asked.

"No, why?" Thalia asked, looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"I have something to say, Can I sit down?" Hera asked.

"Please" Thalia said, gesturing to the chair. "Do you want some coffee?"

"No. No, it's all right. I'm thinking of creating another performance team" Hera said, direct to the point. "Apart from Luke's. Do you want to join me?"

"What?" Thalia asked, almost choking on air. What makes her think she will actually betray Luke? "What are you saying? You want to divide into teams?"

"No," Hera said patiently. "I just want to bring Rachel over. I'm not interested in the others" And by 'others' she meant Annabeth and Will.

Thalia laughed humorlessly, "And why should I do that?"

Hera knew Thalia was hard to convince, but she'll come eventually. "If from the two teams only one team is allowed to win, the group with the president's daughter has a better chance of winning, don't you think? You're an ambitious person, Thalia. Don't you want to choreograph the dance? Think about it"

Hera left without even giving Thalia a chance to reply. After all, all she needed to do is to plant the idea in Thalia's head.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was walking towards their practice room when Rachel caught up with her, "Annabeth, come with me for a minute" she said brusquely.<p>

Annabeth frowned but then she followed her outside. Rachel turned around sharply but didn't speak.

"Yesterday was a mess, I didn't get the chance to tell you, congratulations on becoming the lead actress" Annabeth blurted out.

"Are those words sincere?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Of course they are" Annabeth answered indignantly.

"Can't you just quit the acting team?" Rachel asked.

"And why should I do that?" Annabeth retorted.

"I . . ." Rachel looked like she's been holding back tears. "I've been practicing for that performance ever since my enrollment in this school. But what about you?"She spat bitterly at her. "You were just lucky to have been favored by Luke"

"I was also stressed, deciding whether or not to audition but then I gave it my all" Annabeth said patiently, not daring to get angry at her when she was already suffering. Being the lead actress but having everyone around her ignore her.

As if Rachel couldn't bear it anymore, she sat down on the pavement and cried. Annabeth was taken aback. She never saw Rachel, her being so tough and all that, cry. Annabeth sat down beside her and patted her back, not daring to say anything.

"You thought I was going to lose?" Rachel sobbed "I will absolutely not lose to anyone! Even though my mom's the president! I have talent." She continued to sob. "I don't care what other people say, I'm still the lead actress!"

Annabeth was about to say something when a hand clapped her on the shoulder. It was Nico.

They had a silent conversation, _I'll take care of this_ Nico said

Annabeth nodded and walked numbly back to the school. She kept on walking and walking until she found her way to The Half-Bloods' practice room. She doesn't know what she's doing. All she knows is that it was what her heart was telling her to do. She turned the knob and found Percy tuning his guitar. Lucky for her, the only person in there was Percy.

He looked up from what he's doing and saw Annabeth on the doorway, staring at him and tears threatening to fall anytime.

"Annabeth" he whispered her name before standing up and in three strides, he reached her, cupped her face and pulled her into the most loving hug he could muster. The moment she was enveloped in Percy's warmth, Annabeth let her tears fall.

**SORRY IF THE PERCABETH HERE ISN'T THAT MUCH. I PROMISE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IT'LL BE MORE PRONOUNCED. REVIEW ^^**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I HOPE THIS WILL MAKE UP FOR THE LACK OF PERCABETH LAST CHAPTER. AND, I READ JUST NOW THE CHAPTER ONE OF THE MARK OF ATHENA. HA-HA. ENJOY!**

Percy was trying to comfort a hiccupping Annabeth. She still crying and he still don't know the reason why. He doesn't want to force her on telling him what the problem is and so he settled on tracing patterns on her back, knowing that it'll calm her down. After a few minutes of silence, Annabeth finally spoke up.

"Thank you." She said her voice somewhat shaky.

"It's nothing. Am I allowed to know why you're crying?" He asked.

Annabeth looked up and he saw her gray eyes turn dull. She sighed and said, "I think I did something to Rachel . . . without knowing I did it. I mean, do you think I'm an eyesore? That it's just because Luke favored me that I even got a spot in the performance?"

Percy didn't expect this kind of reason. At first he doesn't know what to say but when he looked in her eyes, he suddenly knew. "Look here, Luke picked you because you're great and talented. Everyone think so, too. I know so. Don't believe anything Rachel says, okay? Luke has his own weird ways."

"I'm going to talk to Luke, tell him to let me go back to the music team. He's the reason why I'm in the acting team after all." Annabeth began to stand up but Percy held her hand firmly.

"No, Luke won't let you." He said. He doesn't know how he knows that.

"How do you know?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him. "I see you look at him, you hate Luke"

Percy shook his head, "I don't hate him. I just don't like him. It's different. But, I think when it comes to you, Luke and I think the same. Let's try, shall we? Tell me what you're going to tell Luke."

Annabeth scrutinized Percy. After a few seconds, she gave up and told him, "Is it possible for me to switch to the music team?"

Percy started to think. If he was Luke, what's he going to say? After a moment, he replied, "Why are you saying this all of a sudden?"

Annabeth shrugged, "I've already lost the lead actress role and the other roles have pretty much been decided. I just want to join the Windflower and make music"

This time, Percy doesn't have to think, "Do you think that what you're saying right now makes sense? You don't quit just because you can't become the leading actress. Whatever team you're in, it will stay that way until the performance end. You don't give up and show everyone, especially Rachel, that you're weak"

"You're so annoying, Percy" Annabeth half-laughed.

"Like when I'm right?" he asked cockily. "Come on. Trust me on this."

Annabeth sighed, "Okay. I trust you"

Percy gave him a soft smile, "Do you want me to sing to you? I feel better every time I hear music."

Annabeth looked at him as if to say, _stop being so sweet to me! How can I forget you if you're acting like this?_ But when she looked at his sea green eyes, she gave in. "Okay" she whispered.

Percy picked up his guitar and started to sing while Annabeth leaned her head in his shoulders and closed her eyes.

_It's her hair and her eyes today that just simply take me away_

_and the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver but in a good way_

_All the times I have sat and stared as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_as she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays, __with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

Percy thought that he picked a great song to describe what he's feeling for Annabeth. He just hoped that she gets it. It's true that her blond hair and her beautiful gray eyes were the first of her features to captivate him. She doesn't push herself to him like all the other girls do. It's like she doesn't know the effect she has on people. Even Luke was attracted to her. Percy never felt anything like this before. He has some weird feeling in his stomach whenever he'll see her smile or laugh or even cry. It's different . . . in a good way.

_'cause I love her with all that I am and my voice shakes along with my hands_

_cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again__  
><em>

Percy never, ever, ever felt nervous around girls. He even remembered Annabeth and his first encounter. He was telling a girl to lay off him and to not follow him around. But with Annabeth, it feels like he lost the ability to speak.

_It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me _

_as the world spins around her she laughs,_

_rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise_

_'cause I love her with all that I am and my voice shakes along with my hands_

_'cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea but I'd rather be here than on land__  
><em>_yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again_

_'cause I love her with all that I am and my voice shakes along with my hands_

_'cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea but I'd rather be here than on land__  
><em>_yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again_

"So . . ." Annabeth said when he's done singing. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Percy mentally face palmed. She still doesn't know. Can't she read body language? "I thought you're smart" Percy teased her.

Annabeth pouted, "You can just say if you don't want to tell me"

"Well," Percy was about to tell her before all his courage disappears when . . .

"Hey, Perce!" Jason bursted into the room. It seemed that he didn't realize Annabeth was in there until she said hello.

"Oh, hi Annabeth? Percy?" Jason looked at the both of them, totally confused.

"Jason, what is it?" Percy asked, hiding his annoyance at Jason for disturbing them.

"Luke wants to talk to you. Annabeth, too. Lucky you're here. I don't have to prowl around the campus to find you, then" Jason told them.

"Okay thanks" Annabeth said, standing up. "Come on, Percy. Time to talk to the real Luke" She joked.

They left Jason still staring at them confusedly. There goes Percy's chance.

* * *

><p>Luke was waiting outside a classroom where Thalia was teaching dance. He didn't want to interrupt because he thinks that he's going to tell her might not be that important. After the class, Thalia stepped out of the classroom. She smiled instantly at the sight of him.<p>

"What's the occasion?" she asked like a five-year old.

Luke showed her the movie tickets, "The date we didn't have yesterday." He smiled at her.

Thalia tried to suppress a smile and act unforgiving but failed completely, "If you stand me up again today, I will just dump you, Luke"

Luke raised his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry. I'll pick you up later."

"By the way," Thalia started nervously, "did you hear anything from Hera?"

"About what?" Luke frowned.

"Um, about the performance . . ." Thalia trailed.

"Hey, tell you what, let's talk about this later. I have to go meet Percy. We have to discuss something." Luke said.

"Okay, go ahead." Thalia said.

How can she tell him? But then she thought: there's nothing to tell. She won't accept the offer anyway. Thalia went to Hera's office to talk to her. A muffled 'come in' was heard inside when she knocked.

"You came" Hera said delightfully.

"I considered what you've told me before" Thalia said.

"Really?"

"Just like you said, I am a bit ambitious"

"So . . . do you want to give it a try?" Hera asked.

Thalia sighed, "The reason why I left Luke was because I wanted to gain recognition from Luke himself. Not to stab him in the back like this."

"What?" Hera spluttered.

"Jealousy," Thalia smiled. "sometimes it makes people go crazy. In other words, I'm rejecting your offer"

* * *

><p>"Have you written much of the song yet?" Luke asked them the moment he entered the office.<p>

Percy shook his head, "Not yet. I've just started learning traditional music"

Luke nodded, "How about a collaboration between The Half-Bloods and The Windflower?"

"We've already tried" Annabeth told him.

"Did you? How was it?" Luke asked.

"It was quite good." Percy smiled.

"Really? Well, it's unlike Percy to praise someone. Looks like it was really good." He said. "Can I come watch, too?"

"I can't because something came up today" Annabeth piped up. "Windflower has to do a charity performance in the orphanage."

"If that's the case . . . Percy, why don't you try going, too?" Luke suggested.

"Me?"

"Yeah. Apart from the performances in school, you haven't seen any outside performances, right? It will definitely be helpful if you go watch. At the same time, you can help carry the instruments. Is that all right, Annabeth?"

"Oh, yeah sure." Annabeth smiled.

"Very well then. You're free to go." Luke dismissed them.

The moment they were outside the office Annabeth said, "If you don't want to go, you don't have to force yourself. I won't tell Luke"

Percy playfully bumped her shoulder, "No, it's okay. I don't think it'll be bad to go listen."

"Then don't say anything about whether it was fun or not later" Annabeth warned.

"I won't" He promised.

* * *

><p>"Hello! We're the Windflower and we're going to play a song for you." Annabeth beamed at the little kids who clapped enthusiastically. Percy was watching them at the back, admiring Annabeth's smile.<p>

Annabeth gestured for her friends to start playing and together they played. It seems like the children have so much fun that some of them got up and started dancing. One of the little boys approached Annabeth and asked her to dance with him. Annabeth smiled and stood up as she and the little boy danced in little circles. The scene made Percy smile. But the next thing he knew, all the little girls were dying to get a chance to dance with him. Annabeth urged him to go on and it was so awkwardly cute she can't help but laugh at the sight of Percy dancing with all the little girls.

After the charity performance, the girls agreed to go to a bar for some drinks and to loosen up and celebrate. Percy, who was deathly afraid of alcohol because his dad died from alcohol poisoning, agreed because he feel like it was his duty to be the driver when all the girls were drunk.

The moment they entered the bar, Katie, Piper and Juniper went to the dance floor and disappeared. Annabeth went to the bartender to order some gin. Percy followed her but didn't order anything. Beside Annabeth, was a middle aged woman sipping martinis. She seemed to notice Annabeth because she said, "You're very radiant when you're drinking."

"Why isn't your boyfriend drinking?" The woman asked. Annabeth was about to protest but the woman spoke again but this time to Percy, "Hey, why don't you drink? Here have some martini. Once you started to drink you won't be able to stop."

"No, thank you" Percy smiled. "I don't drink."

"Not even one cup? Come on, drink this" she insisted.

"I'll drink it for him!" Annabeth smiled. She took the glass and gulped the alcohol.

"Hey" Percy warned. He doesn't want her to be drunk.

The woman laughed, "Even when you drink you still look lovable. Do you want another? My treat."

"Sure" she smiled warmly. She was starting to feel fuzzy. Her alcohol tolerance isn't really that high. Percy now drew closer to her, trying to coax her into not drinking anymore, but she wasn't listening.

"Just like how you look, you act just as pretty" the bartender told Annabeth as he handed the glass to her. Percy pouted because of that.

"It would be wonderful if you would be my daughter-in-law" The woman said. Percy scowled. Just who does this woman thinks she is?

"How old is your son, then?" Annabeth asked.

"Twelve years old." The woman shrugged.

Annabeth giggled, "I wouldn't mind if they're younger!"

Even Percy couldn't suppress his smile. But after a few more minutes of drinking, Annabeth was about ready to pass out. And it was all Percy could do to bring her to a seat far away from the woman and the bartender. He settled her into a couch at the far end of the bar and sat beside her.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" he tried nudging her.

Annabeth opened her eyes and smiled, "Oh look! It's Percy!" she giggled. "Percy, the person that I like."

Percy's heart fluttered. "You're drunk."

"No, I'm not drunk" she shook her head like a four-year old. "I'm not even a little bit drunk" But after she said that her head collapsed on Percy's shoulder and she dozed off.

Percy smiled, "Sleep, Annabeth"

But instead of sleeping, Annabeth's head shot up and she scowled at Percy like a toddler. Annabeth cupped Percy's face with her hands and said, "Percy! You annoying jerk!" Percy racked his brain for something bad that he did to her but before he could come up with a conclusion, Annabeth spoke again, "I even took shots for you."

Annabeth cuddled beside Percy after that and Percy wrapped his hands around her waist, smiling goofily. But she started to mumble something incoherent. Percy knew she was awake so he asked, "What was that?"

"Percy" Annabeth mumbled, cuddling closer to him. "Who cares about you?" But as she asked this, she wrapped her hands more tightly around his waist as if to never let go. Percy just smiled.

"Where exactly did they go?" Percy heard Piper's voice.

"Oh my god!" he then heard Katie's voice. "Over there."

He then realized the position they were in. Annabeth cuddled up in him and his arms were wrapped around her. They looked very intimate that the three girls started to back off. But Piper sent him a message through her eyes: Take her home safely.

So that's it. Percy brought Annabeth to her feet and when they were outside the bar, he scooped her up and carried her so she was clinging in his back.

"Hold on tight, or else you're going to fall" He told Annabeth who was half-asleep.

"Percy, you fool" she replied. "I already said I'm going to forget you. But then you're always there in front of me, acting sweet and everything and making me fall for you all over again." He could already see the pout in her face. "Fool" Annabeth mumbled.

Even though Annabeth was telling him he's a fool and all that, Percy couldn't help but smile. Because now he knows for sure that she likes him.

"Drunkard, you're so heavy" Percy smiled more broadly. He kissed her cheek and continued the long walk home.

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey! So here's the next chapter. Thank you so much for those who reviewed ^^ Oh and BTW, would you like to join my community? It's called "even so love" If you like just PM me or review. It's about the best Percabeth stories with good grammar and a good plot. Also, tell me if you have a story that you want to be put in there ^^ okay, so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"This girl . . . this-this" Fredrick fumed as Percy laid the now sleeping Annabeth on her bed and tucked her in. Annabeth stirred and pouted yet again but she didn't open her eyes.

"So immature, this grown-up girl!" Fredrick continued but Percy caressed her cheek and thought she was so breathtakingly beautiful. Annabeth's pout finally disappeared and her breathing changed, which means she's now in a peaceful sleep.

"I'll go ahead then" Percy said.

"Yeah, okay. Thank you" he said.

When Percy got out of their house, he was smiling uncontrollably. His happiness took over that he even ignored his aching back. Annabeth liked him. He didn't realize that he already entered his house and that he was still smiling until his mom knocked him out of his thoughts.

"What happened today that made you so happy?" Sally asked him.

"Huh?" was Percy's smart answer.

"I can barely recognize you now . . . even your face is glowing. You look handsome" Sally fussed.

Percy smiled at his mom and asked, "Where's Nicole?"

"In her room. She's been talking with her friends on the phone for more than an hour. I don't know how her ears are not hot by now." Sally replied.

Percy laughed and said, "I'll be in my room then, mom. Goodnight."

"Percy, you've become more cheerful recently. What a relief." Sally smiled.

Percy approached his mom and gave her a hug. He loves the girls in his life. His mom, Nicole and now . . . Annabeth.

* * *

><p>"ANNABETH!" Fredrick called to rouse her daughter up while he was carrying a bowl of soup. He let himself in her room and placed the tray of food on her dresser.<p>

"How can a grown woman come home drunk like this?" he complained.

"I'm sorry" Annabeth said groggily.

"Not knowing the dangers in this world, letting yourself be carried home by a boy" her dad continued to grumble.

Annabeth frowned, "Carried home? By who?"

"The student who lives next door carried you home"

"The student who lives next door . . . Percy?" Annabeth asked nervously. Like she was about to be handed a death sentence. She remembered saying something like 'Percy, you fool' and Percy carrying her on his back. She gulped. She was so dead.

"AH! What should I do? AHH!" she ruffled her own hair and started to slap herself. "I have to leave quickly before I run into him!"

Annabeth jumped off her bed, grabbed some clothes and dashed into the bathroom leaving her dad screaming after her.

"HEY! Before you go, you should at least have some soup!" Fredrick called.

After a few minutes, Annabeth was ready to go. She ate the soup so fast it burned her tongue. It was rare of her father to take care of her so she needed to grab on when the opportunity presents itself. Upon opening the front door, she peeked to see if Percy was there. She looked at his house and saw that the coast was clear. But she didn't look _behind _her, where Percy was sitting by his bike, waiting for her. And chuckling too, might I add. For he found it cute that she was scared of actually facing him.

Annabeth closed the door and smiled triumphantly, thinking that she outsmarted Percy. Percy couldn't stand it anymore to just stand and watch her.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked. She jumped as she looked at him. And she couldn't seem to hide her grimace.

"Oh. I'm late for class. Sorry" Annabeth bluffed nervously.

Percy just nodded and she took that chance for her escape but Percy said something that made her heart stop, "You were really drunk"

Annabeth's heart raced. _This is so embarrassing._ She wished the ground would open and swallow her whole. That would be better than losing her dignity.

She faced Percy slowly then plastered on an innocent smile, "Huh? Drunk? I couldn't have been." She tried to deny.

Percy raised his eyebrows.

Annabeth winced, "Or was I?" she squeaked.

"My back was hurting so much, I had to put on three hot patches" Percy sighed. But it was all to see Annabeth's reaction. He always found her reactions cute.

"What?" Annabeth gasped. But there was a flicker of doubt on her face, but seeing as she remembered Percy carrying her home, it vanished instantly. She approached Percy and put his arm on his back. Butterflies started fluttering on his stomach.

"Three of them" Percy confirmed, acting as if he's really hurt. "I've got to go now." He said, clutching his back.

But he grinned the moment his back was facing Annabeth. She, however, was battling with her head about what to do. She gritted her teeth and mustered all the courage she have and ran up to him. She grabbed him by the waist and hugged him tight, taking him by surprise.

"I'm sorry" Annabeth whispered.

Percy laughed but he hugged her back and kissed her forehead, "I was kidding."

Annabeth glared at him and smacked his arm, "It wasn't funny!"

"Actually, it kind of was." Percy said.

Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him and walked towards the bus stop with Percy on her heels.

* * *

><p>"Do you know why I'm meeting you?" Mrs. Dare, the president of the university, asked Hera.<p>

"Yeah. I've already spoken to the other professors involved with the performance." Hera said, talking about the other performance they were planning to compete with Luke. "Soon, when we bring the talented ones out and form a new team . . ."

"What meaning would forming a new team have now?" Mrs. Dare snapped. "The spotlight is already on Annabeth Chase"

"But Rachel is the lead actress" Hera argued. "And once it starts, she will become the center of attention."

"If that doesn't happen . . . would you give up being a professor?" Mrs. Dare asked mischievously.

"What?"

"I don't want anything else, but . . . that girl, Annabeth Chase, I need her to disappear." Mrs. Dare ordered. "In this production, the lead actress can only be my daughter, Rachel. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

* * *

><p>Piper rushed happily inside their practice room and found Katie and Juniper talking animatedly to each other.<p>

"Annabeth is not here!" Piper cried happily.

"She probably forgot that it's her birthday today" Katie said.

Juniper laughed, "She was like that last year, too. How should we celebrate her birthday this year?"

"How about we wait after the practice and celebrate it with The Half-Bloods?" Piper suggested. "What do you think? It's better than just the four of us."

"You had it all planned out, didn't you?" Katie and Juniper asked her.

Piper just smiled.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was at the library doing some homework when she got a text message. It was from her mom.

_Sweetie, Happy Birthday! I just picked something out. I'll bring it over to you on the weekend_

Annabeth smiled and the date today came rushing inside her. She was so preoccupied in escaping Percy that morning that she forgot it's her birthday.

"Oh. So that's why dad made me soup this morning" she realized. She shrugged the thought off, grabbed some books and sat down on an empty table. She was halfway through her homework when a huge pile of books were dumped into her table. She looked up and saw a grinning Percy standing in front of her.

"What's this?" She glared at him.

"Will you help me summarize this?" Percy asked while sitting down beside her. "It's too much. Even if I read it, I still don't understand it"

"I'm busy as well" Annabeth gave him a fake sweet smile.

"Are you?" Percy raised an eyebrow. "Then I'll ask Luke to find another person to teach me . . . because Annabeth is too busy to help me." Percy started to stand but Annabeth grabbed his wrists, making him sit down again. He smiled triumphantly.

"Just put it here" she sighed.

"Let's finish this before tonight" Percy said excitedly for he was able to devise a plan to stay with Annabeth.

"How can we finish this before tonight?" Annabeth asked incredulously while looking at the seven books Percy piled in front of them. "It's impossible"

Percy leaned in to her and whispered, "Impossible? That's what you would say about what happened yesterday."

"Can't you just ask nicely?" Annabeth managed to say. Her heart was beating wildly she was scared that Percy would hear. "Annoying jerk"

Percy smiled, grabbed a book and pretended to work while all the time, he was just staring at Annabeth, who basically did all the work.

After a few hours, unfortunately for Percy, Annabeth said, "We're done!" she cried happily. "Or should I say, I'm done? Here" She handed Percy a notebook where she wrote the summary. "Everything is basically there. You still need to read the books for some parts, this is just a summary."

Percy pouted as he took the notebook from her, "Why do you have to be such a wise girl?"

Annabeth smirked. "Someone has to fill in for you. Now, come on. We have practice!" Then she basically dragged Percy out of the library and into the auditorium where the Windflower and The Half-Bloods (or in Annabeth's world 'The Stupid') were supposed to practice. They saw that they were the only ones there.

"Are the others not here yet?" Annabeth asked. "Aren't we playing together today?"

Percy sat on a chair, totally relaxed, "They should be coming"

Annabeth scowled at him but took a seat anyway. They waited for about five minutes when suddenly, she heard Piper's voice. "Annabeth's here?" she said in a shocked voice. Their plan isn't going to work!

"Yeah, we came early" Annabeth said, suspicion in her voice.

Piper looked at her friends and the boys (except Percy) They seemed to have an agreement with their eyes.

"Annabeth" Piper said "we're just going to buy some drinks and be back"

Annabeth frowned but said, "Okay. But be back quickly. We have practice."

"Wait here" Nico clapped Percy on the back. Then the six of them, except Percy and Annabeth, went out of the auditorium.

"What? They're all going?" Annabeth asked, completely boggled. She looked at Percy for an explanation but he just shrugged and continued whatever he's doing before they arrived. After a few minutes, the lights went off. Annabeth instinctively reached for Percy's hand. She's deathly scared of the dark.

"What's this now?" she whimpered.

"It's okay. Maybe there's a power shortage or something" Percy said, holding onto her trembling hands.

When Annabeth thought she couldn't stand to be blind anymore, she heard . . .

_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Annabeth, Happy Birthday to you!_

Annabeth smiled at the sight of her friends while Percy's head shot up. He doesn't know it's her birthday today. And they didn't let him in the plan. That's so unfair.

"Happy Birthday!" Piper squealed.

"How did you guys know?" Annabeth asked in awe.

"Blow the candles, Annabeth!" Nico cried happily.

Annabeth laughed and blew the candles, "Thank you! Oh, it's in the shape of a snowman! It's really pretty!"

Nico brought out a spoon and took a piece of the cake while giving it to Annabeth to eat.

"We ordered pizza and . . . we brought DVDs!" Katie said. "We can use the TV here so we can have our own party, well, minus the beer."

"Shouldn't we tease the birthday girl?" Percy interfered now.

"Tease the birthday girl?" Annabeth asked, suspicion in her voice.

"Just like this" Percy grinned as he took some of the cake's icing and smeared it on her face. Percy laughed uncontrollably.

"HEY! Come here" Annabeth put icing in her hands and chased Percy all over the room. But Percy just caught her by the waist and the two of them tumbled down, laughing until their stomachs hurt. Their friends just looked at each other and smiled as they settled the DVDs.

* * *

><p>It was after midnight when the gang decided that it was time to leave.<p>

"Today turned out really well" Juniper told them.

"Piper! Let's go together" Annabeth called as they were heading down the stairs. She was about to go down when Percy called her.

"Annabeth" Percy called. She stopped at the very top of the stairs, just before the first step. "Happy Birthday" Percy came closer to her and kissed her cheek.

Annabeth's heart seemed to explode, "T-Thank you" she managed to say. But Percy caught her off guard and before she knew it, she took the wrong step and she fell down a flight of stairs.

"Annabeth!"


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys! This is nothing special just an author's note. I just wanted to endorse my other story called "Promise of Forever" It's the sequel to "Unofficially Yours" Yeah, I've left it out for a while,but I've updated it now so it'll mean a lot to me if you check it out and leave a review. I'm going to update both of my stories soon. Thanks guys! Don't forget to check it out.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SO, THIS IS A HUGE STEP TOWARDS THEIR BEING TOGETHER. SO, ENJOY. BUT FIRST, I NEED TO TELL YOU TO READ MY OTHER STORY "PROMISE OF FOREVER" WHICH IS THE SEQUEL TO "UNOFFICIALLY YOURS" I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY IF I GET THREE MORE REVIEWS TO PROMISE OF FOREVER. OKAY? THANK YOU!**

"Annabeth" Luke's voice pierced the silence between Percy and Annabeth. When Annabeth was being rushed to the hospital, Percy couldn't think of anyone else to call. He didn't know Annabeth's dad's number so he called Luke. Luke, thank goodness, brought over Annabeth's dad.

"Dad, Luke" Annabeth tried to get up but her ribs hurt like crazy. Percy sensed this, too so he helped her get up, touching her ever so gently.

"Annabeth, how did you hurt yourself this badly?" Fredrick asked, his voice filled with worry.

Annabeth pulled up a smile, "It's nothing serious. Just a fall. I didn't fracture anything. I'm fine"

"You're not a small kid anymore! How can you fall like this?" Fredrick boomed, still sick with worry.

"It's because of me" Percy said out of the blue. "It's because of me that she got injured. I'm sorry"

"WHAT!"

"No" Annabeth interfered before her dad can do anything to Percy. "I fell down the stairs by myself. It has nothing to do with Percy" She said, warning Percy to stop talking.

"So the injury is not serious?" Luke asked, still recovering from the shock.

"Yes" Annabeth put up a reassuring smile even though it took all of her energy.

Percy scrunched his nose at the lie, "The doctor said she sprained her foot" he interfered, ignoring Annabeth's glares. "And cracked her ribs. She needs to stay in the hospital for a few days"

"You call this not serious?" Fredrick barked.

Annabeth grimaced.

"Are you really alright?" Luke asked. "Does it not hurt?"

"Yes, I'm fine" Annabeth said once again. She's really getting fed up by all of this asking. She just wanted to rest.

"Annabeth Chase, we'll take you to the ward now" one of the nurses said and Annabeth smiled gratefully. "Can her guardian please pack her belongings?"

Fredrick nodded.

"I'll go with you" Luke volunteered. "I'll take you home."

"Okay"

The moment the two of them were gone, Annabeth pouted and collapsed to her bed. She glanced sideways at Percy whose face was still etched with worry. She internally smiled. She never expected Percy to care for her like this. I mean, the last time Percy was just teasing her.

The nurses wheeled her to a private ward and left her instructions to sleep early and rest and also to drink the painkillers before leaving her alone with Percy, who helped her settle into a more comfortable position.

"Thank you" Annabeth said as Percy sat down on a chair beside her bed.

"Are you thirsty?" Percy asked.

"No, I'm fine" she replied resting her head on the pillow. But as she did so, her ribs ached, which caused her to wince and caused Percy to fuss over her again.

"Does it hurt a lot?" he asked.

"A little bit. I'm fine. Stop worrying" Annabeth told him. Though he really looked cute when his eyebrows get all scrunched up together. "Tell me a funny joke" She suggested just keeping Percy's mind off worrying.

Percy hesitated.

Annabeth chuckled, "Don't have any?" The last time Annabeth told him a joke Percy made fun of her for being so corny. "You even pretended to be very good at telling jokes last time. Just tell me one."

Percy laughed and gave in, "What is a brunette between two blondes?"

Annabeth smiled, "What?"

"A translator" Percy chuckled.

Annabeth just stared at him blankly. That's when he realized Annabeth's a blonde and she's like, super intelligent.

He cleared his throat and said, "Then . . . How do you make a hanky dance?"

"How?" Annabeth asked cautiously.

"Put a little boogie in it" Percy chuckled again.

Annabeth erased her smile and said, "You think that's funny?"

"It's not funny?" Percy pouted.

"And here I thought the only problem you had is your personality. You don't have much of a sense of humor either" Annabeth told the pouting Percy. "Just get me some water, so I can take my pills"

"Wait here" Percy huffed.

Percy was still pouting when he went out of the room. The moment the door closed Annabeth laughed, "Percy sure knows how to keep a straight face." She started to laugh hard at Percy's pouting face. He's so cute. But then her ribs started aching again. "Boogie" She chuckled.

* * *

><p>A few hours after, Annabeth was sleeping. But her face was etched with pain and it was all Percy can do to hold her hand while she sleeps and to stroke her hair. It was his fault she fell in the first place. If he just chose to talk to her outside. He's such an idiot. But being with her now, it makes him feel happy. But that happiness was scarred by the image of Annabeth wincing in pain.<p>

Percy turned around when he heard someone entering. It was Luke.

"She fell asleep after taking the painkillers" Percy told Luke.

Luke nodded and clapped him on the shoulder, "You should go home, too. I'll watch over her."

"No, I'll stay" Percy said instantly. He absolutely will not leave Annabeth alone with him.

"You should go home now before the buses stop operating" Luke said with a voice of authority now but Percy won't budge.

"I can take a cab" Percy insisted.

"Why won't you listen?" Luke asked angrily.

"Are you both family members?" A female voice asked from behind them.

"No" Percy and Luke said simultaneously.

"Then, I think it best for you to leave, since you're not female guardians" the nurse told them.

"Oh, okay then" Luke said. Then he turned to Percy. "Let's go"

Luke went outside but Percy still lingered. Then when the nurse motioned for him to get out now, he swooped down to kiss Annabeth's forehead, "Sweet dreams" he whispered.

Percy walked outside the ward when Luke said, "Percy, let's get some coffee"

Even though he didn't like the idea of having coffee with Luke, he didn't want to leave the hospital either so he conceded.

"You're really worried, huh?" Luke asked him when they were sitting on a bench outside the hospital. "Since it's just a hairline fracture, she should be fine after a few days of rest. Annabeth's unusually strong, too so I'm sure she will recover quickly"

"She might not be as strong as you think" Percy said.

"Anyway," Luke said, changing the topic because he sensed this will be a start of argument between them. "The atmosphere between you two has changed recently. Is it Annabeth's power?"

"What do you mean?"

Luke smiled, "Annabeth, that girl . . . has the power to tear down other's defenses. She's able to move others to tears. It's not like she's a fairy or something. Anyway, we should go"

"Yeah" Percy said but he was still pondering what Luke said. It's true. Annabeth tore down his defenses. He fell for her. Him, a boy who doesn't care about anyone, fell for Annabeth.

"I'm going back to the ward to check on Annabeth, so go home safely" Luke said clapping Percy on the shoulders as he stood up.

But of course, Percy won't give up that easily. He also stood up and followed Luke inside the hospital.

"Why are you following?" Luke asked. "Aren't you leaving?"

"I want to check on her one more time, too" Percy said, smiling smugly at Luke before heading towards Annabeth's ward.

* * *

><p>The next day, Percy visited Annabeth again right after school. He even brought fruits for her. When Percy saw Annabeth listening to some music and swaying to the beat, a smile crept to his face. He even considered to just watch her silently, but just watching her will not satisfy his need for her.<p>

"You're here!" Annabeth said brightly and enthusiastically, like Percy made her whole day by just showing up. Then she seemed to realize that she just looked like an idiot in front of him so she backtracked. "Actually, you didn't have to come. I'm really fine. I don't feel any pain at all. It's not your fault, you don't have to worry" Great, she's rambling now.

Percy just smiled and raised the summary Annabeth made for him, "I've read it through. But I still need extra lessons"

"Oh, you came for this?" Annabeth said, slightly disappointed.

Percy's smile widen when he heard the tinge of disappointment in her voice. Annabeth grabbed the summary and began talking, "Whatever it is, I have one sentence for you. The essence of traditional music is divided into three major components. By removing any 1 of the 3 components, you are left with two components to play with. So creating a new arrangement is needed to replace the removed component. When we're playing with this approach, we can achieve the so-called 12th law in traditional music. Do you understand what I've said?"

Percy, who was just looking at Annabeth's face, nodded. But after a second he said, "No, I don't understand. Your explanation is just boring. I can't continue listening anymore." He said teasing her.

"What?" Annabeth scowled. "Hey-" then she winced in pain. "My ribs."

"Annabeth! Is it painful? I'm sorry I-should I call a nurse? Are you okay?" Percy started to panic but Annabeth laughed.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Annabeth chuckled.

"It's not funny, Annabeth! I could've had a heart attack! God!" Percy collapsed on the chair, sulking.

"Annabeth!" a cheerful voice said from behind. Percy and Annabeth whipped around to see Nico and her friends outside, holding food.

"Guys, you're here" Annabeth smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" Piper asked.

"Percy, why are you here?" Jason asked him.

"So you selfishly came alone" Nico pouted.

"When did you come?" Katie asked.

Percy scrambled his head for an excuse. He can't go saying that he came there just to spend time with her. Then he mentally slapped himself. He already told Annabeth that he's here for lessons. Idiot.

"I'm taking extra lessons" Percy lied.

"How come you're all together?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, we thought you're bored" Piper said, eyeing everyone. "So, want to go for a stroll?"

"A stroll?"

Annabeth hasn't got time to protest when Jason carried her and placed her in a wheelchair. Then they wheeled her to the hospital rooftop as they brought out the fireworks they bought earlier.

The moment the girls were all holding a stick of fireworks that just gives sparkly lights, and the boys were setting off fireworks in the skies, Annabeth cried, "It's so beautiful!"

Percy, who was looking at her all the time, said "Yeah. Very beautiful" But he wasn't talking about the fireworks, he was talking about her.

They spent a few more minutes of laughing, goofing around and admiring the fireworks when suddenly . . .

"Who's there?" a security guard bellowed. That's when all of them scrambled to hide. Percy wheeled Annabeth away so fast he was panting when they were finally safe.

Percy and Annabeth watched as the guard passed them. They have no idea where the others went so it's just them.

"We nearly got caught" Annabeth sighed but she was smiling.

"Yeah, fortunately we didn't get caught" Percy chuckled.

"It's good. If we got caught, I would've been dead for sure" Annabeth said. "Did you see how they ran just now? If Piper runs at that speed, she would definitely break the 15 second record of the 100 meter sprint examination." Annabeth laughed. But Percy wasn't listening to her. He was just looking at her face, admiring her smile and her beauty. He can't take it anymore. He has to tell her that he likes her. Right here, right now. The moment was just screaming at him to tell her now.

"Back to the point, where did everybody run off to?" Annabeth asked, craning her neck for any signs of their friends.

"Annabeth" Percy whispered, so low it was barely audible. But Annabeth heard him.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking at him with those sparkling gray eyes.

"About you liking me . . . please don't give up" Percy said, looking directly in her eyes.

"What?" Annabeth asked weakly, not believing what she just heard.

Percy moved closer and knelt in front of her so they were eye level with each other. He took her hand in his and said, "About you liking me . . . I'm telling you not to give up"

In the distance, fireworks erupted.

**REVIEW! LOVE LOTS ^^**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: SORRY IF I DIDN'T UPDATE FAST ENOUGH. I TOLD YOU I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GOT ENOUGH REVIEWS FOR "PROMISE OF FOREVER" DIDN'T I? ^^ ANYWAY, HERE'S THE CHAPTER. THE NEXT ONE . . . WILL BE THE MOST IMPORTANT ONE.**

Percy moved closer and knelt in front of her so they were eye level with each other. He took her hand in his and said, "About you liking me . . . I'm telling you not to give up"

Annabeth had had a sharp intake of breath as she looked at Percy, totally confused and baffled. She didn't see this coming. I mean, it's Percy anyway. So she guessed he was just playing her.

"What do you mean?" she whispered. "Do-do you like me?"

_Say it now!_ Percy mind was screaming at him. He needs to this now. Annabeth's giving him the chance to do this. But no! He's so cowardly that all he did was stare at the ground. When he didn't answer, Annabeth laughed humorlessly.

"So you're saying . . . that even though you don't like me, you still want me to continue liking you? You're pathetic!" She said anger evident in her voice.

"I-I'm sorry" Percy said more because he didn't tell her he likes her when he had the chance rather than on what Annabeth was accusing him of.

"Don't kid yourself!" Annabeth yelled. "Who do you think you are? Did other girls fall for you when you try this? I can't believe you!" She said, spitting every word with bitterness. She tried wheeling herself away but Percy held the wheelchair tightly.

"Let go! I'm leaving!" Annabeth cried shrilly. She struggled to get out of Percy's grasp but he was just too strong and her foot was still aching so she definitely needs the wheelchair.

"Annabeth" Percy said desperately.

"Let go" Annabeth said, her voice low and dangerous. But Percy still didn't let go.

"I don't know how great you think you are, but please don't casually play with others' feelings. I'm not a slave who will like or dislike you just because you tell me to."

"Don't misunderstand" Percy said helplessly. "Who said it's like that?"

"Enough!" Annabeth yelled. "I don't want to continue listening to what you have to say. I'm done!"

Percy was about to say something when Piper burst into the room they were in.

"Annabeth!" Piper panted.

"Piper, I'm here!" Annabeth called. She was trying so hard to fight the tears that were threatening to fall anytime. And the last thing she needs is for Percy to see her crying over him.

"You were with Percy?" Piper asked.

"Whatever. Pipes, let's go" Annabeth said.

"Okay" Piper said and as she took the wheelchair, Percy reluctantly let go. His first tears fell the moment Annabeth and Piper were out of sight. Why does he have to be such a coward? He had his chance and he let it slip. What an idiot!

"Did something happen between you and Percy?" Piper asked cautiously as she bring Annabeth back to her room. "Did you guys fight?"

"Piper, please. Don't talk about him anymore" Annabeth said as she closed her eyes.

Whatever happens, Annabeth swore she will forget him. So when the time comes, he will not have even a single effect on her.

* * *

><p>Percy went home that night feeling very much heartbroken. Why? Why? He got the chance. The only thing he needed to do is say 'yes' or nod, but no! He just has to stare at her. Heart of a lion, he is.<p>

He slumped to his room when his sister followed behind him.

"Hey, Perce? Can you sign five autographs for me? I want to sell them to my classmates" Nicole said brightly.

"You've already spent your allowance?" Percy asked tiredly. "Didn't I give you 100 bucks the other day?"

"Well, my phone bill came out really high" Nicole bit her lip.

Percy scowled but then something hit his mind, "Nicole . . . if someone told you 'don't stop liking me,' how would you feel?"

"Are you kidding me? Who said I liked you?" Nicole frowned.

"Seriously!"

Nicole sighed, "Percy, you don't understand romance. You can't use that kind of method to grab hold of the girl you like. You have to sweep her off her feet" Nicole smiled.

"It's not about me" Percy said defensively.

"If it's not, then why ask?" Nicole scrunched her nose. "Anyway, just sign these. I'll come get them later"

* * *

><p>It was already late but Annabeth was still wide awake in her room, talking to herself like an idiot.<p>

"'Don't give up on liking me' TCH! What a joke! You think I'll keep hanging on to you? Keep yourself together, Annabeth. You chose to forget him. Don't be shaken by him again!"

"What are you doing? Putting up a one-man show?" Luke's voice came from the doorway.

"Don't you know how to knock before coming in?" Annabeth scowled as she tried to calm her beating heart.

"Knock? I did. About a 100 times" Luke pouted. "Want to see? I'm already starting to bruise"

Annabeth found it adorable when Luke pouted, but not as adorable as Percy's. Not even a foot close.

Annabeth smiled. A sight of a familiar friend helps her to calm down. Even when said friend used to have a thing for her, "What brings you here . . . at this late hour . . . to a room where a girl is alone?"

Luke made a teasing face, "Are you even a girl?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes when Luke threw something on her bed. It was a performance looking folder. She looked at Luke inquisitively.

"This is the lead actress' solo and script" Luke told her.

"Why are you giving this to me? Am I the lead actress?" Annabeth asked hopefully.

"Don't be so full of yourself" Luke said as he ruffled Annabeth's hair. "There's someone called the understudy, who, in case something happens to the lead actress on the day of the performance, prepares for the part."

"Understudy?" Annabeth hesitated.

"Yeah, but you can't intentionally harm Rachel just so you can become the lead actress" Luke said as he sat down beside her.

"Really, what kind of person do you see me as?" Annabeth scowled. "I refuse" she said, giving back to Luke the folder.

"You're the one saying it" Luke shrugged. "Anyway, we're going to have a member training. It's going to be on the beach. Kinda like a field trip, you know? But being injured, you probably can't go, right?

"Really? When is it? I want to go" Annabeth cried happily. She will really need the beach. She needed to relax and take her mind off things.

"Do you think you can go? You can't even walk" Luke pointed out. "Don't be a nuisance and just stay home"

"Fine then. I won't go" Annabeth pouted. She decided to give Luke the silent treatment.

"Are you angry?" Luke asked in a soft voice. "Hey . . . don't give me the silent treatment." No answer. "Don't mess with me" Still no answer. "You can't go because of your condition! I'm only thinking of your health." Silence. "Fine! You can go! Don't blame me if something happens to you" Luke scowled.

Annabeth beamed, "Works every time! Don't even think about leaving me behind"

"Just read over the script" Luke said. He was still scowling.

* * *

><p>"Are you busy?" Luke asked the somewhat running Thalia.<p>

"Oh" Thalia panted. "I was heading to a lecture. Why?"

"Okay then. I'll go straight to the point" Luke said. "The performance team is going on an MT, but we need another professor to come. The others already said they can't. I don't know if they're really busy or just plain ignoring me."

Thalia laughed, "So, just for me to join the MT, you personally came here to beg? When is it?"

Luke smiled, "Friday. It's been a while since we've been to the beach."

"Sure! Why not? I can take this opportunity to relax and have fun at the beach. I have to go to the lecture now." Thalia said after checking her watch.

"Call me after you're finished, so we can grab some lunch together"

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Annabeth was discharged from the hospital. Athena and Fredrick brought her home. But before they could enter their home, Percy, who was off to visit Annabeth, bumped into them.<p>

"Hello" Percy said politely.

"We meet again" Fredrick told him.

"Who's this?" Athena whispered to her daughter.

"He's the one I told you about last time. The self-conceited jerk" She whispered back.

"Self-conceited?" Athena asked rather loudly.

"Mom!" Annabeth gasped.

Athena seemed to realize her mistake so she tried to cover it up, "Oh, it's our Annabeth's friend."

Percy smiled at her.

"Mom, aren't you going back? Didn't you say you'll miss your meeting today?" Annabeth said.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Athena checked her watch. "I'll come over again, sweetie. Be careful with your body. And don't forget to have fun during MT" Athena whispered the last bit while looking suggestively at Percy.

Annabeth laughed, "Okay mom. Be careful on your way back."

"Nice meeting you, Percy" Athena said.

"You too, Ma'am"

"Bye, sweetie"

When Athena was gone, Annabeth glared at Percy, signaling him to leave too. Percy seemed to get Annabeth's message and, though sad, he said "I'll be going too"

"Wait a moment" Fredrick said. "I was actually looking for you. This is perfect"

Annabeth, who has an idea of what his father's going to do, said "Is there anything else to say? Let's just go in, dad" she said nervously.

"I've heard that your collaborating with my Annabeth. Speaking about the collaboration, I know more compared to Annabeth. Follow me" Fredrick said. Not bothering to wait for Percy's reply, he went in.

Annabeth looked at Percy nervously, "You don't have to follow him. Just go. I'll tell dad that your busy"

"Won't he be mad at me next time?" Percy asked. He's not going to let the opportunity to be with Annabeth (even if it's with Annabeth's dad) pass. "It's all right. Just have to listen"

Percy smiled at her sweetly before entering their house too. Annabeth face palmed. Oh Percy didn't know what he signed up for.


	29. Chapter 29: Author's note

**A/N: HEY, SO I KNOW YOU'RE LIKE . . . "GOD! NOT ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE! THIS SUCKS!" WELL, THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE. IN MY OTHER STORY, "PROMISE OF FOREVER" I'M HOLDING A . . . CONTEST? I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL IT. BUT HERE'S THE THING, I'VE LEFT HINTS AS TO WHAT THE REAL PLOT IS IN THEIR CONVERSATIONS OR JUST IN THE PLAIN TEXT. BUT IT WON'T BE EASY. YOU NEED TO ACTUALLY READ AND UNDERSTAND. SO WHOEVER WILL GUESS WHAT THE TRUE PLOT IS, THEY WILL BE ONE OF THE MAJOR CHARACTERS IN MY STORY. I JUST NEED SOMEONE AND I DON'T WANT TO USE ANY OF THE PJO CHARACTERS ANYMORE. I SUCK IN MAKING MY OWN CHARACTER AND I WANT SOMEONE WORTHY TO BE . . . A VITAL CHARACTER. SO THERE, PM ME YOUR GUESS AND IF IT'S CORRECT, I'LL LET YOU KNOW AND I'LL ASK FOR YOUR NAME AND VITAL STATS. AND YOU'RE OFFICIALLY A CHARACTER IN MY STORY. I NEED ONE GIRL AND ONE BOY. OKAY? ^^ HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU. JUST GIVE IT A TRY. IT WON'T HURT, RIGHT? PLUS, DON'T PESTER MY SISTER ABOUT ANYTHING, ALRIGHT? ^^**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: OKAY, I THINK THIS WILL BE YOUR FAVORITE CHAPTER OF ALL. ANYWAY, THE CONTEST ON "PROMISE OF FOREVER" IS OFFICIALLY CLOSED. ^^ THE CHARACTERS ARE FILLED. THANKS FOR PARTICIPATING, THOUGH ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

"When I was 15 years old, I was already performing musicals. This was an unprecedented feat in our country" Fredrick ranted on.

It has been three hours since Annabeth warned Percy and he didn't listen. Now here he was, sitting on the living room, Annabeth was in her room and he was being bored to death by her dad. His body is feeling numb from the stiffness of his position and yet Fredrick doesn't seem to bother to let him move.

"After that, when I was 16 years old, I learned how to play the cello. There's a lot of interesting parts in it too"

Percy just nodded out of politeness. "Ah. Right" He should've listened to Annabeth. Dammit.

Meanwhile . . .

"You deserve it Percy" Annabeth laughed. Honestly, she looks like an idiot laughing alone in her room. "Dad won't stop talking until her reached 30 years old"

She was fathoming the idea of Percy stuck there when her phone rang. It was Piper.

"Hey, Piper" Annabeth greeted cheerfully.

"_Hey, do you know about the MT? Are you going?"_

"MT? Of course I'm going. I've already been discharged from the hospital"

"_Really? That's great! We're actually discussing about our performance during the MT trip now. After it's set, I'll call you right away"_

"Okay then" Annabeth said as Piper hung up.

After a few more minutes of savoring the idea of Percy listening to death about her father's life story, Annabeth decided to cut in. She crept into the living room.

"Which year is he talking about now?" Annabeth smirked.

"Now the real deal really start when I was 20 years old, listen carefully" Annabeth heard her dad tell Percy. "Just tell me if you're bored, there's nothing wrong with that"

Percy had the chance to escape with that statement but naturally, he didn't.

"Ah, I'm not" Percy said, pain evident in his voice.

"Since you're not bored, then I'll just continue on" Fredrick said as Percy winced. Annabeth laughed silently.

"When I was twenty years old . . ."

"Dad!" Annabeth cut in.

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed like Annabeth was his life saver. Annabeth smiled smugly at him.

"Daddy, that's enough. I'm sure Percy has learned a lot and he's busy as well." Annabeth said sweetly.

Percy smiled happily like a kid who will be locked inside Disneyland overnight.

Fredrick frowned, "I didn't plan to continue after I have finished my story at 20 years old"

"But there's always a next time, right?" Annabeth smiled.

Fredrick sighed, "Then let's continue again next time"

"Yeah! I'll come again next time" Percy said convincingly, although he already made a mental note to stay far away, and he means very far away, from Annabeth's dad.

"Fine. You can go now" Fredrick said.

Annabeth smirked as Percy sighed in relief.

"How can he be so similar to me when I was young?" Fredrick mused when Annabeth and Percy were out of sight. "But I'm still much better! Thinking about it . . . one of them is some band's lead vocal . . ." Fredrick thought. He was talking about who's better as Annabeth's boyfriend: Luke or Percy. "While the other one is much older than Annabeth. Which one is better?"

"So . . ." Annabeth said sweetly to Percy. "how was the lesson from dad? He's much better than me, right?"

Percy pouted, "Is it fun?"

"I'm sorry" Annabeth said sincerely. "Dad's always like that. Once he starts reminiscing, he'll never stop."

Percy sighed, "I'll go ahead then"

"Okay. Be careful" Annabeth smiled.

"I leave across the street, Annabeth" Percy laughed. "Oh, and can you go at the MT tomorrow?"

"Hm, I don't think I can go" Annabeth lied.

Percy looked disappointed. "I'll go then"

Annabeth nodded. When she saw Percy enter his house Annabeth said, "Why would you care if I'm going or not? Hmph"

The night came peacefully. Percy reviewed the summary Annabeth made for him. Truth is, he knows it by heart now he just wants to spend time with Annabeth. She, on the other hand, was packing her things for the MT tomorrow. But all in all, the two had had a good night.

* * *

><p>"No way I'm letting you go!" Fredrick said when Annabeth was leaving that morning for MT. "You've just been discharged from the hospital and now you want to go there?"<p>

Annabeth just smiled, "Dad, I'll be fine. I promise I'll be careful when I get there. Please, can I go?"

Fredrick sighed, "Be careful of accidents, water, men and beer! If you come back drunk like last time . . . I'll kick you out even if you're my daughter. Comprendre?"

"Yes. I'll be careful" Annabeth promised. "I'm going now, dad. Bye!"

Annabeth gave her dad a peck on the cheek before going out of the door and walking happily towards school. She didn't notice Percy walking out of their house, though.

"Didn't you say you were not going?" Percy asked from behind her.

Annabeth looked around, "I changed my mind. Recently, because of a certain _someone _I've always been in a bad mood" Annabeth emphasized the word someone . . . meaning Percy. "So, I want to get some fresh air for a change"

Percy scowled, "Just do as you like then" Percy brushed past her but Annabeth tried to walk faster so she can get ahead of him.

In the school, Rachel was walking around aimlessly. She wasn't planning on coming to the MT so she brought no clothes with her. But Nico, who had other plans, cornered her.

"What?" Rachel snapped at him.

"Luke told me we must go together" Nico lied.

"Go away. I'm not going to MT" Rachel told him.

"No, He said that I have to bring you no matter what, even if I have to kidnap you" Nico insisted.

"I already said that I didn't want to. Why do I have to go there?" Rachel whined.

"Because I'm going" Nico said simply. "Let's go."

Nico hooked his arm around Rachel's and dragged her towards the waiting bus.

* * *

><p>When the bus finally arrived, Percy boarded and he tried to find people to sit with. But unfortunately, no one wanted to share a row with him. He tried then to find a vacant seat but anywhere else is full. He found an empty sit next to Annabeth, though and before she could protest, Percy sat down.<p>

"I'm sitting here because there aren't any seats left" Percy said.

"No other choice?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

Percy just closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

After about two hours of travel, they finally arrived to the beach. The class settled in their rooms and went to other places so they can relax and prepare for the performance later that night. Percy, however, decided to take a little stroll around the beach. He always loved the water. He doesn't know why. He just knows that he has a connection to it.

When Percy was walking, he saw Thalia. He was about to pass her silently when suddenly she stops him.

"The air here is really fresh" Thalia said. "It's not the same in New York."

"Yeah" Percy said.

"I've heard that you're doing the arrangement for the closing song. I'm looking forward to it" Thalia smiled.

"Don't expect too much" Percy smiled back. "I'm just giving it a go"

"Lately, you seem more cheerful" Thalia pointed out. "It seems like you've finally found your true goal."

"I'm sorry I'm such a nuisance to you in the past" Percy said.

Thalia laughed,"You admit it now, huh? Let's go. It's not easy to go to the beach. Let's enjoy every second of it."

Annabeth, who was getting tired of the girls' giggling and gossiping, escapes in a large room to rest and sit down.

"Ah . . . my stomach hurts" Annabeth whined.

She was sitting for a just a few seconds when Percy also entered the room. He made it look like he just wanted to go and rest but the truth was he went there just to check on her.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked.

"Ok or not, it has nothing to do with you" Annabeth replied.

Percy pouted, "Then if it doesn't hurt, move over" he said in a bossy tone he learned from Annabeth.

"Why?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Because my legs hurt" Percy answered in an obvious tone.

"You can sit somewhere else" Annabeth shot back."There are more seats over there"

"No, I want to sit on this particular chair." Percy insisted. "If you don't like it, then sit somewhere else"

Annabeth, whose ribs are hurting like crazy, didn't have the power to argue anymore so she moved over to the next chair.

"Are you happy now?" Annabeth asked angrily. "Such a big baby"

On the other hand of the spectrum, Nico comes bounding in with Rachel and he lays down a mat for her to sit on as she likes to sit on the floor.

"Sit on here, Rach" Nico offered.

"Now that's someone you should learn from, Percy" Annabeth told Percy like he was a three year old.

"What are you guys doing here?" Pollux entered the room.

"Just came in to rest" Annabeth said.

"But who's going to cook dinner?" Pollux asked.

"I'll do it with Rachel" Nico offered. "let's go!"

Once again he dragged Rachel to the kitchen.

"I don't want to!" Rachel protested but of course, Nico didn't hear it.

When Nico and Rachel were gone, Pollux said, "Oh right, Luke asked for someone to go and buy a watermelon. Annabeth and Percy, you go together and buy it."

"Us?" Annabeth cringed.

Percy, however, stood up and asked for the car keys. Pollux gave it to him as he looked expectantly at Annabeth, who was cringing because her ribs are aching.

"What is it, Annabeth?" Pollux asked.

"Nothing. I'll go" Annabeth sighed as she stood up and followed Percy outside, where Luke's car was parked. But on the way to the car, they bumped into Luke and Thalia.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked. "It's almost dinnertime"

"We're going to buy the watermelon" Annabeth told him.

"Oh . . . really?" Luke asked.

"Be careful on the road and don't get lost" Thalia told them warmly.

"Okay" Annabeth smiled.

"Drive carefully" Luke told Percy.

When the car was out of sight, Thalia said "Looks like Percy likes Annabeth"

Luke frowned, "Really? I didn't notice that"

"Yeah right. Let's go"

* * *

><p>In the marketplace, Annabeth wanted to get the best deal for the watermelons so she decided to go from seller to seller. Percy started to grow impatient but he went with Annabeth the whole way.<p>

They were looking for more vendors selling watermelon and Percy was walking ahead of Annabeth. After a few minutes, Annabeth felt the pain in her ribs again.

"Percy!" Annabeth called. It's either Annabeth's voice was inaudible or Percy chose to ignore her because he didn't look around. She tried to catch up with him but the pain was unbearable. She looked for a place to sit down but a pharmacy caught her eye. She decided to go in and purchase a pain relieving patch.

After a while, Percy turned around only to see that Annabeth was no longer behind him. Immediately, he grew worried and started retracing their steps.

"Annabeth, where are you?" Percy asked frantically to no one. Percy passed by the pharmacy where Annabeth was buying the patch, but he completely missed her and so when Annabeth stepped out, she no longer sees him in front of her anymore.

"Percy!" Annabeth tried to call but no Percy appeared. She then decided to just go and call him. But when she reached for her phone, "I forgot to bring my phone" Annabeth cringed.

Meanwhile, Percy was still desperately searching for her through the streets, worried that she might be hurt somewhere.

"Where are you?" Percy asked desperately.

It's already late at night when finally, Percy found Annabeth at a stall, purchasing a watermelon for $15. He can see that she's happy at having finally gotten a better deal whereas he was feeling so worried and furious and relieved at the same time.

"Annabeth" Percy called.

"Hey, where have you been?" Annabeth asked. "I've been looking for you for a long time"

"Are you okay?" Percy asked hysterically. "You didn't get hurt, right?"

"Who's hurt?" Annabeth asked. "What's more important is that I only spent fifteen dollars for this one."

"What?" Percy asked as if his worry is not important to her. Does she not know how long he's been searching for her?

"How is it? It looks delicious, right?" Annabeth asked happily.

Percy sighed heavily, "You, do you know how hard I was looking for you just now?"

"What's wrong?" Annabeth frowned. "About back then? I went to buy a pain reliever"

Percy just sighed as he grabbed the watermelon and started walking towards their car, where the atmosphere was so awkward it was suffocating her.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" Annabeth asked cautiously.

Percy just ignored her.

Annabeth pouted, "What's wrong with you? You've found me already. Why are you still making me uncomfortable?"

"Aren't you injured?" Percy yelled. He was clutching the wheel so hard it made his knuckles go white. "I was afraid that you got injured again." He whispered, as if he was telling it to himself than to Annabeth. Percy looked so worried that something inside Annabeth softened.

"It's not like I get injured every day" Annabeth told him soothingly.

"Lie down" Percy said.

"What?"

"If it hurts, you better lie down" Percy elaborated.

"I'm fine" Annabeth reassured but Percy was still on the verge of panic.

"Just do as I say" he insisted.

Annabeth sighed but she reclined her seat backwards and Percy started driving. When they finally got back, Percy moodily drops off the fruit and left.

"Why is Percy being like that again?" Luke asked Annabeth."Did you guys fight?"

"We got separated in the market" Annabeth explained. "Wandered for a bit to find each other."

"Oh, that's why you were so late? You must be hungry then, go inside and eat." Thalia said.

"Okay" Annabeth then went out.

"That brat" Luke said huffed. "He was angry over this?"

"It doesn't look like Percy was angry" Thalia said.

"What is it then?" Luke challenged.

"He was just worried" Thalia said softly.

* * *

><p>Night came and all of the students slowly went into their room until it's only Annabeth and Percy left in the lounge. Neither can fall asleep so they decided to just sit there and wait in silence.<p>

After waiting there for a while, Percy finally stood up and sat beside Annabeth. Annabeth looked at him but she was still hesitant to talk because she was scared that Percy might still be mad at her.

"Don't be hurt. I'm worried" Percy said when Annabeth looked away. And with those words, suddenly the two of them are lost in their own thoughts. The world melted away in silence as the two of them sat beside each other, sneaking glances, painfully aware of the other and yet unable to say aloud what they're feeling or thinking.

"I can't sleep" Annabeth sighed. "You?"

"I couldn't sleep either" Percy said. "What about your ribs? Still hurting?"

"It's okay" Annabeth smiled. "Thanks for finding me, Percy"

"Are you really okay or are you pretending to be okay?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm really fine. Satisfied?" Annabeth said as she pinched Percy's nose.

Percy laughed, "That's enough"

"It's a shame that it rained" Annabeth said as their laughter died down. "We weren't able to go out and look at the sea. I wanted to sit at the beach at night and if I saw a shooting star I was going to make a wish"

"What's your wish then?" Percy asked.

"It's a secret" Annabeth smiled. "If there's another falling star, I'll make another wish"

"I'll make a wish too" Percy said.

"What's your wish?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"It's a secret" Percy mimicked her.

Annabeth pouted, "You even copied me"

They both laughed but fell into silence again after that.

After a while, Percy took Annabeth's hand in his. This gesture took her by surprise but she didn't pull back.

"Want to hear my wish?" Percy said as he looked directly into Annabeth's eyes.

Annabeth seems to have lost her voice. All she could feel was Percy's hand in hers.

"I hope . . . you will like me again" Percy said sincerely. "Because I like you, Annabeth. I like you too much"


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: HEY! SORRY IF THIS CAME IN LATE. I WAS SO BUSY LAST WEEK. HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOY THIS ONE.**

Annabeth woke up early that Monday morning. She even woke earlier than her dad. She was in a cloud nine that she was oblivious to everything happening around her. She was all ready to go when her dad, who usually woke up earlier than her, went out of his room.

"You're leaving?" Fredrick asked, surprise evident in his voice. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah" Annabeth said cheerfully. "You're making me feel uncomfortable. I'm going now, daddy" she said sweetly.

She left her dad staring at her with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Meanwhile, on the house in front of the Chase's, the same thing happened. Although, Percy was already out when his sister and his mom woke up.

"Where's Percy?" Sally asked Nicole who was sleepily eating cereal.

"Percy went out already" Nicole said.

"But his bike is still outside" Sally pointed out. Her son normally takes his bike whenever he's going somewhere that's why she was confused as to why he left it behind.

"He didn't ride his bike?" Nicole asked too. "Anyway, he just left"

"Really?"

Outside both houses, Percy was waiting for Annabeth. He was standing in front of their door and he was whistling and smiling like a complete idiot. But of course, being Percy, he doesn't give a damn about what he looks like. Annabeth went out a few minutes after he stood there. She, too, has a wide grin spread across her face.

"Oh" Annabeth exclaimed when she saw Percy waiting for her. A blush crept to her face and the events of the night of the MT came flooding back to her.

_Flashback_

"_I hope . . . you will like me again" Percy said sincerely. "Because I like you, Annabeth. I like you too much"_

_Annabeth stared at Percy, too shocked to even speak or move her head. Percy was beginning to feel nervous. He was worried that maybe Annabeth didn't like him anymore and that he was next to nothing for her. Before he can chicken out and tell her he's just kidding, Annabeth tightened her grip on Percy's hand and before he knows it, he was kissing her. She was hesitant to respond at first but after a few seconds, she wrapped her arms around her neck and she was exploring Percy's mouth. It was the need for air that made her talk._

"_I think you already know how I feel about you" Annabeth said, still breathless from the kiss._

"_I want to hear it just the same" Percy said as he wrapped his arms around her._

_Annabeth smiled as she moved her lips close to Percy's ears, "I like you too, Percy"_

_End of flashback_

Percy smiled as he kissed her forehead, "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah. No pain at all" She said just to stop Percy from worrying about her again. "Where's your bike?"

"You're injured so you can't ride it" Percy said bossily but he smiled sweetly at her before racing her to the bus stop. Because of their arguing before, racing to the bus stop had been a regular activity for them.

"Ow, that hurts" Percy said dramatically when Annabeth's hand bumped with his.

"Huh?" Annabeth asked as they fall into step with each other.

"Your hand keeps bumping into mine, it hurts" Percy said like a child.

"You're such a baby"

Percy sighed, "If we don't want our hands to keep bumping into each other, then we have no other choice. We just have to walk while holding hands" He put on a poker face as he laced his hand with Annabeth's. She, who was still getting over the fact that Percy's now hers, was still getting used to these kinds of things. Percy, who still has his poker face on, looked away from her. The moment he was not facing her, he smiled goofily but when he looked back, his poker face was on again.

"Hey, it's still early." Percy said as they were walking. "Want to uh, eat some ice cream?"

Annabeth laughed. She can see that Percy too was still nervous. She hugged him sweetly sideways and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Sure"

Percy began to relax as Annabeth hugged him. "Okay then. Let's go there"

He pointed to a nearby ice cream parlor and the two of them entered. Annabeth grinned as she saw the sweets.

"I want a rainbow scoop and an almond scoop" She chirped at the employee. "You?"

"I'll have this one" Percy said as he pointed to one of the displays. He paid for their food and they went to a nearby table. Annabeth's back was facing the window, which was lucky because at that moment, Clarisse and her gang passed by and the moment they saw Percy in there they stopped and gawked.

"What's this? Isn't that Percy Jackson with Annabeth Chase?" Clarisse gaped.

"Yeah! How can both of them be together?" Drew added.

Inside the shop, Percy saw the three girls and immediately, he grew worried for Annabeth. If this news came out, the girls will definitely not leave Annabeth alone.

"What's the flavor of your ice cream?" Annabeth asked sweetly.

"Ice cream flavor" he replied distractedly. He was thinking of a way to make it look like they weren't dating.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked as she followed Percy's gaze. She was about to look around but Percy stopped her.

"Don't turn around, and pretend you don't know me" Percy said seriously. Annabeth frowned but she followed Percy's instructions. She ate her ice cream silently as she waited for Percy's next move.

"I heard that they're neighbors. It looks like they just happened to get ice cream together" Clarisse realized.

"That must be it. Why else would Percy see Annabeth?" Reyna sneered.

The three seemed satisfied by their conclusions so they skipped away. Percy sighed in relief.

"They left" He breathed.

"Who?" Annabeth asked.

"Clarisse and her gang" Percy replied as he laced his hand with Annabeth's.

Annabeth frowned, "Is it because of them . . . that you told me to pretend to not know you?"

"It will be chaotic if words come out" Percy told her.

Annabeth's face showed hurt by a millisecond but it was gone the next second, "What do you mean by chaotic?" She was hurt by the fact that Percy, who was so famous at school, doesn't want anyone to see he's dating her, an average nobody.

"You and I would be very tired" Percy explained. "Do you think these girls would give us a break? In an instant, you would become public enemy no. 1"

Annabeth forced a smile, "I haven't had this kind of experience, so I wouldn't know. If you are that worried, we shouldn't get out together in the future." She told him, trying to tell it lightly but failing completely.

"Annabeth, I didn't mean it that way. I just want to protect you." Percy said sincerely.

"You said you don't like being bothered by rumors. Not wanting others to find out about us, it must be hard for you." Annabeth said as she stood up and went for the exit.

"Annabeth" Percy said as he followed her out.

"Annabeth!" Another voice called out.

Annabeth turned around, "Piper"

"Hey!" Piper greeted. "Are you feeling better?"

Annabeth forced a smile and nodded. She was avoiding Percy's eyes.

"That's good. Let's go then" Piper said, indicating that they go to school together. She gave Percy a meaningful glare as she grabbed Annabeth's arms and led her on the way to school.

"Ugh!" Percy grumbled. "That's not what I meant" He said frustrated.

Percy followed behind the two girls with a respectable amount of distance, just enough to hear what they were talking about.

"Why were you with Percy?" Piper asked. "Was there some progress after the MT?"

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth fake laughed. "We just happened to see each other on the way" she lied. Ouch. That hurts for Percy. It's their second day of dating and they're already arguing. Great.

"Nothing at all? Just tell me what happened!" Piper urged.

"It's really nothing!" Annabeth lied.

Percy scowled, "Piper McLean" He grumbled like her name was the most repulsive thing in the world. He's mad at her for disturbing them, for stealing Annabeth's attention, and for just being able to be close to Annabeth when he can't.

* * *

><p>"Nico! It looks delicious, right? We personally baked this yesterday" Some of the Half-Bloods' fans told Nico as they gave him a box of cookies.<p>

"Thank you" Nico said as he took the box. A flash of red caught his eye.

"Rachel!" He yelled as he made a go for her, leaving the girls looking longingly at him.

"Hey, Rach, want some cookie?" Nico smiled.

"I don't want to" Rachel said like a brat.

"Don't be like that" Nico pacified. "Just try some. I'm not normally the kind of person who would share food with other people. But since it's you, I'll make an exception"

"I already said no!" Rachel yelled as she swatted the box out of Nico's hands and the cookies scattered at the ground.

Nico looked so hurt that something inside Rachel softened, "Didn't I just say that I wouldn't eat it?"

"I wanted to give some to you because it's delicious" Nico said, obviously hurt.

"I don't like this kind of food" Rachel said. "The performance is in a few days. I still have to control my diet. So don't bring me anything to eat."

Rachel left after she said that, leaving Nico sad and depressed but still not giving up hope that one day, Rachel will also like her.

* * *

><p>"Meeting in public like this ends today" Mrs. Dare, who was wearing a coat and sunglasses, said to Hera. "If other people see us, would they say good things? Get to the point."<p>

"The matter about Luke that we discussed last time . . . I want to make the rumors from his Broadway days a hot issue" Hera said excitedly.

"No" Mrs. Dare said immediately and firmly, which surprised her. "Just pretend it never happened."

"What?"

"After much thought, I decided it wasn't necessary. Anyways, since Rachel will be on stage, isn't it better to have a Broadway-recognized director?" Mrs. Dare told Hera like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Also, I don't want to use strange rumors to ruin the performance. Don't worry about it anymore. If we're done talking, I'll go ahead"

Long after Mrs. Dare left, Hera was still seething with rage. She was unable to use that strategy with Rachel's mom but maybe she can use it to destroy Luke and Thalia's relationship. Enraged, she stomped into Thalia's office.

"Oh, what brings you here?" asked a startled Thalia.

"Have you been doing well with Luke lately?" Hera asked her.

Thalia seemed baffled by her question but she answered, "Yeah. Why?"

"Have you heard what happened with Luke on Broadway?"

"What have you heard?" Thalia asked, her voice slightly quivering.

"He wanted to make an unknown actress the lead character, but he couldn't. They both gave up. But we don't know if something happened between the two of them. Anyway, there have been rumors." Hera said, satisfied.

"Luke and I are doing well. We're not kids anymore" Thalia said as she internally laughed at Hera's weak attempt to destroy Luke. "Do you think I haven't dated anyone during these past 6 years? Why are you telling me these now?"

"I'm afraid you don't know Luke very well. If he betrays you in the end, I'm afraid you won't know what hit you." Hera warned.

Thalia just smiled, "I have no problem with people betraying me, Hera, because I was the one to betray Luke first. Anyway, thank you for telling me. If you're done talking, please leave because I need to prepare for class."

* * *

><p>At practice, Annabeth and Percy were still on non-speaking term that's why Percy just watched Annabeth from afar as she socializes with the other students.<p>

"Do you know what the changes are in the choreography for the 3rd act?" someone asked Annabeth.

"I heard it's practically the same" Annabeth answered. "I think there were only minor changes to the music."

Percy was looking intently at Annabeth in a hope that if she felt like someone was looking at her she will turn around but Annabeth was a tough one. She didn't give Percy even a single glance.

Desperately in need of Annabeth's attention, Percy started showing off his guitar skills. Everyone present in that auditorium looked at him with awe, except Annabeth, who still didn't look at him and who was still non-plussed.

"What are you doing? Showing off your guitar skills?" Luke said from the entrance of the auditorium, calling out on Percy playfully. He went to his position in the middle and started to instruct the class.

"Listen. There's not much time left until the performance. Up until the performance there will be more and more pressure. Everyone, get into your places. Let's start from the 1st act. Got it?"

Annabeth stood up when suddenly, Rachel pushed her aside, "Step aside" she said bossily.

Percy saw this and he wanted to strangle Rachel right there and then if not for Nico.

"Annabeth, stand beside Rachel. You're the understudy. If anything happens to her, you're the lead actress" Luke instructed her.

Annabeth took her position next to Rachel . . . much to her annoyance.

After practice, Rachel and Annabeth walked out of the auditorium together. They didn't mean to but they fell beside each other. Rachel was about to say something to Annabeth, which we're all sure wasn't very nice at all, when Luke called both of them.

"Rachel, Annabeth" Luke called.

Both girls turned around.

"Both of you come with me" Luke told them.

Luke took the two of them out for coffee where they can discuss whatever matters they need to discuss comfortably.

"Iced café mocha" Luke said as he handed Annabeth her order. "And Iced Americano" he finished as he handed Rachel her order.

Annabeth started eating the whipped cream delightfully for she loves sugar. Rachel looked at her with a look of disgust and longing. She didn't have the heart to disrupt her diet.

"Annabeth, is it good?" Luke asked.

"Yeah" Annabeth smiled sweetly. Luke laughed.

"Do you need syrup?" Luke asked Rachel.

Rachel looked panicked, "No! Thank you"

"Annabeth, watch and learn from Rachel" Luke said teasingly, a voice only Annabeth could understand. "Don't you see, before she enters the stage? She is so into maintaining her figure"

"Don't bother yourself with it" Rachel sneered. "Anyway, it's impossible for Annabeth to be on stage."

Annabeth just continued to smile sweetly, "Whatever I eat or how much I eat, I don't get fat . . . not like _someone _else. That's why I'm confident about my figure. I don't need to go under a silly diet just to make my body look better"

Luke smiled proudly at her.

"Anyway, even though I'm just an understudy, I'll work hard too. So if I'm the one who goes up on stage, you can't say that I ruined the performance" Annabeth smiled.

"Even though those words are comforting, nothing like that would happen. So don't waste your energy" Rachel shot back. "It'll just ex-"

"But what were you trying to say, Luke?" Annabeth asked sweetly completely ignoring Rachel.

"What I wanted to say has already been said by both of you" Luke said as he watched the two girls diss each other. "I brought you here to fight it out."

Annabeth looked at him as if he just betrayed her. He was supposed to be on her side.

"Listen well. You are not at war with each other. What if something happens to the understudy? It would mean the performance couldn't happen. Until the centennial performance has ended, you guys . . . shouldn't be praying for each other to get injured or to get into a freaking accident. Instead, you must take care of each other. Do you understand?" Luke looked sternly at the both of them.

"Yeah" they said simultaneously.

"Your voices don't sound like it. Say it louder"

"Yeah!" they said a bit louder this time.

Rachel glared at Annabeth and Annabeth glared back.

"I told you to take care of each other, right? Then, why are you glaring at each other like that?" Luke asked.

Annabeth put on her sweet smile again, "Rachel, why don't you take another drink to cool down?"

Rachel fake smiled too, "You too"

"Mmm" Annabeth smiled as she took another sip of her mocha. She looked away from both Luke and Rachel and her smile turned into an angry glare.

How can Luke possibly expect her to be nice to that red headed freak?

* * *

><p>While all that was happening, Percy was still waiting for Annabeth outside the auditorium until she comes back but he was startled when Pollux appeared behind him and asked him what he's doing there.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Pollux asked and Percy jumped.

"What?" he asked, disgruntled.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Pollux asked confusedly. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"No" Percy lied. Once again, he denied that he and Annabeth were dating.

Finally, before Pollux had the chance to leave, Annabeth showed up. She was surprised to still see Percy waiting for her but he greeted Pollux instead.

"Hey Pollux" She smiled brightly.

"Hi Annabeth" Pollux smiled back. "Where were you?"

"Oh, Luke just talked to me and Rachel" Annabeth shrugged.

"Okay then. I'll go ahead, okay?" Pollux clapped Percy in the back and waved at Annabeth and he was gone, leaving an awkward silence between the couple.

"Do you . . . have a second?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Go ahead" Annabeth said, indicating Percy to tell whatever the hell he wanted to say.

"Just now . . ." Percy started. He was about to apologize about what happened that morning when suddenly . . .

"Annabeth!" Piper's voice rang clear in the hall. She interrupted them yet again! "Have you talked to Luke?"

Annabeth nodded, slightly disappointed.

"Come on. Juniper and Katie are waiting outside." Piper said.

"O-okay" Annabeth forced a smile.

Piper seemed to notice Percy, "Oh. I've been seeing you a lot today"

Percy tried to smile at her but it turned out that he just curled his lip at her.

"Let's go" Piper said as she tagged Annabeth along with her outside.

"PIPER!" Percy said angrily. Once again he muttered her name like a curse. He was about to follow them outside but then he got a bright idea . . .


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: OKAY, HERE'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ^^ SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I WAS BUSY. HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND. ENJOY.**

"Annabeth, we heard you were eating ice cream with Percy" Katie said as the four of them walked together.

Annabeth turned her head so sharply she almost crick it, "How did you all know?"

"What do you mean 'how did we know' everyone in school knows about it" Piper said as a matter of fact. "There are a lot of girls keeping an eye on Percy."

Annabeth forced a smile, "Are there any other rumors?"

"What rumors?" Juniper frowned.

"NOTHING!" Annabeth said quickly. "It's nothing" she backtracked when her friends gave her odd looks.

"Both of you are neighbors and you're preparing for the performance together. But if other strange rumors spread, they will come after you and pull your hair out!" Katie warned Annabeth.

"Pull my hair out?" Annabeth winced.

"HEY!" Piper screamed. "That store's clothes are really pretty! Come on, let's shop before we go." Piper and the two girls went over the shop while Annabeth was still stuck to where she was standing.

"That's worse than what Percy said about just being tired" Annabeth whined. "My hair . . ."

"Annabeth!"

She snapped in her thoughts and followed the three girls to the silly shop. They were looking for shirts for about ten minutes when Piper voiced out what Annabeth was doing.

"Why are you looking at couple tees?" Piper raised an eyebrow. "Who do you want to wear it with?"

Annabeth's eyes bulged, "Oh. Uh, I want to wear it with my dad." Lame.

"Will your dad wear this?" Katie asked.

"My dad is very stylish" Annabeth bluffed. "He only looks strict on the surface. In fact, he is actually very funny and kind."

Annabeth smiled triumphantly at her excuse but her smugness lasted only for a while because right then Piper suggested an idea.

"It's been a while since we last visited your dad. Do you guys want to visit him?" Piper asked the girls.

"I have a class today and I can't make it" Katie said.

"I have to work too" Juniper added. Annabeth felt grateful for them but she hoped that by some miracle Piper would decide not to go.

"Then I will go by myself" Piper said firmly as Annabeth's hopes crumpled to nothingness. "I will take a picture of your dad wearing the tee as proof. Annabeth, can I go?"

Annabeth wanted to say no more than anything but the look on Piper's face made her say yes. Oh what has she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p>Percy was standing nervously in front of the Chase residence. He remembered exactly how Annabeth's dad almost bore him to death but this is the only plan he can think of to talk to Annabeth without Piper interrupting them. After a few moments, Fredrick opened the door.<p>

"How are you?" Percy asked politely.

"Yes of course I'm fine. But, what do you need?" Fredrick asked.

Percy swallowed the lump in his throat, "The story you mentioned last time about your traditional music life, I want to hear it."

Fredrick face lightened up, "Really? Good. Come in come in"

Fredrick led him inside the house.

"Piper, you're not going to follow me here too, right?" Percy mused happily thinking that his plan succeeded. If only he knows what awaits him.

One hour later . . .

Percy was yet again about to collapse because of sleepiness. It's taking all of his willpower to keep his eyes open.

"Before, lots of people followed me around and listened to my songs. That's how I met my wife. I married at the age of 21. Although there's not much difference now, back then I was quite good looking. When I was young, I looked exactly like you" Percy shot up because of this statement.

"Don't you think we look similar?" Fredrick asked a disbelieving Percy.

"Uh, sure" Percy said uncertainly.

Fredrick seemed satisfied by his answer so he continued, "At that time, the news of my marriage had spread around the singing community. There were about 112 ladies who wanted to starve to death . . . and another 205 swore that they were going to die single. That caused a big, big mess"

Percy couldn't believe what he's hearing. Seriously?

"DAD!" Annabeth's voice yelled from outside. Percy smiled widely. She's here. "I'm back"

Annabeth's smiling figure appeared in the living room but her smile was replaced by a confused look, "You?" she asked Percy.

Percy smiled sweetly at her.

"He was curious about my traditional music life so he came to listen" Fredrick boasted.

Annabeth didn't seem convinced. Percy was about to excuse himself to talk to her when suddenly another voice rang in the hallway.

"Annabeth!" Piper's voice rang crystal clear. Percy face palmed.

"Percy, why are you here?" Piper asked.

Percy just sighed frustratedly. WHY? He endured Annabeth's dad's ranting for nothing!

"Uh, recently he's been learning traditional music from dad" Annabeth explained for the still frustrated Percy.

"Oh" Piper said. "Mr. Chase, I came here to see you wear the couple tees that we bought."

"What did you buy?" Fredrick asked.

"Couple tees" Piper said excitedly. "Quickly, take them out for him to see" she told Annabeth.

Annabeth brought out a comfy blue t shirt and showed it to her dad.

"Are you asking me to wear this?" Fredrick asked incredulously.

"I heard you like this kind of clothing" Piper said enthusiastically.

Annabeth looked like he wanted to grab Percy and run the hell out of there. She looked at him helplessly.

"Wearing it would be comfortable" Percy helped.

"Can you put it on for us to see?" Piper requested. "I want to see"

Fredrick sighed, defeated "All right. Since you bought it, I'll wear it anyway. Go out. I'll change"

Percy walked closely to Annabeth and wrapped his arms around her waist while Annabeth hastily pushed him away. But this commotion hadn't been unseen by Piper.

""What's this all about?" Annabeth asked him.

"Why is Piper always following us?" Percy whispered.

"You two seem a little strange today" Piper noticed when Annabeth moved away from Percy.

"About what?" Annabeth asked nervously.

"I keep seeing you two together" Piper pointed.

"It's because we live next to each other so we're always together. We're neighbors, right?" Annabeth bluffed.

Piper was about to say something when Fredrick went out of the living room, "How is it?" he asked the three.

"Wow!" Piper smiled. "You're really handsome!"

Fredrick laughed because of her comment and only Piper can bring a laugh out of him.

"Piper" Percy said as another brilliant idea came to him. "have you heard Mr. Chase's traditional music life story?"

"Well, I heard it's a great story" Piper said uncertainly.

"As a traditional music student, you, how is it possible that you have not heard it before?" Percy told her in an attempt to make her feel guilty and make her stay here to listen, thus giving him and Annabeth some time alone.

"Since I've already heard it, how about leaving after you hear the story?" Percy suggested.

"Can I really stay to listen, Mr. Chase?" Piper asked.

"Of course, I'm okay with it" Fredrick said enthusiastically.

"Be sure to finish it" Percy smiled at Piper.

Annabeth laughed at Percy's logic.

"Come on" Fredrick said as he led Piper to the living room. Piper followed uncertainly.

"Piper, today is your lucky day. You must realize that this is a warning" Percy told her as a farewell message.

Percy and Annabeth then went out of the house, leaving Piper alone with Annabeth's dad.

"It'll start from the pregnancy dream" Percy told Annabeth. "For how long do you think she'll listen before she leaves?"

"Why did you do that?" Annabeth laughed. "I feel sorry for Piper"

"Who asked her to keep interrupting us?" Percy asked as a matter of fact. "I can't even talk to you"

"What do you want to say then?" Annabeth asked him.

"I'm sorry" Percy said sincerely.

"For what?"

"Do I really have to explain it?" He pouted. "After I met you, I've become so talkative. About earlier, that's not what I meant. I care for you and I don't want you hated by other people. Look Annabeth, I care for you more than you think I just . . ." (**A/N: Hey, for reviewer envelope123, I used some of your suggestion ^^) **

"I feel that you're right" Annabeth interrupted. "Let's not spread it around. I don't want my hair to be pulled out"

"Hair?" Percy asked.

"That kind of thing" Annabeth gulped.

Percy laughed as he pulled Annabeth closer to him, "But the couple tee that your dad was wearing just now, did you buy it for us to wear?" Percy asked.

"Hey! That's not it" Annabeth blushed, completely embarrassed.

"That's good. Since I don't like that style" Percy laughed as he kissed her forehead.

Annabeth pouted but she changed the subject, "Have you finished the arrangement?"

"Want to listen to it?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled like a kid but she nodded. Percy led her towards a bench and brought out his Ipad, "I don't have a guitar right now so let's listen to this"

Percy clicked his guitar app and started explaining the arrangement to Annabeth, "The guitar will start off in the beginning, and then the violin will come out."

"Oh, well, I can play the violin with this" Annabeth brought out her Samsung smart phone. "Is this the sheet music?"

"Yeah" Percy said as he kissed her cheek.

The couple started playing Percy's composition. The song is quite cheerful and it meshes both stringed instruments quite well.

"How is it?" Percy asked his girlfriend.

Annabeth frowned and Percy pouted, "Is it that bad?"

Annabeth pinched Percy's nose and laughed, "It's very good"

"Really?" Percy's eyes shone.

"Yeah. If it wasn't good, I was planning to argue with you. I enjoyed it, actually. I really liked the violin part" Annabeth said as she rested her head on Percy's shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I still don't get it" Percy said as he played with her curls. "But other people said that my learning ability is quite exceptional and that I'm good at making inferences."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow, "Maybe it's because you have a good teacher"

Annabeth and Percy both laughed.

"If you want to change anything, just tell me" Percy said. "In the climax, I plan to use all the instruments."

"Okay then" Annabeth agreed. "Do it well so my body would move like this, like this, on its own" she laughed as she moved her shoulders in a dancing way.

"I'll do it well then so I could see that" Percy laughed.

Annabeth laughed as she kissed Percy's nose tip.

"Just then, Rachel pushed you in the classroom . . . just like that" Percy pointed, changing the subject. "Doesn't being an understudy make you feel bad?"

"It does" Annabeth murmured.

"You might not be able to get up on stage. You'll just practice and then leave" Percy said.

Annabeth just smiled and rested her head on his shoulders once again, "It's okay. I didn't participate because I wanted to be the lead actress. Although . . . I started participating because of you" Annabeth said shyly remembering how Percy and Luke blackmailed her into participating. "Now I feel as though singing and dancing like this, continuously learning is exciting and refreshing. Thank you" Annabeth said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Percy pouted because of the short kiss but he said, "Do you want to listen to the music again?"

Annabeth smiled and nodded.

After a few minutes of listening Percy noticed something, "Don't just look at my face. Listen to the music." He chuckled when he saw Annabeth staring at him.

Annabeth quickly looked away, "When did I look?" she asked innocently.

"Didn't you look?" Percy smirked.

"I didn't look" Annabeth answered meekly.

The two of them while away the afternoon until it's late evening and Percy walked Annabeth home. When Annabeth went inside she found that her dad was still in the 16 years of his life and that Piper was dying a slow and painful death.

"Dad, Piper needs to leave" Annabeth interrupted.

"Annabeth!" Piper exclaimed happily. "Bye" she said quickly to Fredrick.

When the two girls were out of Fredrick's earshot, Piper said, "Did I do something to Percy?" she almost cried. "Why did he make me go inside?"

Annabeth cringed, "What do you mean he made you go inside? Is my dad that boring?"

"I don't know. What did I do to offend him?" Piper asked. "Anyway, I'm leaving"

"Oh, Piper, take care." Annabeth called after her. "Sorry, Pipes" she whispered.

That'll teach her a lesson.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: HEY, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. IT'S JUST I HAVE SO MANY THINGS TO DO RIGHT NOW I ONLY HAVE A MINUTE TO SPARE FOR THIS. SORRY. I'LL MAKE IT UP NEXT TIME. ENJOY.**

Annabeth went out of her house early that morning only to find Percy standing beside his bike, already waiting for her. He got this mischievous smile etched on his face as if he knows something that Annabeth doesn't and it's bugging her because she hates not knowing.

"Hey, good morning" Percy greeted as he kissed her head. Annabeth was about to ask him about his smile but Percy didn't give her chance to. "Get on" he said abruptly but still smiling.

Annabeth sighed but she followed.

"You ready?" Percy asked as he climbed the bike.

"Yeah" Annabeth replied.

"Let's go" Percy said happily and they sped off towards school. When they were halfway through, Percy felt something missing in their situation. He looked quickly at Annabeth and figured out what was wrong. She was only holding on to the straps of Percy's bag.

"Hold on tight!" Percy told her.

Annabeth, who was still deep in thought, was startled by Percy's voice that she immediately hugged him tight around the waist. Percy smiled in satisfaction and continued until they were in front of the school gate. He parked his bike and both of them proceeded on entering the campus.

When they arrived inside, Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and held it firmly. For him, it doesn't matter anymore if other people see, he just want to proclaim his love for her in front of everyone. Annabeth, however, nervously tried to get out of Percy's hold.

"What if other people see us together?" she asked nervously. "I don't want my hair to be pulled out and . . . I don't want the attention and the gossip and the issues" she tried again to desperately get out of Percy's grasp but he just smiled at her and held her hand gingerly.

Annabeth winced as Percy, who put on his emotionless face, led her to the hallways. She can already hear what other people are saying the moment they saw them together.

"What's that" a boy said. "Percy Jackson is with Annabeth Chase?"

"Hey, come have a look!" a female voice said and Annabeth recognized it clearly as Drew's.

"How come Percy and Annabeth are holding hands?" Clarisse shrieked. "And they're so close!"

"Percy and Annabeth are dating?"

Annabeth was about to worm her way out of that hell hole but Percy held her hand firmly but comfortingly and this is her sole provider of sanity while all the boys go "Whoa" and all the girls go "No!" Chaos reigned the school from then on because many girls were dying to be with Percy and they can't accept the fact that he's already dating someone.

When all the commotion were over, Annabeth entered the Windflower's practice room where her friends were waiting for her quietly. She felt awkward having her friends stare at her like that and she was so grateful when Piper broke the silence.

"Hey, I heard you and Percy are dating. Is it true?" she asked seriously.

"Why didn't you tell us first?" Katie pouted.

"Yeah. You even pretended not to know" Juniper added.

"If I had known that, I would've taken the hint" Piper grumbled. "So yesterday, Percy was like that for a reason"

"I'm sorry. But . . . I was just . . . scared maybe. Percy's popular. A lot of girls are dying to be with him and I just don't want to face that kind of issue"

"I think he really loves you, then. Percy's the type of guy who's nonchalant about everything. He must really care about you if he's willing to face all this gossip just to be with you"

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you busy?" Thalia asked as he approached a thinking Luke sitting on one of the benches outside.<p>

Oh, no it's all right" he smiled. "Did something happen at school today? There's been a commotion all day" Luke asked Thalia.

"Percy and Annabeth seemed to be dating" Thalia answered. "So now the school is in an uproar."

"What?" Luke asked in disbelief. "Ugh, Annabeth, that kid! Is now the right time for dating?"

"What? You're not happy seeing them dating?" Thalia asked.

"It's not like that" Luke answered immediately. "It's just the performance is in just a few days. Rachel is working harder now."

"Why does that matter? Annabeth is the understudy anyway" Thalia explained.

"But she shouldn't relax until the end" Luke insisted, the director in him coming out. "No matter what, the performance comes first. Anyway, what if she says that she's fallen in love and doesn't come to practice?"

"You're overreacting" Thalia said amusedly.

* * *

><p><em>I was afraid<br>I'd lost my way  
>I couldn't see ahead of me<br>I didn't what tomorrow would bring_

Rachel sang for what seemed to be the hundredth time and she can't go on the chorus because Will would always frown and stop her.

"Is it still bad?" Rachel asked exasperatedly.

Will nodded, his brows furrowed.

Rachel sighed and slumped into a chair, "I can't understand the heroine. She leaves so she can be acknowledged by a man?"

Will smiled patiently, "You imagine a heroine whose goal is to succeed in society. The heroine here believes in love"

"I know!" Rachel said impatiently. "I'm thinking about that love while I'm singing"

Now it's Will's turn to sigh, "The problem is that you're thinking while you're singing. Everyone can see it."

"What does that kind of love even do?" Rachel grumbled.

"That's true. Quietly watching her gives me a very full feeling." Will laughed. "I can only think like that because I'm hungry. Let's eat first then we can continue rehearsing"

"No thanks" Rachel said. "I still want to practice."

"If you keep practicing, you'll faint" Will warned.

"Don't worry about me. You should worry about yourself. If you run away again this time, my mother won't let you off" Rachel warned her co-lead.

Will just shrugged before exiting the auditorium. Not a minute after, a happy Nico came bounding in.

"Rachel!" he greeted happily.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked.

"Just come with me" was Nico's only answer.

"What are you doing?" Rachel shrieked as Nico dragged her into the school rooftop.

"Hey, what's this all about?" Rachel asked in awe as she saw a picnic laid out in the rooftop. She seemed to realize that she said it in awe so she backtracked. "You could've just said it back there. I still want to practice"

She didn't include the fact that she was really hungry.

"You haven't been eating recently, right?" Nico asked.

"Well," Rachel bit her lip. "I've been eating vitamins and ginseng"

"How can you survive eating that!" Nico, who loves food so much, asked incredulously. "You have to eat. You've been looking pale. You're too skinny"

Rachel immediately touched her skin as if alarmed, "I need to watch my weight before the performance"

"Well, I made you lunch and you're going to eat. Sit" Nico ordered as he made Rachel sit down on the blanket.

"I said I'm not going to eat" Rachel protested but Nico ignored her.

She pouted as he brought out what he prepared for her, "This food won't make you gain weight." When Nico said this, Rachel's face brightened.

"Grilled fish, baked tortilla chips, oat bran and yogurt." Nico told her proudly. "These foods don't have many calories. Just try it"

Rachel smiled as she swallowed the piece of fish Nico gave her.

"How is it?" Nico asked.

"It's delicious!" Rachel cried happily.

"Really? If you say it's delicious then I'm really happy!" Nico exclaimed. "Every day until the show, I'll make these for you."

"These really won't make me gain weight?" Rachel asked.

"Of course not" Nico confirmed.

Rachel was about to take another bite when suddenly her phone rang. Before she could answer it though, Nico snatched it away. "When you're eating you should only think about food" Nico switched off Rachel's phone. "Eat some more, Rach"

The two didn't know that what they done would lead to a series of events that would affect not only them but the whole performance, especially Annabeth.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: HEY! SORRY FOR UPDATING THIS JUST NOW. IN RETURN, THIS CHAPTER IS LONG ^^ HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

"We are very thankful master Zeus has agreed to sponsor our school's 100th anniversary celebration. We are very honored." Mrs. Dare told Goode University's board of directors.

"I heard that you're daughter is the lead actress" one of the members told her. "Congratulations. It's just a matter of time, before she becomes our country's top star"

Mrs. Dare smiled proudly, "That's nothing. In order to not disappoint other people, she's working very hard."

"In that case, can you give us a preview?" the board members requested. "Shouldn't sponsors have these kinds of special privileges?"

"Isn't that right?"

"That's true!"

Out of pressure, Mrs. Dare smiled as she brought out her phone and excused herself so she could forewarn the school about the impending preview. She tried dialing Rachel's number.

_The person you are trying to call has their phone turned off_

"Is she still practicing?" Mrs. Dare wondered. She tried calling her daughter again but the members interrupted.

"Have you contacted the school?" they asked.

"Ah, yes, yes. Let's go"

* * *

><p>"I didn't really know where else to find good coffee" Luke laughed. He and Thalia were having lunch, as promised, and it took them forever just to find a good restaurant.<p>

"When I was in San Francisco, I also often visited that restaurant. That Italian chef, when I left he almost cried" Thalia laughed, relaying her life when she was still living in San Francisco.

Luke was about to reply but his phone rang. He looked briefly at the caller ID before answering.

"Hello? I'm out eating. What's wrong?"

"_Mrs. Dare and the sponsors will be arriving within the next 30 minutes. Gather the kids and prepare a simple showcase" a rather relaxed Hera told Luke. She didn't even let him reply because she hung up immediately._

"How could this happen so suddenly?" Luke demanded. But of course, no reply came. Luke threw his phone on the table out of frustration while Thalia tried to calm him down.

"Don't be like this. Let's go" she chided.

"I'm not going" Luke said firmly.

"Luke-"

"Even a failing, third-rate theatrical company isn't like this. Do they think we're wooden puppets or something?" Luke complained. "How can they toy with people like this?"

"Mrs. Dare probably wants to show Rachel off to some people. Don't be like that. Let's just go" Thalia soothed.

Luke's features softened and slowly he nodded.

Meanwhile. . .

Annabeth was hanging out with Percy in the Half-Bloods' practice room. He was teaching her how to play the guitar, teaching her the different keys and how to strum. Percy smiled when he saw that Annabeth was enjoying their afternoon. But something else caught his eye. His girlfriend's hair was tied up in a high ponytail and Annabeth rarely do this.

"Why is your hair like that?" Percy asked.

Annabeth winced, "It's just, my hair could be pulled out anytime."

"By who?"

"By all your fan girls" Annabeth pouted. "They all hate my guts right now. I'm sure they'll go after me when they're drunk"

Percy chuckled, "Don't you still have me? I'll stay by your side. So you don't have to tie your hair" he soothingly said while caressing Annabeth's face.

Annabeth smiled. She was about to kiss Percy when suddenly . . .

"Annabeth!" the door slammed open and Piper came in view. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

While Annabeth ducked to her bag to get her phone, Percy made a comment, "Piper, I was just wondering why you weren't here yet"

"My phone is on vibrate" Annabeth finally said. "What's wrong?"

"Mrs. Dare said she would bring some guests over. So now you need to perform!" Piper hurriedly said.

"Where's Rachel?" Percy frowned.

"We can't contact her. Annabeth, hurry!" Piper exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Everybody seemed involved in the commotion, especially Will, since he was the one mentoring Rachel, and Pollux, since he's Will's best friend.<p>

"What about Rachel?" Luke urgently asked.

"Her phone is turned off and everyone's looking for her, but we still can't find her" Will reported.

"What about Annabeth?"

"She's preparing to go on stage" Pollux answered.

Luke nodded, "At times like this we have to use the understudy. Let's go"

* * *

><p>"AH! So full" Rachel sighed contently. She seemed oblivious to the fact that the whole school is now looking for her since they were on the rooftop and her phone is turned off.<p>

"You must be sleepy" Nico said. "Do you want to sleep on my lap?"

"No thanks" Rachel answered.

"But isn't it cute this way?" Nico asked sweetly. But he pulled Rachel to him and she was forced to lie on his lap. She liked it anyway. "I'll sing you a lullaby. You should get some sleep"

While Nico sings, Rachel closed her eyes and drifted off to a happy slumber.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Rachel is not here?" shrieked Mrs. Dare.<p>

"No matter how much we try, we still can't find her" Hera explained.

"Then you should have said so earlier!" Mrs. Dare yelled. "I even brought all the sponsors here!"

"I'm sorry" Hera said.

"Then what about the performance?" Mrs. Dare asked.

"The understudy, Annabeth, will perform" Hera replied.

Mrs. Dare's eyes looked like it would pop out of its eye sockets. Her daughter's very own rival in stage, the girl who almost beat her own daughter in a pulp during the lead role performance, will now steal the attention of the sponsors she brought.

"WHAT? I said-"Mrs. Dare was cut off by the sponsors finally finding her.

"There you are. Is there a problem?"

"No. There's no problem. Let's go" Mrs. Dare smiled as she tried to regain her composure and calmed her angry heart.

"Ok. Let's go"

When Mrs. Dare and the sponsors were out of view, Silena approached Hera and whispered, "Annabeth might be better than Rachel, what should we do?"

"It might be a good thing" Hera smiled. "Do you think Rachel's mom will just leave it like that? She certainly won't let it slide. Let's go"

* * *

><p>"Is the music ready?" a nervous but firm Luke asked Pollux.<p>

"Yes" Pollux answered. "Since there's not enough time for the band to get ready, I prepared the MR."

Luke nodded in agreement. But a thought crossed his mind. Will and his stage fright.

"Will? Where's Will?" Luke urgently asked.

"He's in the dressing room with Annabeth" Pollux answered confidently.

"That brat! Don't he dare try to escape" Luke murmured.

Annabeth was trying to put light make up on her face as an act to cover her nervousness but Will, however, didn't even bother to hide it. He was shaking like mad. All his confidence during practice seemed to dissipate. Annabeth couldn't shake it anymore so she decided to take action on this situation.

"Will, are you alright?" Annabeth asked in a calm voice.

"Huh?" Will answered distractedly. "Yeah."

Annabeth swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled confidently in an attempt to affect Will with her confidence. Well, fake confidence.

"Will, how can you start shaking this quickly?" Annabeth teased. She grabbed Will's hands and said, "It was because I trusted you that I came. Let's just pretend that we're practicing, okay?"

Will smiled and nodded.

Someone knocked on the door and Percy's face appeared.

"I'll go out first" Will said.

"No, it's okay. You can stay" Annabeth smiled.

"I'll let you two talk" Will smiled back. "Oh, and thank you"

Will clapped Percy's back before he totally disappeared behind the doorway. The moment he was out of view, Annabeth slumped into the chair and her smile was replaced by an anxious and nervous look.

"Are you okay?" Percy said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No" Annabeth answered. "I was afraid that Will would run away, so I was pretending to be okay. I'm lucky I'm not the lead actress. I'm so nervous!"

Percy chuckled, ""Every time I perform I get nervous, too"

"You do?" Annabeth asked, her nervousness temporarily vanishing. She never thought that Percy, who performs as if it's just nothing to him, gets nervous.

"Do you know what to do at a time like this?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shook her head. Percy cupped his girlfriend's face and said, "Look at the audience just like this, then start saying the magic words"

"What?"

"You've fallen for me, idiot" Percy chuckled as he kissed Annabeth's nose tip.

Annabeth laughed and took a long deep breath before squeezing Percy's hands and going out of the dressing room and into the backstage.

* * *

><p>"Because we were given such short notice, you may not be 100% satisfied" Luke warned when he appeared in front of the stage to give the opening words. "We will perform a part from the 3rd act, and we will reveal the part in the 4th act where the lead actors sing."<p>

Luke signaled the crew to begin.

"If it's the lead actors, then it should be your daughter who's performing" one of the sponsors whispered to Mrs. Dare.

"My daughter doesn't feel well today" Mrs. Dare lied. "The understudy will perform in her place"

While the performance was going on, Rachel finally awoke from her nap. For the first time in years she felt peaceful and content.

"You're up already?" Nico's smile greeted her.

Rachel sighed, "I unknowingly fell asleep. Give me my phone"

Nico fished Rachel's phone in his pocket and gave it to her. When her phone finally opened, she was shocked by the number of calls and text messages she missed.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked.

"I have to go!"

"I'll go with you!"

The performance was well under way, starting with an elaborate dance sequence and ending with a duet from Will and Annabeth. Of course, the moment Annabeth opened her mouth, the sponsors are awed, Mrs. Dare was struck dumb . . . and furious. Luke smiled and Percy was glowing with pride for his girlfriend.

"Ah, very good! That was very great!"

"Bravo!"

"Great!"

Cheers from all the sponsors erupted in the auditorium.

"If the substitute is this good, then the lead actress should be better, right?" the sponsors cried happily.

"Annabeth Chase is the one that has been reported on so many times since the last press conference. Reporters definitely have the ability to see people's talents, don't they?"

"That's right!"

This comments infuriated Mrs. Dare more and she wanted nothing more that to kick Annabeth out of the performance for good. She stomped out of the auditorium and on her way out she spotted Rachel dashing off with Nico.

"Mom . . ." Rachel squeaked.

Out of anger, Mrs. Dare slapped Rachel hard on the face.

"Rachel-" Nico began to say.

"Who do you think you are?" Mrs. Dare shrieked. "Didn't I tell you not to go near Rachel?"

"It's not like that" Nico explained.

"Go" Rachel said hoarsely. "Just go"

Nico hesitantly went away.

"So, to be with a trash like that, you went off to play and turned off your phone?" Rachel's mom dangerously asked. "Annabeth did great. If you don't want to do this, just give up right now! Don't let your parents be shamed in front of other people"

She left Rachel crying bitterly in that hallway and stormed into Hera's office.

"Didn't you say before that if we remove Annabeth Chase, Luke would oppose?" Mrs. Dare asked directly.

"Yes" Hera answered.

"The matters we have discussed before? Proceed with them" she ordered.

"I understand" Hera smiled triumphantly.

* * *

><p>"You did really well!" Luke said proudly to Annabeth before turning to Will, "See? You did really well, didn't you?"<p>

"All thanks to Annabeth" Will smiled.

"This girl, how should I praise you?" he teased before ruffling Annabeth's hair yet again, like he always does. But this time, Percy interrupted.

"She's not a child anymore" Percy smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let's go"

"Oh. I'll go ahead, Luke" Annabeth hurriedly said. "You were really cool today, Will"

When the couple was gone, Will whispered to Luke, "It seems like Percy likes Annabeth a lot."

"That guy . . . I just praised his girlfriend for a bit and immediately he pulled her away. Does he think Annabeth belongs to him or what? Tss."

Annabeth and Percy were walking down the hallway when Piper, Katie and Juniper hurried over to them.

"Hey! Something happened!" they exclaimed.

"What's that?" Annabeth asked.

"Those fools just can't let this go!" Piper murmured furiously.

"Anyway," Katie said as she looked weirdly at Piper. "Go over there and see"

Annabeth and Percy followed the three girls as they led them towards another hallway. Annabeth looked anxious while Percy looked as if what his girlfriend's friends is going to show them was nothing.

"EVERYONE! THE LOVE BETWEEN PERCY JACKSON AND ANNABETH CHASE, DOES IT EVEN MAKE SENSE?" Clarisse and her friends were yelling at the top of their lungs. There were even a board with the couple's picture in it and a big 'x'. They totally went overboard.

"WE NEED THE OPINION OF THE SCHOOL'S MAJORITY. EVERYONE PLEASE HELP US OUT"

"This is really so childish. I can't take it anymore" Piper grumbled.

Percy just chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Annabeth asked.

"Isn't it amusing?" Percy smiled.

"You find that funny?" Annabeth frowned.

"Don't let what other people say bother you" Percy assured her.

"I don't know why it doesn't bother you, but it bothers me" Annabeth insisted. "It makes me uncomfortable"

"There will be more things like this in the future" Percy replied as he wrapped his arms around Annabeth in an attempt to comfort her. "So, will you always be like this?"

"I don't need to smile happily like a fool, either." Annabeth grumbled. "I can be angry, too, you know. And you don't have to laugh like that. It makes me feel dumb for being angry"

"Why are you mad at me?" Percy asked.

"To date someone as popular as you, someone unpopular like me has to be prepared mentally. But I'm not in a good mood. I'm not mad at you. I just want to be alone." Annabeth untangled herself from Percy's hug and walked away, leaving her friends and her boyfriend sighing.

"It's natural for Annabeth to be mad" Juniper chided.

"What did I do wrong?" Percy asked.

"It's not your fault you're so popular" Katie said. "Do you know how worried Annabeth is? It's really difficult to understand a woman's heart"

"Okay" Piper said, still grumbling. "I'm going to give them a lesson they won't forget" She prepared to storm into the hallway but Percy held her back.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked before walking over coolly to where the Clarisse and her friends are.

"I OPPOSE, I OPPOSE" the three girls were chanting but they suddenly stopped when they saw Percy in front of them.

"I'll only say this once: pack it!" Percy said, anger and authority and power evident in his eyes.

"Yes" Clarisse smiled like a puppy dog. "Saying this just once, quickly pack it" she ordered her friends.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth" Luke called when he saw her walking on her own on one of the hallways. But Annabeth didn't seem to hear him since she was so deep in thought.<p>

"Annabeth" he called again, a little louder this time.

Annabeth turned around but didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Am I really no match for Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Who said so?"

"Everybody says so" She answered.

Luke sighed, "Everyone who're saying that, bring them all here. I'll give them a good scolding. Annabeth, you have the ability to move people's hearts. But there aren't really many people who can see this ability"

"Really?"

"Of course. But I was able to see. So . . . you need to keep going. Do you understand? If Percy gives you a hard time, just tell me. I'll teach him a lesson"

Annabeth nodded, "Yes . . . And Luke, thank you. I felt really happy."

After her short talk with Luke, Annabeth went directly to the Windflowers' practice room where her friends were already waiting for her.

"Percy was really cool just now" Piper began rattling. "So just calm down"

Annabeth laughed, "Maybe it's you who needs to calm down, Pipes. I'm not mad at him, really."

"Didn't he send a text to apologize?" Katie asked.

"No. But honestly! He didn't need to send one because he didn't do anything wrong. I'm not mad, I swear. Geez!"

Meanwhile, Percy who was on his way home passed by Annabeth's house (naturally, since they're neighbors) and stopped by their front door. He was about to knock when Fredrick opened the door.

"Oh. It's you. Are you here to listen to more stories?" Fredrick asked Percy.

Percy cringed, "No. I'm not. I have to work part time today."

"Oh, I see. School has already ended. Annabeth, this girl, why isn't she back yet?" Fredrick asked.

Honestly, Percy was about to ask the same question. That's the real reason why he stopped by but seeing as Annabeth wasn't at home yet, he decided to say goodbye and enter his own house. The moment he entered his room, his sister, Nicole, barged in.

"Perce! Are you really dating Annabeth?" she asked.

"Oh, you've found out, too?" Percy sidetracked. "That fast?"

"Then is it really true?" Nicole insisted. "That's impossible!"

"What's impossible?" Percy challenged. "What's wrong with Annabeth?"

"You're pathetic! Of course, there's nothing wrong. I can accept that you two are dating, but you absolutely can't kiss!" Nicole rattled. "If a scandal like this gets out, you'll lose all your fans, and I can't sell your signatures anymore"

Percy just chuckled at her sister's demands but he got a very good idea out of it.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was lying in her room that night when suddenly her phone broke the silence. She grabbed it from the dresser and read the text from Percy:<p>

_You have to come to The Olympic today. Make sure Piper doesn't come along!_

Annabeth laughed at the message before running over to her wardrobe and deciding on what to wear. Half an hour later, she was already standing at the entrance of The Olympic, too scared to face the angry mob waiting for her inside. But the idea that Percy was waiting for her inside overcame her fear. She took a deep breath and entered. A blast of music welcomed her. It seems like Percy's band were already performing but the moment people saw her enter, they started to murmur.

"Is she the one who's dating Percy?"

"Is that her?"

"What's so good about her?"

"Why did she come?"

"So annoying"

"What is she doing here?"

Annabeth didn't let any of it affect here. Instead, she looked directly at Percy's eyes as her boyfriend signaled the band to change songs. He smiled briefly at Annabeth before starting the song.

_I don't want this moment to ever end__  
><em>_Where everything's nothing without you__  
><em>_I'll wait here forever just to see you smile__  
><em>_'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you__Through it all, I made my mistakes__  
><em>_I stumble and fall, but I mean these words__I want you to know__  
><em>_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul__  
><em>_I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show__  
><em>_And I won't let go__Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt__  
><em>_Pieces of memories fall to the ground__  
><em>_I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go__  
><em>_'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you__All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go__  
><em>_I've come to an end__I want you to know__  
><em>_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul__  
><em>_I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show__  
><em>_And I won't let go__In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies__  
><em>_When you don't know what you're looking to find__  
><em>_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies__  
><em>_When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)__I don't want this moment to ever end__  
><em>_Where everything's nothing without you__I want you to know__  
><em>_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul__  
><em>_I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show__  
><em>_And I won't let go (I want you to know)__  
><em>_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul__  
><em>_I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show__  
><em>_And I won't let go_

After Percy sang for his girlfriend he motioned for Annabeth to go onstage. Annabeth's cheeks flushed red while the murmurs and whines and grumbles began again.

"No way!"

"Who is she!"

"This is so not happening"

Percy guided Annabeth when she climbed the stage and what happened next was so unexpected the people didn't even have time to react. Percy cupped Annabeth's face and kissed her in front of everyone.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey! I know, I know. It has been a long time. So kill me. And this will be the last of this story you'll ever read. Nah, just kidding. Anyway, this is just a preview. I'll give you a long one but I just have to finish writing it. This is what I've come up with right now. I promise, cross my heart and hope to die, that I'll post the complete chapter by next week. So until then, please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything!**

"_Do you want to hear my wish? I wish that you would like me again"_

That was what Annabeth Chase was thinking all the while Percy was kissing her in front of everyone watching The Half Bloods' nightly performance. That was the exact words Percy uttered to her before they started dating and every time she remembers him say that, she melts and happiness starts to engulf her in a big bubble of cloud 9. How can this popular, hot and heaven sent guy be hers? Maybe she did something heroic in another life or something but at the moment she couldn't care about it.

_I'm sorry. Can you hear my heart? My already late confession, are you able to hear that too? I love you._

That was what Percy Jackson was thinking while he kissed his girlfriend. He'd been a coward all this time. Cowering behind his affection for Thalia and being consumed by his jealousy of Luke. He could've told Annabeth beforehand that he liked her. Instead, he made her believe that he's still into Thalia and because of that he'd hurt Annabeth's feelings. But now, now that they're here and that everyone knows it too, he won't let anything bad happen to her, he would protect her and do anything to make her happy.

A few minutes passed and Percy finally let go of a dumb stricken Annabeth. But he didn't let her get off the stage. Instead, he picked up his guitar, motioned for his band mates to start. He looked only at her as he sings.

Maybe it was because Percy is popular or maybe because everybody who saw the kiss thought that what they have is real that they started to accept the fact that Percy isn't in the market anymore. Because they started to sway and clap and do whatever as Percy sang. Or maybe it's just because of his enchanting voice.

* * *

><p>Their walk home was silent. But it was comfortable. They walked hand in hand to their neighborhood, both thinking about how lucky they were to have found each other. Finally, they reached their destination. They stopped at Annabeth's front door.<p>

"Aren't you worried about your hair getting pulled out?" Percy teased Annabeth about her being scared for her hair earlier.

Annabeth sighed, "Well, looks like I'll have to wear a swimming cap every time I go out"

Percy chuckled, "It's going to be fine. Believe me."

Annabeth looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Don't you believe me?" Percy frowned.

Annabeth smiled brightly, "I believe you."

Percy smiled as brightly, "Go in now"

"It's getting late. I want to see you leave before I go in" Annabeth said.

And they're back to kindergarten stage flirting.

"You go in first" Percy said defiantly. "It's very dangerous"

Annabeth laughed, "What's so dangerous? All I need to do is open the front door and go in."

"You might trip over the doorstep" Percy shot back.

"Fine," Annabeth conceded. "I'm going in"

She turned around and headed for the door. But Percy called her back.

"Annabeth,"

"Huh?"

Percy walked slowly towards her and kissed her forehead, "Good night"

When Annabeth was safely inside her home, Percy went to his own. He was smiling and whistling unconsciously. He rarely did this prior to him meeting Annabeth so his mom, Sally, was really surprised when he did.

"Did something good happen?" she asked her son. "Why do you look so happy?"

"Ah, no, it's nothing. Where's Nicole?" he asked.

"It seems like something happened" Sally murmured. "Anyway, Nicole's in her room, talking with her friends on the phone."

Percy smiled fondly, "Ok. I'll go ahead"

"Oh, yeah, Percy" His mom called back. "I've got tickets for an optical illusion art gallery exhibit. Someone gave them to me. There are two of them, maybe you can go with a friend?"

"Nicole isn't going?"

"Two tickets are simply not enough for her, so I'm not going to mention it to her at all." Sally said. "If you don't want them, I'll just give them to someone else."

"No," Percy said suddenly and grabbed the tickets. Her mom raised an eyebrow.

"I'll ask around to see if there's anyone who's interested," he said quickly.

"Okay then"

"You should rest, mom. Good night" Percy kissed her mom's forehead and went inside his room to let Annabeth know.

Annabeth, meanwhile, was still at cloud 9, smiling like an idiot, and her hands at her heart. She was knocked out of her bubble when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled even wider when she saw that it was Percy. She composed herself, not wanting him to know she's excited, and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey, do you have any classes tomorrow morning?"_

"No, I don't have any. Why?"

"_My mom gave me some tickets . . . and I can't throw them away. So . . . um, I wanted to ask if you were free." _

Annabeth smiled and resisted the urge to squeal like a schoolgirl. Percy was shy and nervous. It's cute. She recalled their first encounter. Percy never asks a girl out. He was the one being asked out. She even remembered Percy saying that he doesn't want to go out with the girl who asked him because she was ugly. That was the cold and heartless Percy she met before. Not her Percy now. She might be the only one who he asked out, well maybe with the exception of Thalia.

Annabeth cleared her throat, "Well, it's not like I really want to go," she bluffed. "But it would be such a waste to throw them away. Meet me at the front door tomorrow"

"_Okay,"_

When they both hung up, Annabeth giggled. What was happening to her?

"What should I wear tomorrow?" she pondered and walked over to her closet. She scanned her closet for minutes but failed.

"I don't have anything suitable to wear tomorrow" she sadly thought.

Then she thought of a plan. She grabbed her phone and texted Percy.

_My dad asked me to run errands. Let's meet at the exhibition entrance instead"_

While Percy was reading the text, Nicole bursted in.

"Percy! I already heard from my friends" she pouted. "You and Annabeth kissed!"

"I know" Percy narrowed his eyes. He knows where this is leading. "The money that you would've earned from selling my signatures, I'll give them to you."

He fished twenty dollars in his wallet, "Is this enough?"

Nicole got it reluctantly, "For now."

"Don't tell mom. Do you understand?"

"I understand" But she was smiling like she had a plan.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey! I know, I know. It has been a long time. So kill me. And this will be the last of this story you'll ever read. Nah, just kidding. **

**TURNS OUT, I FINISHED IT EARLIER THAN EXPECTED. So, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything!**

"_Do you want to hear my wish? I wish that you would like me again"_

That was what Annabeth Chase was thinking all the while Percy was kissing her in front of everyone watching The Half Bloods' nightly performance. That was the exact words Percy uttered to her before they started dating and every time she remembers him say that, she melts and happiness starts to engulf her in a big bubble of cloud 9. How can this popular, hot and heaven sent guy be hers? Maybe she did something heroic in another life or something but at the moment she couldn't care about it.

_I'm sorry. Can you hear my heart? My already late confession, are you able to hear that too? I love you._

That was what Percy Jackson was thinking while he kissed his girlfriend. He'd been a coward all this time. Cowering behind his affection for Thalia and being consumed by his jealousy of Luke. He could've told Annabeth beforehand that he liked her. Instead, he made her believe that he's still into Thalia and because of that he'd hurt Annabeth's feelings. But now, now that they're here and that everyone knows it too, he won't let anything bad happen to her, he would protect her and do anything to make her happy.

A few minutes passed and Percy finally let go of a dumb stricken Annabeth. But he didn't let her get off the stage. Instead, he picked up his guitar, motioned for his band mates to start. He looked only at her as he sings.

Maybe it was because Percy is popular or maybe because everybody who saw the kiss thought that what they have is real that they started to accept the fact that Percy isn't in the market anymore. Because they started to sway and clap and do whatever as Percy sang. Or maybe it's just because of his enchanting voice.

* * *

><p>Their walk home was silent. But it was comfortable. They walked hand in hand to their neighborhood, both thinking about how lucky they were to have found each other. Finally, they reached their destination. They stopped at Annabeth's front door.<p>

"Aren't you worried about your hair getting pulled out?" Percy teased Annabeth about her being scared for her hair earlier.

Annabeth sighed, "Well, looks like I'll have to wear a swimming cap every time I go out"

Percy chuckled, "It's going to be fine. Believe me."

Annabeth looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Don't you believe me?" Percy frowned.

Annabeth smiled brightly, "I believe you."

Percy smiled as brightly, "Go in now"

"It's getting late. I want to see you leave before I go in" Annabeth said.

And they're back to kindergarten stage flirting.

"You go in first" Percy said defiantly. "It's very dangerous"

Annabeth laughed, "What's so dangerous? All I need to do is open the front door and go in."

"You might trip over the doorstep" Percy shot back.

"Fine," Annabeth conceded. "I'm going in"

She turned around and headed for the door. But Percy called her back.

"Annabeth,"

"Huh?"

Percy walked slowly towards her and kissed her forehead, "Good night"

When Annabeth was safely inside her home, Percy went to his own. He was smiling and whistling unconsciously. He rarely did this prior to him meeting Annabeth so his mom, Sally, was really surprised when he did.

"Did something good happen?" she asked her son. "Why do you look so happy?"

"Ah, no, it's nothing. Where's Nicole?" he asked.

"It seems like something happened" Sally murmured. "Anyway, Nicole's in her room, talking with her friends on the phone."

Percy smiled fondly, "Ok. I'll go ahead"

"Oh, yeah, Percy" His mom called back. "I've got tickets for an optical illusion art gallery exhibit. Someone gave them to me. There are two of them, maybe you can go with a friend?"

"Nicole isn't going?"

"Two tickets are simply not enough for her, so I'm not going to mention it to her at all." Sally said. "If you don't want them, I'll just give them to someone else."

"No," Percy said suddenly and grabbed the tickets. Her mom raised an eyebrow.

"I'll ask around to see if there's anyone who's interested," he said quickly.

"Okay then"

"You should rest, mom. Good night" Percy kissed her mom's forehead and went inside his room to let Annabeth know.

Annabeth, meanwhile, was still at cloud 9, smiling like an idiot, and her hands at her heart. She was knocked out of her bubble when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled even wider when she saw that it was Percy. She composed herself, not wanting him to know she's excited, and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey, do you have any classes tomorrow morning?"_

"No, I don't have any. Why?"

"_My mom gave me some tickets . . . and I can't throw them away. So . . . um, I wanted to ask if you were free." _

Annabeth smiled and resisted the urge to squeal like a schoolgirl. Percy was shy and nervous. It's cute. She recalled their first encounter. Percy never asks a girl out. He was the one being asked out. She even remembered Percy saying that he doesn't want to go out with the girl who asked him because she was ugly. That was the cold and heartless Percy she met before. Not her Percy now. She might be the only one who he asked out, well maybe with the exception of Thalia.

Annabeth cleared her throat, "Well, it's not like I really want to go," she bluffed. "But it would be such a waste to throw them away. Meet me at the front door tomorrow"

"_Okay,"_

When they both hung up, Annabeth giggled. What was happening to her?

"What should I wear tomorrow?" she pondered and walked over to her closet. She scanned her closet for minutes but failed.

"I don't have anything suitable to wear tomorrow" she sadly thought.

Then she thought of a plan. She grabbed her phone and texted Percy.

_My dad asked me to run errands. Let's meet at the exhibition entrance instead"_

While Percy was reading the text, Nicole bursted in.

"Percy! I already heard from my friends" she pouted. "You and Annabeth kissed!"

"I know" Percy narrowed his eyes. He knows where this is leading. "The money that you would've earned from selling my signatures, I'll give them to you."

He fished twenty dollars in his wallet, "Is this enough?"

Nicole got it reluctantly, "For now."

"Don't tell mom. Do you understand?"

"I understand" But she was smiling like she had a plan.

* * *

><p>Annabeth went out of their house early that morning to do some shopping for her date with Percy. But what was waiting for her outside brought a surprised look on her face. It was Nicole.<p>

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" she asked Nicole incredulously.

"Is your dad inside?" Nicole asked confidently, the old Percy would be proud. "I want to speak with him personally."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "What do you want to say to him?"

"That you and my brother are dating" she smiled triumphantly. "Does he know what you're doing?"

Knowing full well that Annabeth's over protective and dramatic dad won't approve, she suddenly felt nervous.

"Nicole . . ." she said warningly. "Why are you being like this so early in the morning?" she smiled sweetly.

"Because of you, I can't sell my brother's signature to my friends anymore" Nicole grumbled. "Without money what can I do?"

Annabeth smiled sweetly again, "That's what's good about having me for a neighbor. If we happen to run into each other, I can give you money"

She fished out a twenty and gave it to Nicole.

"Thank you!" she said happily and walked away.

Annabeth gritted her teeth, "Because of Percy. I'm only putting up with you because of Percy."

She pouted and headed for the mall.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Thalia asked as she entered Luke's office. "Where did the postcard come from?"<p>

"It's from an actress I was close to when I was in Hollywood. It seems like she's travelling in South America."

"A woman?" Thalia asked, her voice tinged with a bit of jealousy.

"Hmm. A woman." Luke confirmed.

They both laughed. But after a few seconds, Thalia's face grew serious.

"Is it the actress you had a scandal with when you were on Hollywood?" she asked quietly.

Luke chuckled, "Did you investigate me?"

"I heard it from Hera" Thalia admitted. "Was it serious between you two?"

"Is that even important right now?" Luke asked.

"No, not at all. You know I don't mean it that way." Thalia bit her lip. "You do know that Hera has always held a grudge against you. I'm just worried that some issues will arise."

"Don't worry" Luke reassured her. "I'm not scared at all."

* * *

><p>"After seeing Annabeth singing yesterday, there seem to have more sponsorship" Silena told Hera happily. "What's the reason for calling me so suddenly?"<p>

"Rachel was never contacted at all yesterday" Hera told her firmly and authoritatively.

"What?" Silena was shocked. "Her mom called her. You also called and said you couldn't reach her"

"We never called" Hera repeated. "Rachel was not able to come because Luke didn't call her. Why? To let Annabeth stand up on stage. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Silena narrowed her eyes, "Do we have to go that far? Make up stuff that didn't happen?"

"Next year, a certain someone will get transferred" Hera threatened.

Suddenly there was a change in Silena's features. From distrust and disgust from fear and finally regret, "Luke is really disgraceful to do something like that. No matter how much he likes Annabeth, it doesn't mean he could just not contact Rachel. This isn't something that only I know, right?"

That being said, she immediately stood up and went out of the office.

* * *

><p>Percy was already waiting for Annabeth at the entrance of the exhibit for exactly five minutes when she finally arrived. His face broke into a smile.<p>

"Looks like you came early" Annabeth told him.

Percy smiled, "No, I just came as well"

"Let's go!" Annabeth smiled and walked in front of him.

Percy followed but then something funny caught his eye. He resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

"Did you run errands for your dad?" Percy asked Annabeth innocently, still resisting the urge to laugh.

"Yeah"

"What did you do?" Percy asked pretending to be curious.

"Huh?" Annabeth bit her lip. "Um, well, he asked me to get a music sheet. My dad's very busy"

Percy nodded while struggling to keep a straight face. "I see. But . . . this is the first time seeing that dress. Did you just buy it?"

Annabeth laughed, "What do you mean? I wear this very often"

"Then . . . you must have always worn the price tag too" Percy burst out laughing and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That must be the new trend, huh?"

Annabeth made a face and wriggled out of her boyfriend's grasp. She covered her red face and quickly entered the exhibit.

"Hey, you'll need a ticket" Percy called after her, still laughing.

"He'll give you the tickets" she muttered to the guards and quickly entered.

* * *

><p>"Rachel didn't receive any texts," the university president told Luke. "Mrs. Dare said, Rachel didn't even receive the news that the sponsors were coming."<p>

Luke laughed humorlessly, "That's not true! Will called her so many times!"

He pounded his fist on the table and stood up.

"I haven't finished talking. Where are you going?" the president asked.

"I'll go to Rachel and resolve all this"

"She's sick and she didn't come to school."

Luke sighed and sat back down dejectedly, "Do you really think I intentionally didn't contact her?"

"Is what I believe important to you? There are rumors about Annabeth flying around"

"What?!"

This time, Luke got out of the office, leaving a frustrated president, and went out to make a call.

"_Hello?" A woman's voice answered._

"Rachel?" he asked.

"_This is her mother"_

"Hi. I'm Luke Castellan, the director for the centennial performance."

"_Rachel just had some medicine. She's sleeping right now."_

"There seems to be some misunderstandings-"Luke started to say but Mrs. Dare cut in.

"We can talk about that later" She told him coldly before hanging up.

Luke grumbled, "She should at least have said something reasonable. Ugh. I don't know how many witnesses there are."

Thinking that, he immediately went to Will, the primary witness to it all.

"This is ridiculous. We worked so hard to find her" he told him. He fished out his cell phone and checked the recent calls. "Look at this, all the calls are recorded here. I can go to Rachel's house and clear this all up."

"Not today." Luke told him. "It seems like she got scolded by her mother. I think she made up excuses because she's afraid. Did Annabeth come?"

"I don't know." Will answered. "I'll call her and see"

"Forget it. I don't want to frighten her with such a small matter like this. Let's wait then we'll talk about it in the practice room. I'll go ahead."

"Wait, Luke, I remember. After Rachel practiced with me, she went somewhere with Nico di Angelo. We should ask him what happened. If they were together at that time, he should know if we called or not."

* * *

><p>"Rachel, until we finish this, don't go to school and just stay at home" Mrs. Dare told her daughter, who was sitting dejectedly by the piano.<p>

"For how long?" she asked her mother.

"Not long. What's so good about dragging it out? Do you understand what I've said?"

Rachel nodded.

"Good." Her mother turned away but stopped when she thought of something. "Don't just do nothing at home. Do some stretching exercises."

Rachel sighed. Her mother was always hard on her. Always encouraging her on diets and exercises and practices. All of these cost her her life. She has no friends at school because she hasn't got time for them. Everyone thought she's a snob and a freak. All for her dreams. Why does it have to be so hard? The only person who really saw her is Nico. Speaking of Nico, she has something important to tell him.

She got her phone and called him.

"_Hello"_

"Nico?"

"_Rach, is everything all right?"_

"My mom scolded me because I was with you. I can't go to school"

"_What can we do?"_

"I told my mom I wasn't with you. So, you didn't even see me that day. Do you understand? The matter about switching my phone off and about everyone trying to call me, you don't know anything about it. If anyone asks you, just say you don't know"

There was a long silence before Nico finally said okay.

"Good. It's the only way I can go back to school. Just do what I've told you too"

"_All right"_

* * *

><p>"Hungry? You want to eat?" Percy asked Annabeth the moment they went out of the exhibit.<p>

"Sure" Annabeth smiled and held her boyfriend's hand as they went to a nearby restaurant to eat. When their orders came, Percy prepared her cutleries for her.

"My mom used to do that whenever we'll eat out." Annabeth smiled at the fond memory.

Percy smiled, "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you and your mom live separately?" Percy asked uncertainly.

Annabeth smiled at Percy's uncertainty but she answered anyway, "I don't know if you could tell, but the relationship between my parents is bad. When they lived together, they fought too much. It was exhausting."

Percy nodded and reached for Annabeth's hand to comfort her and to convey her message that he's always there. Then he felt himself opening up to her. Something he never did before.

"Nicole and I have different fathers," Percy uttered quietly, head bent down and not exactly looking at her.

Annabeth squeezed his hand, "I know."

"She was really shocked when she learned about you and me," Percy finally smiled. "She complains a lot about not being able to sell my signatures anymore. I got cheated out of 20 dollars"

"What? I also gave her 20 this morning!" Annabeth grumbled. "She's a difficult enemy. She tricked both of us"

"Ah, Nicole" was all that Percy can say.

Annabeth chuckled, "What is this, Percy? I thought you were so strong, but now I see that you're really weak."

Percy pouted, "Just eat"

* * *

><p>Katie, Juniper and Piper were all practicing the final song that Percy arranged for the performance when Luke entered their practice room and the music came to a halt.<p>

"Hello," they all greeted Luke.

"You guys came early," Luke commented. "Where's Annabeth?"

"She doesn't have morning classes so she hasn't come in yet," Piper answered. "Why?"

Luke nodded distractedly, "No, it's nothing. Just continue practicing."

What Luke is unaware of, Annabeth and Percy just came in school. They were heading to where Annabeth's first class would be. Percy decided to walk Annabeth to class because he's sure that people would start bugging her if he didn't and he doesn't want that happening.

As expected, people started whispering and looking at the both of them. But none did anything, scared that Percy would tell them off.

"I said don't worry about it" he told Annabeth reassuringly.

"I'm working on it," she replied. "I have to adapt to date the popular Percy Jackson."

Percy smiled, "Good."

"Here I am" Annabeth said when they reached her classroom.

"I'll see you at the practice room later. Go ahead"

"It's not like there's any danger here," Annabeth laughed.

"Okay then," Percy smiled smugly. "I'll go ahead"

Percy hadn't gone that far when people started to make a commotion and Annabeth started to feel nervous about it. But she readied herself for an evident standoff.

"Oh," she muttered.

Percy chuckled and stopped in his tracks, "Go on. I'll wait."

Annabeth smiled and nodded. She walked the short distance to her classroom and entered all the while Percy waiting for her to enter safely before going to his band's practice room.

In the practice room, however, Nico was being interrogated by Will Solace.

"Nico, you were with Rachel yesterday, right?" Will asked suspiciously.

"N-no I wasn't" Nico stammered. "I wasn't with Rachel."

"I saw you two leave together,"

"No." Nico shook his head. "I asked her to eat together, but she just left. We accidentally met after that and decided that we should go to practice together."

"Is that so?" Will asked one more time.

Nico nodded. He was starting to sweat when thankfully, Percy entered, acting nonchalant to why Will was there. He was always acing indifferent when Annabeth wasn't involved.

"Did you come with Annabeth?"Will's attention was diverted to Percy and Nico was able to breathe freely.

"Yes, and?"

"Is everything okay?" Will asked.

"About what?"

"Because Annabeth replaced Rachel in the performance yesterday, some people misunderstood and trouble is brewing." Will shook his head as if in defeat. "Some people . . . they can't stand seeing good things happen to others. You should take good care of her."

* * *

><p>Annabeth's class has just finished and she was on her way to the practice room when Clarisse and her friends stopped her.<p>

"You bitch," Clarisse said.

"What do you want, Clarisse?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"They say that the dog's a saint when there are no mice about. It seems like I have to think twice about you again."

Annabeth made a disgusted face, "It's not a dog, it's a cat, idiot. I don't know what your problem is again but I don't have time for you right now, so if you'll excuse me."

"Whether it's cats or dogs is not important," Clarisse stood in her path. "She really is something," she muttered to her friends.

"Seducing Percy isn't enough, now you're even trying to seduce Luke." Clarisse accused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you asking because you don't know or you're really thick skinned?" Clarisse laughed with her gang and went away, leaving Annabeth to think about what they told her.

"Annabeth!" Piper's voice broke her out of her reverie. "Did Clarisse say something about you?"

Annabeth frowned, "Maybe it's because of my relationship with Percy that she's helping Rachel make things more difficult for me."

Piper bit her lip, "It's not about Percy."

Annabeth frowned and looked at her inquisitively.

"So you still don't know . . ." Piper bit the insides of her cheek. "They're saying that Luke left out Rachel for you. Because of that, Rachel didn't come to school today. Either way, everyone is talking about you."

Annabeth couldn't think of anything to say.

Piper held her friend's hand and said, "Don't go to practice today. If Rachel isn't there, you'll be the lead actress at practice. It will cause even more of an uproar. I'll stay with you."

"Why do I have to do that? Is that what you think of me, too?"

"Of course not!"

"It isn't true. So why do I have to hide? I'm confident with who I am. I have no reason to hide. I'm going." Annabeth told her friend firmly. "If I don't go, Luke will also feel uncomfortable."

She gave Piper a reassuring smile and hooked her arm with hers as she dragged her along to the practice room.

Meanwhile in the practice room, Percy was already waiting, along with the other students involved in the performance. All the talking about Annabeth is making Percy want to throw every curse words he knew at them.

"Will Annabeth come?"

"If she still has dignity, she won't come"

Percy also wished that Annabeth won't come. He doesn't want her hurt. He wants her safe and away from all these cruel people. But of course, knowing Annabeth, she will come and as if on cue, the door opened and she appeared with Piper.

Another commotion started.

"She really has no shame"

"You came"

Will Solace, who was lead actor, tapped the empty seat beside him to motion for Annabeth to sit down. Percy can't do anything about it since he's in the music team and Annabeth's in the acting team,

"Have you eaten?" Will asked.

Annabeth smiled and nodded.

"Looks like the two leads are pretty friendly with each other" some student commented. "So this is how it turns out"

Percy silenced him with a look.

Fortunately, Luke entered and said, "Listen, now the performance is right in front of our eyes."

He scanned the crowd, "But I don't see Rachel. The understudy is prepared, right?"

"Yes" Annabeth answered.

Clarisse laughed loudly, "Looks like Annabeth Chase will have to be in the performance"

Percy gritted his teeth. He's seconds away from giving Clarisse what she's asking for.

"Why can't she?" Luke shot. "That's why we have her as an understudy. Annabeth, come up to the front. Start from the 1st act."

* * *

><p>After practice, when all of them were going out of the room, Clarisse shouldered Annabeth as she passed by her.<p>

Annabeth closed her eyes and counted to three to steady herself.

"Don't just take it. Fight back" Luke's voice came in.

"I'm not in the mood to joke around," she sighed.

"You've heard, right?" Luke pursed his lips.

"It's not the truth, though" Annabeth said. "When Rachel comes back, I guess everything will be cleared."

"Originally . . . before the performance-" Luke was about to say when Percy showed up and grabbed Annabeth's hand.

"Let's go," he simply said and took a shocked Annabeth with him.

"Hey," was all that Annabeth said.

"I'm still talking!" Luke called after them.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth finally said when they reached Half Blood Hill. "Let go of my hand and talk"

"Can you not participate in the performance this time?" Percy asked her.

"Why?"

"It's Rachel who's going on stage anyway. Do you really have to go through all this? Just give it up."

"I don't want to" Annabeth said defiantly.

"Listen to me" Percy said, frustration seeping in his voice. "I don't want you getting insulted for something insignificant."

"Insignificant?" Annabeth countered. "I told you before. It's fun and I like it."

"Then you can join again next time. Don't you know why I'm saying this?"

"I know" Annabeth sighed. "But if I don't participate now, how would make Luke look? If I quit now, people will laugh."

"Why do you have to worry about Luke?" Vocal intensity was now evident in his voice. "Just say that I'm not letting you perform."

Annabeth frowned, "Why do things always need to revolve around you? Whether I participate or not, I'll make the decision."

Annabeth waited for Percy's answer and when none came, she huffed away.

"Annabeth!" Percy called after but she didn't look back.


End file.
